TRAS LOS RECUERDOS PERDIDOS
by AbigailWhite
Summary: Tras un accidente, Candice no recuerda nada de su pasado y tampoco lo recuerda a el...Albertfic
1. INTRODUCCION

Tras un accidente, Candice no recuerda nada de su pasado. Cuando siete años después, Albert ve a Candy en una fiesta, reconoce a su esposa, a quien creía muerta. Aunque le parte el corazón que ella no le reconozca, intenta conquistarla de nuevo para recuperar la vida a su lado. No puede hablarle del pasado, porque la verdad es tan cruda que podría acabar con ella... Sin embargo, la cercanía despierta los recuerdos de Candy y poco a poco, mientras vuelve a enamorarse, irá recomponiendo el rompecabezas de su vida.


	2. PROLOGO

_**Prólogo**_

 _Caminando por aquel desolado paraje invernal fue cuando la vi._

 _Apareció entre la bruma, del mismo modo que lo hubiera hecho un espectro cualquiera._

 _Sólo que yo no buscaba un espectro cualquiera. La buscaba a ella. Clamaba su nombre en las largas noches insomnes, caminando sin rumbo, soñando despierto con ella._

 _Y finalmente ella había hecho caso a mi llamada._

 _Ella fijó sus grandes ojos esmeraldas sobre mí, brillantes y alargados, como los de un felino._

 _Su rostro de alabastro, tan pálido como la bruma que la envolvía._

 _Otro hombre habría salido corriendo ante aquella etérea figura fantasmal._

 _Yo, al contrario, me acerqué a ella con los brazos abiertos._

 _Era el encuentro que llevaba tantos años añorando._

 _Su cabello de oro ondeaba al viento. La nieve se enredaba entre sus mechones de seda, igual como lo haría con una mujer viva. Sus ojos verdes me observaron con cautela. Temí que escapara de mí, como tantas veces me había ocurrido al intentar acercarme. Sin embargo, no podía contenerme. Ella estaba tan cerca, prácticamente a un paso de distancia, sólo con alzar los brazos la tendría a mi alcance._

 _—Candy… —me escuché musitar. Mi voz sonaba agónica, suplicante—. No te marches otra vez, Candy._

 _Ella me observó con esos grandes ojos verdes que ahora expresaban confusión… y temor._

 _Intentó alejarse, pero antes de que yo mismo pudiera reaccionar, mis brazos la asieron, cogiéndola por los hombros y atrayéndola hacia mí. La acuné en el centro de mi pecho, incapaz de dejarla partir esta vez._

 _—Candy… —musité como un desquiciado. Eso es lo que era. En lo que me había convertido sin ella. Un demente que vagaba de noche por los senderos solitarios en busca de la mujer que una vez había amado. Un loco en busca del espectro de la que una vez fue el amor de mi vida… Y que por siempre lo sería._

 _Y ahí estaba la prueba de mi demencia. Ahora sostenía a esa misma mujer entre mis brazos, adorándola en silencio, sucumbiendo al llanto como un niño pequeño._

 _«¿El demonio de Lakewood sabe llorar?» Es lo que se preguntarían las damas de Londres que murmuran en voz baja a mi paso. Un demonio temido, en eso me he convertido sin ella._

 _—Sin ti, mi Candy… —me encontré murmurando._

 _Pero ahora la tengo aquí, la tengo entre mis brazos. Está conmigo, y no le permitiré partir ya más._

 _Si es necesario, nos iremos juntos al más allá, pero no nos volverán a separar…_

 _Sentí la fuerza de unas manos aferrándome por los brazos, intentando alejarme de ella._

 _Me resistí con toda mi fuerza. No volverían a separarnos. Ni la muerte podría conseguirlo…_

 _Fue cuando noté su rostro cubierto de lágrimas. El terror reflejado en cada una de sus facciones. Y esa mirada… Esa mirada que para siempre me atravesaría el corazón. La mirada que significó mi muerte allí mismo, en ese exacto instante, al percatarme de que ella no me reconocía._

 _Ella no me reconocía…_

 _Un día esa mujer de cabellos dorados me amó con todo el corazón. Hoy, esa misma mujer no tenía idea de quién era yo._

 _Fragmento del diario de Albert Andrew._

 _Londres, Gran Bretaña. 1867_

 _Continuara..._

 _Hola gente linda , aqui les traigo esta nueva historia con mi rubio adorado tormento...espero sea de vuestro agrado._

 _Abrazos...AbigailWhite._


	3. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

 **Londres, Gran Bretaña.**

 **1874.**

Candy intentaba respirar con calma, fijando la vista en la ventanilla del lujoso carruaje que Annie había enviado para recogerla. Frente a ella iba sentada la criada de la familia.

Su tía Paulina había insistido en que la acompañara como carabina a pesar de que ella tenía veintisiete años. A su edad, Candy era considerada una solterona y bien podía asistir sola al baile.

Solterona… Nunca imaginó que llegaría a serlo. De joven soñaba con una familia, un marido, hijos… Aunque también había soñado tantas otras cosas: emprender una carrera de enfermera al lado de su padrastro, leer todas las novelas románticas del mundo y convertirse en la primera mujer que consiguiera volar…

Ahora todos esos sueños no eran más que parte de su pasado. Sueños con un futuro imposible que nunca se realizaría.

Candy fijó la vista sobre su regazo, daba vueltas al bolso que la tía Maria le había prestado y que hacía juego perfecto con el encantador vestido que Annie le había enviado como regalo sorpresa. Era precioso, un conjunto demasiado fino para su gusto. El verde y el color crema resaltaban el color rubio de su cabello, provocando una combinación armónica de tonos. Debía admitir que su amiga poseía un excelente gusto. « A las rubias nos sienta bien este color », decía la nota que acompañaba al atuendo.

Fue la primera cosa que a Annie le llamó la atención de ella el día que se conocieron; ambas eran rubias, y por ello creía que debían ser amigas. Según las ideas (algo alocadas, pero divertidas) de Annie, las chicas se llevaban mejor entre ellas si tenían características similares, y el pelo era una perfecta, así que ambas debían convertirse en las mejores amigas. Y ciertamente lo habían hecho durante esos tres meses que Candy llevaba en Londres.

A pesar de las poco convencionales circunstancias en las que se habían conocido estando en el hospital, ella aguardando noticias de su tía Pony como la llamaban cariñosamente y Annie las de su padre, el vizconde Britter, quien había tenido una crisis de apendicitis de la que salió airoso un par de días más tarde, ambas chicas se habían hecho grandes amigas. Prácticamente se habían vuelto inseparables, y ahora que se aproximaba la fecha de partida de Candy al campo, Annie había insistido en que su nueva amiga asistiera a una fiesta antes de marcharse de Londres, y ésa tenía que ser la suya.

De ahí que no se limitara a enviarle la invitación, sino también el guardarropa completo para asistir al baile (vestidos, zapatos, incluso abanico y tocado), dejándola sin excusas para negarse. Y por supuesto, Candy no pudo hacerlo. A pesar de que el vestido que llevaba puesto, aunque precioso, era el de una jovencita, pues dejaba al descubierto más piel de lo que ella recordaba haber enseñado en años. No al menos desde su debut en sociedad, hacía diez años.

Claro, no es que su memoria fuera de fiar…

Con aflicción, se llevó una mano al cuello, al sitio donde se encontraba la gargantilla que su tía Maria le había prestado. Cubría la cicatriz en su cuello, se había asegurado de ello. Sin embargo, se sentía desnuda.

Los cuellos altos habían sido su escudo todos esos años. Sin ellos se sentía tan vulnerable como si fuera enseñando la horrible marca del accidente a todo aquel que se le pusiera por delante…

Si tan sólo pudiera recordar algo de su pasado… Los únicos fragmentos de su vida anterior consistían en fugaces vistazos durante sus sueños. Y ni siquiera podía asegurar que eso fuera completamente cierto.

En sus sueños, uno en especial, veía la imagen de un hombre.

Vaya escándalo que se armaría si su madre se enterara, pensó divertida.

Aunque poco le importaba, en realidad. Ese hombre era el único en su vida, el único dueño de su corazón, y lo único a lo que se aferraba día tras día, cuando continuaba con su vida sin tener una base sobre la cual sostenerse, como debían hacer todos los demás.

Porque, ¿acaso no es eso lo que un pasado representa para cualquier persona? Un historial, una certeza, algo que te brinda la confianza para continuar. Tener la certeza de lo que hiciste, de qué personas conoces, en quién puedes confiar…

¿Habría sido ese hombre digno de su confianza? ¿Sería parte de su pasado, siquiera? Porque de ser así, ¿cuál pudo ser el motivo para que ya no continuara en su vida?

Si tan sólo pudiera ver su rostro en cada sueño…

Pero siempre que intentaba verle la cara mientras dormía, su rostro se desvanecía. Sólo los ojos, esos ojos de un azul tan claros como el cielo en verano, eran lo único que traía como recuerdo al despertar.

Nada más.

Y reconocer a una persona únicamente por el color de los ojos es imposible.

Si tan sólo consiguiera recordar algo, lo que fuera… Si esa maldita bruma que se apoderaba de su mente cada vez que trataba de concentrarse en su pasado se esfumara de una vez y le permitiera ver más atrás del ayer…

El carruaje se detuvo con un movimiento seco. Candy se tensó, atisbando el exterior por la cortina de la ventanilla. Había una fila de carruajes frente a la mansión de la familia de los Britter . Los invitados bajaban de sus transportes con lentitud, asegurándose de ir perfectamente engalanados al subir la escalinata principal de la residencia, haciendo caso omiso de las demás personas que aguardaban su turno.

Candy se apoyó en el respaldo, retorciendo con tanta fuerza el bolso que tuvo miedo de romperlo. Pronto sería su turno para bajar, y cuando lo hiciera, se daría prisa. No quería ser el centro de atención de todos esos ojos. Si tan sólo le hubiera hecho caso a su madre y declinado la invitación…

¡No! No iba a seguir consintiendo los deseos absurdos de su madre.

Si ella no la quería en la fiesta, pues entonces, tendría que ser ella quien no asistiera.

Ya bastante tenía con saber que su madre no la quería en Londres. Se había puesto histérica cuando se enteró de que ella se encontraba en la ciudad.

En los últimos años, todo cuanto le importaba a su madre eran su hermana menor y su padrastro.

Candy apenas podía recordar el tiempo en el que todos convivieron como una familia. La mayor parte de sus recuerdos se encontraban en Cheshire, al lado de sus tías Pony y Maria.

Ellas eran su verdadera familia.

Hacía tres meses, su tía Pony había caído gravemente enferma y las tres debieron trasladarse a Londres para que la anciana fuera tratada. En el hospital (donde conoció y se hizo amiga de Annie), Pony consiguió salir adelante, y dentro de pocos días, las tres marcharían de vuelta a su casa de campo.

Pero antes, ella tenía que asistir a ese elegante baile, como le prometió a sus tías y a quien ahora era su mejor amiga, su única amiga, a pesar de la rotunda prohibición de su madre para que acudiera. Su madre tampoco aprobó su estancia en la ciudad, al ver a Candy en Londres. Fue el cariño hacia sus tías lo que la impulsó a oponerse, por primera vez, a la voluntad de su madre y no volver al campo como ella le exigió. Si las cosas salían mal y perdía a su tía Pony, nunca se perdonaría el no haber pasado sus últimos momentos a su lado. Y ni su madre, ni su padrastro, ni el mundo entero la moverían del lado de la cama de su tía.

Gracias al cielo, su tía Pony había superado la delicada operación y cada día su salud estaba mejor. Pronto volverían a su tranquilo hogar en el pueblo de Crawford, lejos del barullo de Londres y de su impertinente madre.

Candy no sentía verdaderos deseos de asistir al baile que el padre de Annie, el vizconde Britter , celebraba en honor al cumpleaños de su mujer y que pondría fin a la temporada de eventos sociales.

A diferencia de su familia, no estaba familiarizada con las costumbres de la alta sociedad.

En su juventud, su familia no había gozado de la posición que tenían ahora. Su debut había sido en un pequeño pueblo industrial al norte del país. No en Londres, como su hermana menor. No había asistido año tras año a una interminable sucesión de fiestas, reuniones sociales y eventos campestres en las casas solariegas de los aristócratas amigos de su padrastro, como lo había hecho su hermana menor, Patty.

Y después del terrible accidente que había sufrido (y del que nadie le quería revelar una palabra), la aislaron en el campo. El único recuerdo que tenía de ese fatal día era las terribles cicatrices que el evento había dejado en su cuerpo, y una mente nublada de forma indefinida y, posiblemente, para siempre.

La trataban como si fuera una vergüenza, un estropicio que no mereciera de su atención ni cariño. Como si no fuera digna de la oportunidad de permanecer a su lado…

Antes de lo que esperaba, la puerta se abrió y una mano enguantada apareció ante ella. Con delicadeza la tomó y se apeó del carruaje con la ayuda del cochero, un anciano que le dedicó una mirada sonriente. Al menos una cara amable en medio de esa multitud que parecía absorta en sus propios asuntos.

Aspirando una honda bocanada de aire, Candy irguió el rostro. En el preciso momento que lo hizo, una gota de lluvia le cayó en la punta de la nariz, justo un segundo antes de que un aguacero torrencial comenzara a caer.

Candy corrió escaleras arriba, con cuidado de no tropezar con los pliegues de tela de su capa y vestido. Llegó a la cima antes de lo esperado. Su buena condición tras tantos años de vivir en el campo ahora le brindaba buenos frutos. Echando una mirada por encima del hombro, vio a las otras damas que bajaban de sus carruajes, subiendo las escaleras también apuradas por buscar refugio, ayudadas por sus lacayos que corrían a auxiliarlas con paraguas. Se dio cuenta de que había sido afortunada al llegar tan pronto, apenas mojada. Y lo mejor sería que se diera prisa, o esa multitud la atropellaría en la entrada, llevándola en su carrera al interior de la monumental casona en unos pocos segundos.

Aún envuelta en la capa, se dio prisa en dirigirse a la entrada, sin preocuparse de volver a tiempo la cabeza hacia delante, por lo que se dio de bruces directamente con una persona que aguardaba a escasa distancia de ella.

—Lo siento mucho… —comenzó a disculparse, cuando notó que se trataba de un elegante caballero vestido con un fino traje negro a la última moda, que ella acababa de mojar con su capa húmeda.

El hombre dio media vuelta lentamente, sin decir una palabra. Su rostro se encontraba ligeramente cubierto por las sombras de la noche. Apenas se distinguían sus rasgos, pero sin duda quitaban el aliento, y más cuando le dedicó una mirada tan intensa que la dejó helada.

Estaba furioso.

—Lo siento tanto, señor… —se disculpó una vez más, extendiendo la mano para quitar el agua de su ropa.

Él, con un movimiento ágil que la sorprendió, tomó su mano antes de que ella pudiera tocarlo y la mantuvo firmemente sujeta. Candy lo miró a los ojos, que eran claros . Él no dijo nada, la expresión de su rostro era insondable. ¿Por qué no la soltaba? ¿Qué pretendía con esa actitud?

—Albert… —una joven apareció entre la multitud, caminando directamente hacia el hombre—. Aquí estás. Te he estado buscando, ¿qué estás haciendo…? —Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos al notar la presencia de Candy, al tiempo que todo el color abandonaba su rostro.— ¡¿Tú…?!

Candy frunció el ceño, sin comprender a lo que se refería.

—Vámonos de aquí —el hombre le soltó al fin la mano para detener la de la joven a su lado, que la extendía como si deseara tocar el rostro de Candy. Sus ojos permanecían fijos en ella, tan abiertos que parecía que iban a salírsele de las cuencas— No digas nada.

—Pero, ella… —insistió la joven, en una mezcla de voz asustada y eufórica

—Ni una palabra, Pau —musitó el hombre en un tono grave, haciéndola callar de una vez.

Candy observó cómo él se llevaba a la chica prácticamente a rastras al interior de la morada. Algunas personas se habían detenido a observar con curiosidad la escena. Sin embargo, todo había pasado tan rápido, apenas unos cuantos segundos, que fueron pocos los invitados que notaron lo sucedido, y pronto perdieron el interés y se centraron en sus propios asuntos, que seguramente eran mucho más interesantes que una joven intentando tocarle la cara a una desconocida.

Aún abrumada por la escena que acababa de vivir, Candy aguardó en el sitio acordado a la anciana criada que le servía de carabina.

—Señorita, deberíamos entrar —le dijo la anciana al llegar a su encuentro, dedicándole una mirada algo molesta por haberse mojado con la lluvia por su culpa.

Después de todo, había salido de la comodidad de su hogar para acompañarla a ella.

—Si quieres, adelántate a la sala de las doncellas, Marie. Así podrás secarte —le dijo Candy.

La doncella le dedicó una reverencia antes de alejarse a paso rápido, sin aguardar una segunda petición.

—¡Aquí estás! —escuchó un grito familiar al tiempo que unos brazos enguantados se abrían paso con poca ceremonia entre la multitud—.¡Candy, hace media hora que te busco!

—Hola, Annie —Candy sonrió al saludar a su amiga, sintiéndose aliviada de ver una cara familiar al fin— ¿no se supone que deberías estar dentro, recibiendo a tus invitados?

La joven hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia al asunto. Lucía un hermoso vestido blanco de seda, adornado con perlas y rosas blancas. Su cabello no era del mismo tono de rubio como el de Candy, poseía un tono más cenizo , que despedía encantadores destellos dorados con las luces que iluminaban la estancia.

—Es la fiesta de mis padres, ellos son los anfitriones, no yo. Además, tienen a sus dos aburridas hijas con ellos, no me necesitan. Yo he decidido venir a buscar a mi amiga , antes de que el valor la abandonara y decidiera escapar del baile al que me prometió asistir.

Candy frunció los labios, no podía engañar a Annie. Poseía una especie de lector de mentes que le hacía imposible ocultarle sus sentimientos.

—Ven, quiero que conozcas a alguien.

—¿A quién? —preguntó Candy con un hilo de voz. Ya se le había pasado por la cabeza que su amiga tendría la intención de presentarle a un par de caballeros con el propósito de emparejarla. Cosa que no quería en absoluto.

Su madre no estaba del todo equivocada al suponer que cualquier hombre se sentiría asqueado al descubrir en su cuerpo las cicatrices del accidente.

—Una amiga —contestó Annie para su alivio—. Ven, te va a encantar. Creo que seréis buenas amigas.

—¿También es rubia? —le preguntó.

Annie soltó una carcajada, llevando a Candy de la mano entre la gente sin hacer caso de las miradas molestas que les dedicaban cuando, por accidente, chocaban con alguien por la prisa.

Candy sabía que no era de buen gusto que se abrieran paso como si estuvieran en un mercado repleto, y no en una fiesta elegante, pero lo pasó por alto. Emma, la madre de Annie, era norteamericana, y por lo que le habían contado, sabía que habían vivido en los Estados Unidos parte de su vida. Seguramente las cosas eran muy diferentes al otro lado del mundo.

Quizá fuera buena idea que ella también comenzara a considerar la idea de viajar e instalarse al otro lado del océano, donde las personas se permiten actuar con mayor naturalidad y sus mentes no son tan cerradas a las ideas convencionales aprendidas.

Pasaron por un largo pasillo abarrotado de gente, sin detenerse a ser anunciadas por el lacayo encargado de nombrar a los invitados que iban entrando al baile. Bajaron las escaleras tras un par de parejas muy finas que se sobresaltaron cuando Annie prácticamente se deslizó entre ellos, llevando siempre a Candy bien sujeta de la mano y con la labor de musitar disculpas a su paso.

Al llegar al abarrotado salón principal, Candy apenas tuvo tiempo de murmurar una disculpa a los últimos afectados por su atropellada llegada, pues su amiga ya la conducía a un salón contiguo, donde las parejas danzaban al son de un maravilloso vals que tocaba la orquesta ubicada al otro extremo.

Candy se quedó extasiada al contemplar la magnificencia del salón de baile. Las arañas relucían bajo las velas, bañando de luz no sólo a los invitados, sino a las intrincadas pinturas del techo. La música se mezclaba con el sonido de las voces y risas de los invitados, así como el cantarín correr del agua de una fuente en la terraza.

Gracias a los exquisitos ventanales abiertos de par en par, la brisa refrescaba el abarrotado salón, invitando a su vez a las parejas a una romántica caminata bajo las estrellas.

Candy observó embriagada a los cientos de parejas que bailaban con soltura. Los invitados estaban ataviados de forma tan magnífica como si fuesen a ser presentados ante la reina. Todo era maravilloso, todo inolvidable. Ella sabía que nunca olvidaría este momento en lo que le quedaba de vida… No recordaba nada de su debut en sociedad ni de las fiestas a las que asistió durante su juventud.

Si tuvo recuerdos que atesorar, ahora estaban perdidos en la bruma de lo más hondo de su mente. Pero este recuerdo lo grabaría para siempre en su corazón, donde su mente no pudiera borrarlo. El destino no le jugaría otra mala pasada. Este recuerdo se lo llevaría a la tumba con ella.

—¡Rosrmary! —exclamó Annie de repente, sacando a Candy de sus pensamientos.

Antes de darle tiempo de reaccionar, Annie tomó una vez más de la mano a Candy y la condujo con ella hasta uno de los ventanales que daba a la terraza.

Sentada en un banquillo de piedra, se hallaba una elegante joven ataviada con un espléndido vestido esmeralda. Parecía distraída en los jardines, con sus ojos verdes perdidos en la niebla mientras se abanicaba repetidamente con su fino abanico de plumas de pavo real.

La mujer se volvió hacia ellas al escuchar su nombre y la pasividad de su rostro mudó para adoptar una expresión de sorpresa y enseguida convertirse en una de alegría. Aunque había algo en esa sonrisa que provocó escalofríos en Candy.

—Rosmary, me alegra tanto verte al fin —la saludó Annie—. Te presento a mi querida amiga , Candice. Candice, esta es mi encantadora amiga, lady Rosmary Andrew.

—Encantada de conocerla, milady —musitó Candy, haciendo una ligera reverencia.

La mujer frente a ella sonrió, imitando el gesto. Tenía un rostro muy hermoso, de rasgos afilados y elegantes. Unos ojos profundamente verdes y un cabello rubio que enmarcaba a la perfección su largo cuello desnudo. Al igual que ella, no parecía una dama muy afecta a la joyería.

De no ser por la cicatriz, seguramente Candy no habría llevado ninguna.

—Sólo llámeme Rosmary —le pidió la joven, guardando su abanico en su elegante bolso—. Es un placer conocerla al fin, señorita Candice—le dijo la mujer, hablando en un tono suave y melodioso, que resultaba sumamente dulce y contrastaba con su aspecto un tanto intimidante—. Annie me ha hablado mucho de usted. Estoy de acuerdo con ella en pensar que llegaremos a ser grandes amigas.

Candy sonrió, sin saber qué responder. Necesitaba salir más, eso era seguro. Tener como única compañía a un par de tías parlanchinas y una gata adicta a la leche, no resultaba muy útil a la hora de dar conversación.

—¿Os importa si vamos a dar un paseo por los jardines? La música está demasiado alta y apenas consigo escuchar mis propios pensamientos —se quejó Rosmary.

—Id vosotras, yo tengo que atender a mis invitados —dijo Annie.

Candy la miró con extrañeza. Hacía un minuto había dicho lo contrario.

—En ese caso, tendremos que ir solas tú y yo, Candy… ¿Te importa que te llame Candy? —le preguntó, tomándola del brazo mientras caminaban rumbo a la terraza—. Suelo llamar a mis amigas de forma especial.

—No, no es problema. Mi familia y Annie suele llamarme así —Candy le sonrió, mirando por el rabillo del ojo hacia el salón. Alcanzó a atisbar la alta y esbelta figura de Annie de pie junto al ventanal observándolas a ellas.

« ¿Qué planeaba esa mujer? » pensó. A veces actuaba como un duende travieso en lugar de una fina dama aristócrata. Quizá realmente los niños fueran cambiados por hadas, como le contó su tía Maria de niña…

—¿En qué estás pensando? —le preguntó su acompañante.

Candy se puso tensa, otra vez se estaba dejando llevar por sus pensamientos. En definitiva necesitaba conseguir amigas con quienes practicar una conversación decente.

—Sólo en que creo que esta noche es preciosa para un baile. Me sorprende que haya dejado de llover tan pronto, hacía sólo unos minutos que parecía que iba a caer una tormenta torrencial.

—Así es Londres, ya lo sabes… —Rosmary se encogió de hombros dedicándole una encantadora sonrisa—. Es decir… Lo siento, ¿eres de Londres? Annie no me aclaró nada al respecto.

—Lo era. Ahora vivo en un pueblo en Cheshire.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —ella arqueó las cejas, asombrada—. Adoro Cheshire. Especialmente Crawford.

—¿Conoces Crawford?

—Por supuesto, mi hermano tiene una propiedad cercana a ese pueblo. Ha prometido llevarme antes de que termine el verano. ¿Tú conoces Crawford?

—De hecho, es allí donde vivo.

—No me lo puedo creer… —se llevó una mano a los labios—. Qué pequeño es el mundo. Ahora entiendo el motivo por el que Annie ha insistido tanto para que seamos amigas. Creo que tú y yo nos vamos a llevar a las mil maravillas, Candy.

—Así lo creo también —contestó Candy, sintiéndose más relajada.

—Oh, alguien se acerca —Rosmary miró en dirección a un camino lateral, por el que se aproximaba un caballero acompañado por una dama.

—Quizá sea mejor que demos media vuelta —murmuró Candy—Dudo mucho que ellos deseen que los interrumpamos.

—¿Bromeas? Son mi hermano y mi hermana —rio Rosmary al reconocerlos, alzando la mano en un saludo para llamar su atención—. ¡Albert, Pauna, aquí!

Candy sintió que la sangre se le helaba al reconocer a la pareja. Era el hombre con el que se había topado en la entrada y la mujer que había actuado de forma tan extraña al verla.

—Qué coincidencia encontraros por aquí. Asumí que no vendríais al baile —les dijo Rosmary, acercándose y llevando con ella a Candy. De pronto, parecía que su brazo se había vuelto de acero y que esa frágil dama de la alta sociedad poseía la fuerza de un buey de tiro.

Candy sintió que la sangre le abandonaba el cuerpo para concentrarse en sus mejillas cuando se detuvo frente a ese hombre.

Era alto. Dios si era alto. Nunca en su vida había visto un hombre tan alto. ¿O es que a ella le resultaba sumamente imponente? La luz de las antorchas dispersas por el jardín suavizaba ligeramente la expresión de su semblante. Tenía un rostro hermoso, sin duda. De mandíbula ancha y facciones un tanto duras. La nariz era perfilada pero estaba ligeramente torcida en el puente, como si se la hubiera roto hacía tiempo. No obstante, en lugar de restarle belleza, le otorgaba un aire de masculinidad sumamente atractivo. Sus labios, gruesos y perfectamente definidos, lucían tensos. Como si la presentación le pareciera de lo más fastidiosa. Sin embargo, aparte de eso, su rostro continuaba proyectando la misma máscara impenetrable que tenía en el momento en que lo conoció.

No podía definir si estaba todavía molesto con ella. Ni siquiera si se alegraba un poco del encuentro con su hermana.

Todo cuanto podía ver era la intensidad que le dedicaban esos brillantes ojos azules

—Candy, te presento a mi hermano mayor, lord Albert Andrew, conde de Lakewood. Albert, te presento a mi nueva amiga, la señorita Candice White.

—No te he dicho mi apellido —pensó Candy en voz alta antes de poder contener su lengua.

Rosmary le dirigió una mirada mezcla de sorpresa y enfado por su descaro.

« ¡Maldición! » Debía aprender a comportarse con los seres humanos si no quería terminar teniendo como única amiga a una gata a la que sólo le importaba la nata.

—Annie debió hacerlo —rio suavemente Rosmary—, esa mujer me ha hablado tanto de ti que siento que te conozco desde hace años. Albert, ella es la amiga que Annie quería presentarnos hace días, ¿recuerdas? —Ahora Rosmary se dirigió a su hermano—. Por supuesto que lo recuerdas, debió comentarlo unas cien veces, cuando menos.

—¿Es ella…? —La joven que acompañaba a Albert se aferraba a su brazo con fuerza, como si temiera caer desmayada en cualquier momento.

Candy comenzó a pensarse seriamente la idea de actuar como fantasma en la siguiente representación teatral de Macbeth. Porque la mirada que esa chica le dirigía era la que una persona tendría al ver un espectro.

—Sí, es ella, querida —Rodmary le dirigió a su hermana una mirada dura—. Lo siento, he sido una perfecta maleducada. Pauna, ella es Candice, mi nueva amiga. Candice ella es mi hermana menor, Pauna.

—Es un placer, señorita —saludó la joven con un hilo de voz, haciendo una ligera reverencia.

—Igualmente —contestó Candy, aunque dudaba que hubiera placer alguno en esa presentación.

—Me temo que debemos marcharnos cuanto antes —Albert le dirigió una mirada fugaz a Candy antes de posar los ojos sobre su hermana menor—. Pau no se siente bien.

—¿Ah no? —La chica arqueó las cejas, confundida—. ¡Ah…! Es cierto. No, no me encuentro bien —se dirigió a Candy, esbozando una mueca atormentada—. Lo siento mucho, tengo una… jaqueca terrible —se llevó la mano a la cabeza—. Lo mejor será que me vaya a descansar enseguida.

—¿No puedes quedarte aunque sea unos pocos minutos? —preguntó Rosmary, dirigiéndose directamente a su hermano, utilizando un tono duro que iba más con su personalidad.

—Lo siento, querida. Es mi deber atender las necesidades de mis hermanas —contestó Albert, y haciendo una reverencia hacia Candy, añadió—. Si nos disculpa, señorita, nos retiramos.

—Por supuesto —contestó Candy, sintiendo un sabor amargo en la boca, aunque no comprendía el motivo. ¿Qué más le daba que él se marchara? Si no se había interesado en ella, no debía afectarle en absoluto, después de todo era un completo desconocido…

Entonces, ¿por qué le afectaba su rechazo?

—No te muevas de aquí —le pidió Rosmary—. Albert… ¡Albert, espera!

—Está bien, Rosmary… —Candy intentó detenerla, pero fue en vano. La joven salió corriendo tras su hermano, exhibiendo cómo una dama fina no debía actuar jamás. Albert se había alejado con una rapidez asombrosa, llevando a Pauna consigo.

Candy observó con enfado la espalda del hombre marchándose por el sendero. Parecía que esa noche sería la parte de su cuerpo que más vería de él.

Molesta consigo misma y con su nueva amiga, se dejó caer en uno de los bancos de piedra del jardín. Le parecía ridículo que él se portara tan duro con ella sólo por haber chocado con él accidentalmente. A cualquiera podía pasarle. No se trataba de un accidente tan grave como para que él la tratara como la peor escoria que pudo parársele enfrente.

A menos que fuera por… ¡Dios, ¿y si él creyó que intentaban emparejarlo con ella?!

¡Pero qué vergüenza! Y de ser así… Un nudo se formó en su garganta. De ser así, realmente él la había rechazado.

Y sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de conocerla…

Sabía que las presentaciones podían ser molestas, y no es que ella estuviese buscando un pretendiente. Y mucho menos un hombre como él. Pero no merecía que él se portara de manera tan grosera con ella.

—¡Candy! —Rosmary corría ahora hacia ella— No sabes cuánto lo siento… Ha sido tan… Lo siento mucho —dijo entre bocanadas de aire, mientras recuperaba el aliento.

—No te preocupes —Candy se forzó por sonreír—. Creo que va a llover otra vez. Será mejor que volvamos adentro.

—Sí… Está bien —Rosmary miró el cielo, completamente despejado, pero no se atrevió a contradecirla—. Sé que Lorraine servirá helado como postre. Vamos, me muero de hambre y el banquete debe estar a punto de comenzar.

Candy siguió a su nueva amiga al interior de la casa, obligándose a dejar ese amargo encuentro en un rincón oculto de su mente.

Si tan sólo una pudiera escoger qué recuerdos mantener en la memoria y cuáles no…

Porque definitivamente habría preferido guardar en lo más recóndito de su memoria perdida el fatal encuentro con aquel caballero de ojos claros que la había rechazado sin darle antes la oportunidad de conocerla. Así como el sabor amargo e inexplicable de lo mucho que le había dolido ese rechazo.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Sentada con un bocadillo intacto entre las manos, Candy comenzaba a pensar que tal vez lo mejor sería volver a casa. Las parejas bailaban y la gente se divertía, pero ella no lo conseguía, a pesar del evidente esfuerzo que hacía Rosmary por mantener una conversación alegre.

Desde que se encontró con ese hombre, algo había cambiado.

No podía definir con claridad qué había sido, pero algo había cambiado… Como si un telón, que había estado nublando su mente sin que lo notara, se hubiera corrido de repente.

Sólo que el escenario seguía estando tan oscuro que le impedía saber qué se suponía que era lo que tenía que ver.

Un caballero se acercó a ellas e invitó a Rosmary a bailar.

Otra vez.

Rosmary debía anotar en su carnet a los caballeros que le pedían los bailes para conseguir llevar un orden y recordar tantos nombres, mientras ella se pasaba la noche sentada observando a las parejas divertirse con su carnet intacto. ¿Faltaría a las normas si se ponía a bailar ella sola? Quizá su madre se enterase de su osadía y se decidiera a dejar de hablarle de una vez por todas…

Sólo pensaba bobadas. Quizá estaba celosa de la atención que tenían las otras chicas. Ella no era joven ni bonita. No tenía ningún motivo para imaginar que alguien la invitaría a bailar esa noche…

Con enojo, dejó a un lado el platito con el bocadillo, llevándose los dedos de su mano libre a las sienes. La cabeza le dolía otra vez… Le había empezado a doler en el momento en que se encontró con ese hombre… Albert Andrew.

¿Por qué había tenido que ser tan desagradable? Definitivamente no había sido su culpa el chocar contra él. Cuando su hermana los presentó, ni siquiera se había detenido a saludar, como si intercambiar una cuantas palabras con ella en una conversación casual le fuera a provocar la peste o algo parecido.

Tenía suerte de partir al final de esa semana de vuelta a su tranquila casa de campo en Cheshire. Allá la gente era amable, la trataban con familiaridad, no con la repugnancia con la que ese altivo conde la había mirado. Sin duda nunca volverían a toparse, Albert Andrew se quedaría en Londres y cientos de millas los separarían por el resto de sus vidas. Por lo que no veía motivo por preocuparse más por él, ni continuar pensando en su comportamiento.

Si tan sólo su mente le hiciera caso y no le trajera su rostro a la memoria a cada momento…

—Candy, aquí estás —escuchó la voz de Annie, aproximándose por un pasillo lateral acompañada por un caballero.

Candy frunció el ceño al verlo. Creyó notar algo familiar en él, aunque no supo qué era con exactitud…

—Candy, te presento a lord Leagan —le dijo su amiga, sin darle tiempo de decir una palabra— Lord Leagan, le presento a mi querida amiga, la señorita White.

Candy se quedó boquiabierta. Leagan… Ese nombre le sonaba, ¿pero de dónde?

—Un placer, señorita —el caballero tomó su mano y la besó en los nudillos, dedicándole una mirada fija con esos grandes ojos cafe. Una mirada intensa a tal grado que incluso Annie se ruborizó. Por no hablar de ella misma; su rostro debía estar más rojo que las cortinas de terciopelo colgadas en las ventanas del salón, tras ella.

—El placer es mío, milord —miró a su amiga, incómoda. Pero Annie lejos de prestarle ayuda, parecía de lo más contenta con la situación.

¡Maldición! Realmente Annie tenía la intención de hacer de casamentera con ella esa noche.

—Señorita, me preguntaba si me haría el honor de bailar conmigo.

—Yo… eh… En realidad, yo… —Candy se atragantó con sus propias palabras. Había deseado bailar y ahora que tenía la oportunidad, todo cuanto deseaba era escapar de allí.

¿Sería que realmente lo había conocido con anterioridad? Se parecía bastante al hombre de su sueño, sólo que en él, el hombre era más joven… Aunque era un sueño. Podía ser sólo eso, y no un recuerdo… ¿Cómo distinguir la realidad de la fantasía cuando tu mente está envuelta en una bruma que cubre la mayoría de tus recuerdos?

—Estará encantada —Annie contestó por ella—. Candice es un tanto tímida, milord. No se lo tome a mal. Por el contrario, le pido que sea sumamente atento con ella. Mi amiga es una dama delicada, pero le aseguro que no lo decepcionará.

—Estoy seguro de ello, milady —sonrió él, provocando que el rubor volviera a encenderse en sus mejillas. Candy cerró los ojos, inspirando hondo. Su rostro debía ser un tomate brillante.

Sintió un codazo en las costillas que le obligó a abrir los ojos una vez más. Lord Leagan le tendía el brazo, el baile anterior había terminado y ahora era su turno para acercarse a la pista.

Con una mano un tanto trémula, Candy se asió de su brazo y juntos se acercaron a la pista de baile. Cuando él la rodeó por la cintura sintió que el mundo se detenía. Era un vals ligero, no muy largo, pero estaba segura de que cada paso a su lado se le haría eterno.

Se movieron al compás de la música. Los pasos de él estaban llenos de elegancia y ligereza.

Candy se sorprendió de su gracia e hizo lo posible por seguirle el ritmo, intentando no tropezar o pisarle los pies.

—Tranquilícese —le dijo él en un susurro—. Está haciéndolo estupendamente.

Candy alzó los ojos, sorprendida de que él adivinara exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

—Lo siento. No acostumbro a asistir a bailes… Estoy un poco nerviosa.

—No tiene por qué estarlo. Lo digo en serio, baila de maravilla.

—Se lo agradezco —Candy sonrió ligeramente, girando la cabeza para evitar seguir viendo tan de cerca esos ojos cafes y brillantes, y esa sonrisa que la deslumbraba.

Al hacerlo, se topó con la figura de Rosmary. Sentada en el mismo rincón junto a la mesa de bocadillos, la observaba con una expresión de pocos amigos… ¿Sería que lord Leagan le atraía y sentía una traición de su parte por bailar con él? Ella no estaba interesada en lord Leagan. Además, Rosmary había bailado con otros caballeros toda la noche.

—Disculpe si me muestro demasiado entrometido —le dijo su compañero de baile, obligándola a volver a centrarse en él—, pero me ha llamado la atención no haberla visto antes… Ya sé que me ha comentado que no asiste a bailes, ¿pero a los demás eventos sociales…?

—No, no asisto a ningún evento, milord —Candy se apuró en contestar, intentando dejar a un lado el nerviosismo y las dudas ocasionadas por la falta de recuerdos—. Estoy sólo de visita en Londres. Vivo con mis tías en el campo. El próximo viernes regresamos a casa.

—¿Y dónde vive? Si no le parece una indiscreción que pregunte.

—No, claro que no. En Cheshire. En el pueblo de Crawford.

—Crawford… Me suena familiar.

—¿Conoce usted Crawford, milord?

—Puede ser, aunque he emprendido tantos viajes alrededor de Gran Bretaña y el mundo entero, que me es imposible recordar cada sitio en el que he estado.

—¿Le gusta a usted viajar, milord?

—Oh, sí, me encanta. Y por favor, tutéeme, ¿le parece? Llámeme Daniel. Dani, mejor aún. Es como me llaman mis amigos.

—No sé si sería correcto…

—Por favor, no dude en hacerlo —sonrió— hay algo en usted que me agrada en suma manera… No podría explicarlo. Es como si ya la conociera.

Candy abrió los ojos como platos… ¿Estaría hablando literalmente o sólo sería una cortesía? ¡Oh, Dios, cómo desearía recordar!

—¿De verdad? —musitó, intentando apartar sus pensamientos.

—Se lo aseguro… Dígame, Candice… ¿Le importa si la llamo por su nombre de pila?

—No… claro que no —se sentía confundida, ¿era correcto? No tenía ni idea.

Definitivamente debía procurarse más amigas que una gata y una vaca lechera. Aunque si él realmente la conocía de antes, bien pudieron ser amigos y tutearse… Pero si era así ¿por qué no se lo decía directamente?

—En ese caso, Candice, quería saber si estarías dispuesta a recibir mis visitas.

Candy trastabilló y su acompañante debió hacer un paso increíblemente ágil, porque ambos continuaron bailando sin que se notara su desliz. La única diferencia la sintió en su agarre firme en la cintura, manteniéndola tan pegada a su cuerpo que dudaba que el decoro lo permitiera.

Incluso en un baile tan provocativo como el vals.

—Siento mortificarla con mi osadía —le dijo él, sin soltarla—. Le ruego que olvide lo que acabo de decir.

—No… No es eso… —ella se ruborizó al notar su intensa mirada fija sobre sus labios y desvió la cabeza. Una vez más se topó con la figura de Rosmary, sólo que esta vez sonreía de forma encantadora. Por un momento, Candy se preguntó si no habría imaginado la anterior actitud de su amiga, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en aquello, porque en ese preciso momento una sombra oscura se cernió delante de ella.

—¿Me permite interrumpir, milord? —Escuchó una profunda voz masculina al tiempo que alzaba la vista, percatándose de que la sombra no era otra cosa que el imponente pecho masculino de Albert Andrew, de pie ante ella.

De algún modo había conseguido colarse entre ella y su pareja de baile, haciéndole imposible a su anterior compañero negarse.

Antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada, se sintió llevada por los brazos de Albert, conduciéndola en un baile tan ligero, que por un momento Candy se preguntó si estaba soñando que bailaba en las nubes.

Ella estudió su rostro, ahora iluminado por la luz del salón. Era alto, muy alto, tanto que prácticamente se torció el cuello al alzar la cabeza para mirarlo. Su rostro era férreo, un tanto áspero, parecía haber sido esculpido a base de duras experiencias, experiencias que un lord probablemente no conocería… ¿Por qué tendría, alguien como él, grabada a flor de piel esa amargura que prácticamente resultaba sensible al tacto?

Él posó sus grandes ojos claros sobre ella y Candy se estremeció al instante. A la luz pudo notar claramente que eran azules, un color azul muy hermoso.

—Discúlpeme si la he sobresaltado con mi intromisión —le dijo él, hablando con un tono de voz bajo, cuidando que nadie más los escuchara.

—No tiene que disculparse —contestó Candy, sin dejar de estudiar su rostro, como si de pronto se sintiera maravillada por esas facciones, esa tez clara, ese mentón cuadrado y masculino, esos labios anchos y de aspecto tan viril…

Se sorprendió de su propia osadía al tener esos pensamientos, ¡y delante del mismo caballero en cuestión!

Sintiendo que el rubor le cubría el cuerpo desde los pies hasta la coronilla, desvió la mirada, deseando que ese vals terminara de una vez para poder volver a la seguridad de su asiento junto a la mesa de refrigerios.

Al desviar la vista notó por el rabillo del ojo la figura de lord Leagan. Permanecía de pie a un costado de la pista de baile. El ceño fruncido en su rostro altivo y engreído , de tez oscura y cabellos castaños , tan diferente al del caballero claro que tenía enfrente.

—Deseaba disculparme con usted —escuchó que decía su pareja de baile, obligándola a volver a centrar la atención sobre él—. Mi actuación en los jardines no fue adecuada. Lo siento mucho.

—No tiene por qué hacerlo —Candy se obligó a fijar los ojos en el botón de su camisa, que tenía justo frente a sus ojos, incapaz de sostener un segundo más la mirada de esos ojos azul celeste , tan intensos y luminosos—. Comprendo que no fue de su agrado nuestro encuentro… —dejó abierta la frase, refiriéndose a ambos encuentros ocurridos esa noche.

—Mi hermana suele ser un tanto… perspicaz —comentó él—. Me temo que a lo largo de mi vida me he visto envuelto en toda clase de barullos a causa de esa ágil mentecilla.

—Lamento que este barullo en particular le haya resultado tan desagradable, milord —dijo Candy con amargura, antes de conseguir controlar su lengua.

Los cristalinos ojos azules de Albert se fijaron sobre ella con una intensidad abrumadora.

—Le aseguro, señorita, que cualquier barullo en el que me vea envuelto por culpa de mi hermana, es bien recibido si ha de estar usted involucrada —Candy abrió los ojos al máximo, asombrada por esa declaración.

Él pareció sorprenderse tanto como ella por sus palabras, porque enseguida desvió la vista y no volvió a decir nada más,de no ser por la mala iluminacion del salon, Candy habría jurado ver encenderse un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

La música cesó al fin y ambos regresaron a la seguridad fuera de la pista de baile. Rosmary los recibió con una enorme sonrisa grabada en los labios.

No había señales de lord Leagan.

—Me alegra veros juntos al fin —declaró sin más, provocando que el rubor se encendiera una vez más en las mejillas de Candy—. ¿No crees que mi hermano es un excelente bailarín, Candy?

—Por supuesto —respondió mirando a su compañero, quien parecía tan incómodo como ella.

—Sin duda, el mérito es todo de mi acompañante —dijo él, halagador—. Señorita, ¿desearía concederme un…?

—¡Candice! —Esa exclamación sofocada le provocó a Candy un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el espinazo.

Reconocería esa voz hasta el fin del mundo.

—Madre… —musitó, observando con cierta aprensión cómo una menuda mujer caminaba hacia ella hecha una furia. Sus ojos verdes destellaban, y por un momento Candy sintió el mismo pavor que había experimentado de niña cuando su madre la pillaba en una travesura.

—Candice, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó su madre al llegar a su lado, bajando el tono de voz e intentando disimular su enfado para no llamar la atención. Demasiado tarde, las miradas de varios invitados ya se encontraban posadas sobre ellas.

—Visitar a una amiga. Vaya coincidencia que justamente estuviera celebrando el cumpleaños de su madre, ¿no te parece? Me ha pedido que me quede, y no he podido negarme. Era eso o volver a casa a coser calceta. Esto es más estimulante, en mi opinión. Aunque a ti te parezca lo contrario, por la mirada que has puesto al verme —bromeó Candy, provocando que la ira en los ojos de su madre se hiciera mayor.

Escuchó una ligera risa y de no ser porque notó que Albert, a su lado, sonreía, habría jurado que lo había imaginado.

Bastó una ardiente mirada de Margaret White sobre el imponente hombre para borrar todo rastro de alegría en su rostro.

—Madre, te presento a lord de Kakewood y a su hermana, lady Andrew. Milord, milady, les presento a mi madre, la señora Margaret White.

—Es un placer, señora —saludó Albert, haciendo una reverencia. Rosmary se limitó a inclinar la cabeza, muy seria.

—Es un placer. Ahora, si nos disculpan —musitó Margaret intentando mantener a raya su enfado, — mi hija y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

—Pero… —iba a intervenir Rosmary, cuando Albert la interrumpió.

—Por supuesto —Albert hizo una ligera reverencia primero a su madre y luego a Candy— Ha sido un placer bailar con usted, señorita White.

—Albert, no creo que…

—Me parece que ya es tarde, Ross. Deberíamos retirarnos —se dirigió a su hermana.

—Aún es temprano, Albert. Además, ¿no se ha llevado el carruaje Pauna?

—Eso no es problema, conseguiré uno de alquiler —algo había en el tono de su voz que Rosmary no dudó en obedecer esta vez—. Buenas noches, señorita White, señora White.

—Buenas noches —la voz de Margaret destilaba enojo.

—Adiós, Candy… —musitó Rosmary, alejándose con su hermano.

—Mamá, no debiste ser grosera con ellos —le dijo Candy una vez que ambos se hubieron alejado— El que te moleste que haya asistido a este baile no es motivo para que seas desagradable con la gente.

—No vengas a darme sermones de buen comportamiento, Candice—siseó su madre—, ¿no te dejé muy claro que no tenías permiso para asistir a este baile?

—Es sólo un baile, mamá. No he hecho nada inapropiado.

—¡Tenías prohibido asistir! —Al notar que la gente se les quedaba mirando, Margaret bajó el tono de voz, llevando a Candy con ella en dirección a la terraza que conducía a los jardines.

—Mamá, soy una mujer adulta, puedo asistir a un baile si así lo deseo—Candy intentó razonar con ella una vez que estuvieron fuera del alcance de cualquier oído entrometido—. No veo por qué te importa tanto.

—¡Me desobedeciste! —su madre exclamó con tanto ímpetu, que uno de sus mechones caoba cayó sobre su rostro. Oh, oh… Mala señal. Su madre nunca se alteraba en público. Una muestra física de ello no pronosticaba nada bueno—. No es algo que pueda pasar por alto sólo porque sí…

—¡Mamá!, ¡Candy!, al fin os encuentro —ambas mujeres se volvieron para ver llegar a una joven de unos veinte años, ataviada con un hermoso vestido amarillo que hacía resaltar el color caoba de su cabello, el mismo de su madre. Era menuda, como Margaret y de facciones finas y delicadas, con excepción de la nariz, que era un tanto prominente y curvada, cualidad que resaltaba debido a las gafas que la joven traía puestas.

—¡Patty, estás aquí! —exclamó Candy, sorprendida de ver a su hermana menor.

—Me estás viendo de pie delante de ti, eso es obvio, hermana—sonrió la joven, acercándose a ella para abrazarla—. Madre se ha enterado de que estabas aquí y me ha traído arrastrando con ella para impedir que te quedaras en el baile, sin importarle que esta noche teníamos entradas para «Romeo y Julieta».

—Patty, el teatro no es tan importante comparado con el bienestar de tu hermana.

—Por si no lo has notado, madre, hace ya algunos años que el cordón umbilical que te unía con Candy se desprendió. Tal vez deberías comenzar a considerar la idea de permitirle vivir su vida, ya que se la diste —dijo la chica en un tono monótono y sin enfado, pero que hizo enfurecer a su madre más que si se hubiera puesto a gritar a todo pulmón todas las palabrotas habidas y por haber sobre la faz de la tierra, comunes en una taberna.

—¡Patricia White, no vuelvas a hablarme así o vas a ver de lo que soy capaz! — Margaret movió el índice frente a la nariz de su hija menor para centrar de nuevo su atención sobre Candy—. ¡Y en cuanto a ti, señorita, nos vamos enseguida a casa!

—Estupendo, yo me iré al teatro —sonrió Patty—. Buenas noches, madre.

—Tú vienes con nosotras, señorita — Margaret cogió a su hija del brazo y la llevó prácticamente a rastras con ellas—. Y deja por esta noche tus jueguitos, Patty. No estoy de humor.

—¿Alguna vez lo estás, madre?

Candy se cubrió la boca con la mano para ocultar la risa por el comentario de su hermana, mientras seguía a su madre rumbo a la salida.

De pronto sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca y al volverse se encontró con la intensa mirada de Albert, fija sobre ella…

Y por un instante el mundo se detuvo, y una vez más sólo fueron ellos dos, bailando en esa pista de baile como si lo hicieran entre las nubes.

Un instante que culminó tan rápido como inició.

Su madre la tomó de la mano, incitándola a apurarse, y él desvió la mirada ocupándose de sus propios asuntos. Se daba por finalizada la noche, y con ella, ese mágico momento que por un instante, para Candy, había sido mejor que un sueño.

 ** _Hoy la vi otra vez._**

 ** _No ha cambiado en estos años. El paso del tiempo es inmune en su rostro perfecto. Sus cabellos de oro continúan siendo brillantes y ardientes. Su sola sonrisa ilumina como la luna sobre los jardines oscuros. Sus ojos verdes son más brillantes que las esmeraldas, capaces de calentar la sangre de un hombre con su sola mirada…_**

 ** _¿Es ella así de perfecta para todos o sólo para mí?_**

 ** _Qué agonía estar tan cerca de ella y a la vez tan lejos…_**

 ** _Qué dulce ha sido estrecharla entre mis brazos. Si tan sólo me hubiera sido posible robarle un beso…_**

 ** _No pude controlarme a mí mismo esta noche. Me descubrí saliéndole al paso en cuanto la vi subiendo la escalinata principal. Entendí enseguida que todo era una trampa tramada por Rosmary, mi entrometida hermana, demasiado preocupada por el bienestar de mi corazón. Sin embargo, me fue imposible moverme. Mis ojos buscaron los suyos contra mi voluntad, demasiado extasiados con su presencia para conseguir huir de ella._**

 ** _Candy no me reconoció. No vio nada en mis ojos, ni el amor, ni la desesperación…_**

 ** _Nada._**

 ** _Continúo siendo un completo extraño para ella._**

 ** _Habría dado lo que fuera por compartir unos momentos más a su lado; un baile, un paseo por los jardines, un beso robado… Estrecharla una vez más entre mis brazos es un deseo demasiado anhelado y tan lejano como la luna para este desolado desalmado._**

 ** _Y sin embargo, he tenido que conformarme con darle la espalda y marcharme cuanto antes. No fuera que en una vuelta loca del destino, de las que me siento un experto conocedor, ella fuera a reconocerme y toda la verdad quedara al descubierto…_**

 ** _Del diario de Albert Andrew._**

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Se escuchó un ligero sonido en la puerta y Albert se dio prisa en cerrar el diario en el que estaba escribiendo. Con agilidad extraordinaria consiguió esconderlo en su sitio tras un tablón falso del cajón de su escritorio antes de que la puerta se abriera y su hermano hiciera aparición en su despacho.

Tenía que conseguir el modo de dejar de escribir esos diarios. Algún día podrían traerle serias dificultades. Sabía que dejar plasmados sus sentimientos en papel no era correcto para un hombre como él. Sin embargo, era una costumbre demasiado arraigada para arrancarla de la noche a la mañana. En especial teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que tenía que expresar y a nadie con quien compartirlo…

A veces sentía que de mantener todas esas ideas en la cabeza terminaría volviéndose loco.

Escribirlas era una manera de conseguir sacarlas de su interior. Poco apropiada, cierto, pero funcional.

—Buenas noches, hermano —lo saludó Alistear , moviendo con ligereza entre los dedos la ganzúa que había utilizado para forzar la cerradura.

—¿No acostumbras a llamar antes de entrar en una habitación cerrada? O al menos, ¿comprendes el motivo por el que he echado la llave? —le preguntó con desdén a su hermano menor, que ahora, con total despreocupación, se servía una copa del bar que se encontraba a un costado del escritorio.

—No cuando sé que te negarás a recibirme —contestó Alistear , dejando un vaso lleno de licor delante de él antes de sentarse en uno de los mullidos sillones con su propio vaso en la mano— ¿Cómo te fue esta noche en el baile de los Brighter ?

—No desvíes el tema, Stear.

—Ni tú tampoco, Albert. Pauna me comentó la extraordinaria noticia de que, la que suponía mi cuñada fallecida, está viva.

Albert se tensó al escucharlo.

—Y no sólo eso, sino que os la encontrasteis esta noche en el baile de los Brighter —bebió un sorbo del licor de su vaso antes de mirarlo por encima del cristal.

Albert no dijo nada, permaneció con la vista rígida en la ventana.

—La pobre Pauna estaba tan aturdida que debí pedirle a su doncella que le diera un sedante —continuó Alistear—. Sin embargo, tú, quien deberías ser el más… impresionado con la noticia, estás totalmente en calma —dejó el vaso sobre el escritorio, aprovechando para observarlo más de cerca—. O al menos, es lo que aparentas.

Albert tensó la mandíbula, sin desviar la mirada de los ojos de su hermano, de un azul mas oscuro que los suyos.

—Rosmary y tú lo sabíais —Alistear continuó—. Ella no lo ha negado, pero tampoco quiere soltar una palabra. Los dos estáis tan urdidos en esto como en todos los planes anteriores…

Hubo un silencio ensordecedor que terminó por sacar a Alistear de sus casillas. Con un golpe sordo sobre la pulida madera del escritorio, confrontó a su hermano mayor.

—¡Lo habéis sabido todo el tiempo!, ¿o lo niegas? Nos habéis mentido a todos…

—No es asunto tuyo, Stear. No te metas en esto —espetó Albert, con voz seca.

—Lo haría si se tratara de cualquier otro asunto, Albert. Sabes que nunca he cuestionado tus decisiones ni tus actos. Pero esto… ¿qué diablos sucede? —lo miró a los ojos, esta vez reflejando sincera aflicción en su rostro— ¿Cómo es posible que Candy esté viva y ambos actuéis como si no os hubieseis visto en toda la vida?

Albert se puso de pie bruscamente, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Te lo dije, no te metas en esto. —No quería demostrar ante su hermano lo mucho que la situación le afectaba.

—Quizá deberías haberlo dicho antes de someter a nuestra pequeña hermana a una experiencia que bien podría arrastrarla al borde de la locura.

—Pauna está bien. Sólo se alteró un poco.

—¿Un poco? — Alistear lo siguió fuera de la habitación— No dejaba de temblar cuando llegó a casa. Sabes lo sensible que puede ser Pauna, ¿por qué…?

—¡He dicho que no te metas en esto! —Albert se detuvo en seco antes de llegar a las escaleras y se giró hacia él, de modo que quedaron cara a cara. A pesar de la furia que se leía claramente en los ojos de Albert, Alistear no retrocedió. Conocía lo bastante bien a su hermano como para saber que jamás le haría daño. No Albert. No el hombre que había pasado toda su vida preocupado por el bienestar de su familia.

Si tan sólo Albert permitiese que le devolvieran el favor de vez en cuando…

—Ella era el amor de tu vida —le dijo Alistear con voz queda—. Has sido otro desde que Candy murió…

—Ella no murió.

—Evidentemente. De lo contrario mi hermana tendría bastantes motivos para inquietarse por el encuentro con un fantasma —Alistear esbozó una media sonrisa, irónico—. Y conozco bastante bien a Pauna como para saber que no posee poderes sobrenaturales.

Albert esbozó una ligera mueca ladeada, el asomo de una sonrisa.

—¿Qué sucede, hermano? —Alistear se aproximó y posó una mano sobre su brazo, un gesto fraternal que ambos compartían—. ¿Ella… cambió de decisión y te abandonó?

Albert negó con la cabeza.

—Candy no pudo abandonarme, Stear, porque no tiene idea de quién soy yo, ni de que alguna vez fue mi esposa.

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Candy bebía con calma su taza de té, sin conseguir disminuir el terrible dolor de cabeza que la había acompañado desde que despertó. O mejor dicho, desde la noche anterior. Su madre se había comportado de manera horrible con ella y con sus tías, acusándolas de ocultar su mal comportamiento.

¿Es algo malo desear meterle un calcetín en la boca a tu propia madre para hacerla callar de vez en cuando? ¿Y ese mal aumentaría gravemente si se tratara de un calcetín apestoso?

Sin duda su madre se lo merecía. La tía Maria había terminado con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas, y la tía Pony, a pesar de su convalecencia, se había puesto a discutir con Margaret durante una hora completa, defendiendo los derechos de Candy a asistir a los bailes. El mismo derecho del que gozaba su hermana menor.

Al final no hubo ganadoras, su madre podía ser tan terca como su tía. Era una cualidad de familia de la que ella también gozaba.

Su madre y Patty se marcharon nada más terminar de discutir, prometiendo volver al día siguiente de visita. Aunque aquello sólo era una formalidad por parte de su madre cuando realmente lo que quería decir era: «volveré a vigilarte, Candice». (En su mente resonaba una risa maquiavélica acompañando las palabras, pero dudaba que eso no fuera fruto de su imaginación.)

Tenía que dejar de soñar despierta. Su madre tenía razón al asumir que en ocasiones podía comportarse como una niña.

—¿Te encuentras bien, querida? —le preguntó su tía Pony.

Candy alzó la vista para contemplar a la anciana, sentada a la cabecera de la mesa en una postura muy recta, mirándola fijamente con sus grandes ojos de un azul sumamente intenso, o quizá fuera que a través de las gruesas gafas sus ojos se veían más grandes de lo normal.

—Pareces algo distraída, querida.

—Estoy bien, tía Pony. Sólo un poco cansada —contestó Candy, ocultando el rostro tras su taza de té. Sabía que su tía Pony podía ser muy intuitiva. Las miradas fijas no eran sin motivo.

—Pero vale la pena si te has divertido, ¡y seguro que lo has hecho!—comentó Maria, sentada frente a Candy—. ¡Anda, hija, cuéntanos! ¿Cómo estuvo el baile? ¿Bailaste con algún duque? ¿Te robaron un beso en la oscuridad de algún rincón prohibido?

Candy se atragantó con el sorbo de té que bebía en ese momento y comenzó a toser violentamente, al tiempo que se llevaba una servilleta a los labios para secar el líquido que había escupido.

—¡Maria, ¿qué preguntas son esas?! —Pony reprendió a su hermana menor—. Mira lo que has hecho, la muchacha se ha puesto mal por tu culpa.

—Quizá se ha puesto nerviosa porque realmente le dieron un beso robado —Maria le guiñó un ojo a Candy, apoyando los codos en la mesa y la barbilla en las manos, de forma soñadora—. ¿Es ese el motivo real por el que tu madre se sintió tan escandalizada anoche, Candy? Anda, hija, cuéntanos con libertad, y no omitas detalles. No seas tímida.

—¡Tía Maria! —replicó Candy al tiempo que Pony exclamaba:

—¡Maria!

—Esas no son preguntas para una señorita decente—continuó diciendo Pony, irguiendo su recta y respingada nariz—. No deberías contaminar la mente de una joven inocente con pensamientos tan pecaminosos.

—Candy es una mujer y no tiene nada de malo un beso robado… o dos —Maria sonrió, traviesa—. En mis tiempos, dejé que me robaran más de una docena… Algunos con lengua.

Candy esta vez escupió unas gotas de té, sin conseguir sofocar la risa.

—¡Santo cielo, Naria, qué cosas dices! —Pony se llevó una mano al pecho, en actitud ofendida.

—Tía Maria, no bailé con nadie —Candy se apuró en aclarar, buscando terminar con esa conversación aunque tuviera que mentir— Mucho menos di algún… beso robado —buscó el término correcto—. Así que no hay nada que contar que os resulte interesante además de lo que ya os he relatado sobre el salón de baile y las parejas invitadas.

Por la mirada que le dedicaron ambas ancianas, Candy no sabía si reír a carcajadas o ponerse a llorar. Incluso Pony parecía decepcionada ante esa confesión.

—¿Cómo que no bailaste con nadie? ¿A qué se acude a un baile si no es para bailar? —Maria parecía indignada—. ¿Es que no había ningún caballero decente presente para pedirte una pieza?

—Seguramente no lo suficientemente inteligentes para fijarse en una verdadera joya de muchacha, ni porque la tengan frente a las narices—resopló Pony, conviniendo con su hermana.

—Ni con el suficiente buen gusto para reconocer a la belleza en persona —añadió Maria.

—Tías, si me disculpáis… —Candy se puso de pie, sintiendo que las sienes le palpitaban—, tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza y quisiera acostarme un rato.

—Nada de eso —le dijo Pony, leyendo una nota que acababa de entregarle la doncella—. Tu madre avisa que vendrá de visita con Patricia en una hora.

—Estupendo. Cuando creía que las cosas no podían ir peor…—suspiró Candy.

—Candy, ve a acostarte unos minutos —le dijo Maria, dedicándole una dulce sonrisa—. Te avisaré a tiempo para prepararte para la visita de tu madre.

—Para conseguir eso, necesitaría un par de años, al menos. Esa mujer nunca está conforme con mi apariencia.

—No repliques, Candice y date prisa si quieres dormir algo —le indicó Pony—. Margaret es una mujer muy puntual y ocupada, no debemos hacerle perder su tiempo.

—Por supuesto —contestó Candy mordiéndose la lengua. Se sentía demasiado aturdida como para comenzar una discusión de todos los motivos que tenía para hacerle perder el tiempo a su madre.

Quizá comenzando porque ella no le había dedicado ninguno los últimos años.

—Maria no puedo creer que seas tan liberal en tu comportamiento hacia Candy —escuchó replicar a Pony en cuanto cerró la puerta del comedor tras ella.

—Oh, basta, Pony. Como si tú no lo hubieras hecho.

—¡Yo nunca…!

—¿Qué hay de ese mozo tan galante con el que te escapabas por las noches sin que papá lo notara? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Henry…?

Candy se llevó ambas manos a la boca para sofocar una carcajada, subiendo de dos en dos los escalones para llegar cuanto antes a su habitación donde se sabía a salvo y podría reírse a sus anchas sin que sus tías pudieran escucharla.

Al menos tenía la alegría de saber que una vez terminada esa semana, se alejaría de su madre y su vida volvería a la rutina de siempre, junto a su gata, su vaca y ese par de ancianas que llenaban su mundo de risas.

Aunque en el fondo, sabía que deseaba algo más…

Deseaba que ese lugar vacío en su corazón estuviese ocupado por alguien especial… Y que esa soledad que a veces la embargaba a un grado que le hacía doler el alma, desapareciera para siempre, sustituida por el calor de un compañero al que ella pudiera llamar «amor».

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

— Te aseguro que lo hice con la mejor intención —Rosmary se movía de un lado a otro de la habitación, buscando la mejor manera de expresar sus sentimientos.

Albert la observó deambular por la alfombra con cariño. Su hermana era tan torpe como él para expresar con palabras aquello que dictaba el corazón. De no estar furioso con ella, la habría obligado a sentarse y tomar una taza de té con galletas y mermelada de cerezas, igual que cuando era pequeña y se alteraba porque no podía resolver el enigma de uno de los acertijos que el difunto lord de Lakewood les aplicaba como un juego para adiestrar la mente.

—Es injusta la situación en la que te encuentras. Y también en la que ella está… —alzó la barbilla, mirándolo fijamente con sus hermosos ojos verdes—. Incluso tú, Albert, debes pensar del mismo modo, o no habrías regresado al salón y bailado con ella.

—Si regresé fue porque… necesitaba aclarar contigo lo sucedido esa noche. No podía dejar pasar tu comportamiento de esa noche sin más, Ross.

—Sí, y tus pasos te condujeron directamente a los brazos de Candy. Es un excelente modo de reprenderme, hermano —ironizó ella, intentando que no se notara la sonrisa en sus labios al recordar aquel momento. La misma que había surgido al ver aparecer a su hermano y arrebatar a su amada de los brazos de la competencia para adueñarse de ella. Igual que esos galantes caballeros armados de las novelas románticas que solía leer, dispuestos a todo por conservar el amor de su dama.

—Yo sencillamente… Quería disculparme con ella. No fue correcto el modo en que me comporté. Candy no se merece que la desprecien.

—Y estabas celoso —añadió ella, esta vez sonriendo abiertamente.

Albert gruñó algo inteligible, dándole la espalda a su hermana.

—Albert, tienes que dejar de luchar contra lo que sientes. La amas… Debes pelear por su amor. Tienes que decirle quién eres.

—Candice White no tiene ni idea de quién soy, Ross. Y las cosas deben continuar igual.

—¿Por qué? —Rosmary se volvió hacia él, sus grandes ojos verdes encendidos por el enojo—. ¡No es justo, Albert! Si hubieses hablado con ella… Está tan confundida.

—Hablé con ella.

—No me refiero a un par de palabras durante un baile, sino a una conversación de verdad.

—E imagino que eso fue lo que tú tuviste durante los cinco minutos durante los que estuvisteis juntas anoche.

—No me subestimes, Albert, sabes que nunca juzgaría por unas cuantas horas a su lado. Ha sido Annie quien me ha contado…

—¿Annie? —El ceño de Albert se juntó al tiempo que la alarma se encendía en sus facciones—. ¿Es que Annie está al tanto de todo esto? ¿Se lo has contado, Ross? ¿Estás loca?

—Cálmate, hermano, por supuesto que no —Rosmary se cruzó de brazos, molesta—. No soy tonta, nunca cometería un acto tan descabellado. Eso sería ir en contra de tu confianza, y sabes que eso nunca lo haré. Nunca te traicionaré, hermano.

—Bien… —Albert se volvió, posando el brazo sobre la repisa de la chimenea y fijando la vista en las llamas, que sacacan destellos dirados a su cabello—. Entonces, ¿podrías explicarme qué tiene que ver tu amiga Annie en todo esto?

—Es una casualidad, en realidad. ¿Recuerdas que te comenté que el padre de Annie fue operado de emergencia?

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver con todo esto?

—A eso voy, hermano. No seas impaciente. Annie conoció a Candy durante la estancia de su padre en el hospital, que coincidió con el tiempo que estuvo internada la tía de tu adorada dama.

—No la llames así.

—¿Cómo quieres que la llame entonces? ¿La que fuera tu mujer?

Albert tragó saliva, sintiendo de pronto un sabor amargo en la boca.

—Con que la llames por su nombre bastará. Nadie puede escucharte llamarla mi mujer. Podría llegar a sus oídos… Y si se enterase, todo lo que he luchado por mantener oculto estos años se vendría abajo.

Rosmary suspiró, negando cansinamente con la cabeza.

—Como desees —dijo tras una pausa, mirando a su hermano fijamente—. ¿Quieres que continúe o te resulta demasiado doloroso…?

—Continúa —le pidió, sin permitirle terminar la frase.

—Hace un par de meses ellas dos se conocieron —concluyó aquello que había tomado tantos rodeos—. Yo no estaba enterada de nada, por supuesto. Y cuando Annie comenzó a hablarme de su nueva amiga, nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que se tratara de la misma persona que yo conocía, hasta que la describió y todo comenzó a encajar. Supe que tenía que ser Candy. Nuestra Candy. Y que tenía que verla. Y tú también…

—Y te pareció lo más lógico planear un «encuentro inesperado»—recalcó esas palabras, dándoles un tono mordaz que a su hermana la hizo estremecer— entre nosotros, ¿es así?

—No exactamente… —ella barrió la alfombra con el pie, nerviosa—Aunque pensándolo bien, suena bastante parecido a lo que le hice creer a Annie…

—Ross, entiendo que te preocupes por mí, pero te ruego que no te metas en esto —Albert dio media vuelta y se aproximó a ella— Candy no sabe nada de nuestro pasado juntos, y las cosas deben seguir así. Si ella me ve, eso podría estropearlo todo…

—Si ella no sabe quién eres tú, no tiene nada de malo que te vea, y que tú la veas a ella.

—Ross…

—La conquistaste una vez, Albert. Bien podrías hacerlo de nuevo.

—No es por eso, Rosmary…

—¿Entonces qué es? ¿Tienes miedo a ser feliz?

—Eres imposible —Albert, molesto, se dirigió a la mesa bar y comenzó a llenar una copa.

—Imposible eres tú, teniendo la felicidad en las narices y dejándola ir por… ¡por cobarde!

—¡Basta! —Albert dejó el vaso sobre la mesa de caoba del bar con tanta fuerza que el cristal se hizo añicos en su mano.

Rosmary se llevó unos dedos a los labios, sofocando un grito al notar la sangre emanar de la mano de su hermano.

—Iré por vendas —se apuró a decir, corriendo a la puerta.

—No es necesario. Sólo cierra la puerta y déjame solo, ¿quieres?

—Estás loco si crees que voy a hacer eso.

—Ross, soy tu hermano mayor y harás lo que te digo —le dedicó una mirada encendida que no aceptaba réplicas—. Yo te he cuidado desde que tengo uso de razón y lo continuaré haciendo hasta el día en que me muera. No sé cuándo fue que comenzaste a creer que podías dejar de obedecerme, pero estás muy equivocada, jovencita. Así que sólo haz lo que te digo: cierra la maldita puerta y déjame solo—siseó tan bajo que a una serpiente le habría costado escucharlo.

—Sí, me has cuidado, hermano. Lo has hecho con todos nosotros, y por siempre te estaremos agradecidos. Has sido más que un padre con nosotros cinco. Y no sólo tienes nuestro respeto, también tienes nuestro cariño. Nos preocupamos por ti y, te guste o no, te vamos a proteger. Incluso de ti mismo.

—Rosmary, espera… Vuelve… —las palabras de Albert retumbaron en el pasillo sin ser escuchadas. Su hermana ya corría por el corredor, dando órdenes a los criados para que trajeran lino limpio y agua.

Albert sonrió para sus adentros. Rosmary podía ser tan obstinada como él, y lo quería tanto como él a ella ¡Maldición! Si ella era tan parecida a él, sabía que convencerla de dejar en paz el tema sobre Candy sería una tarea más difícil de lo que suponía.

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

 _ **Era un día glorioso. El sol iluminaba desde lo alto, sacando a relucir los hermosos colores de las flores, recién bañadas por el rocío de esa mañana.**_

 _ **A Candy le habría encantado ponerse los guantes de jardín y pasar la mañana dedicada a las flores que cultivaba para su padre.**_

 _ **—Candice pásame la crema, por favor —solicitó su madre, obligándola a volver a prestar atención a sus invitados para el té de la mañana.**_

 _ **—Por supuesto, mamá —Candy forzó una sonrisa, haciendo lo que su madre le había pedido—. ¿Gusta un bocadillo, milady? —Preguntó a su invitada, asumiendo su papel de anfitriona.**_

 _ **La mujer mayor sentada ante ella asintió, tomando uno de los sándwiches de pepino que ella le ofrecía.**_

 _ **—¿Y qué tal usted, milord? —se dirigió al caballero sentado junto a la mujer, quien no parecía dispuesto a quitarle la vista de encima.**_

 _ **—Será un placer, señorita White —el hombre estiró una mano, tomándose demasiado tiempo para elegir un simple sándwich.**_

 _ **Candy notó el tacto de sus dedos rozar los suyos al retirar uno de los bocadillos. Ella apartó la bandeja con un movimiento brusco, provocando que el té se derramara en la mesa.**_

 _ **—Lo siento tanto, suelo ser tan torpe —se disculpó, poniéndose de pie—. Iré a buscar un mantel limpio.**_

 _ **—Candice, siéntate. La criada puede hacer eso —replicó su madre.**_

 _ **—Será más rápido si lo hago yo misma, mamá —contestó Candy, aliviada de tener una excusa para marcharse.**_

 _ **Una vez dentro de casa, buscó en el armario uno de los manteles limpios. Los especiales, guardados para las visitas. Los que su madre solía guardar en el sitio más alto del armario, para evitar que las criadas los confundiesen con los de a diario.**_

 _ **Candy estiró una mano, sin éxito. Ya iba a buscar una silla, cuando sintió una imponente presencia tras ella.**_

 _ **—Permítame, por favor —dijo una voz profunda a su espalda, al tiempo que una mano grande rozaba la suya, llegando a lo más alto del armario, alcanzando con facilidad aquello que a ella le resultaba imposible.**_

 _ **Candy se giró, percibiendo la calidez de su cuerpo muy cercano al de ella.**_

 _ **—Se lo agradezco —susurró con timidez cuando él le alargó la pieza de tela.**_

 _ **—Estoy para servirle, señorita.**_

 _ **Candy suspiró al verlo marcharse, su ancha espalda enmarcando la puerta cuando él se alejó, dispuesto a partir a los jardines a realizar la faena que a ella tanto placer le habría otorgado hacer esa mañana.**_

 _ **De camino de vuelta a la terraza donde tomaban el té, se hallaba todavía tan perdida en el recuerdo de ese furtivo encuentro, que no notó la presencia de ese otro caballero hasta que estuvo a su lado.**_

 _ **—Señorita Candice.**_

 _ **—Oh, lord Leagan. No lo vi venir.**_

 _ **—Siento si la he importunado.**_

 _ **—En absoluto, milord. Me ha tomado por sorpresa, es todo.**_

 _ **—Me alegra tanto que diga eso —él se acercó más—. Temía que mi acto se hubiera malinterpretado. Lo que busco es su aceptación, no podría soportar su rechazo.**_

 _ **—¿Disculpe?**_

 _ **—Señorita Candice, permítame decirle que es usted una dama encantadora —le susurró él, acorralándola con esa imprevista declaración.**_

 _ **Candy fijó la mirada en su madre y la mujer que los acompañaba, sentadas a escasa distancia de ellos.**_

 _ **—Se lo agradezco, lord Leagan.**_

 _ **—Por favor, llámeme Neal.**_

 _ **—No creo que sea apropiado…**_

 _ **—Señorita Candice, hay algo que he deseado decirle desde el primer momento en que la conocí —la interrumpió él, aproximándose tanto a ella que Candy debió retroceder un paso.**_

 _ **—Creo que no le entiendo… Si pretendía conseguir mi perdón por asustarme hace un segundo, lo tiene. Por otro lado, lo que usted hizo en la mesa…**_

 _ **—Ha sido un descaro por mi parte, lo sé —él se acercó más, tomando una de sus manos para llevársela a los labios—. No obstante no me arrepiento en absoluto. He buscado tantas formas de hacerle conocer mis sentimientos, señorita Candice… Candice…**_

 _ **—Creo que me ha malinterpretado, milord —Candy dio un paso atrás, liberando su mano.**_

 _ **—Es eso mismo lo que yo creo. He malinterpretado sus señales. Usted, una dama tan fina como usted, tan benevolente, no podría rechazar el corazón de este pobre enamorado. No ha sido sino su timidez y estricto apego a las normas bien inculcadas por su benevolente madre desde su nacimiento lo que la han hecho actuar como la más noble criatura, haciéndome creer que me rechaza cuando no es más que su vano deseo de despertar mi interés. Y lo ha hecho, Candice. ¡Vaya que lo ha hecho! Me está volviendo loco. No hay momento en el que no piense en usted…**_

 _ **—Milord, por favor —Candy habló con fuerza, haciéndole callar antes de que continuara con esa diatriba que sólo terminaría por ponerlo en ridículo— Le aseguro que nunca ha sido esa mi intención. Mis sentimientos hacia usted no son más de los que una amiga podría sentir por un amigo. Yo no albergo ninguna esperanza amorosa hacia usted, debe comprenderlo.**_

 _ **Por el rabillo del ojo buscó a otra persona. No a su madre. A alguien más importante. A él…**_

 _ **Y fue cuando lo vio. Había dejado a un lado su tarea con las plantas para observarlos fijamente. Sus ropas estaban cubiertas de tierra y, a pesar de los guantes, Candy notó que aferraba con tanta fuerza las herramientas que se estaba haciendo daño. Sin embargo a él no parecía importarle, tan absorto como se sentía con la imagen que se suscitaba delante de él.**_

 _ **Candy vio la rabia en sus ojos tan clara como el sol de esa mañana soleada de verano. Si no hacía algo, sabía que él actuaría. Que él no permitiría que ese hombre se le acercara una pulgada más.**_

 _ **—Lord Leagan, se lo suplico, no siga. Esto no es correcto —le dijo Candy, adoptando el tono duro que su madre utilizaba al reprender a las criadas.**_

 _ **—¿Correcto es no dar paso al amor?**_

 _ **—No es el momento ni el lugar —miró con intención en dirección a la terraza donde su madre y lady Sarah Leagan tomaban el té. Las mujeres reían alegremente, envueltas en su propia conversación, sin prestarles a ellos la menor atención.**_

 _ **—El sol brilla, los pájaros cantan, la abejas zumban… —el hombre estiró una mano y sujetó la de ella antes de que Candy pudiera retirarla—, ¿qué mejor momento que éste, señorita Candice?**_

 _ **—No me gustan las abejas —ella esquivó su mirada, fijándola una vez más en el hombre de pie junto a las flores. En esta ocasión el caballero ante ella siguió sus ojos hasta dar con la persona que centraba toda su atención.**_

 _ **—Permítame… —Leagan le dijo en un susurro grave, alejándose a paso rápido en dirección al hombre, antes de que Candy pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo.**_

 _ **—¿Qué está haciendo? —Corrió tras él sintiendo que el corazón le latía a toda velocidad, temeroso.**_

 _ **—Tú, dame una de esas flores —ordenó el hombre, sin tomarse la molestia de mirar al individuo al que solicitaba el favor.**_

 _ **Candy sintió que se quedó sin aliento. Por la mirada furiosa del hombre, temía que fuera a ensartarle las tijeras al conde en lugar de acatar su pedido.**_

 _ **—Él no es un jardinero de la casa, milord. Es uno de los aprendices de mi padre —aclaró Candy—. Disculpe a lord Leagan, señor. Él no pretendía ser descortés con usted.**_

 _ **—Es sólo un simple hombre , no tiene que disculparse con él, Candice—intervino lord Leagan, tomándose la libertad de llamarla por su nombre delante de él.**_

 _ **—Se está portando de forma descortés, milord —musitó Candy entre dientes, comenzando a enojarse en serio.**_

 _ **—No es para tanto. Sólo le he pedido una de esas flores.**_

 _ **—Esas no son unas flores cualquiera, son medicinales y muy valiosas—aclaró Candy—. Mi padre les enseña a cultivarlas a todos sus aprendices. De esas plantas se obtiene un té depurativo de la sangre…**_

 _ **—Está bien, señorita Candice —el hombre habló por primera vez, dedicándole a ella una mirada significativa que le aceleró el corazón y le calentó la sangre—. No tengo ningún problema en cortar una flor… si es para usted.**_

 _ **Candy sintió que las mejillas se le encendían al tiempo que una sensación de dicha se expandía por todo su ser.**_

 _ **El hombre cortó la más bella de las flores y, pasando por alto al intermediario, la entregó directamente en manos de la joven.**_

 _ **Candy aceptó el regalo con dedos temblorosos de la mano de el. A pesar del guante, pudo percibir el calor de su piel a través de la tela, tan abrasador como la intensidad de la mirada que él le dedicaba al entregarle la flor.**_

 _ **—Gracias —sonrió, estrechando el valioso regalo contra su pecho.**_

 _ **—Estoy para servirle, señorita —contestó él, sonriendo suavemente.**_

 _ **Sus miradas se encontraron por primera vez y el corazón de Candy se detuvo en ese mismo instante.**_

 _ **Candy nunca había visto unos ojos más hermosos. Los había visto en cientos de ocasiones de lejos, siempre intensos, siempre brillantes, siempre adictivos para ella… Había estado segura de que eran verdes, sin embargo ahora, bajo la luz del sol, se percató por primera vez de que eran de un color azul sumamente claros y hermoso, igual al color que adopta el cielo en verano. Tan intenso, tan profundo, tan azul…**_

—Candy—sintió una mano mecerla por el hombro— Candy, despierta.

Candy abrió los ojos, sentándose tan abruptamente que por poco choca la cabeza contra la de tía Maria.

—Cielo santo, criatura, por poco nos damos un buen golpe —rio su tia..

—Tuve un sueño de lo más extraño, tía.

—¿En serio? ¿Otro de esos sueños? —La anciana se sentó a su lado en la cama—. Anda, ¿a qué esperas? Cuéntamelo todo.

Candy sonrió, volviéndose para estar cara a cara con su tía.

—Soñé con un hombre, tía… Bueno, en realidad con dos.

—¡No me digas! Esto se pone cada vez mejor —rio su tía—. Anda, cuenta, no me hagas esperar.

—Estábamos en nuestra antigua casa, en Windsor. Era un día precioso y él estaba allí, el hombre más guapo que jamás he visto.

—¡Oh, vaya, pero qué emocionante! ¡Lamento haberte despertado!—chilló Maria igual que una chiquilla de quince años—. ¿Y qué hizo él? ¿Te besó?

—Oh, no, nada de eso. Sólo nos miramos…

—¿Mirarse? —Mari hizo una mueca—. ¿Estás en un sueño y ni así eres capaz de dar un beso? Niña, tienes que salir más.

Candy rio.

—No, tía, no fue una simple mirada… Había algo en él… Algo especial. No sé cómo explicarlo…

—Muy romántico, como las antiguas historias que mi madre me solía contar —suspiró—. Si los amores continuaran siendo a base de miradas, seguramente me habría casado. Los hombres de hoy, por otra parte, son todos unos desalmados a los que les importa un rábano la mirada dulce de una jovencita.

—Es cierto… —Candy cerró los ojos, concentrándose en esos ojos azules—. Tía… ¿Crees que pude haberlo conocido?

—¿Al hombre? —Maria se volvió bruscamente hacia ella.

—Sí —Candy asintió—. Creo… creo que pude haberlo conocido. Era tan real este sueño, tía, y lo que él me hacía sentir… —suspiró—. No sé, pero parecía tan real… —se quedó callada de repente al recordar esos ojos azules. Eran parecidos a otros que había visto la noche anterior. Unos ojos que fueron capaces de despertar sentimientos similares en ella…

—Eso es ridículo, cariño. Es un sueño, como todos los otros que has tenido. Guárdalo como un buen recuerdo, nada más. No te hagas vanas ilusiones con fantasías o terminarás soltera por el resto de tu vida, como tu tía y yo.

—Pero tía, ¿qué pasa si realmente sucedió? ¿Y si no fue sólo un sueño?

—Estabas dormida, era un sueño.

—Lo sé, me refiero a que… ¿y si recordé algo?

Maria se puso seria.

—No lo sé, cariño. Hace muchos años que no visitas la casa de Windsor y tus recuerdos no son de fiar…

—Precisamente a eso me refiero. Si fue real… Si realmente esas personas existen.

—Dijiste que soñaste con un hombre —replicó Maria. —. En realidad dos, pero no me has hablado del otro.

—Oh, sí, el otro. Él era molesto. Y mamá estaba allí también…

—Entonces debió ser un sueño muy molesto —Maria entrecerró los ojos.

—Ella tomaba el té con una dama y su hijo… Su nombre era… —la mente de Candy se aclaró de repente—. ¡Lord Leagan! Lo recuerdo, ahora lo recuerdo…

Maria se puso de pie bruscamente.

—Es sólo un sueño, cariño. Nada de eso fue real. Ahora levántate y prepárate, tu madre debe estar por llegar.

—Pero tía…

—Es un sueño, Candice. Igual que los otros que has tenido. Son fantasías, jugarretas de tu mente, nada más.

—Pero nunca había visto sus caras antes, y ahora lo he hecho…

—Ayer viste a mucha gente nueva, Candy. Es muy probable que tu mente haya puesto las caras en los sitios que asumió correctos. Y lo mismo con los nombres. Nunca antes dijiste nada de nombres o rostros, ¿no es verdad?

—Pues… no.

—Es debido a eso. Tu padre te lo ha repetido en cientos de ocasiones, no fuerces a tu memoria a recordar. Eso vendrá por sí mismo… Oh, Dios, qué tarde se ha hecho —miró el reloj sobre la repisa de la chimenea—. Date prisa, Candy, o tu madre se molestará si la hacemos esperar —y sin decir más se marchó de la habitación, dejando a Candy con más preguntas que respuestas.

— En serio, Candice, no sé cómo pudiste acudir a ese baile. Te juro que en ocasiones me haces sentir que todo lo que te importa es conseguir que me enfade.

—No todo —musitó Candy, mordiendo la punta de una galleta.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Los ojos Verde esmeralda de su madre parecían a punto de salirse de sus órbitas.

—Nada, mamá. Sólo quería aclarar que no es mi intención hacerte enojar. Si asistí a ese baile fue porque se lo prometí a Annie, ya te lo dije —«Enfurecerte sólo vino como una gratificación adicional», pensó Candy, dejando la galleta al costado del platito de té.

—En serio, a veces siento que tanto tú como Patricia tenéis toda la intención de destruirme —su madre le dedicó una mirada molesta a su hija menor, sentada a su lado en una pose tan aburrida, que de no ser porque tenía los ojos abiertos, Candy habría jurado que se había quedado dormida— Siéntate derecha, Patty. No puedo creer que llevaras las gafas puestas durante el baile. Sabes que no me gusta que las uses más que para lo necesario.

—Considerando que necesito ver, madre, usar las gafas es un menester para mí —contestó Patty con voz monótona, enderezando la espalda como le exigía Margaret.

Candy ocultó una risita tras su taza de té.

—Sois imposibles —bufó la mujer, buscando apoyo en Maria y Pony. sentadas al otro lado de la mesa—. En mis tiempos, las hijas solíamos ser mucho más educadas y corteses con nuestras madres. De habérseme ocurrido contestarle alguna vez a mi madre como ellas lo han hecho conmigo, ahora mismo mi cabeza estaría rodando.

—¿Más té? —fue toda contestación por parte de Pony, quien sirvió la taza de Margaret sin esperar respuesta.

—Sí, por favor —pidió Patty, pasando la página del libro que leía sobre su regazo, oculto a los ojos de su madre.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y la doncella entró en la estancia.

—Lady Brighter está aquí —anunció con una reverencia, al tiempo que Annie entraba tras ella.

—Espero no molestar, debí anunciar mi visita antes de venir…

—En absoluto —Candy se puso de pie con una radiante sonrisa en los labios y corrió a recibir a su amiga—. Sabes que siempre eres bienvenida en esta casa. Madre, te presento a mi querida amiga, lady Annie Brighter. Annie, ella es mi madre.

—Un placer conocerla, señora —le dijo Annie—. Candy me ha hablado tanto de usted que siento que la conozco.

—Es muy amable de su parte, milady —Margaret se tensó, como solía hacerlo cuando hablaba con gente de la aristocracia— Espero que se quede a acompañarnos a tomar el té.

—De hecho, me gustaría llevar a Candy a dar un paseo por Hyde Park, si a ustedes no les molesta. Es la última vez que nos veremos antes de su partida, y quiero aprovechar hasta el último momento con mi nueva amiga.

—Bueno… Nosotras tampoco nos hemos visto mucho —comentó Margaret, mirando de reojo a Patty—. Pero supongo que sería una descortesía negarse.

—No os demoréis demasiado —intervino Pony, dedicándole a Candy y a Annie su mejor mirada reprobatoria—. Después de todo, tu madre ha venido a verte a ti, Candy.

—No hay problema si desea pasar un tiempo con su nueva amiga. Nosotras estaremos aquí para cuando regresen —las despidió su madre con un gesto de la mano.

Candy se forzó por no prestar atención a las cejas juntas de su tía y se marchó con Annie. Lo cierto es que sabía que estaba haciendo mal dejando a sus invitadas solas, pero no podía resistirse a escapar de la presencia de su madre.

Sintió lástima por su hermana, que se había quedado atrapada allí, pero llevarla le habría resultado muy difícil. No sabía cómo Patty podía soportar compartir todo el tiempo con su madre. Aunque por otro lado, prácticamente no conocía a su hermana menor. Quizá ella prefiriese quedarse a su lado antes que acompañarlas. Y por otra parte, parecía bastante entretenida con el libro de historia que estaba leyendo.

—Me alegra que por fin podamos hablar a solas —le dijo Annie mientras caminaban por uno de los senderos de Hyde Park, seguidas de cerca por su dama de compañía. No había dejado de parlotear durante todo el trayecto en carruaje desde la casa, hablando sobre los detalles de la fiesta, los invitados y los caballeros con quienes había bailado la noche anterior. Sin embargo, estaba claro que en ese momento era cuando parecía haberse tomado en serio la conversación—. Creo que le gustaste a lord Leagan, sin embargo, he pasado la noche en vela intentando adivinar cómo te había ido con el conde de Lakewook. Dime, ¿de qué hablasteis durante vuestro encuentro en los jardines?

—¿Cómo es que sabes eso…? ¿Es que tú también estás implicada?—Candy se apartó ligeramente, dedicándole a su amiga una mirada indignada—. No fue un encuentro nada casual, ¿no es así? Ahora comprendo el motivo de su mal humor…

—¿Mal humor? ¿Es que fue grosero contigo? —Ahora la indignada era su amiga.

—Diría cortante, y no lo culpo. ¿No te había pedido que no intentaras concertarme ningún encuentro con un caballero, Annie?

—Sólo pretendía ayudar.

—No me interesa el matrimonio, te lo dije —puso los brazos en jarra—Y él parecía tener exactamente la misma idea.

—Rosmary no me dijo lo mismo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Candy se detuvo en seco.

—Hablé con ella anoche, después de que tú te marcharas. Sólo fueron unas pocas palabras, sabes lo ocupada que estuve haciendo de anfitriona —Candy asintió, lo sabía perfectamente. No había visto a su amiga prácticamente en toda la noche— Sin embargo, Rosmary me dejó muy claro que habías causado un enorme impacto en su hermano.

—Sí, un impacto enorme, si consideras que choqué con él en la entrada —bufó Candy, irónica.

—¿Que chocaste con él? —Annie esbozó una amplia sonrisa—. No me habías dicho nada —le dio un toque juguetón en el brazo—. Anda, cuéntame…

—No es importante, Annie. Fue cosa de un segundo, justo antes de que tú llegaras a recibirme. Iba subiendo por la escalera y choqué con él… Creo que se molestó bastante porque mojé su ropa.

Annie negó con la cabeza, haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto.

—Nada de ello. Por el contrario, me parece un encuentro de lo más romántico. —Me miró como si deseara fulminarme. —Debió quedarse impactado al verte.

Candy entornó los ojos, soltando un bufido bastante poco femenino.

—Creo que lees demasiadas novelas románticas, Annie. A ese hombre no le agrado, te lo aseguro.

—Pues es una lástima, porque se pierde a una mujer estupenda. Creo que haríais una buena pareja.

—Tanto como un gato y un ratón.

—Su hermana también lo piensa. No lo del gato y el ratón, me refiero a un par de románticos gatitos acurrucados juntos —suspiró soñadoramente—. Cuando le hablé de ti, Rosmary me aseguró que serías perfecta para su hermano Albert. De ahí que se le ocurriera la idea de presentaros.

—Gracias por decírmelo, ahora sé que debo cuidarme de dos amigas, en lugar de una.

—No digas eso, sabes que sólo busco lo mejor para ti —rio Annie—Prometí que te encontraría un buen marido, y es exactamente lo que haré…

—Si disculpa mi intromisión, milady… —la dama de compañía de Annie intervino en la conversación— creo que usted no sabe de lo que habla.

Candy arqueó las cejas, soltando una risita ante la irritada mirada de Annie, visiblemente ofendida por la intrusión de su dama de compañía.

—¿Lo ves? No soy la única que piensa de ese modo —comentó Candy antes de que su amiga pudiera descargar su enfado contra la doncella.

—No me refiero a que usted no deba buscar un marido —la doncella se dirigió a Candy y luego a Annie— o que usted no haga un buen trabajo seleccionándolo, milady —aclaró la mujer, aproximándose a ellas mientras bajaba el tono de voz al hablar—. Sólo que usted no lleva el tiempo suficiente en el país para conocer los rumores, milady…

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Annie, intrigada, acercándose más a la mujer que cada vez bajaba más el tono de voz.

—Me refiero al demonio. Al demonio de Lakewood.

—¿El demonio de qué…? —Candy se quedó sin aire.

—No digas estupideces, por favor —Annie se irritó—. ¿Por qué llamas a Albert demonio?

—Es de ese modo como la gente lo llama, milady, por algo que pasó hace varios años atrás, en Windsor.

—¡Windsor! —exclamó Candy.

—Santo cielo, ¿no es allí donde solías vivir, Candy? —le preguntó Annie

—Sí, cuando vivía con mis padres… —inspiró, intentando que su voz sonara firme y no molesta, como solía sentirse cada vez que tocaba ese tema—. Papá solía tener la escuela en su casa de Windsor, pero desde que forma parte de los médicos de la reina, su residencia varía y ha dejado de enseñar. Su deber es estar a disposición de su majestad.

—Es una suerte en ese caso que la reina pase tanto tiempo en su residencia en Windsor. Aunque debe ser una situación lamentable para su familia. ¿Tu madre acepta mudarse con él sin chistar o continúa viviendo en Windsor? —preguntó Annie, sorprendida.

—Ella vive aquí, en Londres. Al menos durante la temporada social—forzó una sonrisa—. El que papá conozca a la reina le ha abierto puertas… y también a Patty. Mamá espera que encuentre un buen marido.

—En ese caso, tal vez usted sepa algo sobre el caso del conde de Lakewood… —le preguntó la criada—. Ya que su familia es de Windsor.

Candy bajó la vista, sintiéndose abrumada.

—Margot, no molestes a mi amiga —Annie tomó la mano de Candy con cariño—. Y deja de perturbarla con tus cuentos inútiles. Está claro que si ella es de Windsor habría sabido algo al respecto.

—No… bueno, en realidad son pocos los recuerdos que yo tengo—confesó Candy—. No he visitado Windsor hace años, desde que vivo en Cheshire con mis tías.

—En ese caso, debe estar prevenida, señorita —Margot posó una mano en su brazo—. Las dos. Es mejor saber y estar preparado, a caer en una trampa por inocente —dijo la sirvienta, dedicándole una mirada fija a cada una, aumentando la tensión antes de decidirse a continuar.

—¡Oh, bien! Habla de una vez —refunfuñó Annie—. Pero hazlo rápido, no me gusta que se hable mal de mis amigos. Y menos por unos chismes inventados en el mercado.

—Lo que yo sé es de buena fuente, milady. En ese tiempo yo servía en casa de los señores Williams, en Windsor. El cuñado de mi patrona trabajaba en el juzgado en ese entonces, por lo que comentaban la información del juicio durante el té…

—¿De qué juicio hablas? —quiso saber Candy, sin seguirle el hilo.

—Probablemente usted no se haya enterado señorita, viviendo en el campo es difícil mantenerse al tanto de todas las noticias. Hace varios años ocurrió un terrible asesinato.

—¿Un asesinato? —Candy palideció. En el campo no se hablaba de asesinatos. Era una de las alegrías de vivir en un sitio donde todos los vecinos se conocían.

—¿Quién fue asesinado? —preguntó Annie— ¿Se trataba de alguien importante?

—Lord Leagan —contestó la sirvienta, y el color abandonó por completo el rostro de Candy—. Se dice que fue encontrado muerto en los jardines de su propia residencia en Windsor.

—Dios santo… —musitó Candy.

—¿Y se sabe quién cometió tal crimen? —preguntó Annie.

—Precisamente ese es el tema, milady —la doncella las miró con un gesto que parecía triunfal—. Se dice que el ejecutor del crimen fue el conde de Lakewood.

Continuara...


	9. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

Candy se llevó una mano a los labios para sofocar la exclamación que emergió de su garganta.

—¿El conde de Lakewood? —preguntó Annie, incrédula—. ¡Imposible!

—Lo que le digo es cierto, milady. Y no sólo eso… —añadió la doncella—. También asesinó a su esposa.

—¡¿Qué cosa?! —Candy gritó tan fuerte que incluso ella se sorprendió por su propia reacción.

—No creas una palabra, Candy. Son habladurías de la gente.

—Si el río suena, es porque agua lleva —replicó la criada—. Se dice que lord Andrew mató a lord Leagan por celos, porque su mujer lo engañaba con él y decidió abandonarlo. Pero nadie sabe qué fue de ella. Se cree que lord Andrew mató a su mujer como venganza por su traición y la enterró en algún lugar perdido del mundo, de modo que nunca nadie pudiera encontrarla.

—¿Lord Andrew? ¿Albert…? —Annie frunció el ceño, mirando a Candy de reojo—. Eso no puede ser… Conozco a Albert y a lord Leagan, y él está vivo.

—No ese lord Leagan , milady —Candy habría jurado ver a la dama de compañía de su amiga poner los ojos en blanco—. El anterior lord Leagan. El predecesor del caballero que usted afirma conocer.

—Bueno, sí, lo conozco —Annie irguió la nariz, orgullosa—, tal como acabas de decir, y él nunca me ha hablado de ningún asesinato en su familia.

—No es un tema al que se quiera dar popularidad, milady —la mujer arqueó una ceja—. Y si perdona mi atrevimiento, usted apenas conoció a lord Leagan anoche.

Candy debió morderse los labios para no reír ante la cara de enfado que Annie puso.

—De cualquier manera, no creo una palabra. Deben ser sólo habladurías de la gente —soltó Annie a la defensiva—. No sólo en esto está implicado lord Leagan, sino también lord Andrew y su hermana, Rosmary, quien es y ha sido mi querida amiga durante mucho tiempo —recalcó esas palabras—, y tú lo puedes confirmar ante cualquiera. De haber sucedido algo así, yo lo sabría.

—Esas cosas no se comentan, milady. Un asesinato es un escándalo, algo que toda persona civilizada querría dejar en el pasado. —Pero es imposible… —musitó Candy—. De haber cometido un crimen, lord Andrew estaría encerrado ¿no es así?

—Eso es cierto —convino Annie—. Si él no está tras las rejas, es porque no deben ser más que habladurías de la gente.

—Yo no puedo afirmarlo ni negarlo. Sólo les comento lo que sucedió hace años. Y lord Andrew fue juzgado.

—¿Y qué pasó? —preguntó Annie, impaciente.

—Lo declararon inocente… —la doncella bajó más el volumen de su voz, provocando que ambas chicas se aproximaran a ella para poder oírla—. Conforme a lo que escuché, al parecer no pudieron encontrar pruebas que lo incriminaran para poder declararlo culpable…

—En ese caso no puede ser verdad —dijo Candy—. Es un hombre inocente envuelto en los chismorreos de la gente.

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

—Hay muchos crímenes que no son pagados por sus perpetradores. Especialmente si ellos son de fina cuna — la doncella miró con cierto recelo a Annie— Todo el mundo sabe que los lores tienen intervención en la cámara, y en la justicia. El conde de Lakewood no será el primero ni el último al que su rango lo haya puesto a salvo de un merecido castigo.

—No puedo creerlo —Annie frunció el ceño—. Rosmary me lo habría dicho. No puedo creer que ocultara algo tan importante como que su hermano mayor había asesinado a un hombre… o a su mujer.

—Dudo mucho que sea una información que quiera andar pregonando a los cuatro vientos —la doncella alzó su respingada nariz, adoptando una actitud bastante arrogante—. Es comprensible que prefiera callar un secreto como ése. Pero dada la estima que claramente demuestra hacia su amiga —le echó un vistazo a Candy—me vi en la obligación de intervenir y revelarle la verdad sobre el conde y su pasado. Antes de que se decida a aceptar su cortejo. No vaya a ser usted quien termine descuartizada y enterrada en una zanja…

—¡Descuartizada…! ¡Santo Dios, Margot, debes dejar de leer esas novelas, tu imaginación está fuera de control! —rugió Annie—. ¡Nada de eso es cierto, y más te vale dejar de andar calumniando a la gente! ¡En especial a seres tan intachables como Lord Andrew y su familia, ¿te ha quedado claro?!

—Mis disculpas, milady —la mujer hizo una reverencia—. No pretendía importunarla.

—Sal de mi vista, no quiero verte por ahora. Vamos Candy, volvamos a casa. Este paseo ha sido todo menos agradable y todo por culpa de Margot —Annie la tomó del brazo, llevándola consigo de vuelta al carruaje—. No sabes cuánto lo siento.

—No te preocupes, Annie. No soy una niña, los chismes no me afectan. Además, no es a mí a quien han ofendido.

—Sí, por supuesto… —Annie apretó los labios en una fina línea—. Y ten por seguro que todas esas falsedades no son más que calumnias. No es la primera ni será la última vez que la gente habla de otros con tal de buscar salir de su absurdo aburrimiento. Deberían encontrar algo que hacer, esos gordos de ego inflado…

—Espera, ¿quieres decir que has escuchado ya algo al respecto?—preguntó Candy.

—Claro que sí, no es raro que esos aristócratas pusilánimes inventen cosas de gente que pasa tan poco tiempo entre ellos. No sé si lo hacen como un medio de castigo o sencillamente para desprestigiar a aquel que tiene verdadero valor. Aunque al lado de muchos de ellos, eso es sencillo —prácticamente gruñó, dejando al descubierto buena parte del carácter indómito que la gobernaba—. Te juro que de no ser porque papá me obliga a estar entre esa gente y tratarlos con cortesía, los mandaría a todos de paseo. Con algunas pocas excepciones claro, entre ellas Rosmary y Albert —le habló como pocas veces lo había hecho, en un tono grave que resultaba raro en ella—. Te aseguro, querida amiga, que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Esas cosas son sólo inventos de la gente. Lord Andrew es un excelente hombre, Candy. Él ha cuidado de su familia desde que pudo sostenerse en pie. Rosmary me lo contó todo. Su hermano es un hombre ejemplar que no merece que formen esa clase de habladurías bajo su nombre.

—Sí, por supuesto —sonrió Candy, aunque de forma un tanto forzada.

—No dudes de lo que te prometo,Candy. Soy muy buena juzgando a las personas, y cuando te digo que Albert Andrew es un hombre de fiar, es porque es cierto.

Candy miró disimuladamente por encima del hombro. Margot, la dama de compañía de Annie las observaba fijamente. Al notar la atención de Candy sobre ella hizo un leve gesto negativo con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no creyera en sus palabras.

De pie en el vestíbulo junto a su madre, Candy la observaba colocarse el sombrero antes de partir. Annie se había marchado hacía una hora y, por desgracia, las preocupaciones ocasionadas por su visita se habían quedado con ella y dudaba que consiguiera desterrarlas de su mente.

—Candy, hija…

Candy alzó la vista y la fijó sobre los verdes ojos de su madre, el único rasgo que compartía con ella, y que a veces creía era lo único en común que tenían.

—¿Has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho?

—Yo… eh… —Candy suspiró, negando con la cabeza— Lo siento, ¿qué

me decías?

Su madre posó una mano sobre su mejilla en un gesto cariñoso poco usual en ella.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, cariño?

—Mamá, no es nada, no importa.

—Claro que importa. Te he visto ensimismada últimamente… Sí, lo he notado. Sé que crees que soy una especie de ogro, pero no lo soy, hija. Como tu madre me preocupo por ti. Te quiero… —Candy arqueó las cejas, sorprendida al notar que los ojos de su madre se humedecían. Sólo fue un parpadeo, al siguiente ya estaban secos y limpios, como siempre.

Sin embargo, ese sutil gesto bastó para ayudarle a tomar valor y abrir el corazón.

—Mamá, quería preguntarte… He tenido un sueño… No sé si es un sueño en realidad… —tartamudeó, sin saber cómo expresar lo que le preocupaba—. ¿Conoces a lord Leagan?

El rostro de su madre palideció.

—¿Lord Leagan?

—Sí, lo conocí anoche. Pero creo haberlo conocido ya antes… Aunque no puedo saberlo… Tú entiendes —se llevó un dedo a las sienes—, mi memoria no me permite recordar. Sin embargo, creo haberlo conocido porque he soñado con él.

—Hija, no es correcto que sueñes con hombres —el dedo reprobatorio de su madre se balanceó ante su nariz—. Ni que hables al respecto.

—Lo siento, mamá. No soy capaz de controlar mis propios sueños—musitó Candy, comenzando a enfadarse—. Lo que quiero saber es si se trata realmente de un sueño o fue algo que realmente pasó. Dime mamá, ¿lo conocía yo antes del accidente?

—Hija mía, conocemos a muchas personas — Margaret contestó de forma apresurada, observando el reloj de bolsillo que solía llevar siempre con ella. La señal de que se le estaba haciendo tarde—. No sabría decirte con certeza si fue así o no. Tendrás que averiguarlo por ti misma.

—Pero mamá…

—Pero nada—la interrumpió, dedicándole una mirada molesta—Sabes lo que tu padre opina sobre contestar a tus preguntas sobre el pasado.

—No es mi padre, es mi padrastro, y sólo es una simple pregunta, no afectará en nada. Dime, mamá, ¿lo conocía yo?

—Es tu padre, y no tengo la menor idea de si lo conocías o no. No eres el centro de mi universo, hija mía. Lo siento.

Candy suspiró, pero no se dio por vencida. Obtendría alguna respuesta, aunque fuera del otro tema que le preocupaba.

—La doncella de Annie nos contó algo sobre un asesinato donde el nombre de lord Leagan y lord Andrew estuvieron involucrados, ¿es acaso cierto…?

—Candice, basta —su madre dio un sonoro taconazo en el suelo, poniendo fin a la conversación—. No responderé a ninguna de tus preguntas. Lo sabes. Podríamos crear recuerdos que no son ciertos—movió el índice frente a su nariz—. Debes ser tú quien recuerde por sí misma, así que no trates de preguntar más al respecto, porque no obtendrás ninguna respuesta. Además, no tengo ni idea de la respuesta correcta a esa pregunta.

Candy frunció los labios, guardándose todas las preguntas que habría deseado hacerle a su madre.

—Adiós querida —Margaret se acercó y le dio un rápido abrazo de despedida—, que tengas un buen viaje. Escríbeme pronto, me encanta recibir tus cartas —la besó en ambas mejillas antes de darse la vuelta y salir por la puerta.

—Ciertamente más que recibirme a mí en tu casa… —Candy suspiró con pesar, una vez más. ¿Alguna vez obtendría las respuestas a todas las preguntas que la atormentaban…?

—No le hagas caso, Candy. Sabes cómo es mamá —Patty había llegado a su lado, y le dedicaba una mirada compasiva, rara en ella—Realmente no podía alojarte en casa. Tu habitación está siendo redecorada. Además, supusimos que preferirías quedarte aquí con las tías Maria y Pony, debido a que el motivo de tu viaje a Londres fue acompañarlas.

—Sí, supongo que sí… —musitó Candy.

—Te iremos a ver pronto a Cheshire, ¿de acuerdo? —Patty le dedicó una sonrisa y la abrazó—. Te quiero, hermana.

—Y yo a ti, Patty.

—Y ella también te quiere… —miró a su madre por encima del hombro—. Más de lo que lo demuestra —le dijo su hermana en un susurro antes de alejarse hacia la salida, dejando esas palabras resonando en el aire tras ella.

Continuara...


	10. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

Candy observaba las verdes praderas que rodeaban Crawford a través de la ventanilla del carruaje de alquiler que las conducía a ella y sus tías a casa desde la estación de trenes.

Su tía Pony, sentada a su lado, dormitaba, todavía demasiado cansada a causa de la larga recuperación tras la operación. A diferencia de su tía Maria, que, con el ánimo por las nubes, no dejaba de parlotear sobre lo mucho que se habían divertido en Londres, prometiendo que pronto tendrían que regresar, y en esta ocasión en un viaje de placer y no por necesidad.

Candy sonreía como única respuesta, sin desviar la vista de la ventana. Esa noche había vuelto a tener el mismo extraño sueño, sólo que en esta ocasión, el rostro del hombre del jardín había sido reemplazado por las hermosas facciones de Albert Andrew.

Sabía que aquello no tenía sentido. A Albert lo acababa de conocer, y si ese sueño realmente era el recuerdo de una experiencia pasada, era imposible que él fuese el hombre del jardín. Además, claramente recordaba haber dicho en el sueño que el hombre era uno de los aprendices de su padrastro, y un conde jamás ostentaría ese título. Por lo que sabía, los condes no tenían profesiones.

—¿Sigues pensando en ese sueño? —le preguntó su tía Maria, interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—No es nada —Candy se encogió de hombros, percibiendo que un ligero rubor le cubría las mejillas.

Había sido una tontería preguntarle a su madre al respecto. Ella se había portado cortante con el tema del accidente y su memoria perdida, como siempre. Lo mejor sería que hiciera las averiguaciones al respecto por otro camino, si es que de verdad quería llegar a conocer la verdad algún día. Porque tal como iban las cosas, era más que claro que nunca recuperaría la memoria.

Si no hacía algo para cambiar las cosas, nunca conocería su pasado…

Cansada de los mismos pensamientos que comenzaban a provocarle una jaqueca, Candy abrió la ventanilla para respirar el cálido aroma de la pradera. Sin duda se había divertido en Londres, pero no había nada igual como la belleza de la naturaleza salvaje. El perfume de las flores silvestres embriagó sus sentidos, aturdiéndola en un gozo pleno que le hizo cerrar los ojos, perdida en el deleite de ese momento maravilloso.

Al abrir los ojos una vez más, todavía extasiada por el vasto paisaje que se abría ante ella, su vista se fijó en un punto oscuro que destacaba contra el verde claro y el amarillo de las flores del campo. Un hombre a caballo, que a su vez la observaba fijamente.

Albert Andrew.

De no haberse encontrado sentada, Candy estaba segura que habría caído por la impresión. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ese hombre en su tranquilo pueblo alejado del mundo?

—¿Estás bien, linda? —le preguntó Maria.

—Sí… —musitó, cerrando la ventanilla de golpe y corriendo la cortina—bien.

—Te has puesto muy roja.

—No, estoy algo acalorada, es todo.

—Pronto llegaremos y podrás darte un buen baño, querida. El agua helada te vendrá bien.

Candy se estremeció al recordar la calidez del imponente cuerpo de Albert mientras la tenía sujeta entre sus brazos, llevándola en un baile delicioso y suave, su ardiente mirada fija en ella, sus labios sensuales…

—Sí, tienes razón, tía —se apuró a decir, abanicándose con fuerza—Un baño de agua fría me vendrá excelente.

Con cuidado, echó un vistazo hacia afuera por el borde de la cortina. Albert, tan quieto como una estatua, observaba fijamente el carruaje alejándose por el camino.

De no haberse encontrado a tanta distancia, Candy habría jurado que parecía tan sorprendido de verla como ella a él.

El carruaje se detuvo un par de minutos más tarde frente a la estación de correos del pueblo de Cheshire. Candy fue la primera en bajar, seguida por su tía Maria. Entre ambas ayudaron a Paulina a apearse del carruaje. El viaje había hecho estragos en su semblante, que lucía mucho más mortecino que al momento de partir de Londres.

—Será mejor ir a casa y meterte en la cama cuanto antes, tía —le dijo Candy con cariño, arreglándole el chal sobre los hombros— Te prepararé una rica sopa de avellanas.

—Mi favorita —sonrió la anciana—. Oh, mira, si ahí viene Meg.

—La pobre parece que va a reventar en cualquier momento —bromeó Maria, saludándola.

Candy se volvió para saludar a su vecina. Dos años menor que ella, Meg se había vuelto una buena compañía, aunque poco frecuente. A diferencia de ella, Meg estaba casada y esperaba su cuarto hijo.

—Candy, señorita Pony, señorita Maria —las saludó, aferrando un cesto repleto de verduras contra su prominente vientre—, me alegra verlas de nuevo por aquí. ¿Cómo está Londres?

—Sucio, ruidoso y repleto de gente —gruñó Pony—. Tú, por otro lado, luces radiante, mujer. ¿Cuánto te falta?

—Sólo un mes más, más o menos —sonrió Meg, acariciando su vientre—. El médico me recetó… —el estrépito de varios gritos sofocó la voz de Meg y llamó la atención de todos. Un carro cargado de verduras había chocado contra uno cargado de leños. Este último se volcó, cayendo, con todo y carga, sobre un pobre hombre que iba pasando en ese momento.

—¡Santo Dios, hay que hacer algo! —chilló Candy—. Meg, por favor, ayuda a tía Pony a llegar a casa. Voy a ver en qué puedo ayudar.

—¡Ten cuidado! —escuchó que le gritaba Maria cuando ya partía a la carrera hacia el lugar del accidente.

Una multitud rodeaba la escena. Varios hombres intentaban apartar los leños y aligerar la carga para rescatar al pobre hombre, que no dejaba de gritar, atormentado por el dolor.

Debía de tener la pierna rota, cuando menos.

Candy se abrió paso hasta él, pensando en la mejor forma de sacarlo de allí lo antes posible. Sabía que si la sangre se quedaba acumulada por demasiado tiempo en un miembro y luego ésta era liberada de golpe, podía provocar que el corazón del individuo se detuviera.

—Descuide, señor. Se pondrá bien —le dijo, arrodillándose a su lado y colocando su chal bajo su cabeza, de modo que estuviera un poco más cómodo—. Lo sacarán de aquí enseguida.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —Una potente voz se hizo oír sobre las otras.

La gente abrió paso a un elegante caballero cuya vestimenta le hacía lucir extraño entre los trabajadores de campo y labriegos que se encontraban en el lugar. Sus ojos azules viajaron directamente hacia los carros accidentados y el hombre atrapado, para terminar posándose sobre el rostro de Candy.

Ella abrió la boca por la sorpresa al reconocerlo. Albert Andrew.

—Traigan palancas, debemos mover esto antes de que termine por derrumbarse sobre el hombre —exigió Albert, quitándose el abrigo y la chaqueta, para quedarse sólo con el chaleco y la camisa.

Los hombres se movieron con agilidad, gritándose unos a otros para cumplir con lo que él les había pedido.

—Si me permite, señorita —se dirigió a Candy, pasando a su lado para situarse en un punto bajo el carro. Posó ambos hombros bajo la madera y luego las manos.

Candy arqueó una ceja, incrédula a lo que iba a suceder. Ese hombre con aspecto lechuguino no iba a intentar levantar el carro por sí mismo, ¿o sí…?

—Señor… Es decir, milord, no creo que usted sea capaz de levantar ese carro — Candy se quedó callada ante la mirada encendida que él le dedicó—. No se ofenda, pero es muy pesado.

—Esto no es nada para mí —replicó el hombre—. ¡Todos listos! —Gritó, tomando una honda inspiración de aire.

Con fuerza empujó hacia arriba y para sorpresa de Candy, el carro se movió con facilidad. Los demás hombres sujetaron el carro con las palancas, dejándolo fijo en su lugar, mientras otros ayudaban al herido a salir del lugar del accidente.

Albert salió del hueco, preocupado por la salud del herido, no dejaba de dar órdenes para que el hombre fuera transportado con los debidos cuidados al consultorio del médico, calle abajo.

—¡Tenga cuidado, señorita! —Candy todavía no se había movido del lugar cuando escuchó el sonido del carro desplomándose.

Una sombra salió de la nada y la cubrió, impulsándola con ella lejos. Candy apenas percibió el golpe contra el suelo, todo había sido demasiado rápido. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con esos hermosos iris azules justo frente a ella, y entonces se dio cuenta de que se encontraba tirada en la calle, con Albert Andrew encima de ella.

—Dios santo, ¿se ha hecho daño? —preguntó ella como primer instinto, al notar que él sangraba.

Él frunció el ceño, confundido por la pregunta.

—Iba a preguntarle precisamente eso —le dijo, poniéndose de pie y ayudándola a hacer lo mismo.

Varios hombres los rodeaban ya, listos para socorrerlos. Sin embargo, Candy pudo notar que él no parecía dispuesto a aceptar ninguna ayuda, como si estuviera acostumbrado a valerse por sí mismo en todo momento.

La camisa de Albert se había rasgado por el hombro, dejando al descubierto un brazo fuerte y musculoso. Para nada el brazo de un conde anodino acostumbrado a la comodidad y a los placeres. Sin duda un hombre como él habría levantado ese carro con facilidad.

Candy recordó lo que Annie le había dicho: «él siempre ha cuidado de su familia». Tal vez había mucho más en el pasado de ese conde de lo que suponía, o de lo que los chismorreos de la gente podían insinuar. De cualquier forma, dudaba que un asesino fuera capaz de arriesgar su propia vida para salvar a un campesino de la muerte y luego a una chica cualquiera.

Albert habló con la gente que los rodeaba, pidiendo que le informaran más tarde sobre el estado de salud de aquel campesino.

Candy se había perdido tanto en sus pensamientos que había sido incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

Recordó a un conde al que Annie le presentó en Hyde Park en una ocasión, durante uno de sus paseos. El hombre llevaba a su lacayo como compañía y, por un mal incidente, el pobre empleado resbaló con el fango dejado tras un día completo de lluvia y cayó, lesionándose seriamente la pierna. Sin embargo, el elegante conde no se preocupó en lo más mínimo por la salud de su sirviente, todo cuanto le importó fue el estado en que terminó el costoso abrigo que su lacayo cargaba por él en ese momento.

Candy se sorprendió por ese estado tan falto de humanidad hacia otro ser humano, pero Annie le indicó que así era la forma habitual de actuar de la aristocracia. Motivo por el cual su amiga se sentía tan poco cómoda entre sus iguales y apreciaba tanto la compañía de ella, su nueva amiga, así como de otros pocos similares a su modo de pensar.

Y Annie le había dicho que Lord Andrew y su familia eran sus amigos.

Ahora lo comprendía.

Lord Andrew no parecía molesto por el fango sobre sus elegantes ropas, o la fina camisa de lino rota. Ni siquiera parecía notar sus propias heridas. Sonreía, por extraño que pareciera, agradeciendo a los preocupados aldeanos su ayuda.

—¿Se ha hecho daño? —le preguntó él, volviendo a centrarla en la realidad—. Debe tener más cuidado, señorita. Ese cargamento de leños estuvo a punto de aplastarla.

—Gracias a usted no lo hizo —ella sonrió, agradecida—. Pero usted está sangrando.

—No es más que un rasguño, no se preocupe… —se quedó prácticamente petrificado cuando ella sacó un pañuelo bajo su manga y se levantó de puntitas, para limpiarle la sangre que corría por su frente.

—Me temo que necesitaremos ir a casa a limpiar esto, no tiene buen aspecto.

—No se preocupe por mí, señorita White. Me encuentro perfectamente —dijo mientras se daba cuenta de que no se había movido ni un milímetro, para permitir que ella hiciese lo que le diera la gana con su herida.

—Podría infectarse —ella negó con la cabeza, frustrada—, y de este modo no puedo hacer nada. Usted es demasiado alto y estamos los dos cubiertos de barro.

—Oh, es cierto… La caída, supongo… Siento eso… —tartamudeó, sintiéndose otra vez como un jovencito estúpido e inexperto.

—No es nada que no pueda arreglarse con agua y jabón. Iba a tomar un baño de todos modos. Su herida, por otro lado, podría infectarse y no podemos permitirlo.

—Estaré bien.

—Usted me ha salvado la vida, milord, y no puedo hacer nada menos que corresponder a su gesto con un mínimo de cuidado. Lo llevaría al consultorio del médico, pero me temo que él estará ocupado por un tiempo, así pues, si no le molesta, tendré que ser yo quien revise su herida.

—¿Usted…? Señorita, no quiero parecer…

—Mi padre es un prestigioso médico, milord —ella le interrumpió, sonando un poco ofendida—, y en el pasado compartió varios de sus conocimientos conmigo. Confíe que está en buenas manos.

Él inspiró hondo, clavándole la mirada con esos ojos azules que Candy sintió que de alguna forma eran capaces de atravesarle el alma. No pudo moverse, ni siquiera respirar, era como si hubiera quedado paralizada en ese mismo instante bajo el influjo de su mirada.

—Muy bien —aceptó él al fin—. Estoy seguro de que no podría estar mejor atendido que bajo el cuidado de sus manos.

Candy sintió que las mejillas se le encendían por el halago y asintió, incapaz de articular palabra. Albert recogió el abrigo y la chaqueta del sitio donde los había dejado, antes de girarse hacia ella y tenderle el brazo.

—Si me hace el honor, señorita.

—Será un placer, caballero —contestó ella, cogiendo su brazo con una mano un tanto temblorosa.

En casa se había formado un barullo a causa de la reciente llegada de la familia. Tía Pony y tía Maria yacían acomodadas en el salón, mientras Molly, la criada, metía los bolsos de viaje en la casa con ayuda de un muchacho al que habían pagado para que cargara con el equipaje.

Al escuchar pasos en el recibidor, tía Maria se dio prisa en ponerse de pie para salir al encuentro de Candy.

—Candy, querida, no pudimos quedarnos más tiempo. Tu tía Pony se sentía indispuesta, dime cariño, ¿qué pasó con aquel pobre hombre…? —Maria perdió el habla súbitamente al notar al hombre que acompañaba a su sobrina.

—Buenos días —saludó él, quitándose el sombrero que acababa de ponerse—. Espero no importunarla. Mi nombre es Albert Andrew. Soy un vecino reciente de la localidad.

Los ojos de Maria parecían a punto de salirse de sus cuencas, permaneciendo fijos sobre el hombre.

—Milord, es un gusto conocerle —Pony salió al rescate de su hermana, llegando tras ella en el momento preciso—. Por favor, póngase cómodo. Me temo que no me encuentro en buen estado y no puedo estar mucho tiempo de pie.

—No es mi intención molestar…

—De ningún modo —dijo Maria, prácticamente en un chillido—Siéntese. Por favor.

—Lord Andrew ha sufrido una herida durante el accidente —contó Candy— Me temo que por mi culpa.

—De eso ni hablar —replicó él, tomando asiento en el lugar que Maria le ofrecía—, ha sido un leño el que me ha dado contra la frente. Usted nada ha tenido que ver en ello.

—No se lo lancé, si a eso se refiere, pero se ha hecho ese golpe salvándome la vida —arguyó Candy, corriendo a la cocina por tela limpia y un cuenco con agua.

—¿Le ha salvado la vida? —preguntó Pony.

—Oh, pero qué romántico —musitó Maria, llevándose ambas manos juntas al pecho— por favor, tienen que contárnoslo todo.

—Me temo que será en otro momento —Candy volvió con la palangana—. Ahora debo curar las heridas de lord Andrew y vosotras debéis subir a reposar. Este no será un espectáculo que queráis presenciar.

—Tiene razón, la sangre siempre me pone enferma —Maria se puso de pie muy rápido—. Vamos, Pony, es hora de tomar tu siesta.

—No es propio dejar a Candy sola con un caballero.

—Tía, no necesito chaperón a estas alturas —le aseguró Candy, hablando en tono de broma—. De todas formas, Molly anda cerca, en caso de que pueda necesitar ayuda.

—Bien… en ese caso, os dejamos. Mucha suerte. —Maria sonrió, guiñándole un ojo a Albert.

Albert se puso de pie para despedirse, prácticamente chocando de frente con Candy, quien se acercaba a revisar su herida. Trastabilló y enseguida se vio envuelta por los fuertes brazos de Albert, que evitaron que cayera. La mano de Candy se coló por el orificio de su camisa, palpando la cálida piel desnuda de su brazo, duro y musculoso.

Candy se perdió por una fracción de segundo, preguntándose cómo sería el resto de su cuerpo, dejándose llevar por la fantasía de tocar cada centímetro de su piel cálida y aterciopelada…

Al levantar la vista, notó la intensa mirada de Albert fija en su rostro. Ella sabía que ya había pasado el momento en el que debieron separarse, pero él no parecía dispuesto a soltarla. Y la verdad es que tampoco ella se sentía con ganas de dejarse ir.

—No creo que debamos dejarlos a solas —la voz de Pony llegó desde el pasillo, acompañado por los rápidos pasos de Maria

—Tú déjalos solos y no repliques, mujer. Ya son mayorcitos para saber qué es lo que hacen.

Candy sintió que las mejillas se le encendían. Albert debió de sentirse igual de incómodo, porque la soltó al fin, apartándose un par de pasos de ella.

—Por favor, tome asiento —le pidió Candy, enjuagando un trozo de tela limpia en el agua que acababa de verter en la palangana.

Él así lo hizo, aunque estaba tan recto que ella temió que fuera a partirse la espalda en dos.

Con cuidado, Candy se acercó y comenzó a limpiar la herida.

—Puede que esto le escueza un poco —le advirtió la ahora enfermera, tomando una infusión de la mezcla de medicinas que había llevado consigo.

—No se preocupe por eso —le dijo él, manteniéndose impasible cuando ella vertió parte del contenido del frasco sobre la herida.

—Es usted muy valiente —lo halagó Candy, terminando la curación.

—Parece sorprendida.

—Un poco. Debo admitir que tenía una pobre opinión de los condes londinenses tras ver a un par de ellos retorcerse como lombrices cuando una enfermera intentaba ponerles una inyección en el hospital de Londres.

Albert soltó una carcajada que de algún modo calentó el corazón de Candy.

—Temo desilusionarla, señorita. Eso no sucederá conmigo, se lo aseguro.

—Traeré una jeringa y una aguja y haremos la prueba —bromeó ella—Sin hechos, es difícil creer lo que ha dicho. Aunque por tratarse de un hombre tan valiente como usted, supongo que podré hacer una excepción y me fiaré de su palabra.

—¿No suele fiarse de la palabra de un desconocido?

—No, milord, no suelo fiarme de la palabra de un hombre que dice no temerle a las agujas. Hasta ahora no he conocido uno solo que no lo haga.

—Ha de haber pasado mucho tiempo en ese hospital en Londres.

—Sólo un par de meses, pero mi padre es médico y yo solía ayudarlo a… —Candy guardó silencio de forma abrupta, y tratándose de un tema que le resultaba doloroso, sonrió, terminando la frase con otra oración—. He visto demasiados traseros temblorosos como para asegurarle que la gente teme a las inyecciones, milord.

—Tal vez debería ver este trasero. Le aseguro que es firme como roca—Albert sonrió al verla encenderse como una granada al escuchar sus palabras—. Lo siento, le aseguro que bromeaba —le dijo, alzando las manos en señal de paz.

Ella sonrió.

—Lo sé. Todos tiemblan —bromeó ella. De pronto sus ojos se fijaron en su brazo, y antes de notarlo, estaba palpando una marca roja en su muñeca.

—Es una marca de nacimiento —explicó él.

—Tiene forma de murciélago —ella sonrió aún más—. Qué extraño.

—Es la marca de mi familia. Mi padre la tiene, también mis hermanos, cada uno en una parte distinta. Mi hermano la tiene justo en medio de los dos glúteos… Lo siento —se disculpó al verla ponerse roja de nuevo—, creo que hemos hablado demasiado de traseros por un día.

Ella rio con ganas, acompañada por él, hasta que ambos callaron, compartiendo un silencio amistoso, sin dejar de sonreír. Candy vendó bien la zona de la herida y se aseguró de limpiar la sangre de la frente y el rostro, en busca de algún otro corte que hubiera pasado por alto.

Estar tan cerca de él le resultaba difícil, las manos le temblaban y apenas podía respirar. Actuar con naturalidad le era casi imposible.

—Me alegra decirle que ha tenido suerte —le dijo tras unos minutos de incómodo silencio que le parecieron como una eternidad—. No se ha hecho nada grave. Podrá quitarse el vendaje en un par de días y la cicatriz apenas se notará.

Ella se sobresaltó al sentir el repentino contacto de su mano sobre la suya, aferrándola.

—Se lo debo a usted, sin duda —él sonrió con suavidad, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Candy sonrió en respuesta, nerviosa por la extraña carga de electricidad que sentía al contacto con su piel.

—Al contrario, milord. Ha tenido suerte de no haberse lesionado gravemente al haberse puesto en esa situación tan peligrosa por mi culpa. Debí ser más cuidadosa, y usted… Usted me ha salvado la vida. Y nunca sabré cómo recompensarle por su ayuda.

—Se me ocurren más de un millón de maneras en este mismo instante —le dijo con un fervor inesperado, llevándose la palma de su mano a los labios y besándola.

Candy se sintió estremecer por el contacto, incapaz de apartar la mirada de esos ojos azules que parecían dispuestos a devorarla con la sola mirada.

—Señorita, ¿las medicinas de su tía debo dejarlas en la cocina o en su habitación? —Entró Molly en ese momento, rompiendo la conexión entre ella y Albert.

Ambos se separaron con un respingo, evitándose mutuamente como si hubieran sido atrapados infraganti cometiendo el peor de los delitos.

—Oh… disculpe, no sabía que tenía compañía —sonrió la criada de forma pícara, volviendo por su camino.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya. Es tarde y mis hermanas se habrán preocupado por mí —Albert se puso de pie, tropezando brevemente con la pata de la silla—. Le agradezco mucho sus atenciones, señorita. No pude encontrar mejor médico en toda Inglaterra.

—Es usted demasiado generoso con su opinión, milord —sonrió Candy—. Por favor, vaya con cuidado.

Él pareció dudar acerca de su respuesta y finalmente se decidió por asentir.

—Buen día, señorita —dijo antes de marcharse.

Candy se sintió tonta al escucharse suspirar ante su imagen alejándose por el camino. Se estaba comportando igual que una solterona romántica…

Aunque, en realidad eso era…

Con enojo, alzó la mano para cerrar la ventana, dispuesta a dejar atrás cualquier pensamiento romántico que pudiera alterar su vida. Lord Andrew era un conde. Y los condes no se casaban con mujeres solteronas de campo. Pero al hacerlo, notó la figura de Albert volviéndose hacia la casa, como si dudara entre regresar sobre sus pasos o no. Pero aquello duró apenas una fracción de segundo, antes de que él diera media vuelta para montar sobre su caballo y partir a todo galope en dirección contraria.

Los pasos frenéticos de Albert retumbaron en toda la casa, previniendo a sus hermanos de lo obvio: estaba furioso.

—¡Ella está aquí! —le gritó a Rosmary nada más entrar en la habitación donde ella se encontraba.

Rosmary, sentada tras un escritorio de caoba, anotando números en un enorme libro de contabilidad, ni siquiera parpadeó cuando su hermano entró.

Pauna, por otro lado, acurrucada en una otomana junto a la ventana, cerró de golpe la novela que la había mantenido absorta hasta entonces, dedicándole a su hermano una mirada mezcla de terror y culpabilidad.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Rosmary con total calma, sin levantar la vista de los números.

—¡No te hagas la inocente! —Albert cruzó la distancia que los separaba y colocó ambas manos sobre las páginas del libro, impidiéndole ignorarlo.

Al levantar los ojos de los números, Rosmary debió reprimir una risita al encontrar a su hermano, por lo general pulcro y muy ordenado, cubierto de lodo y completamente desaliñado.

—Dios santo, ¿qué te ha pasado? —preguntó, cubriéndose la boca con una mano para que él no notara que sonreía.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —rugió, pasándose una mano de forma inconsciente por el vendaje que Candy le había hecho—. ¡Me convenciste de venir aquí asegurándome que de esa forma evitaría encontrarme una vez más con ella, y ahora resulta que Candy también se encuentra en Crawford!

—¿No me digas? —Los ojos verdes de su hermana le miraron con una encantadora alegría—. Qué maravillosa coincidencia.

—¡Coincidencia un cuerno! ¡Has sido tú quien lo ha planeado todo!—Miró a Pauna, que se encogió como un ratón—. ¡Y tú también!

—No le hables así —Rosmary frunció el ceño—. Habría jurado escuchar que se quedaría en Londres hasta las navidades.

—Eres una… —Albert volvió a centrar su atención sobre Rosmary—¡traicionera vil y mentirosa!

—Tal vez. Pero no me arrepiento ni un poco de lo que he hecho —le guiñó un ojo por encima de sus gafas, antes de bajar una vez más la mirada sobre sus números.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer? —Albert volvió a colocar las manos sobre las páginas donde ella intentaba escribir.

—Sí. Lo correcto. Y si no te molesta hermano, estás dejando llena de manchas mis páginas, ¿podrías moverte?

—No se puede razonar contigo… —Albert se apartó, llevándose una mano manchada de tinta al rostro, en un gesto preocupado—Regresaré ahora mismo a Londres.

—Me temo que eso no será posible, hermano. Acabo de enviar una orden para remodelar por completo la residencia de Londres. Será imposible habitarla durante los próximos seis meses.

—Eres una…. Bruja. —Albert se giró hacia ella, sus ojos destilando furia.

No obstante, la joven Pauna soltó una risita nada más verlo. Una ceja arqueada de su hermano bastó para hacerla callar y volver a encogerse de miedo.

—Lo siento… Tienes tinta en el rostro —le dijo en voz baja, temerosa

—Pau, sabes que yo no soy como padre… No debes temerme, ¿entiendes? —Albert miró a su hermana menor con preocupación—Puedes reírte cuanto quieras de mí, nunca te haré daño. No importa lo enojado que esté.

—Lo sé, Albert… Es sólo que a veces… Lo siento —agachó la mirada, aferrando las uñas en la cubierta del libro.

Albert se aproximó a ella y se arrodilló frente a su hermana menor, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.

—Eso está en el pasado, Pau. Nadie te hará daño nunca más, ¿me entiendes?

Pauna levantó la mirada, sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas, y los fijó sobre el rostro de su hermano. Con cariño pasó la yema de los dedos por la nariz, alguna vez rota, de su hermano, al tiempo que las lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas, tan silenciosas como su llanto. Hacía mucho tiempo que había aprendido a llorar en silencio…

—Lo sé, Albert. Lo sé bien…

Albert sonrió y la besó en la punta de la respingada nariz, igual como hacía desde que Pauna era sólo un bebé.

—Anda, ve a decirle a la cocinera que tengo antojo de budín de chocolate mientras yo termino de hablar con Ross, ¿quieres?

—Ya no tengo seis años, Albert. Soy tan culpable como mi hermana…

—Anda, Pauna. Antes de que cambie de opinión —se adelantó a decirle Rosmary—. Yo puedo arreglármelas mejor con esta bestia cuando estamos a solas.

Pauna sonrió ligeramente antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a su hermano y salir de la estancia, dejándolos a solas.

—No me llames bestia —le reclamó Albert en cuanto la puerta se hubo cerrado tras su hermana menor—. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Stear? Porque estoy seguro de que ese… hermano nuestro —cuidó sus palabras— tuvo que ayudarte en este plan maquiavélico.

—Stear está en Oxford, atendiendo unos asuntos de Archie y Willian, como le pedí.

—¿Te ha dejado sola para presentarme batalla como un completo cobarde, o es que realmente piensas que puedes manipularme mejor tú sola?

—Soy la mejor para tratar contigo, Albert. Siempre hemos estado unidos —los brillantes e inteligentes ojos de su hermana se clavaron en los suyos—. Tú y yo contra el mundo, protegiendo a los pequeños, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Y desde cuándo eso te ha autorizado a querer convertirte en mi titiritera?

—¿Titiritera? —repitió, riendo—. ¿Es así como te sientes? ¿Manipulado como un pobre títere sólo porque te he traído a pasar unos agradables días a tu propia casa de campo?

—Sí, cuando actúas a mis espaldas para hacer exactamente lo contrario a lo que, sabes bien, son mis intenciones.

—¿Y esas intenciones son…?

—¡No me saques de quicio, Rosmary! ¡Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero!

—Perdona, hermano, pero mis dotes de titiritera no incluyen la de lectora de mentes. No puedo tener idea de lo que quieres a menos que me lo digas.

—¡Eres exasperante!

—Sí, y una traidora vil —Rosmary sonrió, mordaz— Ya lo dijiste. Eso no cambia el hecho de que tendrás que quedarte aquí, con nosotros, hermano.

—Me iré a un hotel, a un hospicio, lo que sea… —se dirigió a la puerta—. No te saldrás con la tuya.

—¿Tanto miedo tienes de enfrentarte a ella? —Rosmary se puso de pie, siguiéndolo de cerca.

—¿Estás loca? —Albert se giró hacia ella, dejando el pomo de la puerta en paz antes de poder girarlo—. Yo no le tengo miedo…

—Actúas como un gallina —Rosmary se ubicó delante de él, bloqueándole el paso hacia la puerta—. Es tu esposa, Albert. No un demonio.

—Créeme, si fuera un demonio con el que tuviera que tratar, no me sentiría tan aturdido como ahora.

—¿Qué es a lo que temes, Albert? ¿Que ella te rechace?

Albert fijó la vista en las llamas de la chimenea. A pesar de ser verano, la casa era fría y por orden del conde, todas las habitaciones donde estuvieran sus hermanos debían estar siempre cálidas, con un fuego encendido en la chimenea.

Rosmary se sintió estremecer ante la imagen de su hermano mayor. En su rostro se reflejó una tristeza tan honda y sincera que ella se vio obligada a guardar silencio. Incluso el arrepentimiento cruzó por su mente. De no estar completamente segura de que hacía lo correcto, se habría visto tentada a disculparse con su hermano mayor.

—Albert, tienes que lidiar con esto. Tu pasado te ha estado consumiendo todos estos años. Ya nunca ríes… Recuerdo que solías reír tanto antes.

—Si os he descuidado a ti y a mis hermanos, lo siento. No fue mi intención…

—No, Albert —ella le interrumpió—. A nosotros siempre nos has tenido en el mayor cuidado, tratado con todo el afecto que un hermano puede prodigar a otro. Eres tú mismo el que ha quedado relegado… Es tiempo que te ocupes de ti mismo, hermano. Que des remedio al dolor de tu corazón.

—Qué más quisiera yo, Ross. Qué más quisiera…

—¿Y por qué no? ¿Qué te lo impide?

Albert levantó la mirada, fijando sus ojos azules sobre su hermana.

—Todo.

Continuara...


	11. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

 ** _Lo perdería todo, porque ella es mi todo._**

 ** _Perderla a ella, sería perderlo todo._**

 ** _Puedo permanecer lejos, pero no sin ella. Compartir el mismo mundo y, al mismo tiempo, no compartir ninguno._**

 ** _Saber que ella ya no está conmigo aquí en la tierra, sería mi misma sentencia._**

 ** _Perderla a ella, sería perderlo todo…_**

 ** _Hoy la vi llegar en el carruaje._**

 ** _Por un momento, fue como volver al pasado. A ese ayer que fue tan feliz, tan lleno de sueños y deseos por cumplir… Cuando la esperanza era parte de cada día, y no un sentimiento negro que ahora forma parte de lo imposible, junto con las hadas, los duendes y demás fantasías infantiles._**

 ** _Puedo recordar el primer momento en que la vi como si acabara de ocurrir. Su rostro sonriente asomado por la ventanilla, su cabello de oro ondeando al viento, sus ojos verdes brillando llenos de vida._**

 ** _Una vida de la que yo formé parte una vez…_**

 ** _Ahora no soy más que su pasado. Y un pasado que ni siquiera ella sabe que existió…_**

 ** _Si tan sólo supieras que te sigo esperando, igual como esa primera vez._**

 ** _Y te seguiré esperando por siempre. Aunque tú no me puedas ver, amor mío._**

 ** _Del diario de Albert Andrew_**

El sol aparecía por el horizonte cuando Candy salió del establo, llevando con ella un cubo con leche. Bella , la vaca, mugió con fuerza tras ella, dándole un ligero empujoncito con la cabeza para que se diera prisa, provocando con ello que Candy trastabillara y por poco la leche se derramara.

—Calma, Bella , no seas tan impaciente —le reclamó Candy,

recuperando el equilibrio a duras penas. Se sentía sumamente cansada, quizá el baño con agua helada no había sido tan buena idea como pensaba. Posiblemente había pescado un resfriado. Y todo por su mente sucia…

Se reprendió a sí misma, a pesar de que una curva levantó la comisura de sus labios. Albert Andrew estaba en Crawford. Sin duda esa era una noticia interesante. ¿Dónde se alojaría?

Su hermana le había comentado que tenía una propiedad, pero nunca mencionó cuál era.

Sabía de algunos lores que tenían sus fincas en los alrededores, sin embargo no recordaba haber visto antes al conde de Lakewood.

Claro que ella no era muy asidua a alejarse de casa. Incluso para los escasos habitantes del pueblo era prácticamente una desconocida. De no ser por sus tías, estaba segura que no conocería un alma de los alrededores y la única amistad que conservaría se limitaría a la vaca que ahora seguía empujándola y a la gata que corría impaciente entre sus pies, buscando la leche que llevaba en el cubo.

—Vosotras sois unas interesadas —les reclamó, subiendo el par de escalones que conducían a la cocina de la propiedad— Tendré que asegurarme de conseguir mejores amistades en el futuro.

—¿Con quién hablas, querida? —le preguntó su tia Pony, desde el interior de la cocina.

Candy se sorprendió al encontrar a su tía de pie tan temprano, y parada frente a la estufa moviendo una olla con avena cuando el médico había dado órdenes estrictas de reposo continuo por un par de meses más.

—Con nadie, tía. ¿No deberías estar acostada? —le reclamó, dejando la leche para acercarse a ayudarla— El médico fue muy claro al decir que debías reposar por al menos otros dos meses.

—Si me quedo quieta por más tiempo me van a salir telarañas—levantó la cuchara y probó la textura de la avena antes de apartarla del calor— Además, Molly está enferma. Creo que ha pescado un resfriado.

—Oh, no, pobrecilla.

—Ni me lo digas. Ahora tendremos que dividirnos las tareas del hogar entre todas.

—De eso ni hablar. Tú debes descansar, y tía Maria, aún se resiente de la espalda por el viaje. Yo me haré cargo de todo, vosotras deberíais sentaros y reposar un poco. Especialmente tú —le quitó la cuchara de madera de la mano para impedirle continuar trabajando—el médico fue muy claro con la orden de que debías descansar.

—No sé de dónde has aprendido a usar ese tono tan mandón—refunfuñó Pony, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

—De la mejor, es decir, de ti —Candy sonrió, besándola en la mejilla—Por favor, siéntate. ¿Quieres leche en tu avena?

—Sí, por favor.

—¿Dónde está tía Maria? —preguntó Candy, sirviendo en un cuenco el desayuno antes de ponerlo en la mesa, frente a la anciana.

—Dormida. Como has dicho, se ha resentido en gran medida del viaje. No ha querido decirme nada, pero la oí quejarse hasta bien entrada la noche. Me temo que la humedad de esta casa no le ayuda con su malestar de huesos —suspiró, cogiendo una cuchara para probar la avena.

—Le subiré el desayuno a la cama en cuanto despierte —Candy se sentó delante de su tia en la mesa, con su propio cuenco— Y prepararé sopa para Molly. Eso la ayudará con el resfriado.

—Te veo algo acalorada querida… ¿Te sientes bien? —Pony estiró la mano para palpar sus mejillas y su frente— Te siento caliente, ¿tendrás fiebre?

—No lo creo, debe ser el calor de la estufa. Además, no puede haber otra enferma en esta casa —bromeó, intentando sonreír a pesar de que realmente se sentía exhausta. Ese baño sin duda había sido una mala idea—. Después de preparar el almuerzo, iré a dar una vuelta por la pradera. Recuerdo una planta que usaba mi padrastro para aliviar el mal de huesos.

—Deberías llamarlo papá —replicó Pony—. A tu madre no le gusta que lo llames padrastro.

—Y a mí no me gusta que él me sacara de sus vidas —masculló, dejando la comida de lado.

No sabía si era el recuerdo de su familia, pero de pronto había perdido el apetito. Sentía el estómago revuelto, sin duda iba a enfermarse…

—Sabes que eso no es cierto. Tu padre te quiere tanto como tu madre, y si te han enviado a vivir a este lugar ha sido por tu bien. No tienes ningún derecho a juzgarlos tan duramente.

Candy suspiró, poniéndose de pie. No tenía ánimo para discutir con su tía.

—Será mejor que me dé prisa o la mañana se pasará antes de que nos demos cuenta y será hora del almuerzo.

—Te ayudaré.

—Ya dije que no. Si quieres ayudarme, hazme un favor y ve de vuelta a tu cama. Serás una preocupación menos para mí si no tengo que estar cuidando de ti.

—Está bien —contestó al fin Pony, alzando el mentón, ofendida—Admito que tienes razón. Aunque aún creo que eres una jovencita muy mandona.

—Jovencita, no. Mandona, sí. Y mucho —la besó en la mejilla antes de despedirla con una cariñosa palmadita en la espalda—. Descansa, tía. Si necesitas algo, sólo toca la campanilla del servicio. Iré enseguida.

—Mandona, mandona, mandona… —siguió repitiendo Pony camino al segundo piso.

Candy la observó alejarse antes de permitirse apoyar la espalda contra la pared. De pronto las fuerzas le fallaron… Sin embargo, no podía demostrar debilidad ante sus tías. Ella debía ser la fuerte de la casa. Más ahora con Molly enferma.

Pony necesitaba descansar para reponerse por completo de la operación y Maria nuevamente estaba en cama, aquejada del mal de sus huesos. No podía ser una carga más para su familia. Tenía que ser fuerte y sobreponerse. No iba a decepcionar a sus tías también, del mismo modo como lo había hecho con sus padres siendo una hija débil y frágil…

Candy caminaba a largas zancadas por la pradera. La hierba estaba crecida y las flores abundaban. Sin embargo, aún no podía hallar la planta que le serviría para aliviar el malestar de su tia Maria. Bella , pastando mientras la seguía pacientemente por el campo, era una compañía placentera, aunque un tanto silenciosa. Ahora que volvía a la soledad del campo comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo mucho que había disfrutado de la amistad de Annie y su cháchara interminable. Escuchar la voz de otro ser humano además de la suya propia hablándole sin sentido a una vaca, podía resultar un tanto aburrido en ocasiones.

De pronto, sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca, pero no le prestó atención. Esa sensación de ser observada era tan común como el sol del mediodía en un país tropical. En incontables ocasiones había estado completamente segura de divisar a alguien a la distancia, observándola caminar, para descubrir que se encontraba completamente sola, como siempre.

Continuó avanzando. A cada paso que daba, se sentía más débil, más cansada, como si sus botas comenzaran a ser de plomo en lugar de cuero y la tiraran hacia abajo. Se quitó el sombrero de paja y se soltó el pelo, dejando al descubierto sus rizos dorados. Sentía mucho calor, la ropa le molestaba, y estando en la seguridad de esa pradera sin nadie a la vista, el decoro perdía toda importancia.

Volvió a sentir el cosquilleo y esta vez se obligó a girarse. Notó un jinete alejándose por el camino. Bueno, al menos su mente no le había jugado una mala pasada esta vez. Quizá no la observara, pero realmente había alguien cerca.

Continuó caminando hasta llegar a la entrada de un bosquecillo. Agradeció la sombra que brindaban los árboles, no sabía si realmente la temperatura era asfixiante, o sólo se trataba de ella y su tía no había estado equivocada al sugerir que tenía fiebre. De pronto el mundo se había vuelto un horno, y, que ella recordara, el verano de Crawford nunca había competido con el maldito calor del infierno.

—Voy a sentarme un momento, Bella … —musitó, dejándose caer sobre un montón de musgo bajo un roble. La vaca, rumiando como siempre, la miró fijamente con sus grandes ojos de largas pestañas que la hacían lucir casi humana, como si realmente la entendiera.

—Estaré bien, no te preocupes, Bella —se llevó una mano a la cara y apartó unos mechones de pelo que se habían pegado a su frente y sus mejillas. Estaban mojados. Estaba sudando demasiado…

Escuchó el sonido de una rama al quebrarse y se tensó. La sensación de ser observada se intensificó, sólo que esta vez estaba segura de que no lo estaba imaginando. Se puso de pie bruscamente, decidida a alejarse cuanto antes. El bosque era un sitio oculto, necesitaba volver a la seguridad de la pradera, donde pudieran verla en caso de necesitar ayuda…

Sin embargo, al ponerse de pie, un mareo terrible la invadió. El mundo comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor al tiempo que luces blancas bailaban delante de ella. Alcanzó a divisar unas grandes botas negras emergiendo de entre la espesura del bosque antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad…

Continuara...


	12. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

Candy sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar. No recordaba haber tenido un dolor tan intenso con anterioridad. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero los párpados le pesaban como si estuvieran hechos de piedra. Tenía calor, mucho calor. ¿Desde cuándo los veranos eran tan calurosos en Crawford?

Escuchó un gemido lejano, un llanto de niño…

Su voz resultaba escalofriante. Clamaba por su madre… Un sollozo continuo que la hizo estremecerse.

De pronto sintió algo frío y húmedo contra su frente, provocando que abriera los ojos de golpe.

—Tranquila, todo está bien —escuchó una cálida voz junto a su oído. Por un momento creyó que alucinaba al ver a un hombre recostado a su lado. Hasta que él le abrió los párpados con los dedos, examinándole de cerca los ojos, en un gesto nada romántico.

—¿Qué…?

—Estás enferma —le dijo él, su voz ronca y suave, todavía muy cerca de su oído—. Te has desmayado en el bosque y te he traído a mi casa.

—¿Quién llora…?

—¡Shhh!, tranquila, no gastes las fuerzas en hablar. Estás débil y debes descansar. Te encuentras a salvo, es todo cuanto necesitas saber.

—Pero…

—No seas tan terca, mujer —percibió un par de dedos sobre sus labios, tan cálidos que su tacto borró cualquier temor.

Continuó percibiendo la fría sensación del trapo húmedo contra su piel. Poco a poco las cosas comenzaron a ser más claras en su mente, los eventos recientes, dónde había estado y con quién. De pronto, una duda la asaltó, acompañada por la preocupación.

—Mi… —musitó, incapaz de permanecer tranquila.

—Mandé un mensajero para decirle a tu familia dónde estás. No te preocupes por eso.

—No… —ella negó con la cabeza, tragando con dificultad. Sentía la boca sumamente seca

—Mi…

—¿Tu ropa? Lo siento, debí quitártela. Necesitabas un baño urgentemente, tenías muy alta la temperatura.

—No… Mi… —suspiró, tomando enseguida una bocanada de aire ¿desde cuándo agotaba tanto el hablar?

—¿Tu qué? —Él posó una mano en su mejilla, en un gesto tan cálido que a ella por un momento se le olvidó que no lo conocía y de lo que estaba hablando. Oh, Dios, su mano se sentía sumamente bien sobre su piel, ¿estaría mal pedirle que la dejara allí por bastante tiempo? Quizá toda la noche…

—¿Qué tratas de decirme, cariño? —le preguntó él, haciéndola regresar de sus ensoñaciones—. ¿Te duele algo? ¿Deseas que avise a otra persona en especial…? Dime qué es, y haré lo que sea para concederte tu deseo…

—Mi… vaca —consiguió decir al fin—. Mi vaca…

El hombre arqueó las cejas, sorprendido, como si aquella revelación fuese lo último que se esperara que ella dijera, antes de soltar una sonora carcajada.

—Lo siento… Es sólo que… —se secó una lágrima fugaz, y por primera vez Candy notó lo rojos que tenía los ojos. Como si hubiera permanecido en vela… incluso como si hubiera estado llorando— Tu vaca está bien, Candy. Está en los establos, bien atendida.

—¿Sabes mi nombre…?

—Sí, eh… —el hombre carraspeó, enderezándose en la cama. Había estado prácticamente pegado a su rostro hasta ese momento. Al verlo a una distancia prudente Candy pudo reconocerlo al fin. El conde de Lakewood.

—Albert, eres tú… —musitó, provocando que los ojos de él se agrandaran al máximo, revelando un color azul precioso, lleno de luz, igual al color del cielo primaveral.

—¿Sabes quién soy? ¿Me has reconocido…? —le preguntó él en un susurro ronco lleno de emoción, estrechando sus manos entre las suyas. Su rostro estaba una vez más a un palmo del suyo, permitiéndole observar con claridad las facciones de su rostro. Candy se deleitó de ese momento, con la barba crecida y esa mirada cálida en sus ojos, le resultaba sumamente agradable y atractivo… Era tan guapo cuando se decidía a ser amable. Prácticamente sentía que lo conocía.

—Sí, el hermano de Rosmary… Nos presentaron… en la fiesta —inspiró hondo, trabajosamente—, bailamos juntos… Y la carreta ayer… Tú me salvaste y yo curé tu herida en la cabeza— musitó. Dios, cómo le costaba hablar, la garganta le dolía muchísimo.

Él desvió la vista, ocultando lo que fuera que se encendió en su mirada… Aunque Candy habría jurado haber alcanzado a atisbar por una fracción de segundo algo similar a la decepción… ¿Pero por qué?

—Estás muy débil, no debes esforzarte en hablar —le dijo él, soltándole al fin las manos y poniéndose de pie—. Deberías descansar, tu estado podría complicarse más.

Candy escuchó el sonido del agua al ser vertida un momento antes de que él la enderezara ligeramente, rodeándole el cuello con el brazo para posar un vaso sobre sus labios.

—Bebe un poco —le dijo él, sosteniéndola con sumo cuidado mientras vertía unas gotas del líquido en sus resecos labios. Candy se sintió tentada en apoyar la cabeza contra su hombro, había algo en él que le resultaba sumamente atrayente… Quizá su fragancia, o el calor de su cuerpo que percibía a través de las capas de tela que los separaban, el brillo de sus ojos azules al mirarla de esa forma tan intensa…

Quizá fuese una mezcla de todo ello… O quizá sólo fuese que tenía demasiada fiebre.

—Ahora descansa —le pidió él, recostándola una vez más sobre las almohadas, con tanto cuidado como si ella fuese una figura de cristal que pudiera romperse en cualquier momento—. Le pediré a mi hermana Pauna que te traiga algo de comer en cuanto despiertes.

Candy observó la ventana, las cortinas estaban descorridas aún, permitiendo divisar la oscuridad del cielo nocturno.

—¿Cuánto tiempo… llevo aquí? —preguntó.

—Un par de días.

—¡¿Un par…?! —Él posó un par de dedos sobre sus labios, obligándola a callar.

—No debes sobresaltarte. Has estado muy enferma. Necesitas reponer fuerzas para volver a ponerte bien, y no lo conseguirás alterándote.

Candy quería replicar pero él se lo impidió, sin dejar de posar ese par de dedos contra sus labios. Y ella no dudó en permitírselo. No conocía el motivo ni le importaba, su piel contra la suya le resultaba tan atrayente como las flores y el sol del verano sobre la verde pradera, sus cosas favoritas en el mundo.

No tenía idea de porqué comparaba el tacto de un hombre con el sol, ni le importaba. Sólo quería que él continuara quedándose ahí, tocándola, estando a su lado. Como si ése y sólo ése debiese ser su lugar.

Quizá fuese un delirio provocado por la fiebre, y si así era, mejor. De ese modo tendría una excusa fiable por su mal comportamiento y no tendría que sentirse mal por su forma de actuar después. No estaba bien que un hombre la tocara. Pero él no era cualquier hombre.

Él era su sol…

Albert no se movió, como si él tampoco pareciera dispuesto a ceder terreno en esa cercanía inesperada entre ellos. Eso le dio la oportunidad de estudiarlo con detenimiento. Su rostro ya no parecía tan duro como lo recordaba, quizá fuera la fiebre, pero habría jurado que parecía vulnerable, incluso un poco frágil bajo esa máscara de fortaleza que claramente él se esforzaba por mantener. Sus ojos azules, posados sobre los suyos, ahora eran tan claros y cristalinos como el cielo en un día de verano.

De no ser porque estaba segura de no conocerlo, habría jurado que despertaban en ella emociones desconocidas, emociones que habían permanecido ocultas de algún modo dentro de ella, y que ahora, de una forma que no era capaz de explicar, se levantaban una vez más de la tumba donde yacían, incapaces de permanecer inertes por más tiempo. Como si él, y sólo él, fuese el único ser en el mundo capaz de hacer que cobraran vida…

—Eso es, buena chica —él separó al fin la mano de su rostro. De no haberla estado silenciando, habría parecido una caricia. Al menos, esa fue la huella que el calor de su mano dejó sobre su piel—. Ahora descansa, no temas. Yo velaré tu sueño.

Candy volvió el rostro, sólo hacerlo la dejó exhausta, estaba muy débil. ¿Cómo era posible que hubieran transcurrido dos días sin que lo notara? Intentó seguirlo con los ojos, pero el cuarto en penumbras se lo impedía. Él se movía de forma silenciosa por la habitación, ocultándose en las sombras como un tigre.

Siguió con la vista a Albert. Él tomó asiento en una silla, junto a la cama. Por la manta caída y el estado de su ropa, era claro que había estado ahí sentado un buen rato.

Deseó preguntarle el motivo. ¿Por qué un conde se preocuparía tanto por ella, al grado de permanecer en vela a su lado junto a la cama? Aunque más raro aún era que un conde la revisara con el tacto de un médico…

Antes de poder formular cualquiera de esas preguntas, se encontró sumida una vez más en un profundo sueño. Y una vez más se encontró en ese jardín acompañada por esos dos jóvenes desconocidos, sólo que ahora que miraba al chico de la flor, aquel que tanto la intrigaba, no vio a otro sino a Albert Andrew.

Candy despertó con el sol de la mañana. Las cortinas estaban corridas, pero un potente rayo se colaba por una rendija, yendo a dar justamente contra sus ojos. Se llevó una mano al rostro para protegerse la vista, y al hacerlo notó que se sentía mucho más fuerte. Abrió los ojos, comprobando que ahora no le costaba hacerlo. Estaba mucho mejor, aunque todavía bastante débil comparándose con su estado habitual.

Intentó incorporarse, apartando un mechón de cabello que le cubría el rostro. De pronto, un terrible dolor de cabeza la aquejó, y se llevó una mano a las sienes. Al hacerlo se topó con un vendaje que le cubría el costado de la cabeza.

—¿Qué ocurre? —escuchó preguntar a la voz de Albert. Él ya se encontraba a su lado antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, revisando el sitio donde se había llevado los dedos.

—¿Qué me ocurrió? —preguntó ella, refiriéndose al vendaje en su cabeza.

—Al caer en el bosque te golpeaste la cabeza con una roca. Nada grave, aunque nos diste un buen susto— le dijo él, apartando su mano de su cabeza y devolviéndola sobre su regazo, de modo que no pudiera tocar los puntos. Candy notó que no la soltaba, y no se quejó. El contacto de su mano contra la suya era tan cálido como acogedor, la hacía sentir bien de formas que no podía explicar.

—¿Es por eso que… estoy enferma? —El agotamiento continuaba impidiéndole hablar con normalidad, aunque se sentía mucho mejor que la vez anterior.

—No. Me temo que tienes fiebre tifoidea.

—¿Tifo…?

—El tifo en realidad se produce por las pulgas y… —Albert carraspeó, notando que se iba por las ramas—. La fiebre tifoidea o salmonella, como yo prefiero llamarla, es provocada por una bacteria. Debes de haberla cogido durante tu estancia en Londres, tarda un tiempo en incubarse y es ahora que se ha manifestado. Pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, te he atendido a tiempo y te recuperarás bien—sonrió ligeramente, apartándole un mechón de cabello del rostro—. Dentro de un par de semanas estarás completamente recuperada.

—¿Un par de semanas? —Arqueó las cejas, sorprendida—. Debo ir a casa…

—Nada de eso. He hablado con tus tías y hemos acordado que te quedarás aquí. Ahora estás estable pero cuando te encontré tenías la fiebre muy alta y podría volver a dispararse. Si no controlamos correctamente la enfermedad en este momento tan crucial, podría convertirse en un caso grave y su desenlace sería… —desvió la vista, incapaz de continuar mirándole a los ojos—. Sólo no debes moverte. Es por tu bien. Son órdenes del médico.

—¿Ha venido a verme el doctor Hanks?

—Yo soy tu médico —contestó Albert, volviendo a mirarla a los ojos.

Candy sonrió, tomando sus palabras por una broma. Hasta que notó que él no reía en absoluto.

—Estás jugando —se puso seria.

—¿Por qué jugaría con algo así?

—Bueno porque… ¿cómo podría ser posible que tú fueras médico? Es decir, usted… milord.

—Déjate de tonterías, nos hemos tuteado desde que llegaste, Candy Llámame Albert, no me siento cómodo con que tú me llames de otro modo.

Candy lo miró a los ojos, ahora de un color gris semejante al plateado. Él parecía sincero al hablar, aunque sus palabras la confundían… ¿Por qué deseaba que lo tuteara? Era un conde, después de todo. Tenía todo el derecho a que lo llamara de forma respetuosa.

—Como desees —dijo al fin, intentando incorporarse, pero él se lo impidió, tomándola por los hombros y anclándola contra las almohadas.

—Quédate acostada, Candy. —Intentó luchar con él, pero era demasiado fuerte. O es que estaba demasiado débil—. Soy tu médico. Te ordeno que te quedes acostada.

—Es tan extraño… Casi imposible.

—¿Por qué habría de ser imposible? Sólo quédate en cama.

—No me refiero a eso, sino a que seas un médico. Es decir… ¡Eres un conde!

Candy soltó una risita baja y se apuró a negar con la cabeza cuando él arqueó una ceja, fulminándola con esos brillantes ojos que habían adoptado un tono plateado bastante bonito… e intimidante.

—¿Y por ser conde no puedo ser médico?

—Bueno… no —se encogió de hombros.

—Ya entiendo, para ti, el ser conde, implica ser idiota —Candy alzó la vista y lo miró a los ojos, espantada por sus palabras, pero al encontrarse con su rostro notó que sonreía. Estaba bromeando con ella.

—Por supuesto que no, entiendo que los lores tienen grandes ocupaciones en el gobierno… ¿no es eso lo que tú deberías hacer?—Volvió a encogerse de hombros—. No soy experta en la vida de la aristocracia, pero nunca he sabido de un noble con título de médico. Tienes un título nobiliario, ¿para qué quieres ser médico?

—Porque me interesan más cosas que administrar las tierras y tener una silla en el parlamento. Salvar a la gente, por ejemplo… —musitó esas palabras tan bajo, que a ella le provocó un escalofrío. Algo había en esas palabras que iban más allá de su entendimiento.

—No pretendía ser grosera, siento si lo hice parecer así. Es como te dije, ningún conde tiene una profesión como la de médico —le aseguró, ahora siendo ella quien apartaba la vista de su mirada.

Él la miraba de forma tan intensa que sentía que la traspasaba con sólo verla. Y el que todavía no se decidiera a soltarla, aumentaba esa sensación de nerviosismo que le provocaba un calor inusitado que iba extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo.

—Puede ser —dijo él en voz baja y ronca, sin apartar la vista de ella—Pero yo soy la excepción. Soy médico, y si te tranquiliza, puedo traer a tus tías para que confirmen mis palabras. No han de tardar en llegar, aseguraron que vendrían a visitarte hoy a la hora del té.

—¿Mis tías Maria y Pony? —El rostro de Cabdy se iluminó.

—Las mismas —Albert sonrió ligeramente, sin apartar las manos de su cuerpo—. Ahora, si te suelto, ¿prometes quedarte en cama?

Candy asintió con la cabeza, aunque le habría gustado negarse si eso prolongaba el contacto de sus manos sobre ella. Por alguna razón su cercanía le producía una sensación especial que era incapaz de definir, pero que embriagaba cada uno de sus sentidos a un grado que la llevaba al borde de la razón.

Le encantaba sentirlo tan cerca. Como si fuera precisamente ése, y sólo ése, el sitio donde él debía estar. Con ella.

Albert se apartó lentamente de su cuerpo. Por un momento Candy se dejó llevar por su imaginación, asumiendo que le costaba tanto distanciarse de ella como a ella de él.

Albert se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana para abrir las cortinas que alguien había corrido durante la noche.

El sol entró en la estancia, iluminando el dormitorio que hasta entonces había estado en penumbra. Candy pudo observar a su alrededor con claridad por primera vez. Se trataba de una habitación bastante amplia, sencillamente amueblada. Además de la cama de doseles donde ella se encontraba acostada, había un par de sillones alrededor de una mesita redonda junto a la ventana, uno de ellos, el tercero a juego, era el que Albert había utilizado para sentarse junto a ella y velarla durante la noche. Además de una chimenea con fuego encendido, un tocador y un ropero. Todo en madera blanca, lo cual le otorgaba un toque de luz a la habitación, y podría decirse que de alegría.

Alguien llamó a la puerta un segundo antes de que se abriera. Una joven menuda entró, llevando en las manos una bandeja con un plato de sopa y una taza humeante de té.

—Buenos días, veo que has despertado ya —se dirigió directamente a Candy— Puede que no me recuerdes, soy Pauna, la hermana menor de Albert. Puedes llamarme Pau, todos mis amigos me llaman así.

—Claro que te recuerdo —Candy sonrió, viendo con mayor simpatía a la joven hermana menor de Albert y Rosmary ahora que ella no la trataba como si fuera un fantasma acabado de salir de la tumba—¿Cómo has estado?

—Creo que mejor que tú, aparentemente —sonrió, entregando la bandeja a Albert, quien se había aproximado para ayudarla—. Me alegra que Albert te encontrara en el bosque, estabas muy mal cuando él te trajo aquí, ¿sabes? —le contó Pauna, tomando asiento a su lado, en la cama—. Pudiste morir en ese sitio en medio de la nada, sin que nadie lo supiera.

—Pauna… —Albert le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria y esta vez ella se llevó una mano a los labios para silenciar sus palabras—. Lo siento—se disculpó, mirándola otra vez, afligida—. Se me suele ir la lengua a menudo.

—Mal de familia —espetó Albert, tomando el plato con sopa de la bandeja y aproximándose a la cama con él—. Candy debes comer. Este caldo te ayudará a reponer las fuerzas.

—En realidad no tengo apetito…

—Oh, no repliques —la interrumpió Pauna—. Mi hermano nos hacía comer a la fuerza cuando éramos niños, nunca aceptaba un no por respuesta, y cuando rehusábamos, nos ponía sobre sus rodillas y entonces… Bueno, no creo que haga eso contigo, pero por si acaso, yo comería de estar en tu lugar.

Candy abrió los ojos como platos y miró a Albert, quien ahora le dirigía una mirada bastante peculiar… Por un momento Candy sintió escalofríos. Habría jurado que él realmente se estaba imaginando levantarle el camisón y darle una buena tunda en el trasero.

—Albert, deja que yo le ayude a comer —Pauna tomó el plato de las manos de su hermano, quitándole de una buena vez esa mirada lujuriosa que había provocado que las mejillas de Candy se encendieran—. ¿Por qué no vas a tomar un baño y a dormir un poco? Yo cuidaré de nuestra paciente.

—No creo que…

—Has estado aquí tres noches seguidas, Bert. Candy ya no corre peligro, y de surgir cualquier eventualidad, te llamaré enseguida. Ve…—lo despidió con un gesto de la mano—, y descansa mucho, hermano. ¡Ah! Y date una buena afeitada. Pareces un vagabundo.

Albert pareció dudar, pero terminó por asentir, dirigiéndole a Candy una mirada nerviosa.

—Si necesitas cualquier cosa, estaré aquí enseguida…

—Ya, ya, yo la cuidaré, no temas —lo cortó Pauna—. Ve a bañarte antes de que te confundan con un mozo de los establos y no te permitan entrar en la casa ni porque seas el conde.

—Soy su patrón, no me pueden echar de mi casa.

—Por el modo como luces, no culparía a nadie por no reconocerte, hermano. A Ulises no lo reconoció más que el perro, y tú no tienes perro. Así que a menos que mejores tu aspecto, no confíes en que te mantengan en esta casa con esa apariencia —Pauna le dio una palmadita en el brazo, ayudándolo a iniciar la retirada.

Candy siguió a Albert con los ojos, sonriendo ligeramente ante la ironía del imponente hombre sometido bajo las palabras de su hermanita menor. Aunque para ella, Albert, incluso con ese aspecto de vagabundo, como lo llamó su hermana, con la camisa desordenada y con los botones abiertos, despeinado y con la barba crecida, lucía bastante atractivo…

—Ahora, jovencita, usted va a comer —Pauna tomó el cuenco con la sopa y acercó una cucharada a sus labios. Candy, perdida en sus pensamientos, por poco derrama el contenido antes de entender qué era lo que Pau esperaba que hiciera.

—No es necesario, puedo comer sola.

—Nada de eso, soy tu enfermera y he de cuidarte —sonrió, dándole otra cucharada de sopa—. Albert se pondrá muy contento si terminas la mitad del cuenco.

Candy sorbió, sintiéndose un poco incómoda. No recordaba la última vez que alguien había cuidado de ella. Seguramente aún debía llevar pañales.

—No tienes que poner esa cara. Es mi trabajo, ¿sabes? Soy enfermera—le contó Pauna, como si adivinara su sentir.

—¿Tú…? —Iba a decir algo más, pero prefirió guardar silencio y tomarse otra cucharada del caldo que le ofrecía la joven.

—Todos tenemos profesiones en nuestra familia. Así lo dispuso el antiguo conde —sonrió con visible ternura—. Era un hombre sumamente bueno, y deseaba que supiéramos defendernos en la vida por nosotros mismos, y no terminar viviendo en las calles como… —se calló abruptamente y bajó la mirada—. Ya sabes, como la gente sin hogar.

—Sí, por supuesto —Candy no dijo nada, aunque era claro que algo más había oculto tras sus palabras, y continuó bebiendo el caldo con diligencia, a pesar del poco apetito que sentía.

—Yo… quería aprovechar para disculparme contigo por mi anterior comportamiento —le dijo Pauna, hablando de forma tímida, entre cucharadas—. Creo que no fui la persona más cordial durante la fiesta del vizconde Brighter . Me temo que estaba un tanto abrumada al verte.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

—Yo… eh… Te confundí con otra persona —admitió, al tiempo que sus mejillas se encendían—. Alguien que murió hace mucho tiempo…

Candy asintió, comprendiendo al fin el motivo por el que ella la había tratado como si fuera un fantasma. Realmente debió creer que lo era.

—No tomes a mal mi actitud. No soy fantasiosa ni nada por el estilo, sólo…

—Olvídalo —Candy se encogió de hombros—. De estar en tu lugar, creo que me habría desmayado del miedo.

Pauna soltó una carcajada y ambas rieron por un buen rato. El hielo se había roto, y a partir de ese momento pudieron conversar con calma.

Pauna era una joven muy hermosa, al igual que Rosmary, aunque se diferenciaba en que sus ojos eran del mismo color azul que su hermano mayor y su estatura podría considerarse ligeramente baja. Poseía un carácter sumamente alegre y afable, y a su lado Candy no tardó en sentirse en confianza.

—Eso es. Lo has hecho muy bien, por poco te terminas el caldo —le dijo Pauna cuando ella no pudo dar otro bocado más, dejando el cuenco a un lado.

—Sé que no es cierto, pero te agradezco tu amabilidad.

—Albert se pondrá muy feliz. Mi hermano puede ser un poco brusco en algunas ocasiones, pero te aseguro que es un excelente hombre, no tienes que sentirte preocupada por él. Todo cuanto intenta es cuidarte.

—Lo entiendo, y créeme, no pienso nada de eso. Albert ha sido muy amable conmigo… Es decir, lord Andrew…

—Llámalo Albert —rio ella, quitándole importancia al asunto con un gesto de la mano—. Él lo prefiere así, te lo aseguro. Todos nos tuteamos aquí, somos familia.

—Ya, pero…

—Nada de peros. Anda, continúa con lo que me decías.

Candy suspiró. Ella no era parte de su familia, pero no iba a cometer la grosería de recordárselo cuando Gracie había sido tan amable.

—Sólo quería aclarar que Albert ha sido completamente maravilloso… Es decir, ¿cómo puede ser tan amable conmigo? Ha pasado la noche en esa silla…

—Así es mi hermano, un médico de corazón —suspiró, soñadora—Aprendió del mejor, el doctor White…

—¿Doctor White? —Candy enarcó las cejas, al tiempo que sentía que un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo—. ¿Te refieres… a mi padre?

Continuara...


	13. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

— Sí, bueno… Eh… Albert estudió con tu padre…

—¿Albert? —Frunció el ceño—. ¿Un conde estudió con mi padre…?

—Sí, este… Mi hermano —se encogió de hombros—, Albert no siempre fue un conde, ¿sabes? Antes era un chico normal… Seguro que él te recuerda de los tiempos vividos en casa de tu padre. Sé que te tiene una gran estima.

—¿Lo dices en serio…? —Su corazón se detuvo al escuchar esa confesión. Estima no era amor, pero que Albert la estimara era un… deleite. ¡Sí, un deleite! Un gozo. Una dicha. ¡No sabía cómo tenía que llamarlo y no importaba, era algo precioso! Una alegría que de pronto llegaba para invadirla de pies a cabeza al saberse estimada por ese hombre.

No tenía ni idea del motivo, pero le encantaba saber que él la tenía en un calificativo por encima al de cualquier otra persona. En especial después de suponer que no era en absoluto de su agrado.

Notó que Pauna se le quedaba mirando fijamente, seguramente preguntándose por su silencio. Carraspeó, intentando volver al tema de conversación con naturalidad.

—No lo recuerdo… —Candy frunció el ceño una vez más—. Aunque creo que es natural no recordarlo, considerando que no recuerdo buena parte de mi pasado…

—Tu pasado… ¿no lo recuerdas? —Ella parecía sinceramente interesada.

—No… —bajó la vista, no tenía ánimo para hablar sobre el accidente.

—Tranquila, no te angusties por eso. Ya recordarás, y si no lo haces, no pasa nada, ¿no es así? Has vivido de este modo todos estos años.

—¿Tú sabes de mi pérdida de memoria? —preguntó Candy, extrañada.

Pauna apretó los labios, volviéndose para retirar unos hilos inexistentes de su chal.

—Nos comentaron algo tus tías cuando vinieron a verte el otro día…

—¿Por qué Albert no me dijo nada? Que fue alumno de mi padre, me refiero.

—Seguramente no tuvo oportunidad. Mira, se ha acabado el agua. Iré a la cocina por un poco más —dijo Pauna de forma apresurada, cogiendo el jarro de agua de la mesita de noche y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Oh… De acuerdo —Candy la observó dirigirse a la puerta con cierta extrañeza. O estaba imaginando cosas o todos actuaban de forma rara en esa casa.

Albert no podía dejar de pensar en ella mientras se sumergía en la bañera caliente que los criados acababan de preparar para él. Todavía le costaba acostumbrarse a ser mimado por la servidumbre como si se tratase de un rey. Había pasado buena parte de su vida bajo el mando de otros, no siendo servido. Era por ello que mantenía a raya los lujos y la cantidad de sirvientes que habitaban sus propiedades. Sabía que el dinero podía trastornar la buena voluntad de una persona y no deseaba aquello para sus hermanos ni para sí mismo. Aunque tuviera que admitir que en algunas ocasiones el motivo de su decisión era que le molestaba ser atendido y estar rodeado por desconocidos en su propio hogar.

Ya tenía bastante sintiéndose extraño viviendo una vida sin ella…

Se hundió en el agua hasta que ésta le cubrió la cabeza.

Candy.

Había estado cerca de perderla una vez más…

Si él no hubiese tenido el impulso de espiarla, ahora su Candy bien podría estar enfriándose en una tumba. Sólo de pensarlo le recorría un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Quizá por ello no se reprendía del todo por haber actuado igual que un mozo enamorado y dejarse llevar por la tentación de volver a verla.

Debería tener más cuidado en el futuro. Si había fijado su residencia en Londres había sido con la intención de no volver a verla…

Infinitas ocasiones se mantuvo en vela, intentando adivinar dónde podría encontrarse ella en ese momento. En las pocas ocasiones que visitó su residencia en Windsor, se descubrió observando por la ventana de su habitación, aguardando por cualquier señal de ella. En vano, lo sabía. Sus padres la habían enviado lejos.

Lejos de él.

Lejos de todo lo que pudiera traer algún recuerdo de su pasado a su mente. Y él lo había aceptado. Por ella…

Sin embargo la esperanza se mantenía viva. Ya en una ocasión se había topado con ella. Bien podía repetirse la ocasión.

¿Y si ella lo reconocía esta vez? ¿Y si ella llegaba a descubrir quién era él en realidad?

El poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones se agotó enseguida, y Albert debió salir del agua, tomando una enorme bocanada de aire. Sentía que se asfixiaba con esa sola idea.

Candy no podía saber quién era él. No podía descubrir su pasado. Eso la mataría.

Y él jamás permitiría que eso sucediera. Jamás.

Habían transcurrido pocos minutos desde que Pauna se había marchado, cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y por ella entraron sus tias Maria y Pony.

—¡Candy! —Saludó Maria, acercándose a ella—. Al fin te encontramos despierta. Nos tenías muy preocupada, hija. Hemos venido ya dos veces con anterioridad a visitarte y no te encontrabas bien, es una alegría verte con mejor semblante.

—Han sido muy amables aquí conmigo —dijo Candy, feliz de ver a sus tías—. Me han cuidado con esmero.

—Eso sin duda. Lord Andrew ha sido magnánimo al haberte rescatado y traído a Paradise Hall, en lugar de llevarte al consultorio del médico, como habría hecho cualquier otra persona menos considerada —apuntó Pony.

—¿Paradise Hall…? —Candy se quedó sin aire—. ¿Es que estamos en Paradise Hall?

—Pues claro que sí, ¿dónde más pensabas que te encontrabas?—preguntó Maria, con una risita.

—Yo, no lo sé… —Candy se quedó sin aliento.

Paradise Hall era la mansión que había ocupado un lugar en cada uno de sus sueños desde que era una niña pequeña e iba de visita al campo a ver a sus tías.

La propiedad había estado abandonada por años hasta que en algún momento de su olvidado pasado, alguien la había comprado y restaurado en su totalidad. Ella nunca vio en persona al nuevo dueño, el cual decían que se había mudado a Londres hacía muchos años y nunca visitaba su propiedad.

Candy se detenía a observar la maravillosa mansión de Paradise Hall desde la reja exterior, añorando aquello que ese prestigioso caballero desperdiciaba. Ella, en su lugar, habría pasado cada uno de los días del resto de su vida en esa maravillosa mansión.

Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que la propiedad del conde de Lakewood en Cheshire de la que le habló Rosmary pudiera ser Paradise Hall. Qué increíble coincidencia que Albert fuera el hombre al que había envidiado por tanto tiempo.

Y ahora ella se encontraba allí, en Paradise Hall… Era sencillamente ¡impresionante!

—Disculpen la intromisión —dijo una profunda voz masculina que comenzaba a serle muy familiar.

Candy sonrió sin siquiera notarlo, volviéndose hacia la puerta, por donde acababa de hacer acto de aparición el conde de Lakewood en persona.

—De ningún modo es una intromisión milord —contestó Candy— por favor, acompáñenos.

—Sólo si me llamas por mi nombre. Soy tu médico, después de todo—replicó él, guiñándole un ojo.

Candy sonrió encantada, sintiendo que las mejillas se le encendían.

—Lord Andrew, qué alegría volver a verlo —saludó Pony.

Albert hizo una inclinación de cabeza.

—El sentimiento es mutuo —dijo, besando los nudillos de ambas damas—Nuestra invitada las echaba muy en falta. Y en su lugar, yo haría lo mismo. Ha de ser sumamente difícil permanecer lejos de la compañía de damas tan cautivadoras —les dijo Albert, consiguiendo sacar sonrojos a sus dos tías.

—Usted es demasiado amable, milord. Y tú has tenido una suerte extraordinaria de toparte con tan buen hombre, Candy —comentó Pony—. Lord Andrew ha sido todo un héroe al rescatarte del bosque y traerte a su propio hogar para cuidar de ti.

—Lo sé —Candy asintió—. Me han cuidado de maravilla. Albert y Pauna han sido sumamente amables conmigo. Aquí me consienten demasiado, será mejor que me marche con vosotras cuanto antes, tías, o nunca querré salir de aquí —añadió dirigiéndose a sus dos tías.

—De eso no tienes que preocuparte, Candy —se apuró en decirle Albert—. Ha sido un placer para todos nosotros el tenerte aquí.

—Lord Andrew, no sé cómo darle las gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por nuestra pequeña —comentó Maria, estirándose para acariciar la mano de su sobrina—. Nos hiciste pasar unos momentos muy difíciles, jovencita. De no ser porque lord Andrew te cuidó con tanto esmero, estoy segura de que habrías terminado bajo tierra.

—¡Maria! —exclamó Pony.

—Sólo digo la verdad. Lord Andrew, ha sido usted un héroe. Le debemos la vida de nuestra sobrina, estaremos en deuda con usted eternamente.

—Ha sido un placer —Albert sonrió ligeramente—. Y por favor, llámeme Albert. Somos vecinos, y amigos, después de todo.

—Es usted tan amable, Albert —Maria le dedicó una sonrisa antes de dirigirse a Candy—. Me recuerda tanto a los héroes de las novelas románticas que te presto, ¿no lo crees así, Candy?

—¡Maria! —Pony la reprendió, demasiado tarde. Candy se había puesto roja como un tomate y Albert lucía visiblemente más nervioso que al principio.

—Será mejor que las deje a solas —les dijo—. Imagino que tienen mucho de qué hablar.

—No es necesario que se vaya. Por favor, quédese —Maria le pidió, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Me temo que tengo asuntos que atender. Además, imagino que podrán conversar con mucha mayor libertad sin mi presencia. Si me disculpan… —hizo una leve reverencia antes de abandonar la habitación, dejando a las mujeres a solas para conversar a sus anchas.

Nada más se encontró del otro lado de la puerta, Albert se apuró en alejarse, partiendo a la carrera hacia las escaleras, no quería cometer cualquier desliz que dejara al descubierto la verdad que con tanto ahínco llevaba ocultando a su mujer.

Aunque ya no era su esposa como tal, no por ello había dejado de amarla…

Iba tan ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos, que por poco se da de frente con Rosmary, cuando ella iba subiendo por las escaleras.

—¡Albert! —ella gritó al darse de bruces contra su pecho, tan sorprendida como él por el choque. Sin embargo, no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo el percance, demasiado interesada en el tema que seguramente la había hecho correr escaleras arriba—. ¿Es cierto lo que me ha contado Pauna? ¡¿Ella está aquí?!

—¿Acabas de llegar de tu visita a casa de Susan, y no tienes la decencia de saludar a tu hermano mayor antes de someterlo a uno de tus interrogatorios?

—Vamos, Albert, no me des rodeos con la verdad. ¿Está Candy aquí o no?

—Sí.

—¡Dios santísimo! —Rosmary sonrió de oreja a oreja—. ¡Sólo deja que se lo comente a los demás…!

—Rosmary, basta —la voz de Albert resonó por las altas paredes de la casa—. Candy necesita descanso, no que se le moleste con tonterías.

—¡Albert, despierta! ¡Es tu mujer! ¡Tu esposa! —Lo cogió de la mano, prácticamente dando saltitos de alegría—. ¡Y está aquí de nuevo, en tu casa! Debes aprovechar la oportunidad.

—¡No! —Su negativa borró la sonrisa del rostro de su hermana—Sólo… déjala en paz, ¿quieres? —Albert la rodeó, bajando a toda velocidad la escalera para alejarse de ella y de esas ideas que lo acosaban todas las noches desde el momento en que volvió a verla en esa fiesta, sin necesidad de que su hermana viniera a planteárselas en cara.

Rosmary se quedó de pie en la escalera, observándolo en silencio alejarse rumbo a la puerta de entrada. Seguramente su hermano huiría de ella, iría a los jardines o a cabalgar para despejar la mente, como siempre. Albert amaba la naturaleza, y siempre lo haría. Puede que hubiesen sacado al muchacho miserable del bosque, pero nunca sacarían el bosque del muchacho. Sólo en la naturaleza era capaz de encontrar la paz que su familia solía arrebatarle. Y tenía que admitir, que eran repetidas las ocasiones en que eso ocurría.

Quizá cuando él regresara con la mente más despejada pudiese conseguir hacerlo entrar en razón. Después de todo, su partida de casa había tenido el verdadero propósito de buscar información. Y había regresado con el suficiente arsenal para combatir las negativas de su hermano. Y ahora que Candy se encontraba bajo su mismo techo, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Pero antes, tenía que actuar como la dama fina que era y acudir enseguida a darle una visita de cortesía a la paciente a la que esperaba, algún día, poder volver a llamar cuñada.

Anochecía cuando Albert regresó de cabalgar por los campos. Había ayudado a los trabajadores con el ordeño de la tarde y al guardabosques a limpiar un terreno que había sido azotado por la última tormenta. Eso le había dejado las ropas en condiciones deplorables, pero su alma casi cantaba de gozo. Adoraba el aroma de la tierra húmeda, el canto de los pájaros, el sonido de las hojas de los árboles al ser movidas por el viento. Incluso el suave mugir de las vacas en el campo.

No había nada más bello que la naturaleza en su misma esencia y el trabajo duro para calmar las inquietudes del alma. Sólo había una cosa superior al deleite que Albert podía alcanzar en la tierra, y ésa era una mujer, su mujer: Candy.

Para él no existía criatura más bella sobre la faz de la tierra. Su rostro, su aroma, su esencia misma eran el paraíso para él. Y no existía día ni noche que pasara sin añorar a la que ahora nunca más podría tener.

Albert se llevó un par de dedos al puente de la nariz, intentando calmar el dolor de cabeza que ahora venía a atormentarle. Como en cada ocasión que pensaba en ella. Tenerla bajo su propio techo no hacía más que abrumarle. Estar tan cerca de ella, y a la vez tan lejos…

Lo mejor sería que ella se curase. Sólo saberla fuera de cualquier peligro le permitiría volver a marcharse. Hasta entonces, estaría encadenado a esas tierras y a esa casa, a ese espacio tan próximo a ella…

Le era casi imposible poner distancia entre ellos, especialmente por las noches, cuando la veía dormir tan calma, del mismo modo que lo había hecho años atrás en su propio lecho, dormida entre sus brazos.

Si no se marchaba pronto podría sucumbir a la tentación y hacer cualquier estupidez que dejara al descubierto sus sentimientos hacia ella. O peor, que revelara la verdad.

¡No, no y no! Eso no podía ser. Debía marcharse. Poner tierra entre ellos, igual que antes. De otro modo, dudaba que pudiera controlar por mucho más el deseo de permanecer a su lado.

La recordaba tan bella, un ángel de cabellos dorados sobre su colchón. Su adorada esposa, a la que era capaz de hacer gritar de placer en la noche y reír a carcajadas con sus juegos amorosos. Nunca podría olvidar el sabor de sus besos, su piel suave y tersa bajo sus labios, la calidez de su cuerpo bajo el suyo.

Intentando apartar esos pensamientos que comenzaban a dificultarle el andar de forma tormentosa para su entrepierna, se dirigió a su despacho con la fija idea de enterrarse en los papeles de contabilidad

de la finca hasta que todo pensamiento relativo a su esposa se hubiera esfumado de su mente y de su cuerpo.

—¡Ross! —exclamó, sinceramente sorprendido de encontrar a su hermana sentada tras su escritorio, leyendo detenidamente varios tomos de libros desparramados sobre la mesa.

—Albert, he estado leyendo todos los libros que tenemos al respecto y los nuevos que solicité sobre el tema desde… bueno, desde que me enteré del accidente de Candy. Es por ese motivo que viajé a ver a mi amiga Susy. Ya sabes que su padre siempre tiene los últimos datos médicos y me ha prestado gustosamente los artículos en su poder que tratan el asunto.

—Ross…

—Los he estado leyendo, Albert —continuó, sin permitirle a su hermano interrumpirle—, y no creo que haya ningún problema en que le cuentes a Candy la verdad.

—No.

—Tampoco hay problema con que estés cerca de ella, está claro que si no ha recuperado la memoria hasta ahora lo más probable es que no llegue a hacerlo.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—¿Cómo no he de saberlo? Hace ocho años del accidente, ¿no es así? Si en este tiempo…

—La memoria es algo frágil, Ross. El cerebro es el órgano más complejo del cuerpo humano, desconocemos la mayoría de su funcionamiento. Si Candy no ha recuperado la memoria hasta ahora podría deberse a un sinnúmero de factores, comenzando por el hecho de que no ha estado en contacto con nada que tenga que ver con su pasado, con las personas y situaciones que podrían ayudarla a recordar. Y eso me incluye a mí… —suspiró, fijando la vista en las llamas de la chimenea—. Si ella recordara todo de golpe debido a mi cercanía, eso podría provocarle un shock emocional. No puedo alterarla de ese modo, Rosmary.

—¿Por qué no? Candy merece saber la verdad.

—Ella podría no soportarlo. Podría provocarle un shock … incluso la muerte.

—Exageras.

—No… No lo hago —su voz adoptó un tono seco, afligido—. Sé del caso de una mujer que estuvo en una situación similar a la de Candy. Ella no soportó la verdad cuando se la dijeron, y fue peor…

—Nada puede ser peor que no saber la verdad de tu pasado.

—Díselo a la pobre mujer que saltó de un acantilado tras enterarse de la muerte de su hijo en el incendio que por poco le quita la vida a ella también… O a su marido.

Rosmary se cubrió la boca con la mano, aguantando una exclamación poco femenina.

—Su marido cuidó de ella día a día hasta que su mujer se sobrepuso, y cuando consideró que era tiempo de revelarle la verdad lo hizo, ¿y para qué? —espetó, golpeando la repisa de la chimenea con el puño—. Para que ella decidiera terminar con su vida. El hombre que tanto la amó debió amortajar su cuerpo maltrecho para enterrarla junto a la tumba de su hijo. —Albert guardó silencio, un doloroso silencio que era palpable para Rosmary, pues sabía cuál era su temor; que Candy terminara de la misma forma—. Él nunca dejó de arrepentirse por haberlo hecho. Y la pena que le siguió luego de revelarle la verdad, nunca lo abandonó… ni la culpa.

El rostro de Rosmary palideció al reconocer aquella historia que había escuchado antes entre los rumores de la aristocracia.

—¿Te refieres al doctor White? —Sus ojos se agrandaron, sorprendidos—. ¿El padrastro de Candy?

Albert asintió, sin despejar la vista de las llamas de la chimenea.

—Su primera mujer se suicidó después de conocer la verdad de su pasado, Ross —explicó al fin, tras una pausa que a ella le pareció eterna—. Su mujer lo había olvidado todo, incluso que tenía un hijo de pocos meses al que adoraba, y su marido consideró justo revelarle la verdad, el pasado que su mente, sabiamente, la había hecho olvidar. Y cuando lo supo, lo recordó todo, Ross, cada horripilante escena vivida en ese infierno, la impotencia sentida al no poder salvar a su hijo del asfixiante humo que poco a poco le arrebató de sus propias manos la vida del ser que más amaba en el mundo… Y la pobre mujer no pudo soportar vivir con ello y se lanzó de un acantilado —Albert posó la cabeza sobre los brazos, fijos en la repisa de la chimenea, ocultando ante las llamas la aflicción de su rostro—. El doctor White me confesó que nunca podría olvidar la mirada de su mujer al lanzarse al vacío. Era algo más profundo que el dolor, que la aflicción… Era completa desesperanza.

Rosmary se estremeció a pesar de la calidez que la chimenea otorgaba a la habitación. Se quedó en silencio observando a su hermano, incapaz de encontrar alguna palabra adecuada que dedicarle como consuelo.

Ahora comprendía su sentir. Y en parte el de la familia de Candy al ocultarle aquella verdad que tanto podía afligirla. El doctor White había actuado como un padre preocupado, no como un hombre desalmado interesado en alejar a la que no era su hija verdadera de la nueva familia que había forjado con su mujer y su hija de sangre, como Candy suponía.

Ahora entendía que todo cuanto ellos habían intentado hacer era proteger a Candy Incluido su hermano.

Él había antepuesto todo, incluso su propio sufrimiento, con tal de saber que la mujer que amaba estaba a salvo.

—No se puede vivir de esa manera, Ross. Lo sé —Albert continuó hablando, sin despegar la vista de las llamas—. Es por eso que cedí al deseo del doctor White y su mujer de dejar las cosas como estaban para Candy. Es mejor para ella que se mantenga en ese estado. Con esa bruma en su mente, como ella llama a su amnesia —inspiró hondo, mirando a los ojos a su hermana—. Candy no debe recordar lo que sucedió. Esa bruma la protege de su pasado, que de otro modo, de conocerlo, de saber la verdad… —su voz se cortó, angustiada—. La verdad podría atormentar a Candy al grado de conducirla a la desesperación y a la muerte —sus ojos se humedecieron por una fracción de segundo antes de que él apartara la mirada—. Prefiero saberla viva y feliz, aunque no sea a mi lado, que saber que ha muerto y la he perdido para siempre.

—Oh, Albert… —Rosmary se acercó a él y posó una mano sobre su hombro, intentando consolarlo en vano, pues sabía que no había consuelo posible—. Lo siento tanto…

—No pasa nada.

—Yo no sabía nada de esto —se excusó ella—. Debiste explicármelo antes. Yo sólo supuse que como ella no te recordaba, sus padres la alejaron de ti.

Él se irguió, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y le dedicó una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

—Está bien, Ross. No has hecho nada malo, sólo intentabas ayudar. Pero no hay ayuda posible. Es la única verdad. Candy y yo nunca volveremos a estar juntos.

—Eso no lo sabes. Todavía existe la posibilidad de que no le digas nada.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Ella podría no recordar jamás, ya ha sucedido. De ser así, no tendrías que comentarle nada de vuestro pasado juntos. Podrías empezar de cero, que sea un nuevo inicio para ambos, como si acabarais de conoceros. Podrías cortejarla.

—Eso es imposible.

—¿Por qué? Ella está sola, no tiene prospectos de pareja ni planes para el futuro más que vivir al lado de sus tías por el resto de su vida, y ellas ya son mayores. ¿Qué podría hacer Candy cuando ellas mueran? ¿Volver a casa de sus padres? ¿Irse a vivir con su hermana, próxima a casarse? ¿Es eso lo que deseas para tu adorada Candice? Verla envejecer sumida en la más absoluta soledad, sólo porque no te has atrevido a arriesgarte por ella.

—No… —él frunció el ceño—. Claro que no.

—Será terrible para ella, Albert. O para ti, si eso no sucede. Imagina que llegue un caballero digno de su corazón dispuesto a robártela delante de tus narices, sólo porque no te has decidido a hacer algo para evitarlo —le clavó el índice en el pecho—. Después de todo, Candy todavía es una mujer deseable.

—¡Ya basta, Rosmary!

—No, Albert. Tienes que hacer algo. Por Candy y por ti. No es justo que Candy tenga una vida miserable, ni tú tampoco.

—Si ella encontrase a alguien más, yo me apartaría. Dejaría que ella fuese feliz.

—Sí, claro. Igual como te apartaste en la fiesta, cuando ese condesito le pidió un baile… ¿Está fallándome la memoria o fuiste tú quien interrumpió aquello? —preguntó, irónica.

—Ya basta, no tienes derecho a hablarme de ese modo, Rosmary. Eso fue diferente… Si Candy encontrara a alguien a quien amar, yo la dejaría ser feliz. Te lo aseguro.

—¿Y qué tal si recordara de repente? ¿Si hubiera trozos de su pasado que se colaran en su mente? ¿No te gustaría estar allí, a su lado, para confortarla cuando sucediera en lugar de que sucumbiera a esos tormentos en la más absoluta soledad? ¿O en compañía de alguien más que pudiera repudiarla por su pasado?

—Es suficiente… —Albert se apartó bruscamente—. Me voy.

—¡Albert, espera! ¡¿Qué debo hacer para que entres en razón?! ¡Habla con ella, sólo habla con ella! Es todo cuanto te pido —lo detuvo por la manga, con los ojos humedecidos por una sincera aflicción, como pocas veces Albert le había visto—. Está tan sola, Albert. Te necesita. ¡Y tú la necesitas a ella!

Albert se quedó de pie ante la puerta, la mano fija en el pomo.

—No temas por ella —continuó hablando Rosmary—. Nuestra Candy no te permitiría vivir con miedo. ¿Recuerdas lo que siempre nos decía el viejo conde? Que era preferible vivir un día como león que cien años como ratón.

Albert asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de articular palabra.

—Estoy segura de que Candy, nuestra Candy, preferiría vivir como león un solo día, si ha de ser feliz a tu lado, que seguir viviendo cien miserables años como lo ha tenido que hacer hasta ahora, sola y oculta en esa cueva de ratón en la que todos vosotros la habéis metido, asegurando que así ella estará mejor. ¿Pero sabes la verdad, Albert? Ella no está mejor. Está aguardando el momento en el que supone que su vida comience, y todos vosotros no se lo permitís por el miedo que sentís de perderla, sin notar que cada día la perdéis un poco, porque cada día ella muere un poco, Albert. Y no la culpo. Yo ya estaría muerta de la desesperación de estar en su lugar.

—Las cosas tienen que ser así… Yo…

—Déjala vivir, Albert. Permítele la oportunidad de demostrar que es capaz de vivir. Con pasado o sin él, ella merece esa oportunidad. Y si la amas como creo que la amas, estoy segura de que recapacitarás y se la darás.

Albert permaneció en silencio, con la mano tan rígida en el pomo de la puerta que los nudillos se le habían vuelto blancos.

—Albert, por favor…

—Iré a montar un rato —dijo sin más, saliendo de la habitación apresuradamente, dejándola con el corazón en vilo y sin conocer cómo realmente le habían afectado sus palabras.

Continuara...


	14. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

 ** _¿Podría no recordar nada si me acerco a ella? ¿Y si lo recuerda todo a la vez? ¿Será para bien o para mal mi cercanía? ¿Cómo saberlo? ¿Cómo obtener las respuestas a aquellas preguntas que atormentan mi alma? Si he de hacerle mal, es mejor dejarla sola. Siempre he sabido que si ha de ser por su bien vivir sin mí, así ha de hacerse. Nunca he puesto en duda ese hecho._**

 ** _Pero si Rosmary tiene razón, si como ella dice, Candy está tan sola, tan necesitada de alguien a su lado, ¿debería yo acercarme a ella? ¿Estaría bien buscar ganarme su corazón una vez más? ¿Será un error catastrófico el reclamar el amor que un día existió entre nosotros para hacerlo renacer de una relación fundada en mentiras?_**

 ** _Porque sería una mentira empezar de cero, hacerle creer que nunca hubo nada entre nosotros._**

 ** _Aunque, se dice que en la guerra y el amor todo vale…_**

 ** _Del diario de Albert Andrew_**.

Un gemido infantil le atravesó el corazón. Su llanto sonaba tan triste que arrancó lágrimas de sus ojos cerrados. Sintiendo un dolor en el pecho capaz de asfixiarla, Candy se obligó a abrir los ojos, pero le era imposible. De pronto, a su alrededor, todo se convirtió en brumas. La figura de un niño pequeño quedó a la vista ante ella, sus grandes ojos azules abiertos de par en par, fijos sobre ella.

—Quiero a mi mamá… —musitó el pequeño, con una voz que le estremeció el corazón.

—¡Candy! —Escuchó una voz de hombre, al tiempo que alguien la sacudía por el hombro—. ¡Candy, despierta!

Candy se sorprendió al despertar y encontrar sentado a su lado a Albert. Él parecía inmerso en ella, como si la estuviera estudiando igual que a un bicho raro.

—Estabas teniendo una pesadilla —le explicó él, ayudándola a incorporarse sobre las almohadas para darle de beber un poco de agua.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Candy, una vez que hubo recuperado el ritmo normal de su respiración y se hubo dado cuenta de que realmente soñaba, y que no había ningún niño en su habitación.

—No podía dormir —contestó él con naturalidad, palpando su frente—Supuse que si iba a estar despierto, mejor vigilar a mi paciente favorita.

—Soy tu única paciente —sonrió ella—. ¿O no?

—Es un placer atenderte, sin duda, aunque no eres la única que recibe mis atenciones —contestó él, pasándole un pañuelo por el rostro para secar el sudor que el sueño había dejado sobre su piel.

—Santo cielo, me siento engañada —bromeó Candy, llevándose teatralmente una mano al pecho y haciendo reír a Albert con ese gesto—. Ya, hablando en serio, ¿quieres decir que realmente ejerces como médico?

—Soy médico, es mi obligación.

—Pero eres un conde.

—Creo tener la ligera impresión de que eso ya lo habíamos aclarado.

—Los condes no trabajan —replicó ella, frunciendo el ceño—. No deberías trabajar.

—Es mi vida, haré con ella lo que crea mejor para mí. Y en cuanto a ti, te conviene dormir. Debes recuperar energías y trasnochar no es bueno para tu salud.

—Es mi vida, haré lo que crea mejor para mí —repitió ella sus palabras.

Albert sonrió ligeramente, negando con la cabeza.

—Sigues siendo igual de terca.

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron desmesuradamente.

—¿Quieres decir que me conocías, Albert? —Candy se enderezó— ¿De casa de mi padre?

Albert se puso nervioso de repente, removiéndose en la silla como si tratara de buscar algo que no había perdido.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo es que sabes eso? —tartamudeó, incapaz de ocultar su sentir tras la máscara de impasibilidad.

—Pauna me lo ha contado. Albert, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?—Se sentía sumamente emocionada, tal vez ese sueño no era un sueño, sino un recuerdo, tal como ella había creído. Y en ese caso, Albert estaba allí, con ella… ¿Podría ser él aquel encantador caballero de las flores?

—No creí que fuera algo trascendental —contestó Albert, esquivando su mirada.

—Lo es para mí —Candy intentó ponerse de pie, pero las fuerzas le fallaron. Albert estuvo a su lado enseguida, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos.

—Necesitas descansar, Candy.

—Por favor, Albert, tienes que decirme la verdad: ¿nos conocimos antes? —suplicó, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Albert se inclinó hacia ella, cortando la escasa distancia que los separaba. Candy se sintió estremecer al percibir el tibio calor de su aliento sobre sus labios, él estaba tan cerca, sus brazos rodeándola en un abrazo protector, tan fuerte que estaba segura de que ni el hierro la habría mantenido sujeta con tal fortaleza.

Los intensos ojos azules de Albert la miraron con clara fascinación, fijos en los de ella, a medida que la escasa distancia que todavía los separaba se convertía en nada… Y entonces, él se apartó.

—Eso es algo que no me corresponde a mí decirte —Albert mudó de semblante, volviendo a ocultarse tras su máscara, dejándola fuera de lo que pudiera estar sintiendo o pensando realmente—. Candy, ¡vuelve a la cama! —le dijo con voz firme, hasta un tanto brusca—Debes descansar.

Candy se sintió terrible. No comprendía qué había sucedido, por qué él se apartó, ¿qué había hecho mal?

—Estoy bien —replicó, abrazándose a sí misma, intentando ocultar los temblores que le recorrían el cuerpo. De pronto se sentía sumamente débil.

—No, no lo estás. Tu enfermedad no ha remitido aún, Candy —posó una mano sobre su hombro, intentando hacerla volver a la cama, pero ella se resistió.

—Puedo volver por mí misma a la cama, no necesito su ayuda, milord—replicó, sintiéndose más herida de lo que esperaba por su rechazo. Estaba actuando como una niña, pero no podía hacerlo de otro modo. Con dificultad podía pensar cuando estaba cerca de él, ¿por qué motivo iba a actuar con cordura?

—Por favor, Candy, no me hables de usted. Soy Albert.

Candy lo observó en silencio, ¿por qué le molestaba tanto que lo tratara de manera formal? ¿Y por qué debía a ella importarle cuando él claramente intentaba mantener una barrera entre ellos que los distanciara?

—Necesito estar sola, por favor —musitó, dándole la espalda—. No me siento bien.

—Es porque estás enferma y lo que deberías estar haciendo es dormir, no discutiendo conmigo en mitad de la noche —se acercó a ella y para su sorpresa, la tomó en brazos y la colocó sobre el colchón con un gesto suave, pero firme—. Ahora, descansa. Me quedaré hasta que te duermas, pero hasta entonces no hablaremos, ni jugaremos ni haremos nada… inconveniente para ambos.

—No sé qué puede ser más inconveniente que esto.

—Lo hay —sonrió—. Quizá algún día te lo explique. O mejor aún, te lo enseñe.

Algo había en la forma en que la miró al pronunciar esas palabras que ella sintió que la sangre le hervía y el color subió a sus mejillas.

—Te has acalorado, no debe subirte la temperatura otra vez o tendré que meterte en agua fría una vez más —su tono había cambiado abruptamente, convirtiéndose en uno de completa preocupación mientras palpaba su rostro en busca de señales de fiebre.

—Estoy bien —musitó ella, aunque no quería hacerlo. Algo había en las palmas de sus manos que le transmitían un calor que era incapaz de rechazar a pesar de su enojo.

Él se puso de pie y comenzó a apartar las mantas de la cama, dejándola cubierta únicamente con el camisón que traía puesto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —prácticamente chilló, abrazándose a sus rodillas—. ¿Te has vuelto loco?

—Candy, si te sube la temperatura, tu enfermedad podría agravarse—él se giró hacia ella y la ayudó a recostarse una vez más—Tranquila, soy médico, no haré nada que no sea para ayudarte a mejorar… —sus ojos volaron por las curvas de su cuerpo antes de que él se obligara a volver la cabeza.

Le era muy difícil tenerla allí, tumbada a su lado, cubierta únicamente con un camisón de dormir, y no apreciar aquello que por tanto tiempo había tenido lejos de él.

Candy frunció el ceño, había notado el tono ronco de su voz al pronunciar esas últimas palabras, pero esta vez no se atrevió a preguntar al respecto. Ella misma se sentía vulnerable ante su cercanía y dudaba que su propia voz fuera a sonar natural al hablar.

De pronto escucharon un golpe en la ventana que hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran. No se habían dado cuenta de lo silenciosa que había estado la habitación hasta ese momento.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Candy, volviéndose a la ventana hacia donde ya Albert se dirigía a paso vivo.

—Ha sido un pobre pájaro —explicó él, tomando algo de la cornisa de la ventana—. Seguro que estaba perdido y ha terminado chocando contra el cristal.

—Quizá lo atrajo la luz —Candy estiró el cuello para ver mejor. Albert se sentó a su lado, alargando ambas manos con el pajarillo en ellas para que lo viera mejor—. ¿Se ha hecho daño?

—No lo creo —Albert movió las alas y palpó ligeramente el cuerpo—Parece que sólo se ha dado un buen golpe, ha tenido suerte. Pudo matarse.

—Tiene suerte de tenerte como médico. Al igual que yo —sonrió, palpando con el índice las plumas del ave. Sus dedos rozaron los de Albert, al contacto, una sensación de calor la recorrió desde la punta de los dedos pasando por su brazo a su cuerpo, llegando a cada rincón de su ser y hasta su corazón, como si él fuese una clase de sol que conseguía invadirla con su calor sin mayor necesidad que la de un ligero roce.

Candy se sobresaltó, nunca antes había experimentado algo así. Se sentía tan tonta y vulnerable. Como siempre le ocurría cuando la inseguridad la atormentaba. Esa inseguridad producto de tantos años de sentirse perdida entre la bruma de su propio camino, de su pasado perdido. Sin un ayer no hay mañana. Sin recuerdos de la vida anterior, ¿con qué seguridad se podía actuar en el presente? No sabía cómo actuar cuando estaba con él, se sentía tan torpe, tan infantil, tan ingenua.

Ella no tenía idea de nada, no había tenido experiencia con los flirteos ni las relaciones amorosas. Ningún momento en el que experimentar los besos y las caricias con una pareja, como sabía que otras mujeres habían hecho. Lo había leído en sus novelas románticas, Annie le habló de eso en Londres, incluso su tía Maria. Pero ella no tenía nada. Nada.

¿Cómo saber si él se sentía tan abrumado como ella cuando lo tenía tan cerca? ¿Cómo saber si ese extraño calor también lo afectaba a él? ¿Cómo saber si él también sentía que no podía respirar cuando la miraba, que su corazón se detenía y sus piernas se volvían de mantequilla, igual como a ella le sucedía?

Ella no sabía nada. Sólo sentía un mar de emociones extrañas que no podía ordenar ni comprender. ¿Le quería? ¿Es eso lo que significaban esas sensaciones…?

Antes de que pudiera terminar de poner orden a sus ideas, su mano descansaba sobre la de él, ambos volviendo suavemente al ave acurrucada entre las almohadas. Al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, la primera reacción de Candy fue retirarla, pero él se lo impidió.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y la envolvió con su calor. Candy lo miró a los ojos, sorprendida. Sólo ese momento pudo darse cuenta de que él no había perdido detalle de ella. Que la había estado observando fijamente. Y podía no tener experiencia, pero esa mirada oscurecida e intensa, debía significar algo…

Y antes de que pudiera coordinar sus pensamientos con sus acciones, él estrechó su mano y se inclinó hacia ella en un movimiento ágil, pero de alguna manera, también lento. O es que así lo sintió Candy, verlo lentamente aproximándose a ella, como si fuera un sueño, hasta que sus labios se hubieron posado sobre los suyos y la calidez de él se convirtiera en magia pura con ese beso.

Continuara...


	15. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

Albert posó ambas manos sobre sus mejillas y la atrajo a él, intensificando la unión de ese beso. Candy gimió entre sus brazos, perdida por la magia de sus labios sobre los suyos, la calidez de sus manos sobre su piel, de sus dedos entrelazándose en los mechones de su pelo, aferrándola contra su boca como si no deseara dejarla ir jamás.

Y de pronto, tan rápido como había comenzado, todo terminó.

Él la soltó y se puso de pie, alejándose de ella como si temiera su cercanía.

—Yo… no debí… —musitó, mirándola con unos ojos azul intensos y luminosos como nunca le había visto antes—. Lo siento, Candy. Esto no debió pasar.

Candy, desconcertada, lo observó partir en dirección a la puerta y salir por ella. Apenas la había cerrado cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y él entró una vez más en la habitación. En dos zancadas estuvo una vez más a su lado, tomó al ave de entre las almohadas y se marchó.

Candy habría reído por la hilaridad de la situación de no sentirse tan miserable. Aún percibía su cercanía como si todavía la estuviera besando, sus labios le palpitaban, hinchados, y el sabor de él en su boca aún era sensible.

Se quedó desconcertada, abrazada a sus piernas, como si deseara abrazarse a sí misma. Algo tenía Albert que la perturbaba. Estar en su presencia le provocaba sensaciones que antes nunca había experimentado. Quería estar tan lejos de él como cerca. Odiaba la forma en que la hacía sentir, vulnerable y débil, y a la vez, como si el mundo perdiera su calor y su brillo cuando él se alejaba de su lado.

Y la verdad es que deseaba que él no se alejara más…

Lentamente, se recostó sobre las almohadas, perdiéndose en el recuerdo de ese beso mágico, de esas manos diestras sobre su cuerpo, de oscuridad de esos ojos al mirarla de un modo que nunca antes la había mirado nadie más. Y, mientras se quedaba dormida, llevada por esas sensaciones, estuvo segura de no necesitar ningún recuerdo que la guiara para saber que eso le gustaba. No sólo le gustaba.

Lo deseaba. Sin duda era eso lo que deseaba para ella.

Dios, si tan sólo Albert la deseara también.

 _ **Tuve que cerrar una vez más la puerta con llave esta noche para no descubrirme otra vez caminando en sueños a la habitación de Candy De por sí ya he perdido casi por completo el dominio y autocontrol. Es peligroso dejarme llevar como lo he hecho hasta ahora por mis sentimientos, anteponiendo el corazón a la razón.**_

 _ **Es tan difícil estar tan cerca de ella y a la vez tan lejos…**_

 _ **Ella no me recuerda. No parece recordar nada de lo sucedido… Tal vez Rosmary tenga razón y Candy nunca recupere la memoria. De ser así, no existirían inconvenientes, podríamos estar juntos una vez más, empezar de cero…**_

 _ **Yo mismo he investigado varios casos similares de amnesia donde los pacientes afectados no volvían a recuperar la memoria jamás.**_

 _ **Aunque también había otros varios que lo hicieron…**_

 _ **¿Cuál será el caso de Candy? ¿Si me atrevo a volver a acercarme a ella, podrá llegar a recordarme alguna vez? ¿Y si lo hiciera, eso la pondría en riesgo?**_

 _ **Si tan sólo tuviera las respuestas…**_

 _ **Mi mayor deseo es volver a estar a su lado.**_

 _ **Nunca le haría daño, la amo demasiado para hacerlo, y si mi presencia la alterara, me alejaría de ella, tal como lo he hecho hasta ahora. Pero si existe una posibilidad, por minúscula que sea, de permanecer a su lado sin causarle daño alguno, no la dejaré pasar.**_

 _ **Además, ella está tan sola como yo. Puede que no me recuerde, pero algo en su mirada me refleja el mismo dolor que yace en mi interior desde que nos separamos. No puedo explicarlo, pero lo veo en ella.**_

 _ **Todo cuanto deseaba esta noche era estrecharla entre mis brazos y confortarla por la eternidad. Hacerla saber amada y a salvo. Quiero que sepa que ella es y por siempre será la mujer que amo.**_

 _ **Si tan sólo pudiera hacérselo saber. Si tan sólo pudiera volver a tenerla como mi mujer…**_

 _ **Del diario de Albert Andrew**_

Candy se sentía harta de estar encerrada en esa habitación, tendida en su cama día y noche. Estaba segura de que, de permanecer un minuto más entre esas sábanas, terminarían tragándosela, igual que una momia amortajada. Así pues, lanzó lejos las mantas de una patada y se puso de pie. Un ligero mareo le nubló la mente por un par de segundos, el yacer tanto tiempo acostada no le había hecho tanto bien como suponía. Su cuerpo le pedía descanso, pero su alma se sentía confinada. Tal vez su prisión se tratase de una jaula de oro en la que era atendida por personas excelentes, de eso no tenía duda, pero se trataba de una jaula al fin y al cabo. Además, deseaba distraerse. Se había despertado muy temprano esa mañana tras una mala noche, vaya, prácticamente había permanecido en vela pensando en Albert y en su encuentro.

El sonido de un gemido lúgubre la obligó a centrarse en la realidad. Era el llanto de un niño, estaba segura. ¿O sería tal vez el de una mujer? No podía distinguirlo con claridad.

Se colocó la bata y salió de su habitación, siguiendo el sonido. Antes de darse cuenta se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos de la mansión, buscando el origen del llanto.

El ruido de un golpe seco la hizo detener sus pasos. El sonido se repetía una y otra vez, una especie de golpeteo. Descendiendo por una escalera de servicio llegó hasta el patio techado donde se tendía la ropa en los días húmedos, tan constantes en esa zona. El sonido se escuchó con más fuerza desde allí y Candy se encontró caminando a través de una puerta que conducía a los jardines traseros de la mansión, aquellos que se unían al bosque.

Y fue allí cuando lo vio. Apenas amanecía, la bruma matinal aún no se dispersaba y el frío calaba hasta los huesos, sin embargo, Albert, desnudo de la cintura para arriba, parecía deleitarse en su faena, cortando la leña con una afilada hacha.

Con cada diestra estocada dividía el leño en dos de un solo golpe, revelando los poderosos músculos de su torso y brazos con cada movimiento.

Candy tragó saliva, sintiendo repentinamente la boca seca.

—¿Candy? —Albert bajó el hacha al percibir su presencia, secándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Yo… — «¿deleitarme con la vista sería una respuesta educada?», pensó ella, incapaz de apartar la vista de los músculos de su poderoso torso—. Me perdí —dijo lo único que fue capaz de razonar.

Por algún motivo su mente se había quedado en blanco, sus ojos fijos sobre esos fuertes pectorales . Desde la primera vez que había visto a Albert supuso que era un hombre peculiar, su piel era más oscura que la de la mayoría de los aristócratas, y ahora comprendía el motivo. Albert debía pasar muchas horas bajo el sol y ejercitándose en las faenas de trabajo diarias, como aquella.

—Deberías estar en la cama, Candy —le dijo él, colocándose ante ella.

Candy pudo percibir el calor que despedía su piel a pesar de las capas de ropa que la protegían. Sus ojos fijos en las minúsculas gotas de sudor que descendían por su cuello y su estómago—. Por favor, regresa a tu habitación.

Él se quedó observándola, esperando una respuesta y como ésta nunca llegó, decidió dejar de lado el hacha y tomarla por el brazo.

—Vamos, yo te guiaré. Sé bien que esta casa puede ser a veces demasiado grande y confundirse con un laberinto.

—¿No deberías colocarte una camisa antes? —preguntó ella, notando el frío colándose a través de la tela de su bata—. Vas a pescar una pulmonía.

Él sonrió ligeramente al notar sus mejillas encendidas y los ojos de ella fijos en el suelo, como si temiera verlo.

—Disculpa si te he perturbado —él tomó su camisa y chaleco de encima de una pila de troncos, donde los había dejado y se los colocó—, me dio un poco de calor.

—Debes estar como una cabra, con el frío que está haciendo.

—Hace buen tiempo, la diferencia es que tú estás enferma, Candy, y la debilidad de tu cuerpo hace que sientas más frío. Deberías encontrarte en tu cama ahora mismo.

—Si vuelvo a esa cama juro que gritaré —ella frunció el ceño—. Por favor, Albert, ¿podría quedarme levantada un rato más? No deseo regresar a mi habitación. Siento que he estado en ella por una eternidad.

Él pareció dudar, dirigiéndole una mirada oculta tras esa máscara que le era tan difícil de descifrar.

—¿Te gustaría que te preparara algo para desayunar? —le preguntó al fin, esbozando una sonrisa ladeada.

Candy abrió considerablemente los ojos, sorprendida por la repentina pregunta.

—¿Tú vas a prepararlo?

—Le he dado el día libre a la cocinera. Su hija está en labor de parto y su lugar está a su lado —explicó Albert, posando una mano cálida en su espalda y llevándola consigo al interior de la casa—. No pongas esa cara, puedes confiar en que sé preparar un par de huevos pasables para el desayuno.

—Es muy bondadoso de tu parte el haber permitido a tu cocinera marchar al lado de su hija —le dijo ella, con voz afectada por la emoción—. No creo haber conocido a nadie antes que se preocupara por ello.

—Anda, que no es gran cosa —él se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto—. ¿Te apetecen unas tortitas para el desayuno? Me quedan fantásticas.

—¿Tortitas? —ella sonrió, sin poder ocultar la duda en sus ojos.

—No voy a envenenarte, Candy. Sé cocinar, lo prometo.

—Eres un conde, ¿cómo es que sabes preparar… algo? —sonrió, al notar la mueca de falso disgusto que él le dedicaba.

—Candy, la idea que tú tienes de un título de nobleza me parece absurda. No sé cómo no te sorprende que camine con mis propios pies y sepa usar por mí mismo el retrete —ella debió llevarse una mano a la boca para sofocar una carcajada—. Te aseguro que soy un hombre bastante común, con título y todo. Además, no siempre fui un noble. Nací en la miseria, igual que la mayoría de la gente de este país y, si ahora me encuentro aquí, es sólo gracias a la generosidad de un hombre cuya bondad lo diferenció del resto de la humanidad. El verdadero dueño del título de nobleza.

Candy se acercó a él, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Te refieres al antiguo conde? —preguntó con timidez—. ¿Era él tu padre?

Albert negó con la cabeza, rompiendo un par de huevos dentro de un cuenco y comenzando a batirlos.

—El antiguo conde de Lakewood no tiene ninguna relación sanguínea conmigo o mi familia. Mi verdadero padre era un vago que me robaba la paga del día para gastarla en licor. Y mi madre era más que feliz acompañándolo en sus borracheras. Mis hermanos morían de hambre y yo, por más intentos que hacía por encontrar trabajos para comprarles comida, sólo conseguía que mi padre me quitara las monedas con mayor frecuencia —su ceño se frunció al tiempo que sus ojos se nublaban por la rabia—. Por ello debí comenzar a robar…

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron de forma desmesurada, sorprendida por esa revelación.

—¿Robar?

—Qué cara has puesto. Ahora no te parezco tan pusilánime con mi título de conde, ¿no es así? —Albert bromeó, a pesar de que sus ojos permanecían apagados, tristes.

—Debiste sentirte desesperado —ella le dirigió una mirada compasiva, llena de comprensión ante su situación—. No sabes cuánto siento que tuvieras que vivir aquello.

—Si hubiera sido yo solo, me hubiera largado de mi casa y nunca vuelto, como hacen tantos otros niños. Pero tenía a mis hermanos, y la mano de mi padre era demasiado dura para ellos —su ceño se frunció más, y por primera vez Candy notó el puente roto de su nariz—. Robaba comida suficiente para mantener a mis hermanos con vida. Stear y Rosmary me ayudaron en varias ocasiones, pero cuando comencé a entrar en las casas, decidí ir solo. Si me apresaban no quería a mis hermanos involucrados. Yo debía ser el único responsable por los robos.

—Albert… —Candy posó una mano sobre su brazo, en un intento de transmitirle un consuelo que habría deseado darle siendo un niño. Se lo imaginaba de pequeño, un adulto en un niño, una criatura intentando salvar a su familia, evitar que sus hermanos muriesen de hambre, como ocurría con tantos niños abandonados o provenientes de familias miserables. Ahora comprendía esa mirada severa, ese semblante adusto, una máscara impasible en su rostro. Era la forma de ver de un hombre que había madurado siendo demasiado joven.

—Calma, que no fue todo tan malo —él le guiñó un ojo, intentando apartar la tristeza de su rostro—. Fue de ese modo que conocí al antiguo conde.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Absolutamente —Albert sonrió, y un brillo malévolo apareció en sus ojos—. El viejo Willian se compadeció de mí después de que casi me mata cuando intenté robarle.

—Dios santo —Candy se llevó una mano a los labios, apagando una exclamación.

—No fue tan malo, otro cualquiera me habría enviado a morir a la cárcel —Albert colocó la mezcla de la masa que había hecho en la sartén que había mantenido calentando en la estufa mientras continuaba su conversación—. El viejo Andrew me hizo atender por su médico y me mantuvo en su casa hasta que me hube recuperado. Luego me dio un empleo como mozo de sus establos, y con el tiempo, comenzó a darme mayores responsabilidades. Decía que era un granuja demasiado listo para quedarme toda la vida limpiando la mierda de los caballos, así que contrató un tutor para que me enseñara y me mantuvo a su lado para que aprendiera sobre todo lo que él hacía. Nos hicimos amigos con el tiempo. Cuando me propuso enviarme a estudiar a Eton, yo me negué. No podía dejar a mis hermanos solos bajo el mismo techo que mis padres. Así pues, sin que yo lo supiera, Andrew llegó a un acuerdo con mis padres.

—¿Qué clase de acuerdo? —preguntó Candy, tomando el agua caliente de la tetera para llenar la jarra con el té mientras Albert colocaba un plato de humeantes tortitas frente a ella.

—Andrew nos compró a mis hermanos y a mí.

Candy por poco tira el té que estaba sirviendo en la taza de Albert.

—Cuidado, cariño, podrías quemarte —le dijo él, arrebatándole la jarra de porcelana de las manos.

Candy sintió que las mejillas se le encendían ante aquella forma tan cercana y cálida en que la trató, al tiempo que su corazón vibraba de alegría.

—Eres admirable, Albert —le dijo con sentida voz—. Nunca imaginé que podría haber llegado a conocer a alguien como tú.

—Es el viejo Andrew el merecedor de tal elogio. No yo —él frunció el ceño—. Andrew nos dio el hogar y un apellido que ni mis hermanos ni yo conocimos siendo niños. Fue el padre que siempre deseamos tener. Fue él quien me convirtió en el hombre que soy ahora. Y fue gracias a él, y a su absurda idea de legarme su título —dijo con cariño a pesar de sus palabras—, que ahora soy un conde. Y si llevo este título, un tanto pusilánime a tus ojos —bromeó—, no es por amor propio, sino en honor al padre que él fue para mí, una forma de honrar su último deseo y de agradecer todo lo que hizo por mis hermanos y por mí.

Los ojos de Candy se humedecieron al notar el sentimiento que denotaban esas palabras. No supo qué decir, no había palabras para expresar lo mucho que ese hombre significaba para ella. Cuánto había cambiado a sus ojos. Si había sido grande antes, ahora sus medidas salían del cuadrante. Albert era sin duda el hombre más grandioso e increíble que pudo conocer jamás.

—¿No te gustan las tortitas? —preguntó él de repente, notando que ella no comía.

—Se ven estupendas —sonrió Candy, cogiendo un trozo con el tenedor—. ¡Mmmm! ¡Están deliciosas!

—No exageres.

—Lo digo en serio —ella sonrió, probando otro trozo—. ¿Cómo aprendiste a hacerlas tan bien?

—Aprendí de la señora Elroy, la cocinera del conde. Ella es americana y solía prepararlas para nosotros cuando éramos niños. Y lo sigue haciendo —sonrió, travieso—. A Pauna le gustaban tanto de pequeña, que debía de comerse una torre entera en cada desayuno.

—Yo lo haría también, están deliciosas —dijo Candy, terminando el último trozo de su plato.

—O tal vez sea que te estabas muriendo de hambre después de comer sólo caldo de pollo durante tantos días —bromeó Albert—. Y hablando de eso, tal vez no deberías comer tanto. Tu estómago aún está delicado.

—Albert, no seas tan riguroso, por favor. Esto está delicioso —ella hizo un morro igual al de una niña pequeña suplicando por dulces, provocando que Albert riera a carcajadas. —Está bien, pero ten cuidado con la mermelada. Es para comer, no para untarla en la cara—bromeó, limpiándole el costado de la boca con el pulgar.

Candy se sintió estremecer con la caricia, el roce de Albert se sentía como si un choque eléctrico la recorriera, alterándola en cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Él también debió notarlo, porque el brillo en su mirada se intensificó al tiempo que prolongaba la caricia, ahuecando la mano en su mejilla. Lentamente se acercó a ella hasta que sus rostros se encontraron frente a frente. Candy pudo percibir la humedad tibia de su aliento sobre sus labios antes de que él la besara, transportándola a otro mundo con ese beso.

Sabía a miel, fresas, azúcar y a él mismo, el sabor más exquisito con el que pudiera deleitarse. Y por Dios, si pudiera deleitarse con su sabor para siempre no desearía probar ninguna otra cosa por el resto de su vida.

Escucharon pasos aproximándose y ambos se separaron. Candy lo observó anonadada, deseando con todo su corazón prolongar ese momento, mas al ver los ojos de Albert, no pudo descifrar lo que pasaba por su mente. A diferencia de ella, parecía perturbado por su encuentro. Aunque tras esa máscara era imposible saber qué se ocultaba.

—¡Candy, qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí! —exclamó Rosmary, entrando en la cocina con un cesto repleto de verduras—. ¿No se supone que deberías estar en la cama?

—Es lo que yo le estaba diciendo —Albert se puso de pie—. Vamos, Candy. Es hora de volver a tu habitación.

Candy se puso de pie también, sentía el cuerpo tembloroso, pero dudaba que se tratase de la enfermedad que la había aquejado. Más bien iba relacionado al dolor que sentía en el pecho, en su mismo corazón.

Hicieron el camino de vuelta a su habitación en silencio. Albert se aseguró de conducirla de vuelta a la cama, le ayudó a quitarse la bata y la arropó bajo las mantas.

Candy lo observó con cautela, intentando averiguar cualquier atisbo de lo que Albert pudiera estar pensando. Era increíble que ese serio conde delante de ella fuera el mismo hombre con el que había estado riendo a carcajadas hacía tan sólo unos minutos.

—Albert —dijo sin siquiera pensarlo, las palabras ya habían salido de sus labios antes de que pudiera razonar lo que estaba haciendo.

Él alzó la mirada, que había mantenido fija en las sábanas, esperando a que ella hablara.

—¿Cómo fue que el antiguo conde te descubrió robando? —preguntó lo primero que le vino a la mente, aquella pregunta que había quedado flotando en el aire después de que él le reveló parte de su pasado—. Dijiste que por poco te mata, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?

Albert sonrió, una mueca ladeada llena de cariño.

—Fue una estupidez, un accidente en realidad. El conde nunca quiso matarme —comenzó a contarle, y para su alivio, parecía relajado. Una vez más tenía ante ella al hombre con el que había estado conversando hacía unos minutos—. Era el día de Navidad y no tenía nada para darle de comer a mis hermanos. Mis padres estaban en la taberna, como siempre. Los pequeños tenían fiebre, pero el médico no aceptó atenderlos sin cobrar su paga. Ya le debía demasiado… Así que decidí entrar en la casa del conde de Lakewood, el hombre más rico de los alrededores. Él debía de tener medicina y comida de sobra para mi familia.

Candy abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada, sorprendida por la aflicción que notaba en sus palabras. Estrechó una de sus manos y él no se apartó, devolviéndole el apretón.

—Esperé a que anocheciera —continuó—. Decidí entrar por una de las ventanas de la cocina, que habían dejado abierta. Llevaba un gran saco conmigo que llené enseguida con toda clase de comida que encontré, cosas que me parecieron caídas del cielo, que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de comer antes: jamón, pavo, salchichas. Mis hermanos iban a darse un buen festín —sonrió—. Cuando ya no cupo nada más, me dirigí en busca de las medicinas. Sabía que el conde debía tener algo. La gente rica siempre guarda remedios en sus casas. Así pues comencé a buscar en la despensa, pero al no hallar nada, seguí por el resto de la casa. Era enorme, el lugar más grande que había visto, tenía tantas habitaciones que en esa sola mansión se podría albergar a cientos de familias. Me sentía abrumado, sería imposible revisarlas todas en una noche y pasar inadvertido. Decidí regresar por el mismo camino y abandonar el lugar antes de correr el riesgo de ser atrapado.

Pero erré el camino y entré en una de las habitaciones de la familia. Recuerdo haber visto lo más maravilloso que a los ojos de un niño pueda existir: un pino de Navidad decorado. Debía de ser un cuarto de juegos, porque había juguetes por todas partes. Era maravilloso. Lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue lo feliz que haría a mis hermanos si les llevara algunos de esos juguetes. Había tantos, que estaba seguro de que nadie los extrañaría. Así pues, guardé algo para cada uno: un oso de felpa para Pauna, un juego de damas para Rosmary, unos soldados de plomo para los chicos… Y entonces vi un juego de pistolas de juguete. Las tomé pensando que serían perfectas para Anthony. Él adoraba las pistolas… —de repente guardó silencio.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, lo estoy —se puso muy serio—. Fue entonces cuando el conde me confundió con un ladrón armado y disparó contra mí. Había estado allí todo el tiempo, dormido, sin que yo lo notara. No me vio bien, siempre he sido alto y en la oscuridad notó el arma. El viejo Andrew siempre iba armado, incluso de noche, y no dudaba en defenderse y hacer justicia por su cuenta. Pero al mirar bien y fijarse en que le había disparado a un niño que lo que le estaba robando eran juguetes, mandó llamar a un médico y me cuidó en su hogar. El resto de la historia ya te la he contado.

—¿Y de quién eran esos juguetes? —preguntó Candy curiosa—. ¿El viejo conde tenía hijos…?

Albert la miró, su rostro indescifrable, una vez más.

—Tuvo un hijo, pero él murió siendo un niño. Sarampión —contó en voz baja—. Los juegos, el cuarto, habían sido de él. El árbol de Navidad era una tradición que el conde mantuvo viva para su hijo muerto. Por ese motivo pasó la noche allí, recordando los viejos tiempos…

—Debía echarle mucho de menos.

—Sí, lo hacía… —Albert frunció el ceño—. Decía que yo me parecía a él. Aunque nunca le creí. Era un hombre con el corazón muy grande.

—Al igual que tú —Candy le sonrió, estrechando con más fuerza su mano.

Albert negó con la cabeza, acariciando con suavidad la mano de Candy.

—No he hecho nada más de lo que me correspondía. El viejo Andrew, por otro lado, hizo aquello que ningún otro en su situación habría siquiera considerado, adoptando a un grupo de niños como sus hijos. Era un hombre demasiado bondadoso, Candy. Si llegara a ser la mitad de lo que él fue en vida, me sentiría satisfecho.

—No digas esas cosas, Albert. Eres un hombre admirable, todo lo que has hecho por tu familia es ejemplar. Estoy segura de que el antiguo conde estaría más que encantado de verte ahora.

Él la miró a los ojos, sonriendo ligeramente al tiempo que sus dedos jugueteaban con la sensible piel de su muñeca. Candy se estremeció con ese contacto de pluma, era tan delicado y a la vez capaz de despertar sensaciones inexploradas en su cuerpo.

—Toda mi vida he luchado para ser suficientemente bueno para alguien; para mi familia, para Andrew, para mis maestros, el doctor White, la aristocracia. Intenté complacer a algunos más que a otros, pero siempre significó una lucha. Una necesidad de estar a la altura de las circunstancias. Sólo ha existido una persona que me hizo sentir que ya era bueno, que no debía esforzarme para estar a su lado, porque me aceptaba como era… y me quería de esa manera.

Candy sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta. ¿Se estaría refiriendo a su antigua esposa? ¿Serían los rumores ciertos? Y si lo eran, ¿por qué nadie le había hablado nunca de ella? ¿Podría ser que realmente ella lo hubiera abandonado, como aseguró la doncella de Annie? Porque la idea de que él la hubiese asesinado era sencillamente ridícula.

Además, si su esposa le abandonó debía ser una estúpida o bien estar demente. ¿Quién en sus cabales podría abandonar a un hombre como Albert Andrew? Ella en su lugar nunca lo habría hecho. De ser su mujer, estaba segura de que habría dado todo por él, por permanecer a su lado. Por amarlo…

—Disculpa si te he alterado con mi charla. A veces se me va la lengua—Albert se quedó callado cuando ella ahuecó una mano en su mejilla.

—Cualquiera sería afortunada de quererte, Albert —le dijo Candy.

Albert la miró intensamente, estrechando la mano que ella mantenía contra su mejilla.

Candy sintió el calor extendiéndose por su rostro y todo su cuerpo al percibir el fervor de esos brillantes ojos azules, clavados en ella. La idea de que su acto había sido demasiado osado jugueteó en su mente, junto con las normas remilgadas que había aprendido de niña sobre el buen comportamiento de una dama. Sin embargo, esa ligera vocecita de alarma pronto fue apagada por otro sonido mucho más intenso, el de los latidos de su corazón. De pronto se sentía mareada, la mente nublada, todo cuanto podía pensar era en el fuego que las manos de Albert, alrededor de su rostro, encendían sobre su cuerpo al tiempo que se acercaba a ella, hasta que quedaron frente a frente, sus respiraciones fundiéndose en una sola.

—Candy, mi dulce Candy —sonrió él contra sus labios antes de posarlos sobre los suyos en un beso suave y pausado, delicado, como si temiera que ella pudiera romperse con ese simple contacto.

El poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones se esfumó, pero a ella no le importó. Ese beso era el mismo cielo. Y el hombre que la besaba debía ser un ángel, porque sólo un ángel sería capaz de transmitir aquella clase de emociones a su cuerpo y a su corazón.

Él la estrechó con más fuerza entre sus brazos, intensificando el beso, convirtiendo la delicadeza en pasión, la ternura en hambre, con ese beso devorador que parecía capaz de robarle el alma.

Su ángel la estrechó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, llevándola con él sobre las sábanas. Ella no se resistió, Dios, no pensaría en hacerlo. Lo deseaba, lo deseaba tanto. Sentir sus caricias sobre su piel la transportaban a un mundo desconocido donde su simple tacto era capaz de encender fuego allí donde tocaba. Y sus besos, ¡Dios sus besos! Si había algún placer en el mundo capaz de transportar a la perdición, eran esos labios, y ella estaba segura de no arrepentirse de pagar el precio por el placer de sentir esos besos en su boca y sobre su cuerpo, explorando los confines que nadie jamás ha vislumbrado con anterioridad…

Y entonces la realidad la azotó de golpe.

Su cuerpo no era uno de deleite para un hombre. Su cuerpo estaba marcado por las cicatrices que eran el único recuerdo palpable del pasado que su mente se negaba a recordar.

Con un movimiento brusco, Candy se apartó, buscando de forma desenfrenada cubrir las partes de su cuerpo que Albert había dejado a la vista en su enérgica exploración durante su encuentro apasionado.

—¿Te he hecho daño…? —preguntó él, apartándose ligeramente. Su cabello revuelto y sus ojos todavía encendidos, provocaron una sonrisa a Candy. Él lucía tan inocente, casi como un muchacho. Tan diferente al hosco conde que recordaba del baile.

—Yo… creo que deberíamos parar —dijo ella con timidez, negándose a aceptar dejarlo ir completamente. Pudiera ser que su cuerpo provocase que la repudiara, pero no podía hacerse a la idea de alejarlo completamente de ella. Tal vez hubiese un modo de que él no lo notase. Quizá en otro momento, con las luces apagadas y sin tantas caricias…

Aunque sin duda sus caricias eran un deleite. Un deleite del que tendría que prescindir si pretendía conservar algo de él.

—Discúlpame, por favor —Albert se apuró en levantarse, ayudándola a cubrirse con las sábanas—. No pretendía ofenderte.

—No me has ofendido —ella bajó la mirada. Debía sentirse ofendida, eso haría una dama. Pero ella se sentía feliz, halagada incluso. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por continuar con aquel encuentro.

Si tan sólo su cuerpo no fuera una desgracia…

El sonido de un gemido desconsolado los hizo terminar ese momento incómodo. Candy se alarmó, era similar a un llanto.

Albert se puso de pie, carraspeando con fuerza, mitigando aquel sonido pavoroso.

—Será mejor que te permita descansar. Has tenido una mañana agitada.

—¿Has escuchado eso? —preguntó Candy, alarmada todavía.

—Es el viento, cariño. Nada de importancia —sonrió él, inclinándose y depositando un suave beso sobre su frente—. Ahora, si me disculpas, necesito con urgencia tomar un baño. Pauna prometió venir a leerte antes de las diez. Descansa un poco hasta entonces —y sin darle tiempo de responder, Albert desapareció por la puerta, dejándola a solas con sus pensamientos y emociones.

Continuara...


	16. Chapter 14

**CAPITULI 14**

 ** _Ella ha escuchado su llanto, estoy seguro._**

 ** _El karma de mis acciones pasadas vuelve una vez más a cobrarse en mi presente. El precio es el más caro, mi felicidad, mi propia vida…._**

 ** _El perdón no existe._**

 ** _¿Qué hará si llega a enterarse de lo que he hecho?_**

 ** _¿Seguirá pensando que soy tan bueno, como ella cree?_**

 ** _¿Podrá amarme?_**

 ** _No lo creo…_**

 ** _Del diario de Albert Andrew._**

Esa tarde Candy recibió la visita de sus tías y las hermanas de Albert. Entre las cuatro habían improvisado un té alrededor de la cama. Disfrutaban de golosinas que ella no podía probar por su estado delicado y le provocaban una envidia tremenda, sin mencionar que las cuatro mujeres sentadas en torno a ella y atendiéndola como si fuera una especie de estatua sobre un altar, la hacían sentir bastante incómoda.

—Quizá podría preguntar a mi hermano si puedes probar unas cuantas galletas con un poco de mermelada —comentó Pauna de repente, y Candy notó que había mantenido la vista fija en el plato de galletas ante ella todo ese tiempo mientras Rosmary contaba las aventuras que había vivido durante su última visita a París.

—Oh, no. No es necesario, no te preocupes —el tremendo rugido del estómago de Candy interrumpió sus propias palabras, provocando que sus mejillas se encendieran como tomates al tiempo que las cuatro mujeres saltaban en carcajadas.

—¡Albert! —exclamó Rosmary de repente, notando la presencia de su hermano en el umbral.

Al verlo, las mejillas de Candy se encendieron todavía más. Gracias al cielo él fue el único en notarlo, las demás continuaban con la atención fija sobre él.

Albert la saludó con una ligera inclinación de cabeza que Candy apenas pudo contestar con un gesto similar. ¿Es que él no recordaba lo que habían vivido la noche anterior? ¿Por qué actuaba de forma tan fría, como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos?

Quizá porque deseaba que fuera de ese modo… Que ella asumiera que nunca habría nada más entre ellos. Que el beso de la noche anterior, realmente había sido un error…

Bien, si así lo quería, eso sería lo que tendría.

—Buenos días —saludó él a las mujeres reunidas a su alrededor—. Me alegra encontrarlas aquí tan temprano haciendo compañía a nuestra bella invitada.

Candy fijó la vista en las sábanas, rezando porque no se notara el calor que había subido por su cuello hasta su rostro al escuchar esas palabras. ¡Dios, un tomate debía de envidiar el color de su rostro en ese momento! ¿Por qué él tenía que provocarle tantas emociones?

¡¿Qué tenía él en particular para despertar esos sentimientos en ella?! Precisamente él, que nunca sería el apropiado.

—Es siempre un placer verlo, conde —escuchó decir a Maria, devolviéndola a la conversación que se suscitaba en su entorno—, es usted magnánimo y tan generoso con nosotras.

—En absoluto.

—Mi hermana tiene razón —intervino Pony—. Y no queremos abusar de su generosidad. En cuanto Candy se encuentre en condiciones de ponerse de pie, nos la llevaremos a casa…

—¡No! —Su exclamación provocó la mirada sorprendida de todas las presentes, incluida Candy, quien por primera vez se giró a verlo.

—¿No? —repitió Pony, dedicándole una mirada de extrañeza a Albert.

—Por favor, discúlpenme. Hepasado mala noche…—inconscientemente sus ojos se posaron sobre Candy, dejando en evidencia el motivo de su malestar.

—Usted se ve agotado, milord —prosiguió Pony—. Lo mejor será que mi hermana y yo no le importunemos más con nuestra presencia. Estoy segura que Candy estará…

—Todas ustedes son totalmente bienvenidas en nuestro hogar. A lo que me refería —él la interrumpió—, es que Candy aún está delicada de salud, lo mejor será que se quede aquí hasta que estemos seguros de que está completamente recuperada.

—No creo que sea necesario —intervino Candy

—Lo es —Albert prácticamente rugió, dejando claro que no aceptaría una negativa—. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo asuntos que atender. Que tengan una buena mañana, damas.

—Nosotras también nos retiramos —dijo Maria, poniéndose de pie—Pony debe tomar su medicina.

—En ese caso, las acompañamos al pueblo —Rosmary se puso de pie también—. Pauna y yo teníamos planeado justamente ir esta mañana, ¿no es así, querida?

—Por supuesto —asintió Pauna— Albert, ¿harías el favor de hacer compañía a Candy durante nuestra ausencia?

—No es necesario —dijeron ambos al unísono.

—Claro que lo es —Rosmary le dirigió a su hermano un mirada amenazante—. Descansa, Candy. Mi hermano está más que encantado de hacerte compañía.

—Ross , vas a pagarme esta… —musitó Albert, con los dientes apretados, de forma que sólo su hermana pudiera escucharla.

—Albert, no debes permitir que nuestra invitada se aburra. Quédate a su lado. Eres su vecino y amigo, además de su médico. Compórtate como tal.

—No sé qué podría hacer…

—Podrías leerle —sugirió Rosmary—. Conversar, tomar el té. Lo que sea, pero te quedas aquí.

—¡Podrías tocar el violín! —propuso Pauna, juntando las manos ante el rostro, de manera soñadora.

—¿Tocas el violín? —preguntó Candy, sorprendida.

—No.

—Pídele que toque el violín para ti.

—¿Tocas el violín sí o no?

—¡No!

—Lo hace estupendamente, sólo que ya nunca quiere hacerlo. Anda, Candy, pídeselo. Estoy segura de que a ti no te negará nada.

—He dicho que no.

—¡Oh, no te hagas rogar! Sí que lo hace, y lo hace de manera maravillosa. Antes solía…

—Pau, vamos, nuestras invitadas están esperando —Rosmary la interrumpió, cogiéndola por el brazo para llevarla con ella—. ¡Nos vemos, Candy!

La puerta se cerró cuando las cuatro mujeres abandonaron la habitación, dejando a Albert y a Candy a solas, acompañados únicamente por un incómodo silencio.

Albert caminó hasta la ventana y la abrió, inspirando hondo la brisa de la mañana, como si el aire enviciado de la habitación lo mareara.

—¿Cómo está el ave? —preguntó Candy de repente, buscando romper el silencio.

Albert se giró con una ceja arqueada, como si acabara de percatarse de la presencia de ella en la habitación.

—Bien… bien… —tartamudeó, frunciendo el ceño, concentrándose en lo que ella le había preguntado y no en las curvas de su cuerpo, demasiado expuestas a través de la delgada tela del camisón. Tenía que salir de allí o la besaría una vez más. La noche anterior apenas había conseguido mantenerse alejado de ella. Se había encontrado caminando a su habitación medio dormido, demasiado anhelante de ella como para conseguir controlarse. Finalmente había tenido que echar llave y encerrarse a sí mismo, previniendo un nuevo acercamiento.

Aún no había decidido cómo actuar con ella, y hasta que lo hiciera, lo mejor sería mantenerse lo más alejado posible de Candy… y de su cama.

Y el que sus hermanas insistieran en dejarlo a solas con ella en esa habitación no ayudaba en absoluto.

El paisaje había sido una buena distracción en otras ocasiones, pero ahora no podía pesar más que en su cuerpo cálido bajo las capas de algodón del camisón mientras la besaba la noche anterior. ¿Cómo pretendían sus hermanas que se controlara estando a solas con ella, si todo cuanto podía tener en la mente era a Candy tendida en su cama, envuelta entre sus brazos una vez más…?

—¿Qué has hecho con él? —escuchó que ella le preguntaba, obligándolo a concentrarse una vez más en su conversación.

—He pedido que la pongan en una jaula en el invernadero, donde estará cálida. Debe haber escapado de alguna casa, no es un ave natural de Inglaterra. Dudo que sobreviviera el invierno en libertad.

—Es muy amable de tu parte. Seguro que el ave agradecerá tus atenciones.

—Es sólo un ave, Candy.

—¿Y por ser una simple ave no puede tener sentimientos? ¿Ser merecedora de tu cariño?

Albert se volvió a verla con el ceño fruncido, comenzando a pensar que ella había dejado de hablar del ave.

—Candy, sobre… sobre lo que ocurrió ayer… —Candy tragó saliva. Aquí iba. La rechazaría. Se disculparía por sus actos y ella quedaría como una completa estúpida con el corazón roto que se permitió soñar más de la cuenta.

—Albert, ¿nos conocimos durante tu estancia en casa de mi padre?—preguntó a la carrera, trayendo el primer tema que se le vino a la mente. Todo con tal de no escucharle rechazarla.

Él pareció desconcertado por la pregunta, como si no se esperase el cambio abrupto de tema.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Candy se enderezó, incorporándose sobre las almohadas.

—¿No podrías sólo contestarme sin hacer otra pregunta?

—Te lo dije, no es trascendental para mí —se encogió de hombros—. Y supongo que tampoco para ti, si no me recuerdas.

—Es que no puedo recordarte. Tuve un accidente y perdí la memoria—agachó la vista—. No recuerdo nada de gran parte de mi pasado.

Él la miró fijamente.

—¿Nada?

—No, nada —negó con la cabeza—. ¿No lo sabías? Tu hermana Pauna me comentó que mis tías os habían hablado al respecto la primera vez que vinieron a visitarme aquí.

—Es muy breve el tiempo que he pasado con ellas —aclaró—. Quizá podrías ponerme al tanto.

—No hay gran cosa que explicar. Tuve un accidente y perdí la memoria —se encogió de hombros, resumiendo los hecho al mínimo—. Por favor, ¿podrías contestar ahora a mi pregunta?

—¿Cuánto hace de ese accidente? —Albert no se dejó amedrentar por su actitud, manteniendo el dedo fijo en el renglón.

—Varios años ya —contestó Candy, comenzando a enfadarse—. ¿No vas a contestarme?

—¿Y no has conseguido recordar nada? —prosiguió él.

—No —Candy, frunció el ceño—. Albert, ¿me estás evadiendo?

—Sí. Dime, ¿has intentado recordar?

—Sí, millones de veces, ¡cada minuto de mi día a día, durante estos míseros ocho años! —Gritó, exasperada—. Pero eso a ti no te importa. Ahora contesta a mi pregunta.

—Por supuesto que me importa, de lo contrario no te preguntaría al respecto.

—Bien, me alegra saberlo —un brillo pícaro apareció en sus ojos verdes —. Si tanto te interesa, no te contestaré nada —él arqueó las cejas, confundido—. No responderé una más de tus preguntas, Albert Andrew, hasta que tú decidas corresponderme con el mismo favor.

—Eso no tiene sentido, yo soy tu médico, debo estar enterado de tu vida…

Ella frunció los labios y se cruzó de brazos, fijando la vista en la ventana.

—¿Es que no vas a hablarme?

—No.

—Ya lo has hecho.

—Maldición… —se llevó una mano a los labios al tiempo que Albert soltaba una carcajada.

—Esa boca… —chasqueó la lengua, negando con la cabeza.

—Ríe ahora, granuja, porque no tendrás otra oportunidad —le amenazó ella, sonriendo a pesar de sus intentos de permanecer seria—. He decido no decir otra palabra y lo cumpliré.

—Acabas de soltar todo un sermón —se burló él, riendo con más ganas.

Candy apretó con fuerza los labios, frunciendo el morro igual que una niña pequeña, provocando que Albert riera todavía más.

—Luces igual que Pauna cuando le entra una de sus rabietas —dijo entre risas—. Haz como quieras, Candy, estoy acostumbrado a las manipulaciones infantiles y no me dejo amedrentar por ellas. No me digas nada si es lo que deseas —se dirigió a la puerta, sin dejar de reír—. Nos vemos mañana.

—¿Ya te vas?

—Vaya, a alguien le regresó la voz —él enarcó una ceja, volviéndose una vez más hacia ella.

—El que no te vaya a hablar no quiere decir que desee estar sola—masculló Candy, molesta—. Estar todo el día en este cuarto es muy aburrido, ¿sabes? Si no tienes algo mejor que hacer, bien podrías hacerme compañía, tal como te sugirió tu hermana.

—¿Qué clase de compañía? —él arqueó una ceja, dirigiéndole una mirada pícara.

—¿A qué te refieres? —ella lo miró confundida, provocando que su sonrisa se esfumara de sus labios.

—Candy, ¿qué clase de compañía buscaría una dama con un caballero a solas en su habitación?

—Podrías leerme un libro —ella se encogió de hombros—. O bien podríamos jugar una partida de damas.

—De verdad que no te lo imaginas, ¿no es así? —Albert sonrió, negando con la cabeza. No podía evitar sentirse conmovido por su ingenuidad. En muchos sentidos era una mujer, Candy podía ser fuerte y apasionada, pero en tantos otros continuaba siendo la jovencita inocente que había conocido tantos años atrás. Y dudaba que únicamente la falta de memoria fuera la responsable de ello. Candy, siempre había sido un ángel inmaculado, un ser falto de maldad.

Su ángel…

—¿Imaginar qué? Por Dios, Albert, deja de andar diciendo cosas sin sentido, ¿quieres? Me duele la cabeza.

—Si te duele la cabeza, lo mejor que puedes hacer es descansar y recuperar tus fuerzas.

—¿Tocarás para mí el violín?

—Nunca —contestó él, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Definitivamente buscaba sacarla de sus casillas.

—En ese caso, tal vez sería mejor que te marcharas —gruñó Candy, molesta—. No voy a rogar por tu compañía.

Albert suspiró, acercándose a ella y dejándose caer sobre una de las butacas que habían ocupado sus hermanas.

—¿Qué te parece si jugamos una partida de bridge?

—No sé jugar al bridge —contestó ella, malhumorada.

—¿Bromeas? Solías desplumarnos a todos…

—¿Qué has dicho? —Candy estuvo encima de sus palabras antes de que pudiera siquiera procesar lo que acababa de decir.

¡Mierda!

Había sido un idiota, no podía permanecer cerca de ella. Revelaba secretos de su pasado juntos en cada descuido, de seguir así ella descubriría su secreto antes de poder evitarlo.

—No puedo recordarlo —dijo ella de repente, en un murmullo bajo, triste. Un tono de voz que le paralizó el corazón—. No puedo recordar nada de mi vida antes del accidente. ¿Sabes lo que se siente al no conocer tu propia vida? Lo horrible que es vivir sin tener idea de lo que hiciste, de quiénes te conocieron, quiénes pudieron ser tus amigos, a quién pudiste querer… —ella lo miró a los ojos por una fracción de segundo, su mirada húmeda a causa de las lágrimas—Estoy segura de que nunca recordaré nada, Albert. Por más intentos que he hecho, mi pasado sencillamente ha desaparecido de mi memoria, y todos aquellos que podrían ayudarme, contarme sobre mi propia vida, se niegan a hacerlo. Incluido tú —lo volvió a mirar, esta vez para dirigirle una mirada de enfado.

—Quizá algún día puedas recordar —dijo él tras varios minutos de silencio, sin encontrar nada mejor que decir.

Ella asintió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No importa ya. He vivido sin mi pasado todos estos años, ¿no es así? No me hace falta —a pesar de su intento de parecer fuerte, era claro que le dolía—. Mejor hablemos de otra cosa.

—Sería mejor que no hablaras. Debes descansar.

Ella suspiró, pero no replicó. Permanecieron unos cuantos minutos en silencio, Candy daba vueltas a los hilos de su chal, demasiado tensa como para quedarse quieta.

—¿Puedes leerme? —le pidió Candy, cansada del silencio.

—Por supuesto —él pareció aliviado—. ¿Qué deseas que te lea?

—No lo sé, ¿qué tienes para leerme?

—No he traído nada conmigo. —Creo que la tía Pony dejó su Biblia allí—señaló la repisa de la chimenea.

Albert puso mala cara.

—¿Alguna otra sugerencia?

—No es mi casa, Albert. Y dado que no he llegado aquí con ninguna otra pertenencia más que mi vaca, no tengo nada para leer —sonrió irónica—. ¿Podrías prestarme algo? Quizá una novela.

—Me temo que no soy asiduo a la lectura de la narrativa popular. Tal vez cuando Ross y Pau regresen puedas pedirles que te sugieran algo.

—Olvídalo, tardarán siglos en despedirse de mis tías con todos los temas que tenían para tratar. Mejor lee la Biblia.

—No creo que tarden tanto.

—Puede que no, pero estoy cansada del silencio. ¿Te molestaría leerme unas páginas?

—En realidad… sí —confesó—. No soy asiduo a esa clase de lectura.

—¿A la Biblia?

—Soy ateo, Candy. No leo la Biblia.

—¿Ateo? —ella se irguió sobre los cojines—. ¿Cómo que ateo?

—No creo en Dios. No leo la Biblia. No voy a la iglesia. Ateo.

—Pero… tus hermanas lo hacen.

—Bien por ellas. Eso no implica que yo deba hacerlo.

—Pero por qué… ¿ateo? ¡Nunca en mi vida conocí antes a un ateo!—Se volvió hacia él, examinándolo como si fuera una especie de ser salido del infierno—. Te ves tan normal…

—Gracias, te avisaré cuando me salgan cuernos y una cola para que puedas deleitarte con la visión.

—Me refiero a que eres generoso, considerado, un buen hombre…—se encogió de hombros—. No pareces un ateo.

—A veces un hombre vive demasiadas cosas… difíciles —buscó la palabra—, como para continuar creyendo en la existencia de un ser Todopoderoso, al que le interesan nuestros problemas.

Candy permaneció en silencio un momento, sopesando su respuesta.

—Quizá no le interesen en absoluto, tienes razón. Pero no por ello debes negar su existencia. Al viento, a la lluvia y a la tierra tampoco le interesan en absoluto tus problemas, y no puedes decir que no existen, ¿no es así?

—Supongo que sí. Pero también supongo que el sentido de creer en Dios es que es un ser más allá que los simples elementos de la tierra. Un ser que nos creó y que por lo mismo actúa como un Padre con nosotros, que cuida de nuestro bienestar.

—Para ser ateo tienes bastante claras las lecciones acerca de Dios.

—No siempre fui ateo, el antiguo conde era muy creyente y nos infundió a todos sus conocimientos sobre la religión y Dios.

—Los cuales no compartías.

—En ese tiempo lo hacía —se acercó a la chimenea, ahora apagada.

—¿Y qué fue lo tan catastróficamente grande que te hizo dejar de creer en Él?

Albert permaneció en silencio durante un par de minutos que le parecieron eternos, antes de girarse hacia ella.

—Un médico ve cosas que no ve cualquier persona —él la miraba, pero sus ojos se encontraban en otro lugar—. Supongo que tanto dolor cambia a un hombre.

—Supongo —meditó su respuesta—. Pero mi padrastro también es médico, y él va a la iglesia todos los domingos.

—No he dicho que sea para todos, pero para mí, así fue.

—Entiendo… —se quedó callada, mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso buscas alguna protuberancia en mi cabeza? Te aseguro que no tengo cuernos. Al menos no todavía —bromeó, aligerando la tensión entre ellos.

Candy sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

—Sólo pensaba…

—Dios tenga misericordia de nosotros —bromeó, haciéndola reír a ella.

—Dijiste que no creías en Dios.

—Lo haré si me libra de tus escrutinios. Te lo aseguro, no tengo cuernos. Puedes dejar de estudiarme de esa manera tan minuciosa. Sólo te falta ponerme bajo la lente de un microscopio.

Ella rio con más ganas, calentando con su risa su corazón, hasta entonces tan frío. Cómo amaba él su risa, había olvidado cuánto le había alegrado en otros días oírla reír.

Si tan sólo hubiese conseguido que nunca se detuviera…

—Lo siento, Albert. No quería incomodarte —dijo ella, secándose con el dorso de la mano una lágrima que había escapado con sus carcajadas—. Es sólo que a veces me resulta difícil dejar de observarte.

—¿Tan atractivo te parezco? —sonrió pícaramente, y ella esta vez se encendió como un tomate.

—No me refiero a eso, presumido —bufó, arreglando una arruga invisible en la sábana—. Sólo trato de recordar si te he visto antes.

La sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro de Albert.

—He soñado contigo, ¿sabes? —Él se quedó petrificado en su lugar, mirándola boquiabierto. Lo último que habría esperado oír de ella era esa declaración—. Tú estabas en casa de mi padre, cuidabas unas flores de su jardín… y me obsequiabas una —Candy, sintió que las mejillas debían estar tan rojas como un tomate, pero no le importó. Si la sinceridad funcionaba con Albert, tal vez consiguiera un poco de su parte. —Dime, Albert, por favor —prosiguió—. Cuando estuviste estudiando con mi padre nos conocimos, ¿no es verdad?

Los hombros de él se tensaron visiblemente, al tiempo que su rostro volvía a adoptar esa máscara impenetrable que comenzaba a serle tan molesta.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—Me interesa saberlo… No recuerdo nada de mi pasado, Albert. Me gustaría saber algo de él.

Albert caminó hasta la ventana y fijó la vista en el paisaje al otro lado, por lo que Candy sintió que transcurría una eternidad antes de que él se decidiese a contestar.

—Lo haré, contestaré a tu pregunta, Candy—dijo, volviéndose hacia ella—, si tú contestas una mía.

Candy pareció extrañada ante la propuesta, pero asintió.

—Bien, de acuerdo. Contestaré a lo que me preguntes, después de que tú me respondas.

Albert se acercó a paso lento y se sentó con una lentitud felina a su lado, provocando que de pronto la habitación se sintiera sumamente caliente con su próxima presencia.

—Sí, Candy. Es verdad. Nos conocimos antes —confesó él, hablándole con una voz tan suave que Candy sintió que se derretía al escucharla. No pudo pronunciar una palabra, sólo observarlo fijamente, tanto como él la observaba a ella, mirándola de esa forma tan intensa que ella sentía que era capaz de atravesarle el alma—Ahora, Candy, contéstame tú esta pregunta… —le pidió, tomando una de sus manos y estrechándola entre las suyas—, ¿qué es lo que recuerdas del accidente en el que perdiste la memoria?

Continuara...


	17. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

— Cuéntame, Candy, ¿qué recuerdas del accidente? —insistió Albert cuando Candy se quedó muda, sorprendida por su pregunta.

—Te lo dije, nada. Nada en absoluto.

—¿Nada…? ¿Absolutamente nada? —la miraba fijo, como si estudiara cada una de sus expresiones en un intento de leer la verdad en sus ojos, parecía incapaz de creer sus simples palabras.

—Mi pasado se borró, Albert —Candy frunció el ceño, sintiéndose algo ofendida de que él no le creyera—. Incluyendo el momento del accidente. No recuerdo nada —se abrazó las piernas, hundiendo el rostro entre sus rodillas.

—Tal vez si lo intentas…

—Ya lo he hecho.

—Hazlo una vez más. Trata de recordar lo que pasó —Albert la rodeó con un brazo, estrechándola contra su cuerpo en un gesto cálido de confianza que la hizo sentir confusa. ¿Por qué él se portaba tan voluble? En un momento era duro y parecía dispuesto a forjar un muro entre ellos que los distanciara, y al siguiente era el más amable y cariñoso de los hombres.

Candy inspiró hondo, intentando rememorar ese momento… Fue en vano. Igual que siempre trataba de acordarse del accidente, su mente se cubría de bruma.

—No recuerdo nada. Todo cuanto sé es lo que me contaron después.

—Bien, cuéntame —Albert insistió—. Quiero saber qué sucedió, aunque sea la versión de otros.

Candy asintió, intentando ordenar las ideas ajenas que otros habían puesto en su mente. Tal cual como su padre (padrastro, en realidad) insistía que ocurriría si le contaban detalles de su pasado, ajenos a su memoria.

—En ese tiempo vivía en Londres con mi familia. No me gustaba, al parecer. No pude adaptarme con la misma facilidad que mi madre y mi hermana a la vida en la ciudad. Extrañaba nuestra antigua vida, nuestra casa en Windsor, a mis amigos, en particular, conforme a lo que me contó mi madre. Por lo que una amiga, no recuerdo su nombre, eso permanece entre la bruma de mi pasado perdido, me invitó a pasar una temporada en su casa en Windsor con ella y su familia, y yo acepté, a pesar de que mis padres me lo prohibieron. Al parecer estaba decidida… —puso los ojos en blanco, recordando el tono de las palabras de su madre al relatarle esa historia de su propia vida que estaba borrada de su memoria—. Yo era demasiado terca e inmadura para sopesar las consecuencias que mis actos podrían traerme —suspiró, fijando la vista en las sábanas, avergonzada de sí misma—. Supuse que podría viajar sola a Windsor sin ninguna consecuencia. Y fue entonces cuando sufrí el accidente…

—¿Y te culpas por ello?

—Sí… Es decir, no… —inspiró hondo, tragándose las lágrimas que cosquilleaban tras sus párpados—. Me siento culpable por haber sido tan irresponsable, por haber causado tanto daño a mi familia. Dicen que estuve cerca de un año en el hospital, sin embargo yo no recuerdo nada —lo miró a los ojos, y él pudo leer la desesperación en su mirada—. ¿Cómo sentirme culpable de algo que ni siquiera puedo recordar que sucedió? ¡Ni siquiera conozco los detalles del accidente, porque en realidad nadie los conoce! Dicen que tomé un coche de alquiler, las ruedas debían estar en mal estado, porque volcamos en el camino y yo quedé atrapada en el interior. Las linternas prendieron y yo… —un sabor amargo se formó en su boca al recordar las horribles cicatrices que marcaban su cuerpo, la única huella palpable que poseía de que aquello había sucedido.

—Debió ser terrible para ti —Albert apretó su mano, consolándola al verla tan agitada por un recuerdo que claramente no era suyo, pero que ella sentía como tal.

—¡Yo no recuerdo nada! —exclamó con voz afligida—. ¡Me gustaría tanto poder hacerlo, Albert! Saber por mí misma que mi madre tiene toda la razón al aborrecerme, comprender el motivo por el que mi padre no soporta mi presencia en su casa, por qué mi familia me ha condenado al exilio por haber cometido un acto que, para ellos, debió ser terrible.

—Fue un accidente, no fue tu culpa lo que ocurrió.

—Eso es lo que ellos dicen que ocurrió, pero no soy tonta, Albert. Mi familia me repudia, debe haber algo más… —frunció el ceño, apartando la mirada para evitar continuar viendo sus ojos. No podía enfrentarlo—. Debí ser aborrecible en mi pasado. Una persona despreciable… Y es ahora cuando estoy pagando las consecuencias de mis actos. Únicamente que no puedo recordar cuáles fueron.

—Eso no es cierto —él la tomó por los hombros, obligándola a mirarlo a la cara—. Candy, tú nunca has sido como piensas. La personalidad de una persona no radica en su memoria, sino en su forma de ser, en su corazón. Y tú siempre has tenido un gran corazón. Que nadie te haga nunca dudar de ello.

Ella soltó un bufido, negando la cabeza.

—Nunca podré estar segura de ello ¿no es así? —preguntó, irónica—Sólo cuento con la palabra de otros para fiarme de los recuerdos de mi vida.

—En ese caso, toma mi palabra como ley y deja bien claro en tu mente y en tu corazón lo que te digo: tú eras la persona más sorprendente, maravillosa y buena que pudo pisar esta tierra —le dijo con vehemencia, tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

Candy lo observó pasmada, hundiéndose en esos iris azules como si se tratara de un cielo primaveral maravilloso.

—Eso no puedes saberlo.

—Lo sé, estuve allí, ¿recuerdas?

Su declaración la sorprendió aún más, provocando que su corazón se acelerara.

—¿Fuiste tú el caballero de las flores, Albert…?

Él sonrió, una mueca ladeada que lo hizo parecer mucho más joven. Como el joven que había visto en su sueño.

—Por favor, Albert, tengo que saberlo, ¿cortaste tú alguna vez una flor del jardín y me la regalaste?

—Estaba tan enamorado de ti en ese entonces que te habría dado todas las flores del mundo, de haber podido.

—¿Tú… estabas enamorado de mí? —Se quedó sin aire.

No necesitó de palabras, leyó la respuesta en sus ojos, deleitándose con el fervor que él le dedicaba. Lentamente, él se inclinó y la besó, provocando que ella se derritiese al contacto de esos labios cálidos y hambrientos.

Con un gruñido ronco, Albert la estrechó entre sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él, ahondando esa unión de forma casi desesperada. Con un envite de su lengua la incitó a abrir los labios para él, saboreando el néctar de su boca. Gimiendo de placer, Candy se dejó llevar por ese momento, abriendo la boca para permitirle a él explorar a sus anchas, gozando con su sabor y el jugueteo travieso de su lengua.

Percibió el contacto de las almohadas a su espalda cuando ambos cayeron sobre las sábanas, sus cuerpos entrelazados en una unión frenética de caricias y besos. Era como si no bastara el tiempo para estar juntos, aprovechando cada segundo para sosegar la sed del otro.

Candy se dejó envolver por su abrazo, sintiéndose perder en el mar de emociones que despertaba en su cuerpo con cada una de sus caricias, el roce suave y firme de sus labios sobre los suyos, los envites de su lengua, jugueteando con la suya. Y quería más, oh Dios, quería mucho más…

Alzando los brazos desde su cuello, enredó los dedos en su sedoso y dorado cabello, atrayéndolo más a ella, deleitándose con la proximidad de su cuerpo, el calor que transmitía su piel, a pesar de las capas de ropa que los separaban.

Él se apartó un momento, sus ojos encendidos por la pasión buscando la respuesta a una pregunta muda que apareció entre ellos. Candy asintió, un movimiento sutil que habría pasado desapercibido para cualquier otro que no fuese él.

Con dedos apurados, Albert comenzó a desabotonar el cuello de su camisón, y con un movimiento ágil desnudó sus hombros y lo bajó hasta su cintura. El contacto de la calidez de sus manos ásperas sobre su piel desnuda la hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza.

Candy con un respingo, se apartó, cubriéndose con los brazos.

—¿Podrías apagar las luces? —suplicó, cuidando de cubrirse bien.

—Deseo verte, mi amor…

—Albert, por favor… —ella bajó la mirada, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos—. No quiero que me veas desnuda.

Él soltó una risita, provocando que ella alzara los ojos, confundida.

—Mi amor, si ya te he visto desnuda.

—¿Qué…? —La boca de Candy cayó hasta su barbilla, dedicándole una mirada incrédula.

—Cuando te traje aquí tuve que darte un baño, te lo dije.

—Supuse que lo habían hecho las doncellas, o Pauna…

—Era el día libre de las doncellas y mis hermanas no estaban en casa, y no iba a permitir que ningún mozo te viera desnuda. Así pues… —se encogió de hombros, dejando la frase en el aire.

—¿Cómo has podido? —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. Es horrible…

—No pretendía ofenderte, Candy —ahuecó la mano en su mejilla en una caricia colmada de ternura.

—No tú, me refiero a mí… cuerpo. Soy horrible —hipó—. Tengo el cuerpo cubierto de cicatrices por las quemaduras, los golpes, por las operaciones tras el accidente… Soy un monstruo.

—No digas eso —su voz retumbó en la habitación, sorprendiéndola por la forma dura en que le habló—. Eres hermosa, que quede muy claro. Nada podrá cambiar eso jamás. Ese maldito accidente no te cambió, Candy. Es sólo lo que tú crees. Lo que los demás te han hecho creer…

—Me he visto en un espejo —replicó ella, sintiendo la suave caricia de Albert sobre su rostro, secando sus lágrimas.

—Eres hermosa, Candy. Siempre serás hermosa, sin importar qué —la besó suavemente en los labios—. Ni el tiempo —la volvió a besar—, ni las circunstancias —otro beso—, ni las arrugas —un nuevo beso, esta vez descendiendo por su cuello—, ni ninguna marca —besó la cicatriz de su cuello, que ella hasta entonces había mantenido cubierta con una gruesa cinta—, será capaz de mancillar la belleza de mi dulce Candy. La mujer más hermosa que ha existido y que me enamoró como un loco —se enderezó para mirarla a los ojos—, y de la que sigo enamorado —volvió a apoderarse de sus labios, besándola con una pasión renovada que le abrasaba el alma.

Candy se dejó llevar una vez más por sus caricias, esta vez sin reservas, deleitándose con ese momento que nunca creyó posible podría llegar para ella. Albert ahuecó las manos sobre sus pechos, retomando el camino que hacía poco había abandonado. El camisón se interpuso una vez más en la trayectoria de su piel, y con dedos algo desesperados Albert se dispuso a apartarlo, desabotonándolo hasta desprenderla completamente de él, dejándola desnuda. Candy, se estremeció por una sensación que nada tenía que ver con el frío cuando él apartó sus brazos, con los que intentaba cubrirse, estudiándola detenidamente desde los hombros hasta la punta de los pies, acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo con una lentitud abrumadora.

—Eres tan hermosa —susurró en su oído antes de colmarla de besos, descendiendo con sus labios por su cuello, dejando un camino húmedo de besos marcados en su piel hasta que sus labios se toparon con uno de sus pezones.

Candy debió reprimir un grito cuando él se lo metió en la boca y jugueteó con su lengua con él, mordiendo y tirando hasta que ella sintió que no podría evitar por más tiempo gritar de placer.

Albert rio de gozo, alzando la vista para verla estremecer bajo sus caricias.

—Eres preciosa —le dijo Albert, sin dejar de observarla, plantándole un beso en el vientre, donde una marca rojiza surcaba su piel—Preciosa, siempre hermosa… —continuó, besando otra cicatriz, y otra, hasta que su cuerpo ardió.

Candy lo observó con lágrimas en los ojos. Lentamente estiró las manos, incapaz de soportar esa tortura más tiempo, tiró del chaleco y la camisa de Albert, intentando despojarlo de su vestimenta. Él la ayudó, y pronto estuvo desnudo en su esplendor ante ella. Era hermoso, algunas marcas surcaban su piel, antiguas, mucho más que las de ella.

Sin embargo, no restaban en absoluto su belleza. Al contrario, resultaban en cierta forma salvajes y atractivas…

Albert se inclinó sobre ella, apoderándose de su boca una vez más, al tiempo que sus manos exploraban cada curva de su ser. Una de sus manos se ahuecó en su pecho, masajeando y tocando con urgencia, al tiempo que la otra se perdía en el rincón más privado de su cuerpo. Ella soltó una exclamación ahogada al sentirlo llegar al centro de su feminidad con sus fuertes y ásperos dedos, pero él no le permitió reclamar, ahogando su voz con los envites de su lengua jugueteando con la suya. Albert continuó tocándola, volviéndola loca de placer con sus caricias, masajeando y jugando, deleitándose con el placer que leía en sus ojos.

—Por favor… —suplicó Candy con un gemido ahogado, creyendo que iba a morir de placer.

Sintiéndolo tan natural como respirar, tiró de él, invitándolo. Con un rugido ronco, Albert se apoderó una vez más de sus labios, envolviéndola con sus caricias. Candy sentía su cuerpo arder bajo la piel cálida de Albert. Su cuerpo parecía de acero cubierto de terciopelo, sus músculos, firmes y duros, reaccionaban bajo el tacto de sus manos, explorando su cuerpo masculino, deleitándose con él.

Con un movimiento diestro, Albert abrió sus piernas con su rodilla, situándose en su entrada. Candy vibró al percibir la presión de su miembro húmedo y tibio contra ella.

—Todo va a estar bien, cariño —le susurró Albert, mirándola a los ojos, y la penetró. Candy soltó una ligera exclamación ante la invasión, sentirlo en su interior era un deleite, su miembro caliente palpitando en su interior, su rostro marcado por el placer prometido en esa unión.

Actuando por sí solo, su cuerpo se acopló a él. Albert la miró con veneración, besándola con pasión al tiempo que comenzaba a moverse en su interior.

—Candy —susurró sobre sus labios, recorriendo sus brazos con la yema de sus dedos hasta enlazar sus dedos con los de ella—. Mi hermosa, mi preciosa Candy… —le dijo, apoderándose una vez más de su boca, al tiempo que aumentaba el vigor de sus movimientos.

—Oh, Albert… —gimió Candy, moviéndose con él, acoplándose a su ritmo, deleitándose con cada embestida hasta que creyó que no podría soportarlo más.

Y de pronto, una oleada de placer la sacudió hasta la médula de los huesos, haciéndola gritar desde lo más profundo de su alma. Albert la acompañó en el éxtasis, sacudiéndose en su interior al tiempo que un rugido ronco hacía eco a su grito antes de que sus labios se apoderaron una vez más de su boca, silenciando el escándalo a coro que estaban propiciando en su lecho.

Poco a poco volvieron a retomar el curso normal de sus respiraciones. Albert aún se encontraba sobre ella, aplastándola un poco, pero no le importó. Nunca en su vida se había sentido más dichosa. Se dejó llevar por ese momento maravilloso, percibiendo el palpitar agitado del corazón de Albert contra su pecho.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Albert, notando que ella se había quedado muy callada.

Candy sonrió, abrazándolo por el cuello, impidiendo que él se alejara.

—Ha sido fantástico —confesó en voz baja, como si le estuviera contando un secreto.

Albert rio a carcajadas, besándola en los labios, contagiando con ese gesto la risa en ella.

—¿Te gustaría intentarlo de nuevo? —le preguntó, apartándose lo suficiente para dedicarle una sonrisa pícara que a ella le subió los colores en las mejillas.

—¿Es que se puede hacer otra vez? —Ella arqueó las cejas, sorprendida, provocando que la risa de Albert se intensificara.

—Cariño mío, permíteme demostrártelo —le dijo entre risas, volviendo a besarla, dispuesto a llevarla con él de vuelta al clímax.

 _¡Mamá!_

Candy abrió bruscamente los ojos al escuchar esa voz. Un lamento que bien pudo atravesarle el corazón.

 _¡Quiero a mi madre!_

Era un sonido apenas audible, pero real. Ella lo había escuchado, estaba segura esta vez. Era la voz de un niño llorando…

Intentó incorporarse, pero los brazos de Albert la mantenían firmemente sujeta contra su cuerpo.

—Albert… —lo llamó, meciéndolo suavemente—. Albert, despierta…

Él abrió los ojos lentamente, parecía descansado. Las marcas oscuras bajo sus ojos habían desaparecido y, al verla, un brillo singular apareció en sus hermosos iris azules.

 _¡Mamá! ¡¿Dónde estás, mamá?!_

El rostro de Albert palideció al escuchar esa llamada; en esta ocasión Candy estaba segura de que él no podría rebatirlo.

Un quejido atormentado resonó contra las paredes de la alcoba al tiempo que todas las ventanas de la habitación se abrían de par en par.

Candy y Albert se separaron, ambos buscando en vano la fuente del sonido.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —se atrevió al fin a preguntar Candy.

—No es nada —Albert se puso de pie, sin dejar de observar en derredor con los ojos muy abiertos—. Será mejor que cierre las ventanas, está comenzando a llover.

—¿Cómo puedes decir que no ha sido nada? Se escuchó una voz, un lamento…

—Es una casa grande, Candy. El viento suele hacernos jugarretas—Albert cerró bruscamente las ventanas y corrió las cortinas—. No lo tomes en serio.

Un nuevo lamento llegó hasta sus oídos, un quejido apagado, alguien llorando…

—Albert… —Candy se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo su corazón acelerado—. No mientas, sé que lo has escuchado. Es un quejido, alguien está llorando. Un niño…

—Han sido demasiadas emociones por un día, Candy. Debes descansar —él la interrumpió, llegando a su lado y recostándose junto a ella.

—Pero Albert, ¿no deberíamos ir a ver si alguien está herido?

—Confía en mí, no hay nadie herido —sus ojos parecían extraviados en otro lugar, lejos de allí—. Al menos, no ahora…

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Nunca has escuchado de las casas embrujadas?

Candy palideció.

—Estás bromeando.

—No suelo bromear con esa clase de cosas. Ésta es una casa vieja, Candy. Es natural que haya un espíritu o dos vagando por sus corredores.

—¿Y no se puede hacer algo? ¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan tranquilo?

—Cariño, ayudar a esa gente está más allá de mi mano. Y de la tuya—la besó en los labios, obligándola con ese beso a esfumar sus temores—. Vamos, duerme, cariño —le pidió en un susurro, rodeándola entre sus brazos y plantándole un suave beso en los labios—.Yo me quedaré despierto y velaré tu sueño.

Candy sencillamente no pudo replicar, permitiéndole envolverla en ese cálido abrazo. Sus manos la acariciaban con una ternura indescriptible, transmitiéndole una calma que jamás pensó llegar a poseer. Se sentía extasiada ante ese gesto tan dulce. Quién hubiera imaginado que el conde de Lakewood, el hombre de semblante adusto e impasible, aquel al que la sociedad londinense asociaba con un asesinato, podía llegar a ser tan tierno.

Antes de darse cuenta, Candy cayó en un profundo sueño, protegida entre los fuertes brazos de Albert.

Por primera vez, desde que podía recordar, se sentía completamente en paz.

Continuara...


	18. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16**

 _ **Aún puedo recordar la forma en que me miró al confesarme sus tormentos. Mi dulce Candy…, de haber conocido antes su sufrimiento no la habría dejado sola.**_

 _ **Sus lágrimas me conmovieron, ella nunca fue de llanto fácil. El dolor era casi palpable en su mirada. Se veía tan sola, tan confundida, tan dolida… ¿Qué es lo que hemos hecho todos al apartarla del mundo?**_

 _ **Del diario de Albert Andrew.**_

Candy mantenía la mirada fija en la ventana abierta. Sentada en una silla, observaba a las hermanas de Albert reír en los jardines, correteando como un par de niñas pequeñas. Eran un par de chicas encantadoras. De no ser por su estúpida enfermedad, se habría sentido encantada de correr con ellas y disfrutar de la libertad de ese hermoso día de verano, del canto de los pájaros y del aroma de las flores de los hermosos jardines de Paradise Hall.

Aunque estar en esa habitación no era tan terriblemente aburrido desde que Albert había cambiado el sentido que esa cama tenía para ella. Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al recordar lo vivido la noche anterior.

Había sido maravilloso.

Albert se despidió al amanecer, prometiendo regresar más tarde esa misma mañana. No deseaba incomodarla, cosa que sucedería sin duda si sus hermanas llegaban a encontrarlos en el mismo lecho. Ella estuvo de acuerdo con su idea de que mantener en secreto el encuentro que habían tenido la noche anterior sería mejor. No quería despertar rumores.

Prefería guardar ese maravilloso momento en su memoria como un tesoro hermoso para ella sola.

Uno de los pocos que tendría en su vida. Si no el único…

Todavía podía recordar las caricias de Albert como si las estuviera reviviendo. Él había sido tan tierno, tan cálido… tan diferente a como pudo llegar a pensar que un hombre podría ser.

Era increíble que alguien osara hablar de él y manchar su nombre sin motivo. Ahora comprendía muy bien por qué Annie se molestó tanto al escuchar esos chismes sobre Albert. Sin duda su amiga no se había equivocado, Albert era un hombre excelente, se lo había probado con acciones y palabras desde su primer encuentro. La había procurado y atendido en su propio hogar, siendo no sólo el más amable de los médicos, sino el más dulce de los anfitriones. Y sí, puede ser que los anfitriones no compartieran con sus invitadas la intimidad que ellos habían tenido, pero si estaba mal o no era correcto, no le importaba. De alguna forma sabía que todo cuanto tuviera que ver con Albert tenía que ser bueno, era como si una parte de su alma se lo dijera. Tal vez una parte de sí misma realmente lo recordaba, a pesar de que su memoria lo había borrado completamente. Y esa parte de ella le decía, le gritaba, que Albert era sin duda, un grandioso ser humano.

No tenía memoria, pero tenía aquella parte de sí misma que no iba a ignorar.

La puerta se abrió sin anunciarse, y se sorprendió bastante al encontrar a Albert de pie en el umbral. Y se dio cuenta del motivo que había tenido para no llamar.

—Yo… he venido a leerte —le explicó al tiempo que levantaba ligeramente los brazos cargados de una torrecilla de libros, como si ella no los hubiera notado ya.

Candy sonrió, poniéndose de pie para llegar a su encuentro.

—¿La biblioteca completa de tu casa? —bromeó Candy, tomando uno de los libros que él dejaba sobre la mesita de té.

Albert se volvió hacia ella y la tomó entre sus brazos, plantándole un apasionado beso en los labios.

—Te he echado de menos —le dijo en un susurro ronco, ahuecando las palmas sobre sus mejillas, en una caricia suave y llena de ternura.

—Si nos hemos visto hace un par de horas —replicó ella, sin poder evitar sonreír ante sus palabras.

—Es demasiado tiempo para estar lejos de ti —Albert volvió a besarla. Sus manos descendieron por su cuello, bajando hasta las curvas de sus nalgas, donde se posaron con feroz posesión.

—Albert, es pleno día… —musitó ella, con el aliento cortado en la garganta.

—Las chicas han salido, no volverán hasta dentro de un par de horas. Nadie nos molestará —le hizo saber Albert, tomándola en brazos y llevándola hasta la cama.

—Albert… —sonrió cuando él comenzó a desabotonar su camisón, sin dejar de besarla apasionadamente, como si él fuera un hombre sediento en el desierto y ella su oasis personal.

Hicieron el amor lentamente, disfrutando cada roce, cada caricia, cada uno de sus enérgicos envites. Juntos alcanzaron el clímax, gozando de esa unión que parecía fundada en la fantasía. Esos encuentros eran magia pura.

Recostados en la cama, desnudos, abrazados el uno al otro, hablaron de cualquier cosa poco trascendental, hasta que la conversación fluyó hacia las familias de cada uno. Albert habló sobre sus hermanos. Tenía tres, además de Pauna y Rosmary. Alistear , el que le seguía en edad y que tenía una hija pequeña llamada Daisy; Rosmary que era la tercera; después estaban Archibald y Willian, quienes seguían estudiando y en ese momento se encontraban en la universidad en Oxford y que probablemente vendrían a casa para Navidad, y por último Pauna, la más pequeña de la familia.

Cuando llegó el turno de Candy para hablar sobre su familia, prefirió cambiar de tema.

Enfundándose en su bata, se dirigió a la mesita de té donde Albert había dejado los libros.

—Has sido tan amable al traerme todos estos libros —le dijo, hablando por encima del hombro. Albert se había levantado también, dejando al descubierto su hermoso cuerpo desnudo.

Candy sintió que le faltaba la respiración cuando él la estrechó entre sus brazos, provocando que el deseo naciera una vez más en sus entrañas.

—En realidad, son sólo una excusa para venir a verte —Albert le susurró al oído, recorriendo a besos el camino desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta la pequeña hendidura ubicada en el centro de sus clavículas—. Ross sigue insistiendo en que debo hacerte compañía.

—Debo admitir que tu compañía ha resultado ser mucho más… interesante de lo que pude imaginar —sonrió ella, palpando los fuertes músculos de sus brazos—. Quizá puedas volver más tarde y hacerme compañía una vez más…

—¿Por qué no aprovechar la oportunidad, ya que estamos aquí?—preguntó él, derritiéndola con el fuego de su mirada—. Estoy seguro de que aún tenemos tiempo —con manos diestras, deslizó la bata por sus hombros, dejándola desnuda ante él.

—Albert, pronto tus hermanas estarán de vuelta en casa… —Candy no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando sus labios se posaron sobre su pecho y su lengua jugueteó con su pezón, transmitiéndole toda clase de sensaciones placenteras.

Ya no pudo decir nada más, se sintió derretir bajo sus brazos como mantequilla bajo el sol.

Albert la tomó por las nalgas y la sentó en la mesa. Una de sus manos descendió hasta el sitio más escondido de su feminidad, provocándola con sus hábiles dedos a abrirse a él.

Candy se sintió morir de placer allí mismo. Y cuando pensaba que no podría más, él separó sus piernas y la penetró con una embestida tan sorpresiva como placentera, que le arrancó el aire y a la vez la llevó hasta la cúspide del clímax.

Albert comenzó a moverse en su interior, llevándola lentamente con él a un nuevo orgasmo.

Se escuchó gemir de placer entre sus fuertes brazos, enrollando las piernas alrededor de su estrecha cadera, permitiéndole llegar a lo más hondo de ella, acompañándose juntos en un movimiento frenético que los alzó a lo más alto de la cima del placer.

Arqueándose contra ella, Albert emitió un gruñido ronco al tiempo que temblaba, derramándose en su interior. Candy gimió al sentir cómo se entregaba en su interior, los últimos estertores de placer contra su cuerpo.

Aún unidos el uno con el otro, se quedaron quietos, sus respiraciones calmándose poco a poco. Candy nunca creyó que podría ser más feliz, su mejilla yaciendo contra el firme torso de Albert, su piel cálida y sudorosa en contacto directo con la suya.

—Gracias… —se escuchó musitar entre labios, dejándose llevar por ese momento maravilloso.

Albert ahuecó las palmas en sus mejillas y le levantó el rostro para mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Por qué me agradeces?

Ella sonrió al notar lo ridículo de la situación, sintiendo que las mejillas se le encendían.

—Por todo… —musitó, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos—. Por hacerme tan feliz.

—En ese caso, soy yo quien debería agradecerte a ti —le dijo en un susurro bajo, inclinándose para besarla. Candy se dejó transportar por ese beso, capaz de trasladarla a un mundo que hasta hacía poco había sido completamente desconocido para ella.

—Creo que ya me has demostrado que estás agradecido —bromeó ella, separándose en busca de aire.

Él rio, tomándola una vez más entre sus brazos.

—No estoy ni cerca —le dijo en un gruñido que a ella le encendió las entrañas, llevándola con él de vuelta a la cama.

Anochecía cuando escucharon el sonido del trote de caballos. Pauna y Rosmary debían estar de vuelta.

Apresurados y riendo como una pareja de jóvenes enamorados, Albert y Candy se vistieron, procurando dejar presentable todo a su alrededor, de forma que no despertaran sospechas en las chicas.

—Tal vez deberías sentarte a leerme uno de los libros —sugirió Candy— en caso de que entren.

—Seguro, es una buena idea —Albert se puso de pie y se dirigió a la mesa, pero los libros habían caído al suelo en medio de su encuentro apasionado.

Con una risita traviesa, Candy se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ayudarle a recoger los libros, dejándolos de vuelta en una torre sobre la mesa.

—Creo que nunca volveré a ver con los mismos ojos esta mesa—musitó él, dedicándole una mirada llena de deseo que encendió las mejillas de Candy.

—Yo tampoco —ella sonrió, poniéndose de pie con uno de los libros en la mano. Al echarle un ojo a la portada, el título le llamó la atención— Las pasiones de lady Carolina —leyó en voz alta—. No sabía que te gustaran esta clase de novelas.

Albert arqueó una ceja, al tiempo que el rubor le encendía el rostro.

—No me gustan —aclaró con tanta rapidez que las palabras le salieron a trompicones—. Estos libros los seleccionaron para ti Ross y Pau. Me temo que mis elecciones sobre la anatomía humana y el sistema nervioso central les parecieron demasiado aburridos para leerte.

—¿Aburridos? Creo que han de ser interesantes —confesó ella, al tiempo que un brillo peculiar se encendía en su mirada—. ¿Qué tipo de descripciones había en ellos?

Albert alzó una ceja, deteniéndose en una posición bastante cómica, medio inclinado al ordenar los libros sobre la mesita.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo o es que realmente estás interesada?

—Me interesa —contestó ella con sinceridad—. ¿Crees que podrías enseñármelos?

—Eh… sí —tartamudeó, como si no pudiera terminar de dar credibilidad a sus palabras—. Iré a por ellos. Enseguida regreso.

—¿Crees que podría acompañarte? Me siento hastiada de estar encerrada en esta habitación.

—Es una bonita habitación —replicó él.

—Sin duda, y te aseguro que tu compañía es lo más interesante en ella —aclaró Candy, con una sonrisa pícara, al tiempo que el color encendía sus mejillas—. No obstante, quisiera dar una vuelta. Por favor, Albert. Sabes que si estoy lo bastante fuerte como para… nuestros encuentros —carraspeó—, podré dar una vuelta por la biblioteca. No es que vaya a desmayarme por falta de energías. Al contrario, creo que nunca en mi vida me he sentido tan vigorosa.

—En ese caso, podríamos aprovechar ese vigor para otras cosas más tarde —él la abrazó por la cintura, atrayéndola para robarle un beso.

—Más tarde —prometió ella, alejándose un paso con un ojo puesto en la puerta cerrada.

Las hermanas de Albert podían entrar en cualquier momento.

—Bien, más tarde —él suspiró, enredando los dedos en uno de sus rizos dorados—. ¿Estás segura de que deseas hacer esto? Temo que te aburrirás enormemente.

—¿Bromeas? Me encantan los libros de medicina. Cuando papá… Es decir, mi padrastro —se corrigió, borrando el entusiasmo de su tono de voz—, solía enseñarme algunas cosas cuando vivía en casa.

—¿Y te resultaba interesante o es que sólo tienes un sentido de atracción morboso por la sangre? —bromeó él, provocando que la sonrisa volviera a nacer en su rostro.

—Oh, me encanta la sangre. ¿No te lo he contado? Provengo de una familia de vampiros, y mi mayor deseo es conocer la anatomía humana para convertirme en una asesina eficaz. Ya sabes, soy una chica buena de campo, no me gusta hacer sufrir a mis víctimas —le siguió la broma, haciéndole reír ahora a él.

—Eres una traviesa, Candy —dijo Albert entre risas—. De acuerdo, ven conmigo, pero te apoyarás en mi brazo en todo momento y te mantendrás sentada durante todo el tiempo que estemos en la biblioteca —se alejó de ella para tomar algo de un armario.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó cuando Albert la alcanzó en dos zancadas y la envolvió en un chal.

—Si hemos de ir a la biblioteca por un par de minutos y regresar aquí, no necesitas cambiarte de ropa para volver a desvestirte. Sólo será una pérdida de tiempo y terminarás exhausta. Lo mejor será que vayas así, después de todo está a solo unos pasos, e irás conmigo. Ningún sirviente se atreverá a mirarle.

—¿Es que acaso los espantarás con tu imponente presencia?—bromeó ella, aferrándose al brazo que Albert le tendía.

—Tenlo por seguro —le dijo Albert, esbozando una ligera sonrisa mientras la conducía por el pasillo rumbo a las escaleras—. Nadie que no sea yo tiene permiso para verte en camisón.

—¿Y qué hay de tus hermanas?

Él permaneció pensativo un par de segundos antes de contestar.

—Bien, aclaremos el asunto. Nadie que no sea yo tiene permiso para ver lo que hay debajo de ese camisón —las mejillas de Candy se encendieron.

—Albert Andrew, eres… —no pudo acabar la frase, él la tomó por la cintura y la llevó tras una puerta. Antes de que Candy pudiera preguntar qué se traía entre manos, vio pasar a un anciano mayordomo por el corredor, llevando consigo algunos libros.

—Creo que mis hermanas están decididas a surtirte de provisiones para todo el año —bromeó Albert.

—No pienso quedarme en esa cama todo un año.

—Ya lo veremos —susurró Albert en su oído, provocando que el color de sus mejillas se encendiera todavía más.

El aire fresco de una ventana abierta le dio en el rostro, refrescándola.

—Es un hermoso día, ¿no te parece? —le preguntó a Albert, buscando cambiar la conversación—. ¿Crees que estaría bien si vamos a dar una vuelta por los jardines?

—Tal vez mañana, si te sientes con fuerzas. Y te pones un vestido—añadió de mala gana —. Es una lástima, es agradable verte en camisón de dormir. Aunque tenemos toda la noche para ello…

—la abrazó por los hombros, provocando que el calor subiera una vez más, a pesar de la brisa fresca.

—Eso me agradaría —Candy sonrió, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Albert, perdiéndose en la belleza del paisaje que tenía delante—Me encantan esas colinas, siempre verdes en verano, siempre blancas en invierno. De niña imaginaba cómo sería verlas a través de las ventanas de esta casa, pero nunca creí posible realmente poder estar aquí dentro alguna vez, contemplando las bellezas de la naturaleza que Dios puso ante nosotros para poder deleitarnos y admirar… Lo siento, comienzo a hablar como mi madre —bromeó, pero él no rio.

Se giró hacia Albert, quien en lugar de contemplar el paisaje ante él, parecía absorto en ella.

—¿Qué es lo que ves en mí que pareces tan inmerso? ¿Es que acaso tengo una hoja de espinaca entre los dientes y no me lo has dicho?—preguntó Candy, en son de broma.

Albert sonrió, negando con la cabeza, pero sin apartar la vista de ella.

—Sólo contemplaba la belleza de lo que Dios ha puesto ante mí para deleitarme y admirar.

Las mejillas de Candy se encendieron al máximo y una sonrisa curvó sus labios.

—Eres un mentiroso, Albert. O necesitas gafas —bromeó, cerrándose el chal contra el pecho en un gesto nervioso.

—Ninguna de las dos cosas —Albert posó un par de dedos en su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos—. Creo que eres preciosa, Candy. Siempre lo has sido.

Candy lo miró a los ojos, embelesada por la intensa mirada que él le dedicaba.

—Cada día que te veía en casa de tu padre, aguardaba impaciente que tú me vieras también. Una sola de tus miradas me hacía feliz durante todo el día. Un rayo de esperanza que me ayudaba a creer que tú también podrías llegar a quererme algún día…

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Albert —Candy apartó el rostro, retrocediendo un par de pasos—. La mujer que fui entonces no es la misma que tienes de pie ante ti.

—Creo que eras maravillosa —él volvió a acercarse, su presencia imponiéndose ante ella igual que un león acechando a su presa—, y creo que aún lo eres.

Candy sintió que el corazón se le paraba al escuchar esas palabras.

Había esperado toda la vida por alguien como Albert, alguien que la hiciera sentir en el cielo con su sola cercanía, alguien cuyas palabras de amor le hicieran latir a toda velocidad el corazón. Alguien que la amara…

Pero Albert no la amaba. Él era un conde, ella una plebeya. Puede que alguna vez se sintiera atraído por ella, como le aseguraba, mas esos días habían quedado muy atrás. Ahora ella era distinta. Una mujer que nadie podía amar. Una mujer con un pasado que no recordaba, pero que había sido el causante del repudio de su familia.

Y el mismo repudio provocaría en alguien como Albert, cuya vida dependía en muchas maneras de la sociedad a la que pertenecía como conde. Y si ellos llegaban a enterarse…

Lo repudiarían tanto como a ella.

No podía hacerle eso a Albert.

No iba a arruinar su vida, del mismo modo en que ella arruinó la suya años atrás.

Él podía decir palabras bonitas, podía amarla por la noche, a escondidas de todos, pero nunca la haría suya en verdad. Nunca la convertiría en su esposa.

Era algo que ella sabía desde un principio. Y había aceptado las reglas del juego de ese modo…

—¿Estás bien, Candy? —le preguntó Albert, cogiéndola por una mano—. Te has puesto seria de repente.

Ella se sintió obligada a volver a centrarse en la realidad. Buscó algo inteligente que decir, quizá algo que habría dicho Annie…

—Sólo pensaba en lo maravilloso que es este lugar —mintió—. Estoy segura de que el día que te desposes, tu mujer será muy feliz de que la traigas a vivir aquí.

—En ese caso, me hace feliz saber que a ti te gusta este lugar —él tomó su mano y besó sus nudillos.

—Eres un conde muy osado, Albert Andrew —habló a toda velocidad, intentando aparentar una calma que no sentía—. Quizá sería mejor que guardaras esos argumentos para las jovencitas casaderas que han de estar esperando gozar de tus atenciones en la siguiente temporada —desvió la vista a los jardines una vez más—. Después de todo, es a una de ellas a la que has de decidir cortejar para convertir en tu condesa.

—Tal vez no desee como mi esposa a ninguna otra mujer que no sea a la que estoy contemplando ahora.

Candy se volvió a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, dispuesta a enfrentar su descaro. Ella no era material para esposa. Lo sabía bien.

Su familia la había rechazado, repudiado prácticamente, por algo que había hecho en el pasado.

Y no iba a enturbiar a Albert con ese mismo pasado.

Además, él merecía una esposa joven, bella, alguien nacida en buena cuna, educada para ser la digna compañera de un conde. No alguien como ella…

No obstante, al volverse, notó algo en los ojos de Albert que le quitó el habla.

Todo cuanto pudo ver en él fue una mirada sincera y unos ojos rebosantes de amor…

De pronto se sintió mareada, el suelo se movió bajo sus pies al tiempo que su mente parecía dividirse en dos. La bruma nublando su mente pareció resquebrajarse y una luz se coló por una pequeña abertura, acompañada de una fugaz imagen; Albert.

Sólo que este Albert era más joven. Tenía el cabello arreglado, más corto, se sentía sedoso entre sus dedos… Los ojos de Albert se encontraron con los de ella antes de que él la abrazara, envolviéndola en su cuerpo desnudo con pasión y ternura. «Te amo», le dijo antes de darle un beso feroz y apasionado, robándole el aliento y la razón…

—¡Candy…! —escuchó la voz de Albert, devolviéndola a la realidad.

Él la llamaba por encima de la bruma, sosteniéndola por los hombros, ayudándola a regresar a salvo junto a él desde aquel lugar recóndito de su mente.

De pronto, el suelo dejó de moverse y la bruma volvió a su lugar, ocultando todo rastro de esa imagen.

—¡Candy, ¿estás bien?!

Candy abrió los ojos, mirando en derredor, confundida. Se hallaba envuelta por los fuertes brazos de Albert, que había impedido que cayera al suelo, desmayada. Al mirarlo, notó la viva preocupación reflejada en las facciones de su rostro, ahora más maduro… y cansado, en comparación al rostro del Albert que había visto.

—Yo… No sé qué pasó… —musitó, llevándose una mano a la sien, sintiéndose todavía bastante mareada—. ¡Albert, ¿qué haces…?!—chilló al percatarse de que Albert la había levantado en volandas y caminaba a rápidas zancadas de vuelta a su habitación, dando órdenes a los escasos sirvientes de la casa, que se asomaron desde donde fuera que se encontraran, atraídos por sus gritos.

—Tranquila, Candy, te pondrás bien —le dijo él volviendo a adoptar un tono dulce, llevándola hasta su cama y recostándola con sumo cuidado sobre las sábanas.

No se detuvo en eso, con unos dedos ágiles y precisos, comenzó a desabotonar su camisón de dormir.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Aparta, está frío…! —Candy apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que él colara una mano con un trapo húmedo por su pecho.

—Te ha subido la fiebre, Candy. ¡Sabía que no debías levantarte! He sido un idiota por permitirlo… —su voz sonaba ronca, preocupada—¡Rápido, coloquen la bañera! —le gritó a un par de sirvientes que traían una bañera de cobre en ese momento—. ¡El agua, de prisa!

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —Rosmary se coló por la puerta entre un par de sirvientes, acompañada por Pauna y un hombre al que Candy no había visto antes.

—Ha recaído. Debo darle un baño, esperen afuera —ordenó Albert, moderando ligeramente el tono de voz ahora que trataba con sus hermanos. Sin detenerse a esperar a que se fueran, continuó remojando con el paño húmedo la frente y cuello de Candy, sin hacer caso a sus protestas.

—Vamos, Stear —Rosmary se agarró del brazo del hombre que había entrado con ellas y lo condujo fuera de la habitación.

—Albert, tal vez sería mejor que yo te ayudara. Soy enfermera, después de todo —sugirió Pauna dedicándole a Candy una mirada afligida.

—Está bien, supongo que estará más cómoda contigo —Albert se puso de pie, cediéndole el sitio a su hermana.

Sin decir palabra, cogió uno de los cubos de agua que traían los sirvientes y comenzó a llenar por sí mismo la tina de cobre.

—Está lista. Salgan de aquí todos, excepto Pauna —ordenó, remangándose la camisa.

En cuanto hubieron cerrado la puerta, Albert cogió a Candy y la sumergió en la tina con camisón y todo. Candy gritó al contacto del agua helada, aferrándose con manos temblorosas al cuello de Albert, como si buscara el calor de su cuerpo para menguar el daño que el frío del agua le provocaba.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien —le dijo Albert al oído con una voz tan cálida que Candy sintió que le calentaba el alma—. Sólo unos minutos y te sacaré de este infierno. Lo prometo.

—¿Cómo es que se ha puesto mal tan de repente? —preguntó Pauna, remojando la frente de Candy con un paño húmedo.

—No lo sé —Albert miró a su mujer, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados, en un estado de semiinconsciencia—. He sido un idiota por permitirle levantarse.

—Estaba bastante bien, no debes culparte, hermano. Sólo caminasteis unos pasos hasta el pasillo, no pudo ser eso lo que le provocara tanto mal.

—¿Entonces qué fue? —espetó, impotente, asumiendo que todo cuanto había hecho había sido descuidado. No debió forzarla a estar a su lado del modo en que lo había hecho…—. No permitiré que se vuelva a mover de esta cama hasta que esté completamente aliviada. Aunque tarde un año, no la dejaré ir…

—No te atormentes, Albert. En un par de días estará bien. Aunque no me opongo a la idea de no dejarla ir —Pauna le guiñó un ojo, alejándose lo suficiente para permitirle a su hermano estar a solas con ella.

Candy apenas escuchaba nada, perdida en la mirada de Albert. Esos ojos azules parecían tan intensos al fijarse sobre ella…

Ahora que Albert no mantenía esa máscara tras la que ocultaba sus sentimientos, estos eran tan claros como el cielo de verano, y de alguna forma ella sentía como si pudiera leer todo lo que reflejaba su alma: preocupación, ternura, cariño… incluso amor. ¿Pero cómo iba a saber ella eso? ¡Ojos rebosantes de amor! ¡Es ridículo! Ella no conocía nada del amor…

Debía de tener realmente la temperatura por las nubes y estaba delirando. Ningún hombre podría mirarla con amor, no a ella, no con su cuerpo marcado como estaba…

Albert se perdió una vez más en su esposa. Sus pezones erectos por el frío rozaban la piel del antebrazo por el que la mantenía sujeta en la tina. Ese contacto tan íntimo encendía su sangre, aunque se forzaba por mantenerlo a raya. Amaba a Candy mucho más allá de una atracción carnal, todo cuanto le importaba era que ella estuviera bien, a salvo, que de una maldita vez se recuperara de esa enfermedad y volviera a ser la mujer feliz y sana de siempre.

—¡Ha recordado algo, estoy seguro!

—Eso es imposible —Rosmary se cruzó de brazos—. Candy no ha recordado nada en años, ¿por qué lo haría ahora? Sólo intentas inventarte excusas sin sentido para permanecer alejado de ella. Estoy segura de que sólo ha sido una recaída sin contratiempos —lo contradijo Rosmary, mirándolo preocupada.

Albert pudo adivinar por la angustia en su rostro, que realmente no estaba tan segura de lo que decía.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y Pauna entró en la biblioteca donde ellos se habían encerrado para conversar a solas. Lo menos que necesitaban ahora era un sirviente curioso y, aunque Albert confiaba plenamente en cada persona en su casa (por ello eran pocos los sirvientes en Paradise Hall), no se arriesgaría.

Hacer correr chismes con el nombre de Candy cuando ella vivía en esa misma comunidad, le destrozaría la vida. La poca que le quedaba…

—¿Cómo está ella? —quiso saber Albert, llegando al lado de su hermana en dos zancadas.

—Tranquilo, está mucho mejor —Pauna posó una mano sobre su hombro—. Ha sido sólo una fiebre pasajera. Para mañana estará tan alegre y sana como siempre.

—Excelente —Albert suspiró, aliviado y, a la vez, mortificado— Mañana mismo la enviaré a casa…

—¡¿Es que te has vuelto loco?! —exclamó Rosmary, dedicándole una mirada de incredulidad e indignación—. Ella te necesita, Albert.

—Si ella se ha puesto mal por mi cercanía, es mi deber enviarla lejos.

—¡Ella está enferma!, ¡enferma! —Stear golpeó con tanta fuera el escritorio frente al que se encontraba sentado que sus dos hermanas dieron un salto por la sorpresa— Tú no has tenido nada que ver con su recaída, Albert. Rosmary tiene razón, sólo buscas excusas para mantenerte alejado de Candy. Si eres un hombre de verdad, enfréntate a tu mujer. Revélale la verdad y que sea lo que Dios quiera.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Ella podría…!

—¿Podría qué? —le espetó su hermano, poniéndose de pie para encararlo—. Nada es peor que vivir como ella ha vivido hasta ahora. Y para ti, dudo que exista una situación peor a la que ahora vives; tan dolido por su presencia, sin poder acercarte a ella de verdad, cuando está claro que es lo que más deseas.

—Pensar sólo en mí sería egoísta. Es por ella por quien debo ver primero.

—De todos modos eres un egoísta.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Eres un egoísta —repitió Stear, al notar la extrañeza reflejada en el rostro de su hermano al escuchar sus palabras—. Dices preocuparte por ella cuando está claro que sólo te preocupas por ti, por tu propio dolor. Tienes miedo de perderla para siempre, ¡eres un cobarde temeroso de que ella se suicide si…! —No pudo continuar hablando. El puño de Albert le cruzó la cara, silenciando sus palabras.

—¡Basta! —Rosmary corrió a socorrer a Stear—. ¡Albert, no tenías que hacerlo!

—Déjalo. Que saque lo que tiene guardado dentro por una vez—espetó Stear, limpiándose la sangre de la comisura de la boca con el dorso de la mano—. Vamos, sigue. Di la verdad, aunque sea por una vez en tu vida admite que tienes sentimientos, que te duele ver en sus ojos que ni siquiera te recuerda, aunque tú te estés muriendo de amor por dentro…

—¡Ya basta! —chilló Pauna, colocándose delante de Albert como una especie de escudo humano—. ¡No le hables así! Albert no lo merece… ¡Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber lo que él está sufriendo!

El rostro de Stear se crispó. Apretó los labios, como si le costara mantener la boca cerrada y asintió.

—Tienes razón —miró a su hermana menor y luego a Albert—. Te pido disculpas, hermano.

—No tienes que disculparte —Albert le dio la espalda, caminando a paso lento hacia la ventana, alejándose de ellos.

—No fue mi intención ser tan severo, Albert —continuó Stear—. Pero es la verdad. Tú sabes que es así —y sin decir más, abandonó la estancia.

—Albert, ¿estás bien? —Pauna se acercó a su hermano mayor, posando una mano sobre su hombro en un intento de consolarlo.

—Pauna, cariño, ve a acostarte. Estás temblando —le pidió Albert a su hermana, estrechándola entre sus brazos con el mismo cariño que le dedicaba cuando era una niña pequeña.

—Tú nos lo has dado todo, Albert. Has sacrificado tu vida por nosotros. Stear no tiene derecho… —su voz se quebró y se puso a llorar sobre el pecho de su hermano. Albert la abrazó con más fuerza, acunándola con suma ternura entre sus brazos.

Rosmary observó esa escena en silencio. No importaba cuántos años pasaran, ellos seguirían dependiendo de Albert. Podrían ser adultos, y pudiera ser que él fuese sólo su hermano mayor, pero para cada uno de ellos, Albert era el único padre que habían conocido.

Se merecía algo mejor. Una vida mejor…

Un hombre tan bueno como él tenía todo el derecho a ser feliz.

Continuara...


	19. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17**

—¡ _Mamá! ¡Mamá, ¿dónde estás?!_

Candy se despertó al escuchar esa voz.

— _¡Mamá! ¡¿Dónde estás?!_

—Dios santo, ¿qué es eso? —musitó, cubriéndose el rostro con la sábana.

Los gemidos continuaron, un sollozo, el llanto de un niño…

—Maldición, qué miedo… —masculló, tal cual Maria lo habría hecho. Su tía era una dama, pero era buena para soltar una que otra palabrota. Y sin duda una aparición espectral era el momento ideal para soltar palabrotas.

Con una mano temblorosa encendió la vela en su mesita de noche y se levantó de la cama.

El reloj sobre la repisa de la chimenea indicaba que pasaba de la medianoche.

No podía recordar cómo había llegado a la cama. Había estado con Albert, y después…

Todo era borroso.

Se llevó una mano a la sien, intentando recordar.

Albert… Le había visto, eso lo recordaba. Era más joven, sin duda debió tratarse del tiempo en el que vivió en casa de su padre. Pero si se trataba de una imagen real, de un recuerdo, ¿él la había besado…? Aunque en ese recuerdo era mucho más que un beso…

¡No! No podía ser. Albert se lo habría dicho. Sin duda eran sólo inventos de su mente confundida.

Esa noche ni siquiera podía recordar cómo había llegado a su cama. Con facilidad podría haber imaginado lo que vio como un recuerdo.

El sonido del crujido de la madera la hizo volverse bruscamente.

—¿Albert…? —preguntó con voz temblorosa, escrutando la oscuridad de su habitación.

¿Dónde estaría Albert? Solía encontrarlo con tanta frecuencia velando su sueño, que comenzaba a echarle en falta si él no se encontraba a su lado al despertar.

El sonido de un nuevo crujido la puso nerviosa. Parecían pasos… Pasos pequeños.

—¿Quién está allí? —preguntó, alzando la mano con la vela, buscando a su alrededor.

Pero no alcanzó a ver a nadie allí.

El llanto del niño le paralizó el corazón. Se escuchaba tan cerca…

Un estremecimiento recorrió cada rincón de su cuerpo. Debía estar soñando, o peor aún, alucinando.

— _Mamá_ … —volvió a oír esa voz infantil, tan atormentada que era capaz de afligirle el alma misma—. ¿ _Dónde estás, mamá?_

—¡Ahhh…! —gritó, retrocediendo hasta chocar contra la pared.

Miró de un lado al otro de la habitación, pero no alcanzó a divisar nada. Si realmente había alguien gimiendo, no estaba allí.

Las ventanas se abrieron todas al mismo tiempo, provocando que el viento y la lluvia se colaran al interior de la habitación, apagando la llama de su vela. Un rayo atravesó el cielo nocturno, iluminando vagamente la estancia y pudo ver a una diminuta figura infantil de pie frente a la ventana.

—¡Dios mío! —gritó, corriendo hacia la puerta. Luchó contra la cerradura, que parecía haber decidido dejar de funcionar en ese momento. El pánico comenzó a apoderarse de ella a medida que escuchaba esas pisadas aproximándose—. ¡Ábrete, maldita sea!—chilló, tirando con todas sus fuerzas.

La puerta cedió al fin y fue libre. Sin mirar atrás, salió disparada por el pasillo, corriendo sin rumbo lo más lejos posible de su habitación y lo que fuera que se encontrase en ella.

La casa era mucho más grande de lo que había imaginado, los corredores eran amplios y oscuros. La luz de los rayos eran los únicos que le otorgaban alguna ayuda para ver por dónde iba sin chocar contra las paredes. La oscuridad era tal que apenas era capaz de distinguir algo más allá de un par de metros delante de ella.

Topó de frente con un muro en el que se encontraba un enorme retrato de un hombre de unos treinta años. Era delgado, de cabello claro muy bien peinado y ojos azules. Su mirada era severa; sin embargo, algo había en la expresión de su rostro que a Candy le resultaba agradable.

De pronto escuchó pisadas aproximándose por el pasillo y el pánico volvió a apoderarse de ella. Sólo que en esta ocasión se encontraba completamente atrapada…

—Candy… —Candy dio un respingo al escuchar su voz—. No te asustes, soy yo, Albert —dijo él en un susurro. Candy se forzó por verle, pero era imposible. La oscuridad era absoluta—. Deberías estar en tu cama, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—No podía dormir… —exhaló, aliviada al encontrarse con él—. ¿Tú qué haces aquí? Y sin ninguna luz…

—No necesito luz para caminar por estos pasillos, los conozco de memoria —su voz se escuchó tan cercana que Candy se tensó. Ese hombre se movía en silencio, como una pantera. Percibió un ligero aroma a alcohol al tiempo que el calor de una mano se posaba sobre su hombro—. Por otro lado, tú eres nueva en este lugar. No deberías vagar sola de noche, podrías perderte.

—Estoy… bien —masculló, demasiado nerviosa para pensar con claridad.

Sin despegarse de ella, lo sintió moverse, sus dedos bajando lentamente por su brazo hasta tomarla de la mano.

—Quédate aquí y no te muevas —le dijo al oído, y el olor a brandy fue claro esta vez.

—¿Has estado bebiendo…? —se interrumpió al percibir la ausencia de su calor cuando él la soltó. De pronto escuchó el sonido de una cerilla al encenderse y un candil iluminó el lugar.

Albert, vestido con un sencillo pantalón y una camisa a medio cerrar, lucía tan fiero como un león que acababa de escapar de su jaula. Sin embargo, algo había en la forma en que él la miraba que… que le hizo saber a Candy que no le haría daño.

—Vamos, te llevaré de regreso a tu habitación —le dijo él al tiempo que le tendía una mano, manteniendo la luz en la otra, por encima de su hombro.

—No deseo regresar allí, Albert —Candy se aferró a su brazo, plantando los talones en la alfombra, impidiéndole avanzar—. Allí está el niño.

—¿Qué niño?

—El niño que… —suspiró, percatándose de pronto de lo ilógico que sonaba ahora esa idea—. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste de los fantasmas?

—Sí.

—Pues es un niño, y está en mi habitación.

—¿Un niño?

—Sé que suena como una locura, Albert, pero te juro que es cierto, ¡lo he visto! —le dijo, intentando dominar los nervios—. Me despertaron sus gemidos y cuando me levanté, allí estaba. ¡Por poco se me para el corazón del miedo, Albert! Debes creerme…

—Te creo —le dijo él de repente, sorprendiéndola con su respuesta.

Candy se dio cuenta entonces de que Albert se había puesto muy tenso. Cada parte de su cuerpo parecía debatirse en un sentimiento ajeno a ella.

—¿Albert, estás bien?

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —le preguntó él, tomándola por los hombros.

—¿Dicho?

—¿Ha hablado contigo?

—¿Quién? ¿El fantasma…? —Candy sintió que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones al verlo adoptar esa expresión de desesperación y dolor en el rostro.

—Lo siento, te he asustado —él se apartó—. Lo siento tanto, Candy… Lo siento, lo siento…

—Calma, no pasa nada —ella lo miró extrañada, intentando meter aire a sus pulmones. ¿Qué era lo que le perturbaba tanto?

—Vamos, debes descansar, Candy. Te llevaré a otra habitación, llamaré a una de las doncellas para que te ayude a instalarte.

—Pero, ¿qué pasará con el niño…? —miró en derredor, realmente preocupada por el pequeño.

—Yo me ocuparé de eso, Candy. Vamos, no debes estar levantada. Esta tarde tuviste mucha fiebre, debes descansar y reponerte.

—Si no te importa, desearía quedarme levantada. Me siento cansada de estar en la cama.

En cuanto notó la falta del calor de su mano, Candy sintió frío. Como si una parte de ella necesitara de su cercanía para mantenerse viva…

—¿Qué estabas observando en la pintura del antiguo conde? —Albert cambió de tema, dirigiendo la vista al cuadro colgado tras ella.

—¿El antiguo conde? —ella se giró a su vez—. ¿Él es el antiguo conde?

—Mi mentor —asintió.

—Es muy guapo —pensó ella en voz alta—. Tiene una mirada severa, pero una expresión amable.

—Acabas de describirlo —Albert sonrió — Era un hombre firme en sus convicciones, con un gran corazón. Fue como un padre para mí y mis hermanos… —palpó el lienzo con afecto—. Cuando nos mudamos a esta casa, no lo pude dejar atrás. Su retrato está colgado en cada una de nuestras propiedades, aunque él nunca haya habitado en ellas en vida.

—Es un gesto muy hermoso, Albert. Estoy segura de que él se sentiría agradecido.

—Ni la mitad de lo que yo lo estoy con él —Albert apartó la mirada, fijándola en el retrato de un paisaje colgado cerca. Candy notó que se trataba de un niño retozando en un prado al lado de su madre. No era un retrato, parecía más una de esas pinturas modernas que tanto gustaban a los aristócratas. Sin embargo, Albert mantenía la vista fija en ella, como si pudiera ver en ese lienzo mucho más de lo que ella era capaz.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó en un susurro, sin querer perturbarlo.

—No es nada —Albert apartó la mirada de la pintura y la fijó en ella, pasándose una mano por el pelo en un gesto nervioso, despeinando los mechones dorados todavía más de lo que ya se encontraban—Vamos, te llevaré a tu habitación. Aún estás débil y no es conveniente que te mantengas en pie… —de pronto se quedó callado, los ojos fijos en el pasillo vacío y en tinieblas.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Candy, observándolo a él y al pasillo alternativamente.

Él abrió la boca, como si fuera incapaz de decidir confiar su preocupación a ella o no.

—¿Has visto un fantasma? —preguntó Candy, fijando los ojos en el pasillo—. ¿Has visto al niño? ¿Es eso? —adivinó.

Albert se volvió para mirarla con una expresión de total desconcierto en el rostro.

—Creo que deberíamos volver.

—No iré a ningún lado sin ti —Candy se abrazó a sí misma—. No quiero estar sola.

—Tienes razón —Albert la abrazó por los hombros—. Ven conmigo, vamos a mi habitación. Él nunca va allí.

—¿Cómo lo…? —Candy abrió mucho los ojos—. Lo has visto tú también antes, ¿no es así?

Albert asintió lentamente.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—¿Qué habrías hecho si llego a contarte que veo a un niño vagando por los pasillos?

—¿Además de morirme de miedo? —contestó ella, irónica.

—Me refiero a que me habrías tomado por un loco.

—Por supuesto que no, yo también lo he visto.

—Hasta esta noche… —Albert exhaló, aferrándola con más fuerza contra su cuerpo—. Vamos, él ya no está. No creo que nos siga.

Candy asintió, dejándose llevar por él hasta su habitación. Ésta era enorme, seguramente como debían ser las habitaciones de un lord, como lo era él. Una inmensa cama de doseles se ubicaba cerca de uno de los ventanales que daban a un hermoso balcón con vistas a los jardines. Una chimenea, donde bien podía entrar de pie una persona, se encontraba en el centro de la estancia, el fuego ardiendo vivamente a pesar de las altas horas de la noche. Un par de divanes yacían frente al hogar, una pequeña mesa separándolos, donde se encontraba una botella de licor casi vacía, junto a un vaso y varios papeles y libros amontonados de forma desordenada, como si los hubiera estado revisando.

—¿Deseas tomar algo? —le preguntó Albert, acercándose a un pequeño bar ubicado al otro extremo de la habitación que Candy no había visto.

—No gracias, sólo deseo acercarme al fuego.

—Por supuesto —Albert corrió hasta la mesa, tomando los papeles y los libros para llevarlos a otro sitio, donde no molestaran.

—¿Qué estabas leyendo?

—Artículos médicos —se encogió de hombros—. Nada importante.

En realidad lo eran. Artículos sobre casos de amnesia, como los de Candy. Pero no quería que ella los viera.

—Albert, ¿has pensado que tal vez ese chico sea un antiguo lord que vivió en esta casa? —preguntó ella de repente, cambiando nuevamente al tema que los había llevado hasta allí.

Albert se tensó visiblemente mientras terminaba de ordenar los papeles sobre el escritorio.

—No lo creo, Candy —dijo al fin con voz cetrina.

—¿Por qué no? Sé que esta casa estuvo desocupada por mucho tiempo, bien puede haberse quedado el espíritu de alguien que vivió aquí hace muchos años.

—Oh, no. Él no vivió nunca aquí.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

Él inspiró hondo antes de volverse hacia ella.

—Porque a quien hemos visto es a mi hermano menor, Anthony. Y él murió hace muchos años, en medio del bosque.

Continuara...


	20. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 18**

Candy arqueó las cejas, llevándose una mano a los labios, sorprendida.

—Lo siento mucho…

—Está bien. Fue hace mucho tiempo —él se encogió de hombros, intentando restarle importancia a un tema que claramente la tenía. Y por la aflicción que vio en su rostro, supo que era un tema de gran importancia para Albert.

—¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?

Albert suspiró, como si no se decidiera a si debía contárselo o no.

—Mi hermano murió de sarampión… no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, Candy. Ocurrió el día de Navidad, el día en que el viejo Andrew me disparó —Candy sintió deseos de llorar, notaba el dolor reflejado en el rostro de Albert al contarle aquel recuerdo—. Mis hermanos estaban enfermos, el médico se negó a cuidar de ellos; en ese momento no sospechábamos que fuese el sarampión. Y durante mi convalecencia en la cómoda y cálida cama que Andrew me había dado, mi hermanito expiró solo, en esa cabaña sucia y húmeda, casi congelada por el invierno.

—Oh, Albert, lo siento tanto —musitó Candy, acercándose a él para abrazarlo.

Albert no se resistió, tampoco se movió. Era como si su espíritu se encontrase fuera de su cuerpo, vagando por otros rumbos, muy lejos de donde se encontraban.

—Fue culpa mía —dijo al fin, tras lo que pareció una eternidad—. Debí saber que se trataba de algo realmente malo.

—Albert, eras sólo un niño. Es imposible que lo supieras.

Albert negó con la cabeza, secándose una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

—Debí estar allí para él… Anthony , mi pequeño hermano—musitó—Rosmary me contó más tarde que sus últimas palabras estuvieron dedicadas a mi madre, clamaba por ella, la llamaba a su lado.

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron como platos… ¿un niño clamando por su madre? Igual que el fantasma… Ahora entendía.

—Pero ella nunca llegó, Candy. Tampoco mi padre. Al parecer los placeres del alcohol eran mucho más importantes para ese par que sus hijos moribundos. Era mi deber estar a su lado, yo era el único que pudo hacer algo… —su voz se quebró, y exhausto, se dejó caer en una butaca frente al fuego.

Candy se arrodilló ante él, ahuecando las palmas en su rostro, buscando su mirada del mismo modo en que él lo había hecho tantas veces antes.

—No podías hacer nada, Albert. Estabas herido. Y aunque no fuera así, tan sólo eras un niño. El sarampión es así con la gente, a veces algunos mueren, y no hay nada que hacer para evitarlo. Ni siquiera los más prestigiosos médicos de Inglaterra habrían podido hacer nada para cambiar ese destino.

Los ojos de Albert, húmedos por las lágrimas, se encontraron por primera vez con los de ella.

—Eso no evita que me sienta culpable —confesó—. Le prometí que lo llevaría al médico ese día antes de partir. Él me pidió que me quedara a su lado, pero no podía hacerlo. Los otros también tenían fiebre, necesitaban comida, leña para el fuego, medicinas… No podía quedarme allí, no podía… —repitió, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.

—No, no podías —Candy lo abrazó, intentando consolarlo de algún modo—. Tú debías ayudar a todos tus hermanos, no sólo a uno. Viste por toda tu familia, era tu deber. Y aunque no pudieras quedarte a su lado, estoy segura de que él lo entendió, Albert. Fuiste tan buen hermano para él como para los otros chicos.

Albert negó con la cabeza, su rostro atormentado por el dolor.

—Anthony está molesto conmigo, lo sé. ¿Por qué si no, vaga por los pasillos? Él no descansa en paz… Desea venganza, es eso…

—¿Venganza? —Candy repitió casi con una risa—. Es ridículo, Albert. ¿Por qué querría vengarse tu hermanito?

—Todo esto es gracias a Anthony…—Albert miró en derredor— Andrew se enteró de la desgracia de la muerte de mi hermano al mismo tiempo que yo. Se conmovió, recordando a su hijo muerto por la misma enfermedad, y llevó a mis hermanos convalecientes a su casa, conmigo. Cuidó de todos nosotros con esmero, mandó traer a los mejores médicos de la zona y gracias a él salimos adelante. Nos mudamos a su casa y nuestra vida cambió para siempre. Todo gracias al sacrificio del pequeño Anthony…

—No lo veas así, Albert. Anthony murió, es triste, pero no por ello debes sentirte culpable de tener la posición que tienes ahora o la vida que te has ganado. El antuguo conde te estimaba, Albert, tú mismo me lo dijiste…

—¿Y qué parte de esa estima no estaba ganada por la lástima?—rugió él, poniéndose de pie—. Mi rostro le recordaba al de su hijo, mi hermano muerto por el sarampión le recordaba el triste final de su hijo. Cada cosa que veía en mí era el recuerdo de otro. Mi vida se ha asentado en la desgracia de otros; la del hijo del conde, la de mi hermano… —se quedó callado, mirándola con tristeza—. Con buena razón mi vida es una desgracia. Merezco que el karma me maldiga, que el fantasma de mi hermano muerto me persiga por los corredores, clamando venganza.

—¿Qué es el karma? —preguntó Candy, con timidez. No quería parecer

inculta ante él.

—Es un principio hinduista en el que el viejo conde creía —se encogió de hombros—. Lo aprendió durante su estancia en la India. Dice que todo lo malo o bueno que tengas en tu vida es el resultado de tus buenas o malas acciones.

—¿Y por qué crees que te mereces el mal en tu vida? Si tú eres un buen hombre, no has hecho nada malo… —se puso un poco nerviosa al recordar las palabras de la doncella de Annie.

Albert se quedó mudo de pie frente a la chimenea, mirando fijamente el crepitar de las llamas.

—Hubo un tiempo, Candy, en el que permití que la vida me pasara por delante, hasta que decidí tomar el curso de ella en mis manos.

Candy se sobresaltó al escucharlo, aproximándose un par de pasos a él.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Él se volvió, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—He quitado la vida de un hombre, Candy.

—¿Tú…?

—Lo hice, y no me arrepiento. Ese demonio salido del infierno no merecía otro final distinto al que tuvo —volvió a fijar la vista en el fuego—. Tal vez alguno más doloroso, si acaso.

—Albert, no puedes estar hablando en serio…

—Lo digo muy en serio, Candy. Ese demonio me arrebató a la persona que yo más amaba en el mundo, y si he de ir al infierno como castigo por lo que hice, lo cumpliré gustoso.

—Albert… ¿qué estás diciendo? —Ella frunció el ceño, negando con la cabeza, incapaz de creer que el mismo hombre maravilloso que conocía hubiera sido capaz de arrebatarle la vida a una persona.

—Soy un asesino, Candy. Es lo que estoy diciendo —la miró a los ojos, su mirada ardiendo del mismo modo que las llamas—. El juez me declaró inocente, un acto en defensa propia, dijo. Mas yo sé muy bien que fui yo quien buscó ese encuentro. Yo fui a matarle, Candy… Las circunstancias pudieron cambiar el desenlace de los hechos, que él me hubiera estado esperando armado fue algo que no me imaginé. No obstante, eso no quita el hecho de que yo fui a buscarle con toda la intención de matarlo, de hacerle sufrir del mismo modo como él…—la miró a los ojos, que se habían llenado de lágrimas.

—¿Como él qué, Albert…?

—Olvídalo —se dio media vuelta y se dejó caer sobre la alfombra, frente a las llamas—. Estoy borracho. No hagas caso de nada de lo que he dicho.

—Albert, eso es ridículo… ¿Cómo puedes decirme que has matado a alguien y luego pedirme que lo olvide?

—Es imposible, ¿no es verdad? —él rio ligeramente, irónico—. Él me arrebató al amor de mi vida, y yo cargo con la culpa de su muerte día tras día.

Candy se quedó de piedra, mirándolo con ojos desorbitados.

—No obstante, no me arrepiento. Dios me perdone, pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice —continuó él, inmerso en sus propios pensamientos—. Si el tiempo retrocediera lo volvería a hacer, sin dudarlo. O mejor aún, si el tiempo retrocediera, estaría ahí para ella… Ese es el peso más grande que cargo sobre los hombros, el no haber estado allí ese día para ella, protegiéndola…

Candy no podía hablar. Sentía un peso enorme en el corazón al escucharlo hablar. El amor de su vida… ¿Estaría hablando de su esposa? ¿Realmente había tenido Albert una esposa? ¿Por qué nunca nadie le dijo nada?

—Candy.

Candy se sobresaltó al percatarse de que él se había puesto de pie, toda su atención fija en ella.

—¿Qué ocurre, Candy? —le preguntó caminando un paso hacia ella. Candy retrocedió instintivamente, sintiéndose como una presa atrapada por su atacante—. ¿Me odias, ahora que sabes la verdad sobre mí?

Ella lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos llenos de aflicción… pero también de tanto amor. El mismo amor que había visto en él cada día desde que lo conocía, hacia su familia, hacia sus seres queridos fallecidos, hacia ella, de algún modo… No. No podía odiarlo.

—No —dijo con seguridad, quedándose quieta ante él, permitiéndole acercarse.

—Deberías huir de mí. Todo cuanto está a mi alrededor se desmorona. La gente que amo termina sufriendo…

—Albert, no creo que tenga lógica lo que dices.

Con cautela, él se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios.

—Pero si te quedas a mi lado, te juro que no te arrepentirás. Cuidaré bien de ti esta vez, Candy…

Candy lo miró a los ojos, estudiando las facciones de su rostro. ¿La estaba confundiendo con su esposa fallecida?

—Estás borracho, Albert, no tienes idea de lo que dices.

—Sólo un poco…

—Entonces, lo mejor será que te duermas.

—Como ordene, mi adorada dama —sonrió, rodeándola por la cintura y alzándola en volandas.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

—Yéndome a la cama con mi mujer, por supuesto.

—¡Albert, bájame ya! —gimió ella, golpeándolo en el pecho en vano. Ese torso parecía hecho de acero.

—Como usted ordene, milady —él la depositó sobre la cama con el mayor cuidado que logró conseguir en su condición, para luego dejarse caer a su lado.

—Albert, será mejor que vaya a mi habitación. Si Rosmary o Pauna nos encuentran aquí… ¡Albert! —Él la rodeó con brazos y piernas, impidiéndole moverse de su lado.

—Quédate conmigo, Candy. Te lo suplico —le dijo en un estado entre dormido y despierto, pero hablando con un fervor que le llegó al corazón.

—Albert, por favor… —sintió un nudo en la garganta, conmovida por sus actos. Él debió amar mucho a su esposa. Si tan sólo la amara a ella del mismo modo…

—Si Pau o Ross llegan a entrar aquí… Se alegrarán, te lo aseguro —le dijo prácticamente en un gruñido.

—Pero…

—Quédate a mi lado, Candy —suplicó, y ella no pudo negarse en esta ocasión.

Albert estiró la mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella, un gesto cálido y que, de algún modo, le resultó familiar…

—Estoy tan cansado de no poder decirte cuánto te amo cada vez que te veo…

El aire se detuvo en los pulmones de Candy al escuchar esa declaración.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Albert dormía plácidamente, roncando ligeramente sobre su hombro.

Candy se quedó observándolo en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué es lo que debía hacer.

Sin duda no era correcto que durmiera en su cama, si alguien llegaba a encontrarlos juntos… Pero por otro lado, no tenía corazón para marcharse.

No después del fervor con el que le había pedido que se quedara a su lado.

Aunque no podía estar segura de que ese sentimiento estuviera dedicado a ella…

Sus ojos vagaron por su cuerpo dormido, esas facciones duras, cinceladas por el esfuerzo y el arduo trabajo, ahora lo sabía, y que no obstante, no habían menguado en absoluto su atractivo. Al contrario,

Albert era de lejos el hombre más guapo que había conocido.

Hermoso por dentro y por fuera…

Dios, sin duda que tenía un gran corazón.

Ahora comprendía tantas cosas… Era un hombre tan bueno, tan honorable, tan entregado…

Había sufrido cosas que ningún ser humano debió vivir, mucho menos un niño. Cargó con el peso de una familia sobre sus hombros cuando apenas tenía edad para cuidar de sí mismo. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, luchando por los suyos, amando a su familia… ¿y a ella…? ¿Podría él realmente quererla…?

Se había entregado a Albert en cuerpo y alma sin reparos. Sabía, por las lecturas de sus novelas, que la heroína no pensaba al entregarse a su amado. Lo hacía por amor…

Amor… ¿Ella amaba a Albert? ¿Era ése el motivo por el que no puso ninguna resistencia cuando se entregó a él?

Sus ojos vagaron por su cuerpo, perfecto, como si hubiese sido esculpido por el cincel de un maestro, sus firmes músculos claramente perceptibles a pesar de la ropa que lo cubría, hasta posarse en su rostro. Dormido, lucía tan inocente como un niño pequeño. Ni rastro de la prepotencia que creyó percibir en él en un principio…

Y fue en ese preciso momento, teniéndolo tumbado a su lado, su mano estrechando la de él, percibiendo el calor de su cuerpo tan cercano al suyo, que supo sin lugar a dudas que habría dado lo que fuera por yacer a su lado por el resto de su vida. Porque sin duda, ahora sabía que lo amaba.

La duda estaba en si él la amaba también…

Continuara...


	21. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 19**

El rostro envuelto entre sus cabellos dorados, percibiendo el perfume de su esencia en cada bocanada.

Mis brazos aferrados a su pecho y su cintura, cada una de sus respiraciones envueltas con las mías.

No hay gloria ni dicha más grande en la vida, que pasar la noche al lado de mi esposa dormida.

Del diario de Albert Andrew

—¡ Albert! —El grito de sorpresa de Rosmary lo había despertado de golpe. De no ser porque se encontraba todavía bastante atontado por el alcohol, probablemente habría saltado hasta quedarse prendado de la araña del techo, con el lomo erizado igual que un gato.

—¡¿Qué demonios…?! —Se quedó con la frase sin terminar cuando, al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de dónde se encontraba y con quién—Por todos los cielos… —musitó, esta vez en voz baja, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se esbozara en sus labios.

Candy, completamente dormida, yacía envuelta entre sus brazos, su cabeza apoyada contra su hombro, una pierna enredada entre las suyas, un brazo alrededor de su cuello y el otro sobre su cabeza, permitiéndole libre acceso a su mano aventurera para encontrar cobijo en la cima de sus pechos.

—Yo no he estado aquí —murmuró Rosmary, mordiéndose el labio para detener una risita nerviosa, al tiempo que emprendía la retirada.

Candy se movió en sueños cuando la puerta crujió al cerrarse. Albert la observó dormida en silencio, deleitándose con el momento.

Con cuidado, se desenredó de ella y se puso de pie, sintiendo instantáneamente el peso del alcohol sobre su cuerpo. Definitivamente lo mejor sería que ella no lo viera en esas condiciones o estaría agradecida de haber perdido la memoria antes de saber que estaba casada con tamaño estropicio de hombre. Si despertaba y se encontraba con él con esa apariencia de vagabundo y apestando como una taberna de mala muerte, estaba seguro de que nunca querría volver a despertar a su lado.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido para no despertarla, abandonó la habitación. No sin antes echarle un último vistazo a su mujer dormida, deleitándose con ese momento que tantos años llevaba anhelando en silencio: volver a despertar al lado de su esposa.

El olor a castañas asadas invadió las fosas nasales de Candy. Lentamente, se desperezó, buscando alrededor a Albert, pero él no se encontraba en la cama ni en la habitación.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente como un torrencial de imágenes dolorosas, colmando de pesar su corazón.

¿Por qué no podía olvidar a elección malos recuerdos como aquellos…? ¿Qué debía hacer ahora que sabía la verdad? Albert había matado a un hombre y había tenido un amor al que perdió… ¿Qué más ocultaría?

¿Debería enfrentarlo? ¿Debería marcharse? O quizá sencillamente podría actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido, alargar un poco más ese tiempo de felicidad a su lado…

Aunque sabía bien que eso no duraría. Era algo pasajero, algo que terminaría tal y como había empezado. Albert seguiría con su vida y ella regresaría a la suya. Todo sería una vez más como antes.

Con la excepción de que nada volvería a ser como antes…

No importaba cuánto se alejase de él, sabía que Albert se iría con ella, grabado a fuego en su corazón. Él podría dejarla atrás, pero bien sabía que ella nunca podría olvidarse de él.

Con desilusión, volvió a dejarse caer sobre las almohadas, tragándose las lágrimas. No quería llorar, no deseaba hacerle saber lo mucho que él significaba para ella. De ese modo, sería más difícil alejarse. Albert era un buen hombre, podría haber hecho cosas en su pasado de las que no se arrepentía, y en cierta forma lo comprendía. También entendía que si sabía que ella le quería, podría sentirse culpable de apartarla de su lado. Hombres como él tenían amantes, mantenidas… Y ella no sería una de esas mujeres.

Lo amaba, pero no aceptaría nada de él que no fuesen las muestras de su cariño.

¿Y si él le pidiese algo más…? No, era ridículo. Ningún hombre en su posición se le declararía en matrimonio. Ni siquiera él. Sería una locura. Además, ella no era material para el matrimonio. Albert necesitaba una joven de alcurnia, alguien que pudiera darle un heredero e introducirlo con éxito entre la aristocracia a la que ahora pertenecía.

Ella no tenía nada que hacer a su lado.

Aspirando hondo el frío aire de la mañana, se puso de pie, intentando apartar las lágrimas que competían contra su determinación de no llorar. Una vez más, el aroma a castañas recién asadas la invadió, y al volver la cabeza, se encontró con un cesto lleno de castañas dispuesto sobre la mesita de noche.

Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue que Albert las había dejado allí para ella. Las castañas asadas eran sus favoritas… Aunque él no tenía cómo saberlo, nunca se lo había dicho…

Fue en ese momento cuando vio algunas castañas caídas sobre la mesa y el suelo, dejando un recorrido peculiar hasta la puerta… donde el niño se encontraba.

Un niño pequeño de grandes ojos azules. Esos ojos azules tan parecidos a los de Albert.

Candy palideció, al tiempo que una sola palabra escapaba de sus labios:

—¡Anthony!

Continuara...


	22. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 20**

El pequeño sonrió, como si la reacción de Candy fuera de lo más divertida, y se dio la vuelta.

—Espera… —Candy se quedó con la palabra en la boca al notar que el pequeño no sólo no se detenía, sino que atravesaba la puerta—. ¡Oh Dios, oh Dios! —musitó, sintiendo que todo el cuerpo le temblaba. ¿Acababa de ver a un fantasma atravesar la materia o es que definitivamente se había vuelto loca?

Sintiendo las piernas como si fueran de mantequilla, lentamente avanzó hasta la puerta. En el momento que alzaba la mano para tomar el pomo, una pequeña cabeza atravesó la madera, riendo a carcajadas.

Candy pegó un brinco casi tan alto como el grito que dio. El niño, lejos de apartarse, se tiró al suelo, riendo a carcajadas por su reacción.

—¡No hagas eso a tus mayores! —lo reprendió Candy, pero el niño se limitó a continuar riendo, atravesando una vez más la puerta—¡Espera, Anthony…! —Al no ser ella también un espectro, se dio de frente con la puerta—. ¡Maldición! —espetó, abriéndola de lleno y saliendo al pasillo. Y allí lo vio, aquel pequeño descarado diablillo, riéndose de lo más contento por su travesura—. ¡Oye, ven acá! ¡Espera…! —Pero el pequeño no la escuchó, o sencillamente no le hizo caso, porque continuó corriendo y riendo por el pasillo hasta perderse por una esquina.

Candy se descubrió siguiéndolo casi a la carrera. No llevaba puestos ni la bata ni los zapatos, pero no le importó. Algo le decía que debía seguir a ese pequeño. Llegó hasta una desviación que se dividía en una escalera y en otro pasillo paralelo. El niño no se veía por ninguna parte, pero con claridad alcanzaba a escuchar el eco de su risa infantil desde el pasillo de las escaleras de servicio, junto a los pasos atropellados de un niño al correr. Subió un tramo de escalera tras otro. Notaba el cansancio en su cuerpo y su respiración acelerada; la enfermedad todavía hacía mella en su organismo, pero no se detuvo, aunque su estado debilitado le impidió alcanzar con rapidez al chico y, para cuando llegó al último rellano de la escalera, no había ni rastro del pequeño. Sólo una puerta cerrada ante ella.

—¿Anthony…? —preguntó en un murmullo, aproximándose a la puerta—. ¿Anthony, estás ahí…? —Alzó la mano para tomar el pomo; sin embargo, antes de poder siquiera tocarlo, la puerta se abrió por sí misma, revelando una estancia oscura como cueva de lobo.

Un aire frío, enviciado por el encierro, le removió el cabello. Candy entró con cautela, escrutando los alrededores. La puerta se cerró de golpe a sus espaldas, dándole un buen susto. Sintiendo el corazón latir a toda velocidad, intentó abrirla una vez más, pero fue en vano. Estaba encerrada.

—¡Ya basta! —dijo con la voz más firme que consiguió, a pesar de que se escuchó casi tan temblorosa como sentía sus piernas—. No quiero jugar… así que abre esa puerta y terminemos con esto.

No ocurrió nada. No se oía ningún sonido, con excepción de su respiración y el de la madera crujiendo bajo sus pies. Todo estaba muy oscuro; la única luz era la que se colaba por las sucias ventanas, cubiertas por años de capas de polvo. Los tenues rayos de sol que conseguían entrar en la habitación dejaban a la vista un sitio abarrotado de trastos y muebles, probablemente antiguas adquisiciones de la mansión de las que Candy sólo alcanzaba a percibir las siluetas mezcladas con las motas de polvo que iba levantando a su paso, a medida que avanzaba. Chocó contra algo sólido delante de ella. Con manos temblorosas, tanteó la superficie. Parecía una mesa y, sobre ella, había una especie de estuche. Con cuidado, palpó la cubierta hasta dar con la cerradura y lo abrió. El olor a viejo, mezclado con el aroma a madera y una fragancia conocida, similar a la que usaba su madre para encerar el piano, invadió su nariz.

De pronto, escuchó el sonido del trote de unos pasos y se volvió con agilidad, asumiendo que hallaría al niño. Por eso fue tan grande su sorpresa cuando se dio prácticamente de bruces con Pauna.

La chica gritó tan fuerte como ella, provocando que a ambas les diera un ataque de risa por su reacción.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Candy? —le preguntó Pauna, una vez que se hubo calmado y las risas cesado—. Llevo buscándote una eternidad por toda la casa.

—Lo siento. —Pensó en su respuesta; no le parecía muy cuerdo hablar sobre un pequeño niño fantasma que la había conducido hasta ese sitio empolvado con sus travesuras—. Quise caminar un poco y creo que me perdí…

—¡Vaya que sí! Éste es el último sitio de la casa donde se me hubiera ocurrido buscarte —rio Pauna—. Vamos abajo antes de que los criados avisen a Albert de tu desaparición, o peor, te encuentre aquí. Créeme, con lo paranoico que es, te mantendrá dentro de la cama otra semana sólo para asegurarse de que no has cogido un resfriado o no te ha picado una araña, o cualquier otra cosa que se le pueda ocurrir. A veces mi hermano es demasiado sobreprotector… Oh, vaya—sus ojos se clavaron en el estuche tras Candy—, ¿dónde encontraste eso?

Candy bajó la vista para ver a lo que se refería Pauna. Ahora, con la luz exterior colándose por la puerta, pudo ver que se trataba de un estuche de violín.

Pauna se acercó a la mesa y tomó el instrumento en sus manos, pasando con delicadeza la yema de los dedos por su brillante superficie para quitarle el polvo. Demostraba tanto afecto y cuidado al hacerlo, que casí parecía una caricia.

—El violín de Albert —musitó Pauna, con una sonrisa en los labios—Lo has encontrado.

—Yo…

—Vamos —Pauna le sonrió—. Tenemos que llevárselo. Ahora no podrá negarse a tocar una pieza para nosotras.

—Pero…

—Candy, estoy segura de que a ti no te negará nada, ¿le pedirás que toque? Di que sí, por favor —tomó su mano, estrechándola con cariño—. Por favor, Candy.

Candy se conmovió ante tan sencilla petición hecha con tanto fervor. Era claro que Pauna deseaba escuchar a su hermano tocar otra vez.

—Por supuesto que se lo pediré, aunque dudo que me conceda ese favor. La última vez no quiso hacerlo.

—Sólo inténtalo, es todo cuanto te pido.

—De acuerdo —contestó Candy, estrechando también su mano y sonriéndole—. Lo haré.

—¡Estupendo! —Pauna dio un saltito de gusto y la llevó fuera—Vamos, Albert debe estar esperando en su estudio.

—Aguarda un segundo, ¿quieres decir ahora mismo? ¿No podríamos esperar a que pudiera adecentarme un poco…? —Hizo un gesto hacia su camisón de dormir.

Pauna se giró en las escaleras, por las que ya arrastraba a Candy de la mano, y la miró como si la viera por primera vez, notando el camisón de dormir, ahora sucio por el polvo de los muebles del desván.

—Oh, por Dios, tienes la cara cubierta de polvo y telarañas en el cabello.

—¿Telarañas…? —Candy palideció. Siempre había odiado las arañas. Debió hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no comenzar a rascarse. Sentía que cientos de patitas diminutas ya le corrían por el cuerpo. Aunque bien podían ser fruto de su imaginación…

—Tranquila, mandaré ahora mismo a que te preparen un baño. Debes lucir preciosa para mi hermano —Pauna le guiñó un ojo, partiendo una vez más escaleras abajo, cuidando de llevar bien sujeta a Candy de la mano.

Al salir del cuarto de baño, luciendo la apariencia digna de un conde, Albert se encontró con la sorpresa de que Candy ya no se encontraba en su cama. Sin detenerse a pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió a su habitación, preocupado por ella. La noche anterior permanecía borrosa en su memoria y necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas con ella.

La encontró sentada frente al tocador. Se había bañado y vestido, y entre Pauna y Rosmary la ayudaban a peinarse en ese momento.

—Albert —le sonrió con gusto Rosmary, como si guardara un secreto que apenas podía mantener escondido—. Me alegra verte al fin. Candy estaba contándome lo mucho que le gustan los jardines de nuestra casa, ¿por qué no la llevas a dar un paseo? Estoy segura de que el aire fresco le hará mucho bien.

—No sé si sería correcto —los ojos azules de Albert se clavaron en Candy, quien mantenía la mirada baja, como si de pronto encontrara sumamente interesante el decorado del cepillo de pelo que tenía entre sus manos, mientras Pauna la mimaba, colocándole un par de zarcillos.

—Por supuesto que sí —Rosmary se acercó y lo besó en la mejilla—Daré la orden de que dispongan el desayuno en la terraza para cuando regreséis. Albert, ¿podrías ayudarme con eso?

—¿A dar una orden…? —Albert no tuvo tiempo de contestar, su hermana ya salía de la habitación, llevándolo de la mano con ella.

—Candy estará lista en un minuto —escuchó que gritaba Pauna antes de que Rosmary cerrara la puerta, impidiéndole continuar viendo a Candy.

Un par de minutos más tarde, Albert escuchaba los gritos de enojo de su hermana, muy distintos a los de esa mañana, cuando Rosmary había expresado una pizca de alegría mezclada con sorpresa al encontrar en su habitación a Candy. Ahora su voz sonaba sorprendida, sin duda, pero muy, muy enojada.

Y su hermana podía ser tan molesta como una espinilla en el trasero cuando se enojaba.

—¡¿Has estado bebiendo?! ¡¿Bebiendo?! ¡Cuando has sido tú el que siempre ha jurado que nunca seguiría el camino de nuestros padres!

—Sólo fueron un par de copas —Albert se llevó una mano a la sien. Los gritos de su hermana resultaban como un martilleo constante en su cabeza. Pero no se quejó. Se lo tenía merecido. Él nunca había permitido el abuso del alcohol en su casa. El mal ejemplo de sus padres había sido suficiente para una vida completa, y él no iba a consentir que sus hermanos tiraran su vida a la basura del mismo modo en que lo hicieron sus progenitores al perderse en el vicio.

Lo que había hecho había sido un acto inmaduro e irracional, y no lo volvería a repetir en la vida. Eso seguro. De hecho, no lo había disfrutado como había supuesto, las penas nunca se fueron. Y el tener a su hermana gritándole de un modo tan similar al que habría hecho una verdadera madre le estaba provocando una tremenda jaqueca.

Lo único bueno que había salido de todo aquello había sido el encuentro con Candice… Candy —una sonrisa curvó sus labios—Dios, cómo la amaba. Verla dormir a su lado había sido una ensoñación. De no haber sido porque vio los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos de su hermana y su boca prácticamente tocando el suelo por la sorpresa, habría jurado que se encontraba en uno más de los tantos sueños que había tenido con ella.

—¡¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso?! —le reclamó Rosmary, poniendo los brazos en jarra—. ¡Lo que hiciste no tiene nombre!

—Ya lo has dejado claro, Ross —exhaló aire, cansado—. No lo volveré a hacer. Lo prometo. ¿Podemos terminar con este asunto?

—¿Y te vas a librar de esto de forma tan fácil?

—Ross, creo que olvidas con quién hablas. Soy tu hermano mayor.

—Y como tal deberías dar ejemplo. Siempre has dicho que el alcohol es malo, que destruyó a nuestros padres y a nuestra familia, ¡y que el vicio es hereditario!

—Ross, te prometo que no volverá a suceder. Además, sólo fueron unos tragos…

—¡Te terminaste la botella! —Su voz retumbó en la habitación. Albert notó que los cristales de la lámpara de techo temblaban. Estarían en serio riesgo de romperse en mil pedazos si no detenía el tono agudo de los gritos de su hermana.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, y por ella entraron Stear y su sobrina, Daisy, de cinco años. La pequeña aún no hablaba, pero nada más cruzar el umbral quedó claro por la expresión de su rostro que los gritos de su tía Rosmary le incomodaban.

—¿Llegamos en mal momento? —preguntó Stear, cerrando la puerta tras él. Daisy, a su lado, se quedó de pie como una estatua, con los ojos fijos en la nada.

Albert se puso de pie, ignorando a su hermana, y se acercó a su sobrina. La pequeña lo miró de reojo, sin dejar de jugar con un par de diminutas muñecas que tenía sujetas firmemente en sus manos.

—Nada de eso, siempre es una alegría veros. Hola Daisy, ¿cómo te encuentras hoy? —Albert saludó a la pequeña.

Ella no respondió, ni siquiera se movió. Stear se arrodilló a su lado, levantando el rostro de su hija con sumo cuidado por la barbilla y dirigiéndolo en dirección a Albert.

—Cariño, tu tío Albert te ha hecho una pregunta.

La pequeña lo miró por una fracción de segundo antes de desviar los ojos y fijarlos en cualquier otro sitio que no fuera su rostro.

—¿Aún no hay mejoría? —preguntó Rosmary en voz baja, temiendo que la pequeña la escuchara.

Stear negó con la cabeza, la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

—Calma, ya habrá algún remedio para ella… —Rosmary posó una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano—. Seguiremos buscando una solución.

—Quizá no la haya… Comienzo a perder la esperanza —Stear se dejó caer sobre un sofá cercano, cubriendo su rostro entre sus manos—Me siento tan culpable. Tal vez si no hubiera estado tan apartado de ella durante sus primeros meses de vida, las cosas serían distintas ahora.

Rosmary se sentó a su lado, envolviendo los hombros de su hermano con uno de sus delicados brazos, a la vez que compartía una mirada con Albert.

—No debes hablar así —le dijo Albert, cogiendo a la pequeña Daisy entre sus brazos y alzándola—. Has hecho un trabajo excelente con tu hija, es todo cuanto importa.

—¡No habla, Albert! ¡No entiende lo que le digo! Por Dios, ni siquiera es capaz de mirarme a los ojos… —Stear se hundió más en el sofá—Soy un fracaso como padre. Me pregunto qué diría su madre… La pobre ha de querer levantarse de su tumba para corregir mis errores.

—Deja de decir tantas tonterías —Rosmary le dedicó una mirada severa, sin dejar de abrazarlo—. Daisy te entiende, no debes hablar de ella de ese modo, y menos cuando está presente y puede escucharte. El que Daisy sea diferente no es tu culpa, ni de nadie. Albert tiene razón, has hecho un trabajo excelente con tu hija. ¿Qué importa que no sea como los demás niños? Es nuestra Daisy y la amamos así, como es. Yo no le cambiaría nada en absoluto —le guiñó un ojo a la pequeña, quien siguió absorta en el juego de sus muñecas, aparentemente ajena a la discusión que se suscitaba a su alrededor.

—Yo en tu lugar estaría agradecido. Si Rosmary fuera como Daisy, esta casa sería un paraíso silencioso —bufó Albert— Créeme, cuando Daisy llegue a la edad de reprenderte por tus actos, agradecerás que no sea capaz de protestar con el tono de una soprano decidida a expulsar los pulmones con sus gritos.

—¡Albert! —chilló Rosmary, molesta.

—¿Lo ves?

Stear y Albert estallaron en carcajadas, y Rosmary no pudo evitar acompañarlos.

—Como sea, esta hermana chillona no ha terminado de reprenderte, Albert Andrew —Rosmary se puso de pie—. Continuaremos esta charla ahora mismo.

—Rosmary, Stear está de visita con Daisy, por favor, ¿podrías dejar las reprimendas para más tarde? Vas a asustar a la niña.

Rosmary miró a la pequeña Daisy, acurrucada entre los brazos de su hermano. La pequeña no hablaba, pero se percataba de todo. Nadie, ni siquiera el todopoderoso y genio Albert, sabía qué iba mal con ella. Sin embargo, era un angelito en casa, el ángel de Stear y de toda la familia.

—Lo siento, mi dulce angelita. Eres toda una dama, Daisy, no imites a tu tía Rosmary, ¿de acuerdo? —Rosmary le sonrió, acariciando con cariño la mejilla de la niña—. ¿Quieres ir a jugar al jardín con papá? De ese modo podré terminar de gritarle a tu tío Albert hasta que me quede ronca.

—Creo que será lo mejor —dijo Stear, poniéndose de pie.

Albert dejó a Daisy en el suelo y la pequeña corrió a los brazos de su padre, abiertos de par en par para ella.

—Vamos, mi amor. Respiremos un poco de aire fresco, lejos del par de locos de tus tíos, ¿quieres? —Stear besó a su hija en ambas mejillas, saliendo con ella de la mano rumbo a los jardines, seguida de cerca por Albert y Rosmary.

—Deberías pedir que nos sirvan el té en la terraza —le sugirió Albert a su hermana—. Hace un día espléndido para pasar toda la mañana encerrados en mi despacho.

—Oh, dalo por hecho. Será encantador sentarnos afuera —Rosmary asintió, plantándole cara. Albert no pudo evitar sonreír ante su pose.

Con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho y las piernas bien firmes, lucía más como un militar que como una fina dama de la alta sociedad.

—Hasta entonces, tenemos todavía algunos minutos libres—Rosmary señaló con la cabeza la puerta abierta de su despacho—. Ahora, mete de vuelta tu trasero a esa habitación, no hemos terminado con el asunto de la bebida.

Albert suspiró, pasándose una mano por el rostro.

—Por una ocasión no me pasará nada malo, Ross —replicó, con voz cansina—. No soy un esclavo del alcohol como nuestros padres. Sólo pretendía borrar algunos recuerdos.

—Sabes que eso no resulta. Lo viste en nuestros padres cada día de nuestra vida a su lado, ¿y qué obtuvieron? Sólo miseria para ellos y para nosotros. Que nuestra familia se fuera a la ruina, que lo perdiéramos todo…

—No tienes que repetirme mi pasado, Ross. Yo también estuve allí, si no lo recuerdas… —se quedó callado al escuchar pasos aproximándose.

—Ven conmigo Candy, es por aquí —la voz de Pauna se oyó desde el corredor.

—¿Qué crees que esté…? —Rodmary se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a Candy, tomada del brazo de su hermana menor.

—Buenos días —saludó Candy, sonriendo ligeramente. Llevaba puesto uno de los vestidos de diario de Rosmary, además de un abrigado chal sobre los hombros. Estaba cubierta hasta el cuello, por petición de ella, incapaz de enseñar la cicatriz; sin embargo, Albert prácticamente la devoraba con los ojos, como si ella no estuviera usando nada más que una enagua transparente que dejara al descubierto todos sus encantos.

Candy sintió que las mejillas le ardían, pero no apartó la mirada. Le era imposible hacerlo…

—¿No se ve estupenda? —preguntó Pauna, animada por la reacción de su hermano—. Es un día tan lindo, estoy segura de que el aire del jardín le sentará estupendamente a Candy.

—Albert, cierra la boca —Rosmary murmuró cerca del oído de su hermano, pero al sacarle más de dos cabezas, le fue imposible que ese comentario quedara entre ambos.

Las mejillas de Candy se encendieron con más fuerza, al tiempo que la risa le ganaba a Pauna.

—Te veo fabulosa, Candy —sonrió Rosmary—. Creo que mi hermana ha hecho un excelente trabajo contigo. ¿No lo crees, Albert?

—Deberías estar en la cama… —Albert no dejaba de verla como si se le fueran a salir los ojos de las cuencas—. Es decir, en los jardines—carraspeó—. Vamos a los jardines.

—Deberíais dar un paseo por toda la propiedad —Rosmary tomó del brazo a Pauna, buscando dejarlos a solas—. Pau tiene mucha razón, el aire fresco hará muy bien a Candy y hoy es un día precioso para salir a dar una buena caminata.

—No quiero que Candy se fatigue.

—Estoy bien, Albert. Me siento muy fuerte —intervino Candy—. Creo que una caminata es una excelente idea. —Y lo era. Necesitaba hablar con Albert a solas y qué mejor que hacerlo donde nadie pudiera escucharlos.

—Por supuesto, Candy, y te aseguro que no hay nadie mejor para contar los secretos de cada rincón de esta vieja casa y sus terrenos que mi hermano Albert.

—Si nos disculpáis, Pauna y yo debemos atender a nuestras visitas—Rosmary se despidió.

—Si nos necesitáis, estaremos en la terraza tomando el té —Pauna sonrió, soñadora, alejándose por el pasillo tomada de la mano de Rosmary, murmurando de forma animada.

—¿Nos vamos ya, señorita? —Albert le ofreció el brazo galantemente.

—Gracias —Candy sonrió, aferrándose a él con cautela. La sensación de los músculos firmes bajo las capas de tela, le provocó un cosquilleo en el vientre. El calor de Albert era sensible a pesar de que intentaba mantener la distancia.

Él no había dicho nada sobre la noche anterior. Ella se sentía nerviosa, ¿cómo comenzar una conversación tan delicada? No podía sólo preguntarle si realmente había matado a un hombre o si había estado casado.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Albert, intentando romper la tensión entre ambos.

Candy notó que mientras caminaban, él no dejaba de observarla. Podría haber estado a cien metros de distancia y habría percibido su mirada fija sobre ella; era como fuego calentando cada parte de su cuerpo.

—Mucho mejor. Como nueva, en realidad —contestó ella, con la vista fija en los jardines—. Me consentís demasiado.

Él no pudo dejar de notar cierta rigidez en su voz.

—En absoluto. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por nuestra paciente favorita…

—El grito de un hombre los interrumpió. Ambos se dieron la vuelta para ver acercarse a un hombre joven. Su rostro lucía muy rojo y le costaba respirar, como si hubiera estado corriendo durante mucho tiempo.

—Henry, ¿qué sucede? —Albert se acercó al hombre, notando la preocupación en su mirada.

—Lamento molestarlo milord, pero el médico del pueblo ha salido y mi mujer necesita ayuda urgentemente. Como usted atendió a la hija de la señora Elroy, su cocinera, pensé que podría…

—Por supuesto. Vamos enseguida —Albert se dio la vuelta hacia Candy—. Vamos Candy, te llevaré a casa y…

—¿No podría ayudarte?

—No, en absoluto. Estás débil todavía y debes…

—Albert, por favor, deja de tratarme como si fuera una muñeca de cristal. Estoy bien, te lo juro. Puedo ayudarte, asistí a mi padre en infinidad de ocasiones en el pasado.

Albert la miró a los ojos, estudiando las facciones de su rostro antes de decidirse.

—Bien —dijo al fin, exhalando una bocanada de aire—. Pero Pauna vendrá también con nosotros. Por si acaso.

—Como digas.

—Mis disculpas por interrumpirle, milord. Lady Pauna fue quien me dijo que se encontraba aquí. Ella me ha dicho que daría la orden de que fueran preparando el carruaje, y que lo esperaba en las caballerizas con todo lo necesario.

—Excelente —Albert no pudo evitar sonreír, orgulloso de la iniciativa de su hermana—. Vayamos a reunirnos con ella entonces.

La cabaña de Henry era una estancia de dos habitaciones bastante acogedoras a pesar de su austeridad. Disponía de una chimenea de piedra, un diminuto comedor y el dormitorio principal, donde se encontraba una mujer asistida por un par de ancianas que intentaban en vano calmar sus gritos de dolor.

Albert se puso en acción al instante. Apurado en arremangarse la camisa y lavarse en una jofaina con agua limpia y jabón que una de las mujeres le ofreció, preguntó a la mujer sobre su dolencia.

Candy lo observó desde un rincón, ayudando a Pauna a colocarse un delantal sobre su fino vestido de tarde.

—Me temo que el niño viene atravesado —dijo Albert tras examinar a la mujer, que no dejaba de gritar de dolor en la cama.

—Está sangrando demasiado —Pauna musitó en voz baja, para que sólo Candy alcanzara a oírla—. Esto no se ve bien.

—¿Cómo está ella? —preguntó el marido, asomándose por la puerta.

—Debió llamarnos antes, Henry —le reprendió Pauna.

—Lo siento, yo… Supuse que entre su madre y la partera podrían sobrellevar la situación.

—Albert les ha dicho siempre que en cualquier momento pueden llamarle, de día o de noche. —Pauna le habló con voz severa, pero al notar el pánico en el rostro del hombre, añadió en un tono un poco más suave—: Lo importante es que ya estamos aquí. Henry, hazme el favor de hervir más agua. La necesitaremos.

—Sí, milady. Enseguida —el nervioso hombre desapareció tras la puerta, apurado en su tarea.

—¿Crees que estará bien? —preguntó Candy en voz baja.

—No lo sé —Pauna terminó de colocar con rapidez los instrumentos sobre una charola de metal—. Sólo sé que haremos todo lo posible por salvarle la vida. Quédate a mi lado, Candy; te necesitaremos muy activa.

—Por supuesto —asintió Candy, terminando de colocarse su propio delantal—, cuenta conmigo.

Unos minutos más tarde se escuchaba el primer llanto del recién nacido al asomar al mundo. Con sumo cuidado, Albert lo puso en brazos de Candy, quien lo acunó con ternura, envolviéndolo en la manta limpia que tenía preparada para recibirlo.

—Aguja —dijo Albert, tendiendo una mano. Pauna le entregó enseguida lo que le pedía, atenta al rostro de la paciente, a la que mantenían sedada para que no sintiera tanto dolor durante la operación.

Candy limpió con cuidado al recién nacido, eliminó la mucosidad de la boca y nariz y lo arropó con mantas limpias. Era una cosita diminuta y arrugada de color rosado con unos finos rizos rubios en la cabeza, una niña preciosa.

Acunándola contra su pecho, la meció con sumo cariño, observando por el rabillo del ojo a Albert y Pauna trabajando, absortos en su tarea. Formaban un equipo espléndido. Con manos hábiles y ágiles, Albert había suturado, capa a capa, el abdomen de la mujer, y ahora terminaba de cerrar la herida por la que habían sacado al bebé para salvarles la vida a ambos. Pauna no perdía detalle, atenta a cada necesidad de su hermano, desde limpiarle el sudor de la frente hasta tomar su lugar si necesitaba una mano extra para secar la sangre o cerrar un vaso con pinzas. Era admirable.

Y con todo su corazón, Candy deseó poder formar parte de ese equipo.

En muchas ocasiones había ayudado a su padre, pero nunca de forma tan cercana, y eso había sido hacía siglos. Siempre le interesó la medicina, estaba segura de que, de no haber nacido mujer, habría estudiado la misma profesión que su padrastro. Y estar en esa habitación, observando con sus propios ojos a Albert y Gracie salvando no una, sino dos vidas, le provocaba un orgullo indescriptible. Además de una dicha que nunca creyó llegar a sentir por formar parte, por pequeña que fuera, de ese equipo.

—Hemos terminado —anunció Albert, vendando a la mujer—. Buen trabajo, chicas —miró a ambas mujeres a su lado—. Os agradezco vuestra ayuda. Lo habéis hecho estupendamente.

—Soy yo quien está agradecida con ambos por dejarme ayudar. Sois grandiosos —les dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

—Ya basta Candy, vas a hacernos sonrojar —bromeó Pauna—. Vamos a darle la buena noticia a la familia. Es la mejor parte —le guiñó un ojo.

Unos minutos más tarde, una hermosa escena tenía lugar en derredor de la cama de la mujer que hasta hacía poco se encontraba al borde de la muerte. Ahora ella sonreía, rodeada por su marido y su madre, manteniendo en brazos a su pequeña hija recién nacida.

Albert había compartido unas palabras con ellos antes de salir a lavarse los restos de sangre, mientras ella y Pauna guardaban con cuidado el instrumental médico después de limpiarlo afanosamente y desinfectarlo.

—Es increíble lo que habéis hecho —le dijo Candy en un susurro, cuidando de no subir el tono de voz. Se encontraban fuera de la casa; sin embargo, no quería que nadie las escuchara hablar. Su sorpresa podía tomarse como falta de credibilidad por la habilidad de Albert, y eso era lo último que deseaba.

—Albert ha hecho todo el trabajo, yo sólo lo asisto —Pauna sonrió— Él siempre está atento a las necesidades de la gente. Es un gran médico, y un excelente hombre, ¿no lo crees, Candy?

—Por supuesto —Candy sonrió, aunque le costaba bastante. A pesar de saber lo grandioso que era Albert, no se podía librar de ese pesar en el corazón…—. Pauna, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Seguro —ella levantó la vista de los instrumentos—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Albert dijo algo la otra noche y… —suspiró—. No sé si es verdad, él bebió mucho…

—Candy, puedes decírmelo —Pauna posó una mano sobre la suya, transmitiéndole una calma sorprendente con ese solo gesto—, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa tanto?

Candy inspiró hondo antes de mirar a Pauna a los ojos.

—¿Albert realmente mató a un hombre?

La sonrisa en el rostro de Pauna se borró, al tiempo que el color se desvanecía de sus mejillas.

—¿Él te lo contó? —preguntó con voz grave, nada del tono alegre e infantil que solía mantener en su voz.

—Sí… He de admitir que escuché un rumor en Londres, ¡pero no lo creí! —añadió, como si temiera que ella la culpara por dejarse llevar por chismes—. Al menos no lo hice, hasta que él me lo confesó anoche…

—Candy, si te preocupa lo que imagino que debes estar pensando en este momento, te aseguro que no tienes motivos —una mirada dulce apareció en los ojos de la chica al fijar la vista sobre su hermano, lavándose junto al pozo— Albert es un buen hombre. Lo que hizo no fue más que un acto de justicia. El tipo al que mató no merecía… —un acúmulo de rabia sofocó su elocuencia—. Como sea, no fue su culpa—añadió, inspirando hondo, intentando apaciguar la furia que había surgido en ella—. Albert lo retó a un duelo y el muy cobarde le tendió una emboscada. Lo que no se esperaba el muy desalmado fue que mi hermano fuera mucho más hábil que él y saliera victorioso de la trampa. Él, por otro lado, se convirtió en carne de gusanos —una ligera sonrisa curvó sus labios—. Por favor, no creas que soy una bestia desalmada. Te juro que estoy en contra de matar a otra persona, pero ese hombre se merecía la muerte. O algo peor…

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo tan grave? —preguntó Candy en un susurro, incapaz de hablar más fuerte.

Pauna la miró por un largo tiempo a los ojos antes de contestar.

—Él mató a mi cuñada, Candice.

—¿Tu cuñada…?

—Sí, mi cuñada. La esposa de Albert.

Continuara...


	23. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO 21**

—¿ Esposa de Albert…? ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Albert tenía una esposa?—Candy se debió llevar una mano a los labios para acallar sus propias preguntas que brotaban a borbotones.

—Sí, una mujer maravillosa —Pauna suspiró, pensativa—. Todos la queríamos, era una grandiosa amiga, prácticamente fue una madre para mí… Albert la amaba con todo el corazón, él la adoraba. Ella fue el amor de su vida, su mejor amiga y compañera —la intensidad que Pauna dedicaba a esas palabras la abrumó. Era claro, por su forma de hablar, que esa mujer seguía muy presente en sus corazones— Lo que ese desgraciado de Leagan le hizo, no tiene nombre.

—¿Leagan es el hombre al que Albert mató?

Pauna asintió.

—Él estaba enamorado de ella, o eso decía. Nunca aceptó su rechazo. Por lo que un día la secuestró y la asesinó…

—Santo Dios —Candy se llevó una mano a los labios, acallando un grito.

—Albert se sintió morir con ella, Candy. Nunca se ha perdonado el no haber estado con ella ese día —continuó Pauna, provocando que los recuerdos de la noche anterior de Candy emergieran con más fuerza. Albert había mencionado eso—. La ley no iba a hacer nada contra Leagan, él tenía demasiados contactos, pagó a falsos testigos y…—negó con la cabeza—. Albert lo buscó para hacerle pagar, y lo retó a un duelo por el asesinato de su esposa. Pero Leagan le tendió una trampa, lo esperó en un camino solitario rumbo al sitio acordado para su encuentro llevando con él a un par de matones, dispuesto a asesinarlo también. Lo que Leagan no se esperaba era la fuerza y habilidad de mi hermano. Albert puede parecer un hombre muy serio, pero se crio en las calles, peleando por su vida y la de su familia, luchando contra ladrones y la peor escoria por abrirse un lugar en el mundo, robando para conseguirnos algo de comer, participando en luchas clandestinas a cambio de unas monedas…

—¿Luchas clandestinas? Pero si sólo era un niño.

—Un niño alto y fuerte, perfecto para las peleas. Muchos tipos buscan a niños para divertir a los adultos, los hacen enfrentarse como a perros… —negó con la cabeza—. El patrón de mi hermano lo entrenó bien, lo alimentó para hacerlo fuerte y lo castigaba con furia cuando no ganaba. Fue por las marcas en su cuerpo que yo me enteré de todo ello. Rosmary me contó la verdad. De ser por Albert, nunca me habría enterado de nada. Mi hermano es capaz de morir a golpes por protegernos, por evitar que hagan daño a cualquiera de su familia, a la gente que ama…

Candy sintió que el corazón se le detenía. Sí, así era Albert. Era el hombre que llevaba conociendo tan pocos días, pero que ya se había ganado todo su corazón.

—Albert dejó todo aquello poco antes de que Andrew nos adoptara. Sin embargo, él no cambió. Albert nunca fue débil, y la ira que lo inundó en el momento de buscar venganza fue su mayor aliada contra esos desgraciados. Algo que ese grupo no se esperaba. Seguro que imaginaban encontrarse a una especie de dandi lechuguino y debilucho y en su lugar se toparon con el demonio encarnado cuando mi hermano los mandó de vuelta al infierno del que salieron —el orgullo brilló en los ojos de la joven.

—¿Quieres decir que Albert los mató a todos…?

Pauna asintió con la cabeza, muy seria.

—Tuvo que hacerlo, o ellos lo habrían matado, Candy. Stear y Archie fueron en su busca cuando se enteraron de adónde se había marchado y con qué propósito, con la intención de ayudarle y cuidarle las espaldas. Pero Albert siempre ha sido como un lobo solitario, arreglando solo sus problemas y buscando protegernos. Esa ocasión no fue la excepción. Para cuando mis hermanos llegaron, todo había terminado. Albert estaba herido, pero a salvo, y Leagan yacía muerto junto a los matones.

Candy se quedó como una piedra al escuchar esa confesión. Sentía que el cuerpo le temblaba como una hoja, incapaz de mantenerse tranquila tras escuchar esas palabras.

—Archie es abogado, estaba decidido a usar los mismos recursos que Leagan para librar a mi hermano de la horca. Pero Albert no se lo permitió.

—¿Y cómo es que él no…? —carraspeó, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta—. ¿Cómo consiguió que lo exoneraran?

—Leagan había elegido un camino poco concurrido con la intención de permanecer oculto a los ojos de todo aquel curioso que pudiera ver lo que iba a hacer y salir airoso del asesinato de mi hermano, del mismo modo que lo hizo con el de mi cuñada. Lo que no se esperaba fue que el príncipe Eduardo se encontrara de paseo por la zona y lo presenciara todo.

—¿El príncipe Eduardo? —Candy abrió los ojos como platos—. ¿Te refieres al hijo mayor de la reina Victoria?

—El mismo —asintió Pauna—. Su padre, el príncipe Albert, fue amigo del viejo conde de Lakewood, por lo que se interesó en el caso y no dudó en dar su versión de los hechos en el juicio. Su palabra, unida a la de los sirvientes de Leagan, a quienes maltrataba y quienes no dudaron en declarar contra su fallecido patrón, consiguieron liberar a mi hermano de los cargos, alegando defensa propia.

Candy se quedó en silencio, incapaz de pensar en nada bueno que decir.

—Siento no haberte dicho nada antes, no queríamos perturbarte.

—Está bien. Entiendo por qué lo hicisteis, no es una historia para andar ventilando a los cuatro vientos. Me alegra saber que Albert salió bien librado —Candy suspiró, echando un vistazo al hombre, que en ese momento aceptaba una jarra de cerveza del propietario de la casa y nuevo padre—. Es sólo que me extraña que él no me contara antes que tenía una esposa.

—A mi hermano no le gusta hablar de ella —Pauna dirigió la vista al mismo punto que ella—. Le provoca demasiado dolor, supongo.

Candy permaneció en silencio, aceptando con una sonrisa forzada una jarra de bebida fresca que la nueva abuela se había acercado a ofrecerles, antes de dirigirse de vuelta al interior de la cabaña.

—Pero eso está en el pasado, ahora que tú estás aquí todo volverá a ser como antes —dijo Pauna, apartándola de sus pensamientos.

Candy se giró hacia ella.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Te sonará infantil, pero Ross y yo teníamos… tenemos —se corrigió— la esperanza de que tú y Albert os caséis.

Candy por poco tira su jarra por la sorpresa que le provocaron sus palabras.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Bueno, ella… se parecía mucho a ti —Pauna jugueteó con el instrumental que limpiaba, nerviosa—, ¿me entiendes?

La comprensión llegó a la mente de Candy igual que un rayo de luz, dejando todo claro.

—La mujer a la que dijiste que me parecía en la fiesta, la mujer muerta, ¿era a la esposa de Albert, no es así? — Candy comprendió a qué se refería.

—Eh… sí. Eso, y que creo que Albert te tiene un cariño especial —la miró a los ojos de una forma que le traspasó el alma, como si le abriera su corazón en cada palabra—. Creo que tú podrías reemplazar en la vida y el corazón de Albert, el vacío que dejó la muerte de su mujer.

—Espera, ¿quieres decir que él también me encuentra parecida a su mujer muerta? No puedo creerlo… —Y de verdad no podía, o no quería hacerlo. Albert la había confundido con su esposa muerta la noche anterior, por ello le confesó su amor. No había sido a ella a quien le dijo que amaba…

—No te alteres, Candy, por favor. Sé que debimos decírtelo, pero no es un tema del que hablemos en casa. Albert la quiso muchísimo, ¿comprendes? Él quedó muy mal cuando ella murió. Era como si estuviera muerto en vida… Y entonces tú llegaste —Pauna tomó sus manos entre las suyas—. Candy, Albert no había sonreído en años como lo hace ahora. Tú le has devuelto la felicidad.

Candy asintió, aunque no escuchaba gran parte de lo que Pauna le decía, envuelta en el recuerdo de la noche anterior. Las palabras de Albert, el dolor en su mirada…

El dolor provocado por el amor dedicado a otra mujer.

Ella era sólo un reemplazo. Una copia a sus ojos de la mujer que en otro tiempo amó.

—Albert, ¿cómo está la paciente? —Candy se obligó a centrarse en la realidad y no en el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Albert, a pocos pasos de ellas, terminaba de despedirse de Henry, prometiendo volver al día siguiente a revisar a su mujer y a la recién nacida.

—Todo muy bien. Deberemos tener cuidado con las infecciones, pero fuera de eso están las dos perfectamente —sonrió de oreja a oreja, y su sonrisa hizo vibrar el corazón de Candy.

Esa era su esencia, ahora lo veía. Albert vivía para ayudar a otros; no se preocupaba por sí mismo, sino siempre por el bienestar de los demás.

Era un hombre admirable en todos los sentidos.

—Creo que estamos listos para regresar, ¿os parece bien?

—Sí, Albert. Estamos listas, ¿no es así, Candy? —Pauna la miró de una forma en que dejaba claro que mantuviera esa conversación en secreto y se apuró a terminar de guardar el material de vuelta en el estuche.

—Sí, por supuesto —Candy inspiró hondo, mirando a Albert con nuevos ojos, deseando desde el fondo de su corazón que él pudiera verla del mismo modo.

Con ojos de amor, con ojos de amor verdadero.

No de un cariño nacido por el recuerdo de otra persona…

Continuara...


	24. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO 22**

— Es increíble lo recuperada que estás. Estas personas hacen maravillas por ti —comentó Pony, aceptando una taza de té de manos de Rosmary.

Candy sonrió, agradecida, aunque era poco lo que escuchaba. Su mente yacía en las palabras que Pauna le había confesado el día anterior.

Nada más regresar a la mansión, se había disculpado con la excusa de sentirse cansada, por lo que estuvo el resto del día encerrada a solas en su habitación. Por la noche, cuando Albert se coló en su alcoba, como ya era su costumbre, fingió estar dormida para evitar hablar con él. No podía encararlo. No todavía…

Sin embargo, cuando sus dos tías aparecieron de visita esa mañana, no le quedó más remedio que vestirse y acompañarlas junto a sus encantadoras anfitrionas a tomar el té en la terraza. Albert no tardó en hacer acto de aparición. Se había despertado temprano para hacer una visita a la mujer que había atendido el día anterior y a su bebé, por lo que no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar a solas.

—Tienes mucha suerte de tener a tu lado a un médico tan excepcional, Candy —Maria sonrió a Albert. No cesaba de hacerlo desde que Rosmary le había contado la hazaña vivida el día anterior.

—Lo sé —Candy asintió, evitando a propósito los ojos de Albert— Por ello mismo me siento culpable de distraerlo cuando es evidente que ya me encuentro bien.

—No eres ninguna distracción —él se giró hacia ella, aunque no era necesario. Sencillamente parecía incapaz de dejar de mirarla, tan fijamente que Candy comenzaba a sentir una vez más el color subir a sus mejillas acaloradas—. Es un placer atenderte.

—Gastáis en vano vuestras energías en mí —contestó Candy, jugueteando con las migajas de su galleta—. Me encuentro en perfecto estado. Si tengo la fuerza suficiente para dar paseos por los jardines o asistir en una operación, es lógico pensar que ya estoy restablecida. Al menos lo suficiente como para dejar de importunaros con mi presencia. Debería regresar a casa.

—De eso nada, no te moverás de aquí hasta que estés completamente recuperada. Además, te dije que no es ninguna molestia para nosotros el cuidar de ti. Nos gusta tu compañía—replicó Albert de forma tan vehemente que ella se vio obligada a mirarlo a la cara—. De poder hacerlo, prolongaríamos tu estancia indefinidamente.

Candy sintió que las mejillas se le encendían como llamas ante esa confesión y debió hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para sostenerle la mirada a ese hombre que cada día le resultaba más atrayente y maravilloso. ¿Sería así el amor? ¿Podría ser posible que él la amara…?

No, claro que no. Sólo una idiota podría creer eso. Albert nunca la querría. Jamás. Y lo mejor que podría hacer por ayudarse a sí misma, sería quitarse esas absurdas ideas románticas de la cabeza.

—Candy, mi hermano parece haberse alterado ligeramente ante la idea de tu pronta ausencia, no intenta intimidarte —aclaró Rosmary con una sonrisa pícara en los labios— Creo que lo mejor sería que ambos tratarais a solas este tema, ¿no te parece Albert?

—Creo que sería lo mejor —Albert estuvo de acuerdo—. Candy, ¿te gustaría ir a caminar conmigo?

Candy suspiró, notando por el rabillo del ojo las miradas impacientes de sus tías y de las hermanas de Albert.

—Por supuesto —contestó con una sonrisa forzada al tiempo que se ponía de pie. Lo mejor sería zanjar ese asunto de una vez.

Debía marcharse de esa casa y se lo diría de frente a Albert, a solas, de modo que nadie más pudiera interceder en su decisión.

Tomó el chal que había dejado sobre la silla. Antes de darse cuenta, Albert se encontraba tras ella, ayudándola a acomodarlo sobre sus hombros. Candy se sintió estremecer al percibir el calor de sus manos sobre su cuerpo, a pesar de las capas de ropa que los separaban, y debió recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no dejarse arrastrar por sus emociones.

Tenía que hablar frente a frente con Albert, mostrarse decidida, incluso severa, y no podría hacerlo si se dejaba envolver por sus caricias. Dios, apenas podía pensar cuando estaba tan cerca de él.

—¿Nos vamos ya? —se alejó un par de pasos y dio media vuelta, dedicándole una sonrisa forzada.

Albert arqueó las cejas, consternado por su repentino alejamiento. Él le ofreció su brazo, y juntos se pusieron camino a los jardines de la mansión, aguardando casi impacientes el desaparecer de la atenta visión de las mujeres en la terraza.

—¿Ocurre algo malo? —le preguntó Albert en cuanto estuvieron a salvo de las miradas y el oído atento de las mujeres.

—En absoluto —Candy inspiró hondo, buscando que no le temblara la voz—. Deseo con ansias visitar los jardines. Es todo.

Apartando la mirada de su rostro, Candy reemprendió la caminata, intentando adoptar un aire desenfadado.

Albert asintió, sin decir más, posando una cálida mano encima de la que ella mantenía sobre su brazo. Candy se dejó conducir con una sonrisa grabada en los labios, tan falsa como la calma que intentaba aparentar. Debía hablar con él, pero las palabras sencillamente no conseguían salir de sus labios.

O tal vez fuera que, en el fondo, se negaba a ponerle fin a aquello…

Albert no podía quitarle la vista de encima a Candy. Lucía bellísima; reconoció en ella uno de los vestidos favoritos de Rosmary, de un color verde botella que ayudaba a acentuar el color rubio de su cabello y el verde de sus ojos. Sin embargo, notaba algo apagado en ella. Una especie de oscuridad que menguaba el brillo que había visto en su mirada los últimos días.

Llegaron ante un estanque, uno de los sitios favoritos de Albert. A su orilla se había detenido infinidad de ocasiones a meditar, acompañado por el canto de los pájaros y el rítmico croar de las ranas.

Notó que Candy mantenía la vista fija en un punto en la distancia, hasta que pudo distinguir de qué se trataba. Unas hermosas flores que crecían en el centro del estanque.

Sin detenerse a pensárselo dos veces, necesitado de ver de vuelta en su rostro un poco de la alegría con la que ella le había obsequiado los últimos días, se quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta y se metió en el agua.

—¡Albert, ¿qué estás haciendo?! —la escuchó chillar a sus espaldas, pero no se detuvo. Ni siquiera se volvió. Siguió firme en su camino, pisando la porquería fangosa y lo que fuera que se movía bajo sus pies… Hizo una mueca de asco. Sin embargo, no se detuvo, dispuesto a conseguirle esas flores. Dispuesto a verla sonreír una vez más.

No comprendía su cambio de actitud ni por qué de pronto deseaba marcharse. Apenas recordaba la última noche en que estuvieron juntos; el alcohol había nublado sus recuerdos y temía haberse abierto demasiado a ella, revelando cosas de su pasado que pudieran alterarla…

¿Cómo saber qué había sucedido esa noche sin preguntarle directamente?

Quizá fuera mejor que ella se fuera. Tal vez él había tenido razón todo el tiempo y Candy no debía volver a estar a su lado. Si le hacía daño, nunca se lo perdonaría.

Lo mejor sería enviarla de vuelta a su casa lo antes posible…

De pronto el fango bajo sus pies cedió y él resbaló, cayendo de cuerpo completo en el agua helada.

Escuchó el sonido de una risa a su espalda, y el corazón le saltó de gozo en el pecho al darse cuenta de a quién pertenecía esa risa.

Empapado como una sopa, se volvió con una sonrisa en los labios. Candy estaba doblada de la risa, debatiéndose entre acudir en su ayuda o aguardar por él.

—Quédate allí, me reuniré contigo en un minuto —le dijo Albert, tomando un puñado de las flores por las que había hecho esa absurda travesía.

Candy reía sin parar, observando entre lágrimas de risa a Albert emerger del agua helada del estanque, chorreando por los extremos de su sombrero y por cada parte del chaleco que llevaba puesto.

—¡¿Estás bien?! —le gritó, acercándose a él todavía riendo—. Dios, estás mojado hasta la médula.

—Tal vez te gustaría darme un abrazo —él le guiñó un ojo, abriendo los brazos en cruz.

—Oh, no te atrevas, Albert Andrew… ¡No! —chilló, sin dejar de reír, cuando él la estrechó entre sus brazos, restregándola a propósito contra su cuerpo húmedo—. Estás como una cabra, Albert, te dije que te ibas a empapar —le recriminó entre risas, envolviéndolo con su chal—, pero como siempre, fuiste un terco y no me escuchaste. ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a los hombres cuando escuchan la palabra «no puedes hacerlo» para que tengan que ir y hacer precisamente lo contrario? Eres igual a mi padre. ¿Es acaso una especie de reto para vosotros?

—En mi caso, sí —su mueca de disgusto se transformó en una amplia sonrisa cuando él sacó del bolsillo interior de su pantalón un ramillete de florecillas moradas.

El rostro de Candy pasó de la risa a la sorpresa.

—¡No puedo creerlo…! —lo miró con la boca abierta—. ¿Has hecho todo esto sólo para traerme esas flores?

—Parecía que te gustaban… ¿no es así? —La inseguridad en su tono de voz pudo con ella y, sin pensárselo dos veces, se colgó de su cuello y lo abrazó.

No pudo pensar, ni siquiera seguir enfadada con él por no hablarle de su antigua esposa o el supuesto parecido que tenía con ella. No podía hacer otra cosa más que dejarse llevar por el inmenso amor que sentía por él, ese hombre admirable que en tan poco tiempo le había robado el corazón.

—Albert Andrew, eres el hombre más tierno que pudo pisar esta tierra.

—¿Eso quiere decir que te gustan las flores? —preguntó él, acariciando su rostro.

—Me encantan —sonrió, tomando el ramillete de su mano—, pero no tanto como tú.

Albert sonrió, inclinándose para besarla. Y Candy le devolvió el beso, dejándose llevar por él sin reservas.

Dios, la porquería que se movía dentro de sus calcetines le molestaba, pero bien había valido la pena por tener una vez más a su Candy entre los brazos.

—¿En qué estabas pensando al hacer esto? —le preguntó ella cuando se separaron, sin dejar de reír—. Vas a agarrar una pulmonía.

—Estaré bien —Albert rio gustoso al ver su ceño fruncido y el cuidado que ella ponía en intentar secar su cara con la chalina—. Cualquier cosa vale la pena con tal de hacerte feliz, cariño.

Candy sonrió, a pesar del ceño que mantenía fruncido.

—No valdrá la pena cuando estés en cama con fiebre —bromeó ella—Pero te lo agradezco, Albert. Eres tan dulce —se paró de puntitas y lo abrazó una vez más, sin importarle mojarse.

—Sólo por eso vale la pena darse un chapuzón de agua helada. Aunque me pregunto qué es lo que se está moviendo dentro de mis calcetines —bromeó Albert, estrechándola contra su cuerpo.

Candy se dejó abrazar, sin importarle mojar también sus ropas.

—Deberíamos ir adentro, comienza a refrescar y definitivamente tienes que quitarte esa ropa mojada.

—Podría hacerlo aquí —él arqueó una ceja, dedicándole una mirada pícara.

—Albert, eres un… —no pudo terminar de decir la oración, él se apoderó de sus labios y la besó con pasión.

Candy no se resistió, estirando los brazos alrededor de su cuello y colgándose de él al tiempo que Albert la estrechaba con más fuerza contra su cuerpo, en un intento de prolongar ese beso.

Corrieron a hurtadillas de vuelta a la casa, intentando que sus tías ni las hermanas de Albert los descubrieran.

Entre risas y caricias, entraron en la habitación de Albert y cerraron con llave la puerta tras ellos, antes de entregarse el uno al otro en un frenesí de besos y abrazos, mientras luchaban por quitarse la ropa mojada de encima.

—Tienes la chaqueta pegada al cuerpo —se quejó Candy, luchando con la manga de su camisa, que parecía haberse adherido a su piel.

—Yo te ayudo… Oh, mierda, tengo que quitarme lo que sea que traigo en el pie — rugió Albert, dejándose caer sobre la alfombra y quitándose el par de calcetines.

Candy soltó una exclamación al ver una especie de gusano negro y viscoso adherido a la piel de Albert.

—¡Por Dios, ¿qué es ese bicho?!

—Una sanguijuela —Albert se puso de pie con una sonrisa provocativa en el rostro, manteniendo el bicho en alto.

—¡Qué asco! ¡No te atrevas a acercarme eso, Albert Andrew o te voy a dar con esto en la cara…! —amenazó ella entre risas, alzando el atizador de la chimenea.

Albert rio con ganas, depositando la sanguijuela en un vaso con agua.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella, haciendo una mueca de asco—. ¿No te la irás a tragar con el agua, verdad?

—Oh, sí, es una medicina excelente para sentirte vitalizado por las mañanas —Albert se rio con más fuerza al notar la sorpresa en el rostro de ella—. Dios, Candy, es una broma. La puse ahí para devolverla después al estanque.

—Eres tan tierno que no pareces real, Albert Andrew —Candy se acercó a él, pasando la palma de las manos por los fuertes músculos de su torso semidesnudo— Te preocupas por todos, incluso por los asquerosos bichos.

—Son muy útiles en algunos casos médicos, ¿no lo sabías? —Él se inclinó, apartando la tela de su vestido y besando su cuello—. Puede parecer un acto de bondad, pero a veces soy un completo egoísta.

—No puedo creerlo. No de ti… —se quedó sin aire cuando él comenzó a desabotonar su vestido, dejando al descubierto su pecho.

—Te veo tan hermosa —le dijo contra el oído, pasando un dedo por la curva de su clavícula.

De pronto él se apartó, tomando su rostro entre sus fuertes manos e inclinándolo hacia él, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.

—Dime que te quedarás, Candy.

La sonrisa se borró de sus labios.

—No sé si sería correcto —musitó ella.

—Es lo correcto si es lo que deseas —él se inclinó, besándola largamente en los labios antes de apartarse y hacerle la pregunta—¿Quieres quedarte a mi lado, Candy?

—No es justo que me hagas una pregunta como esa después de besarme de ese modo —replicó—. Sabes que no puedo pensar de forma coherente cuando me besas.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Él adoptó una expresión grave—. Haberlo dicho antes —le dijo contra los labios antes de apoderarse de ellos con un beso apasionado, alzándola en volandas, llevándola directo a la cama.

—¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo?! —preguntó ella entre risas, permitiéndole a él quitarle el vestido con movimientos frenéticos, dejándola solo con la enagua y los calzones. Gracias al cielo Rosmary no había aceptado ponerle un corsé por temor a lastimar su estómago en su estado delicado, o no sabría cómo se las habrían arreglado.

—Haré que dejes de pensar. Y no me detendré hasta que no concibas en tu mente cualquier cosa que no sea un sí a mi pregunta —declaró él, desvistiéndose de forma apurada, quitándose la camisa por encima de la cabeza.

—Eso no es correcto, Albert… —chilló cuando él la estrechó contra su cuerpo caliente y vibrante.

Tomando su rostro entre sus manos, Albert la besó, obligándola a apartar cualquier pensamiento de la mente con ese apasionado beso.

—Al diablo con lo correcto —gruñó él, cayendo en la cama con ella y volviendo a besarla.

—¡Albert…! —rio cuando él le arrancó la enagua de un tirón, haciéndola pedazos.

—Te compraré una nueva —rio también, tumbándose sobre ella—Todo lo que quieras, amor mío.

—Espera… —Candy posó un par de dedos sobre sus labios, impidiéndole besarla de nuevo—. ¿No estás pensando que soy…? ¿No es que pienses pagarme, verdad?

—Candy, Dios, no…

—No soy una de esas mujeres, Albert.

Él frunció el ceño, apartándose ligeramente para verle la cara con claridad. La sonrisa había desaparecido de las facciones de su rostro, siendo reemplazada por un marcado ceño fruncido.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Candy tragó saliva, cubriéndose con los brazos los pechos desnudos. Ojalá hubieran estado bajo las sábanas, en ese estado se sentía muy vulnerable.

—Albert… ¿Por qué quieres que me quede?

Él pareció confundido con su pregunta.

—¿No es obvio?

—No, no lo es —Candy lo miró a los ojos—. No sé cómo es el mundo de un conde, Albert, pero yo… Yo no seré tu amante.

Las cejas de Albert se arquearon tanto por la sorpresa que Candy estuvo a punto de reír. Pero sólo fue una fracción de segundo, su mirada cambió enseguida, adoptando una de completo enojo e indignación.

—¿Amante? —gruñó un sonido bajo, similar al de un felino furioso—¿De dónde demonios has sacado una idea como esa?

Candy tragó saliva, apartando la mirada. No se esperaba esa reacción en él.

—Yo… sé que algunos hombres ricos suelen tener mantenidas, a las que dan regalos y…

—Y tú asumiste que yo pretendía convertirte en la mía.

—¡No…! Sí —Candy suspiró, sintiendo que las lágrimas le escocían—En realidad no lo sé, Albert. No sé qué pensar… Todo ha sido tan nuevo para mí. Nunca antes llegué a sentir por nadie lo que siento por ti. Tú me haces tan feliz y desearía que esto nunca terminara, pero sé que será así. Tú tienes tu vida y yo regresaré a la mía.

—¡Pero yo no quiero eso! —rugió él, tomando su rostro entre sus manos. Candy alzó la vista, sorprendida por la fuerza que él había puesto en sus palabras al pronunciarlas—. Quiero que te quedes a mi lado, Candy.

—¿Y cómo podría hacer eso sino siendo tu amante?

—¿No es obvio? —Albert se acercó y la besó, tan lentamente que ese momento pareció una eterna tortura completamente deliciosa. Y de pronto se alejó, sin soltarla, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos—. ¡Cásate conmigo, Candy!

Continuara...


	25. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO 23**

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron de forma desmesurada, observando a Albert del mismo modo que lo habría hecho si hubiera bajado volando directamente del cielo vestido con una toga y un harpa.

—Tú no habías dicho nada de matrimonio —replicó lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

Albert sonrió, acariciando con sumo cariño su rostro, todavía sujeto entre sus manos.

—Mi error, lo admito —sonrió, inclinándose para depositar un suave beso sobre sus labios—. Candy, no pretendía ofenderte. Debí dejar claras mis intenciones desde un comienzo.

—¿Matrimonio? —ella susurró, incapaz de hablar.

Albert posó nuevamente los labios sobre los suyos en un beso tan suave como firme, una caricia sutil colmada de promesas que era imposible decir con palabras.

—Te amo —le dijo él en un susurro lleno de emoción—. Te amo, Candy. Siempre te he amado —le dedicó una mirada tan intensa que bien pudo atravesarle el alma—. Moriré si paso un día más sin estar contigo, Candy. Necesito saberlo, ¿me honrarás con el privilegio de ser mi esposa? ¿Te casarás conmigo?

Candy lo observó boquiabierta, sintiendo que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Debía estar soñando, porque sólo en sueños había escuchado esas palabras… «Te amo.»

—¿Tú… realmente quieres casarte conmigo? —preguntó ella, entre sollozos—. ¿Estás todavía borracho, Albert?

Albert echó la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando una sonora carcajada.

—No, no lo estoy, Candy. Y aunque así fuera, dicen que los borrachos nunca mienten, y yo te he dicho que te amo y que deseo casarme contigo, ¿qué más seguridad quieres de la veracidad de mis palabras?

—Has dicho que no estás borracho.

—Bien, iré a por un par de botellas y pondré solución a eso en un minuto. Pero no se lo digas a mi hermana —le guiñó un ojo.

—Oh, Albert, eres… un loco —bufó, riendo ligeramente, nerviosa como nunca en su vida.

—Tal vez lo sea, y si lo soy es sólo por la impaciencia que me provocas, mujer.

—¿Yo? ¿Ahora yo soy la culpable de que busques resolver tus problemas con botellas de alcohol?

—Lo serás si no respondes a mi pregunta, la espera me está matando—tomó su manos entre las suyas y las acercó a sus labios, depositando suaves besos sobre sus palmas.

Candy se ruborizó. No tenía las manos de una dama; había vivido ocho años en una rústica casa de campo con dos ancianas y una sola doncella; el trabajo duro era el día a día de su vida, y sus manos estaban marcadas por ello. Sin embargo, a Albert no pareció importarle las cicatrices ni las marcas que el trabajo doméstico había dejado en sus palmas. Besó cada línea de su mano con devoción, mostrando tal dedicación que Candy realmente se sintió como si fuera la misma reina a quien le dedicaban esos favores.

—Dime, Candy, dime si te casarás conmigo —insistió él, ahuecando sus manos alrededor de su rostro y atrayéndola a él.

—Estás loco, Albert… —Candy se separó antes de que él pudiera besarla—. Yo no soy una dama, debes elegir a una mujer de categoría, eres un conde…

—Soy Albert Andrew, un hombre sencillo, médico, hermano mayor, y el hombre que te ama y te desea a su lado por el resto de su vida—sonrió, acariciando su rostro antes de posar un suave beso sobre sus labios—. No fue mi intención entregarte el corazón, Candy, pero lo hice. Ahora es tuyo y de ti depende decidir qué harás con lo que te pertenece. Porque yo ahora te pertenezco en cuerpo y alma.

Candy sintió que el corazón se le detenía, eran las palabras más tiernas y conmovedoras que nadie le hubiera dedicado en toda su vida.

—¿Lo dices en serio…? —preguntó con un hilo de voz, incrédula. Debía estar soñando.

Eso no podía estar pasándole a ella. Dios, esas cosas no pasaban en la vida real. No a ella…

Albert asintió, esbozando una sonrisa tan tierna que le paralizó el corazón.

Definitivamente eso no podía ser real.

Algo tan maravilloso no ocurría en la vida real. No en la suya, al menos.

Era uno más de esos sueños extraños que tenía con Albert…

—Por supuesto que sí —Albert tomó su mano, regresándola a la realidad, y confirmándole con ese sencillo gesto que no soñaba.

—Albert, eso es imposible… —ella se apartó, poniéndose de pie y cubriéndose con una sábana, alejándose unos pasos de él, incapaz de mirarle a la cara.

Albert pareció desconcertado, incluso herido con su respuesta.

—¿Por qué habría de ser imposible? ¿Es que acaso tú… no me quieres?

—Sí, Albert, por supuesto que sí —lo miró a los ojos—. Es más que eso… Yo te amo.

Una sonrisa radiante se dibujó en los labios de Albert, al tiempo que atravesaba en dos zancadas la distancia que los separaba y la tomaba en sus brazos.

—En ese caso, di que sí, amor mío. Di que te casarás conmigo.

—Albert, no puedo…

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó él, sin soltarla.

—Es imposible, Albert. Somos de mundos muy diferentes, tenemos miles de obstáculos entre nosotros.

—Has dicho que me amas, ¿qué más importa? —se encogió de hombros.

—Tú eres un conde, para empezar la lista; y yo una simple mujer…

—Eso es basura. No creo una palabra de todas esas sandeces, y me sorprende que tú lo hagas, teniendo en cuenta que sabes de mi origen.

—Pero ahora eres un conde, Albert. Tienes una nueva vida que mereces vivir. Una vida que conlleva obligaciones y responsabilidades. Y para cumplir con ellas deberías casarte con una mujer de buena cuna, que te introduzca en el mundo de la aristocracia.

—Me importa un comino todo eso si me ha de mantener alejado de ti.

—Albert, sufrí un accidente grave. Has visto las marcas en mi cuerpo. Mi padre me advirtió que nunca podría casarme porque posiblemente nunca llegaría a quedarme embarazada… —las lágrimas empañaron sus ojos—. Tú nunca tendrás descendencia si te casas conmigo.

Él tomó su barbilla con los dedos y la alzó para depositar un suave beso sobre sus labios.

—No me importa —declaró, hablando con la frente pegada a la suya.

—Albert, eres un conde. Tienes obligaciones para tu título…

—He dicho que no me importa —subió el tono de voz, acallando sus palabras.

—Eso dices ahora, pero ¿qué dirás cuando pasen los años y no tengas hijos? ¿No deseas formar una familia?

—Por supuesto que sí, pero eso no significa que no pueda hacerlo contigo.

—¡No puedo tener hijos, ¿cómo podríamos hacerlo juntos?!—Candy se apartó de él, abrazándose a sí misma, sintiéndose desconsolada—. Toda mi vida soñé con ser madre, Albert, y gracias a mi estupidez en el pasado ese sueño nunca se cumplirá —se volvió por encima del hombro para mirarlo a la cara—. Y no permitiré que mi desdicha se convierta en la tuya. No te arrastraré conmigo a esa desgracia. Tú mereces ser feliz, tener una familia a la que cuidar y amar. Conmigo sólo tendrías un trozo de ello, y no seré tan egoísta como para negarte tu derecho… —un sollozo quebró su voz, y debió llevarse una mano a los labios para reprimir el llanto.

Los cálidos brazos de Albert la envolvieron por la cintura, atrayéndola en un abrazo forzado, que enseguida se convirtió en uno de consuelo. Candy sollozó sobre su pecho, permitiéndole a él acunarla con tanta ternura y cariño como no había experimentado en toda su vida.

—Eres un hombre tan bueno, Albert —sollozó, intentando en vano calmar el llanto que ahora que conseguía salir por primera vez, parecía incapaz de ser controlado—. Mereces ser feliz. Lo mereces…

No necesitó de palabras en ese momento de intimidad, su cercanía la consolaba de algún modo. Albert la estrechó en un abrazo lleno de cariño y la alzó en brazos, obligándola con ese extraño gesto a mirarlo a la cara. Candy no pudo evitar sonreír: estaba atrapada entre sus brazos, piel contra piel, sus pies volando en el aire, y todo cuanto podía hacer era reír por lo hilarante de esa situación, al tiempo que las lágrimas no dejaban de rodar por sus mejillas, en una situación de lo más extraña.

Albert aguardó a que se calmara antes de hablar, manteniendo la frente pegada a la suya, sin soltarla ni bajarla al suelo.

—¿De verdad crees que merezco ser feliz, Candy?

La risa se esfumó de sus labios ante esa pregunta.

—Con todo mi corazón —contestó con voz grave.

—Entonces quédate conmigo.

Candy sintió un par de lágrimas escapando de sus ojos.

—Lo haría Albert, si…

—Quédate a mi lado —insistió él, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, traspasándola con esa vehemente mirada.

—Albert, mereces tener una familia a la que amar.

—Tú eres mi familia —sonrió ligeramente—. Tú eres la mujer a la que amo.

Candy no pudo hacer nada para evitar el mar de lágrimas que se derramaron por sus ojos al escuchar esa declaración.

—¿Entonces qué dices, amor mío? — insistió él, pasando los nudillos contra su mejilla, secando las lágrimas de su rostro—. ¿Te casarás conmigo?

Candy apartó la mirada, intentando mantenerse firme cuando todo cuanto deseaba era abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y decir que sí. Pero no podía hacerlo, no si realmente lo amaba. Albert necesitaba una buena esposa. Alguien mejor que ella. Se lo merecía…

—Albert, yo te amo, pero no puedo casarme contigo.

—¿Y ahora cuál es la excusa? —preguntó él con una sonrisa triste— Di lo que quieras, lo que sea te lo rebatiré hasta convencerte de que te cases conmigo.

—Albert, tú no me amas.

—Creo que ese punto lo dejamos ya claro, Candy. Pero si no quedó claro, te lo repetiré: te amo —se inclinó y la besó—. Te amo —la besó de nuevo—. Te amo…

—Albert, no es eso… —Candy se apartó; le era imposible pensar cuando estaba tan cerca de él, sus labios jugueteando con los de ella de ese modo…

—¿Qué es entonces?

—Tú no me amas en realidad. No a mí… Sino a ella…

—¿A ella? —repitió, confundido.

—A tu antigua esposa.

Todo rastro de alegría desapareció del rostro de Albert, confirmando la sospecha de Candy

—¿Cómo sabes de ella? —preguntó con voz baja y ronca.

—Pauna me contó…

Albert agachó la mirada, alejándose un par de pasos hasta detenerse ante la chimenea, pensativo.

—¿Por qué no me hablaste de ella antes, Albert?

Albert no contestó. Se mantuvo dándole la espalda, un brazo sobre la repisa de la chimenea, manteniendo la vista fija en las llamas.

—¿Qué te dijo Pauna? —preguntó tras lo que pareció una eternidad.

—No mucho… —Candy titubeó, desconcertada al notarlo tan perturbado—. Me habló de lo mucho que la amaste y lo difícil que te ha sido vivir sin ella. Que fue asesinada por Leagan y que tú… vengaste su muerte —bajó el tono de voz, incómoda ante esa confesión.

Albert se giró hacia ella, sus ojos encendidos en una mirada extraña.

—Y tú no deseas ser la esposa de un asesino. Es eso.

—¡No, Albert, no…! —Se acercó a él y lo abrazó—. Me sentiría completamente honrada por ser tu esposa. Lo que hiciste fue en defensa propia. Además, ese hombre vil asesinó a tu esposa y tú lo enfrentaste, es lo que habría hecho cualquier hombre digno de llamarse como tal, no te culpo por ello. Todo lo contrario, comprendo perfectamente tu modo de actuar. Fue él quien te tendió una emboscada, y si había que decidir entre la vida de tres desalmados y la tuya, me alegro de que sean ellos los que ahora se encuentran bajo tierra, y no tú.

—¿Entonces por qué no quieres casarte conmigo, Candy? —Albert posó ambas manos sobre sus mejillas—. ¿Qué es lo que te detiene, si eso no es importante para ti?

—Ella…

—¿Ella?

—Tu esposa —Candy inspiró hondo, dándose valor para continuar—Pauna me confesó que era muy parecida a mí. Y temo que tú… me quieras porque ves algo de ella en mí.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, aguardando la reacción de Albert, pero ésta tardó tanto en llegar que debió abrirlos una vez más. Al hacerlo, se topó con su mirada ardiente frente a ella. Parecía debatirse en una lucha interna, y por primera vez, sintió que había dado en un punto frágil para él.

—Candy, es cierto —Candy sintió que el alma se le iba al suelo—. Eres muy parecida a mi mujer, no lo niego. Eres hermosa, carismática, risueña, bondadosa… perfecta en todos los sentidos.

—Albert, no creo…

—Candy, date cuenta de lo ilógico de tu razonamiento. Te he dicho que tuve una esposa, sabes que la amé con todo el corazón y, de estar ella aquí, lo seguiría haciendo —la miró a los ojos de un manera singular que ella no alcanzó a comprender—. Pero no por ello debes dudar de lo que siento por ti. Yo te amo, Candy. Te amo tanto como amé a mi esposa.

—Albert, tú no puedes asegurarlo. Tú ves a otra mujer en mí. Me parezco a ella y por eso crees amarme…

—Si te pareces o no, no es importante. Al menos no para mí —acarició su rostro con sus nudillos, con una ternura tal que las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer en los ojos de Candy— Sé muy bien qué terreno piso, Candy. Sé en qué sitio se encuentra mi corazón, y sé que tú eres su dueña, total y completamente —posó ambas manos en su rostro, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos—. El pasado está en el pasado. Éste es mi presente, y tú estás en él. Más que eso, tú eres mi presente, Candy. Todo cuanto te pido es que lo vivas conmigo, que tú seas mi futuro.

—Albert… —Candy tragó, incapaz de contener las lágrimas que brotaron a borbotones por sus ojos.

Albert las secó una a una con los pulgares, con una ternura infinita que la conmovió hasta lo más hondo de su ser.

—Sólo di que sí, Candy. Toma este riesgo. Acepta vivir esta aventura, porque es lo que es, una vida juntos, como marido y mujer. No te prometo que no habrá días de tormenta, pero sí te aseguro que haré todo cuanto esté en mis manos para que éstas pasen rápido, y de alguna forma sean divertidos. Porque en la vida diaria, incluso los días de tormenta valen la pena si se viven al lado de la persona a la que amas. Y también te prometo que haré todo lo posible porque la mayoría de tus días a mi lado sean días de sol, días de completa dicha, donde pueda escuchar el dulce canto de tu risa desde el alba hasta el anochecer. Y en las noches te haré el amor tan apasionadamente que serán otros sonidos más dichosos los que reemplazarán tu risa.

Candy soltó una risita, secándose la nariz con la manga, incapaz de dejar de deleitarse con aquella confesión de amor tan hermosa.

—No permitas que tus miedos sean la carga con mayor peso en la balanza de tus decisiones —continuó Albert—. Atrévete a vivir, a amar, a saberte amada.

—Albert, no sabes cuánto deseo decirte que sí, pero no puedo hacerlo. No puedo dejar de pensar en qué pasará contigo si te casas conmigo. No tendrás un heredero…

—El título pasará a mi hermano, gran problema —se encogió de hombros—. Y si te refieres a los hijos una vez más, me tienen sin cuidado. Si insistes en tener hijos, y si tú no puedes concebirlos, podemos seguir el ejemplo de mi mentor y adoptar. Hay cientos de niños en las calles de Londres sin una familia, podremos adoptar unos cuantos y formar una familia. No necesito hijos propios, sólo te necesito a ti, Candy.

—¿Y la sociedad…? Eres un conde, Albert… No sé si podré llegar a estar a la altura de una condesa.

—La sociedad seguirá estando allí con o sin nosotros, Candy. Me tiene sin cuidado si nos aceptan o no.

—Pero… —Albert posó un par de dedos sobre sus labios, silenciándola.

—No sé qué nos deparará el futuro, Candy. Es la idea de una aventura, lanzarse sin saber qué sucederá. Pero si de algo te sirve, te prometo que estaré a tu lado, para vivirla a cada momento de cada día hasta el último suspiro que dé este cuerpo —tomó su mano y la posó sobre su pecho, en el lugar donde latía su corazón—. Yo estaré allí para ti, Candy, amándote con todo mi corazón, hasta el último de mis días. Soy tuyo, Candy. En cuerpo y alma, soy completamente tuyo. Es toda la certeza que puedo darte.

—¿Me amas…? —preguntó ella en un hipido—. ¿De verdad me amas? ¿A mí ?

—Con toda mi alma —declaró Albert, bajándola por fin al suelo y tomando su rostro entre sus manos—. ¿No lo dejé claro?

Candy negó con la cabeza, incapaz de articular palabra.

—Mi error —bromeó él, sonriendo ligeramente—. Otra vez.

Candy soltó una risita, pasándose el dorso de la mano por la nariz para secar las lágrimas y los mocos. Debía ser un espectáculo horroroso.

—Sólo di que sí, amor —Albert la tomó en sus brazos y la besó, antes de separarse ligeramente, sólo lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos al hablar—. Di que sí. Vive esta aventura conmigo. No dudes más, es sólo por el resto de tu vida.

Candy rio, sintiendo el impulso de pellizcarse, porque debía estar soñando. Sin embargo, al observar de frente esos ojos tan azules , llenos de anhelo en espera de su respuesta, el corazón le dio un vuelco.

Qué importaba si era verdad o un sueño más. Si ese hombre maravilloso que tenía delante de ella le pedía matrimonio, no iba a dejar de un lado la felicidad. Puede que despertase por la mañana y todo no hubiese sido más que una fantasía, pero por una vez en su vida iba a disfrutar de esa fantasía.

Por lo que al abrir los labios, una sencilla palabra escapó de ellos acompañada con el sonido de su risa: «Sí».

—¿Lo has dicho? ¿No estoy soñando? —Albert la cogió en volandas, dando vueltas como un loco con ella por la habitación—. ¿De verdad te casarás conmigo?

—Oh, Albert —los ojos de Candy se posaron en los suyos, cubiertos por un velo de lágrimas—, ¿cómo podría negarme cuando tú eres mi mismo corazón? Por supuesto que sí, me casaré contigo. No existe ningún otro hombre en todo este mundo con el que quisiera casarme que no seas tú —sonrió cuando él la alzó en brazos y la besó, no una, sino dos veces. La primera corta, la segunda muy larga, un beso profundo, colmado de pasión y de amor.

—Te amo —le dijo ella, sonriendo entre lágrimas de alegría.

—Yo te amo más —contestó Albert, hablando contra sus labios, sin dejar de besarla—. Y pasaré el resto de mi vida demostrándotelo, mi amor. Mi Candy. Mi esposa…

Continuara...


	26. Chapter 24

**CAPITULO 24**

 _ **¿He cometido una locura? ¿Es una muestra de mi egoísmo el reclamarla una vez más para mí después de haberle dado la libertad?**_

 _ **Pero si una vez le juré amor eterno, ¿no estoy en el derecho de cumplir mi palabra?**_

 _ **Egoísmo o derecho… ¿Cuál es el camino de la rectitud?**_

 _ **Quizá de saberlo no me importaría.**_

 _ **Todo cuanto puedo saber en este momento es que no me echaré atrás.**_

 _ **Fragmento del diario de Albert Andrew.**_

Candy observaba fijamente el sol alzándose por el horizonte desde el alféizar de su ventana. Apenas podía creer lo sucedido la noche anterior. ¿Albert realmente le había pedido matrimonio o tan sólo había sido un sueño? No, no podía ser un sueño, se recordó, palpando las marcas rosadas en su cuello, la huella que los besos de Albert habían dejado sobre su cuerpo. Una sonrisa enmarcó sus labios al recordar la noche anterior.

Albert había sido tan tierno con ella, cariñoso de un modo que jamás creyó podría llegar a ser un hombre. Todavía se estremecía al recordar el momento en el que le dio el sí; él la había abrazado con fuerza y la había besado hasta que sus labios se hincharon. La había tomado en sus brazos y llevado a la cama, donde le hizo el amor lentamente una y otra vez, hasta que el sueño los venció.

Ya anochecía cuando Albert la llevó de regreso a su propia habitación y se había quedado a su lado hasta la madrugada, como siempre, antes de regresar a sus aposentos, librándola de ese modo del escrutinio de los miembros de la familia y el servicio de la casa.

Aún era muy temprano y apenas había pegado ojo, pero Candy no había podido volver a dormirse. Su mente y su corazón yacían allí donde Albert estuviera.

Él había prometido volver a primera hora de la mañana y prácticamente había tenido que encerrarse en su propia habitación para contenerse de las ansias de salir en su busca, impaciente por verlo otra vez.

Le amaba. Lo había hecho desde el primer momento, al sentir sus fuertes manos tomando la suya, sus intensos ojos fijos en su mirada. Albert Andrew, le había robado el corazón sin que ella se diera cuenta y ahora era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás… Si es que todo resultaba ser verdad, y no una mera jugarreta de su mente enferma…

—Deberías estar durmiendo en tu cama —escuchó una profunda y suave voz a su espalda.

Con un sobresalto se dio la vuelta, sorprendida de encontrar a Albert de pie en el umbral. Una vez más no lo había escuchado llegar. Ese hombre tenía el paso sigiloso de una pantera.

—Buenos días —lo saludó con una sonrisa tonta en los labios. Y no le importó. Lucía como una mujer enamorada, es lo que era. Y con el corazón rebosante de alegría, se sentía feliz de serlo. Enamorada como en tantas ocasiones soñó llegar a estarlo. Y no iba a dejar pasar la menor oportunidad para sonreír.

Albert se quedó boquiabierto al verla. Bien podría morir y llegar al cielo y no habría puesto la menor réplica. Delante de él se encontraba Candy vestida únicamente con un ligero camisón blanco de dormir. El brillo de la aurora la iluminaba igual que un ángel, resaltando la belleza natural de la mujer que siempre había amado.

Su cabello dorado y alborotado caía en cascada sobre sus hombros, enmarcando sus mejillas sonrosadas y esa sonrisa capaz de robarle el aliento de por vida.

Pero sin duda lo que más amó de ella en ese momento fue notar el brillo de sus ojos al mirarlo a él.

Ese brillo que él mucho tiempo atrás había despertado, y ahora, tantos años después, volvía a aparecer para él.

Sólo para él. Sin dudarlo, atravesó la distancia que los separaba y la tomó entre sus brazos, devolviéndole el saludo con un beso apasionado.

—¿Has dormido bien, mi dulce esposa? —le preguntó, dejando un reguero de besos por la línea de su mandíbula, bajando por su cuello hasta sus hombros.

—Aún no estamos casados —Candy se sintió derretir entre sus brazos cuando él ahuecó una palma en su pecho por encima de la tela de su camisón, prometiendo un deleite que no tardaría en llegar.

Candy suspiró, dejándose hacer por los hábiles dedos de Albert, llevándola a las nubes con su solo roce. Habían pasado todo el día anterior y buena parte de la noche haciendo el amor y no conseguía saciarse de él. Lo deseaba nada más verlo; su sola mirada encendía en ella un fuego tan intenso que le era imposible de controlar, y que sólo Albert era capaz de avivar y llevar hasta la combustión más extensa y exquisita, haciéndola arder de pasión hasta convertirse en cenizas y luego renacer una vez más, más fuerte y llena de vida, igual que un fénix.

—Hay un sitio al que me gustaría llevarte hoy —le dijo Albert al oído, sin dejar de besarle el sitio oculto tras la oreja, que bien sabía, provocaba que Candy se encendiera en sus brazos.

—¿Es un sitio especial…? —preguntó ella con un hilo de voz, incapaz de articular palabra o pensar con cordura cuando él la trataba con tal devoción.

—Un sitio donde podremos estar a solas, sin que nadie nos moleste…

—Eso suena muy tentador —Candy se sentía desbordar de felicidad, envuelta en el poderoso y cálido abrazo de Albert. Habría jurado que estaba soñando de no ser porque de pronto escuchó una risa infantil que le puso los pelos de punta.

Con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, se giró en busca del sonido, esperando encontrar al pequeño Anthony. Sin embargo, no fue al fantasma travieso al que vio correr directamente hacia ellos, sino a una preciosa niñita de grandes ojos azul claro y cabello rubio muy rizado.

—¡Hola Daisy! —la saludó Albert, quien parecía tan sorprendido como ella al ver a la pequeña, pero al contrario que Candy, su sorpresa mudó al instante siendo reemplazada por la alegría.

Sin duda esa niña era capaz de sacar luz del rostro de Albert, con sólo verla él irradiaba alegría, igual que un sol.

Un día sería un padre excelente…

—Candy, te presento a mi pequeña sobrina, Daisy. Mailen en realidad. Aunque nunca la llamamos así, para nosotros es nuestra pequeña Daisy —le dijo Albert, forzándola a prestarle atención y dejar de lado los pensamientos dolorosos—. Daisy, ella es Candy, tu tía, ¿no te parece preciosa? —le preguntó, inclinándose hacia la pequeña con los brazos abiertos. La niña rio, lanzándose a los brazos de su tío a la carrera, sin aminorar la velocidad en ningún momento, provocando que, a pesar de su pequeño tamaño, Albert se tambaleara hacia atrás cuando sus cuerpos colisionaron.

La niña, lejos de preocuparse, rio a carcajadas, envolviendo con sus risas a Candy y a Albert, quienes no dudaron en reír también a sus anchas.

—Es divina —convino Candy, arrodillándose ante ella, sonriéndole encantada con su presencia. Siempre había adorado a los niños, y esta pequeña tenía algo especial, algo inexplicable, que le resultaba encantador—. Yo soy Candice

—Tía Candice —corrigió Albert—. O sólo tía Candy.

Candy sonrió, encantada con ese detalle de su parte.

Albert besó a la pequeña en la sonrosada mejilla, provocando que la pequeña riera de nuevo.

—¡Ahí estás, pequeña traviesa! —Se volvieron al escuchar el grito de Stear desde la puerta—. ¡Daisy, si sigues desapareciendo de ese modo, vas a provocarme un infarto! Oh, lo siento… —los ojos de Stear se abrieron como platos al percatarse de la presencia de Candy en la habitación, vestida únicamente con un camisón de dormir—. No quería importunar, buscaba a Daisy… —se dio la vuelta tan rápido como si pisara brasas ardientes, cubriéndose los ojos con un brazo—. ¡Vamos, Daisy, vayamos al jardín!

Daisy corrió a estrechar la mano que su padre le tendía a ciegas, y juntos abandonaron la habitación tan rápido como las piernas de Stear le permitieron, quien, tomando a su hija en brazos, salió prácticamente a la carrera, murmurando disculpas al aire.

Candy contuvo una risita, observando la sonrisa en el rostro de Albert, a pesar de que él intentaba mantenerse sereno.

—Será mejor que te vistas y bajemos a acompañarlos antes de que a mi hermano le dé realmente un infarto —dijo él, besándola fugazmente en los labios.

—Está bien, estaré lista en un par de minutos.

—Tómate tu tiempo. De cualquier manera, Stear lo necesitará para calmarse y a mí para explicarles a todos nuestra nueva situación.

—¿Te refieres a lo que hablamos anoche? —una chispa de ilusión apareció en sus ojos.

Albert sonrió, besándola una vez más, en esta ocasión de forma prolongada y apasionada. Y Candy no necesitó más respuesta. Unos minutos más tarde, ataviada con un hermoso vestido color granate, préstamo de Rosmary. Candy caminaba del brazo de Albert rumbo a la terraza, donde los demás miembros de la familia los esperaban tomando el té.

—¡Candy, Albert, al fin llegáis! —los recibió Rosmary—. Me alegra que estéis aquí. Strar se muere de ganas por decir algo.

—Sí, yo, ehm… —Stear carraspeó, poniéndose torpemente de pie— Mis disculpas, Candice, por el encuentro anterior. No pretendía ser indiscreto.

—Ya está olvidado, Stear. Por favor, no te disculpes más. Y llámame Candy —ella sonrió, conmovida al verlo tan nervioso.

Él la miró por primera vez a los ojos, haciendo un leve asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta.

—Bien, todo arreglado —intervino Rosmary—. Pobre Stear, no te había visto ponerte tan rojo desde que descubriste que a Pauna le habían crecido los pechos y necesitaba usar un corsé.

—¡Rosmary! —gritaron al unísono Pauna y Stear, ambos tan rojos que hacían una pareja perfecta con el vestido que Candy llevaba puesto.

—Lo siento, a veces se me va la lengua —Rosmary hizo una mueca, apenada—. Daisy, cariño, vamos a jugar al jardín. Hagamos pompas de jabón, ¿quieres? —Le tendió una mano que la pequeña aceptó, y juntas se alejaron rumbo a los jardines.

—Me disculpo por eso —Albert le susurró al oído a Candy, retirando una silla para permitirle tomar asiento—. A veces temo que mis hermanas carecen de filtro al hablar.

—¡Oye, estoy aquí mismo! —replicó Pauna, indignada, sirviendo el té en las finas tazas de porcelana china— Candy, no creas una sola de sus palabras. Mi hermana y yo somos el vivo ejemplo de la decencia y el buen comportamiento —aseguró la joven, tendiéndole una de las tazas.

A Candy se le hizo la boca agua al percibir el aroma delicado del té humeando en su taza y el de los delicados pastelillos en la mesa. No se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta ese momento.

—Te faltó mencionar la discreción, que es el punto que tratamos—contradijo Albert.

—¡Albert, ya basta! Candy, sabes a lo que me refiero —Pauna le sonrió, alargando la bandeja con bocaditos para que ella cogiera uno.

—Por supuesto —contestó Candy, eligiendo un delicado pastelito de fresas con crema.

—Creo que Candy ya se ha dado cuenta de la realidad —replicó Albert—. Por cierto, no te he presentado a mi hermano debidamente—añadió antes de que Pauna tuviera oportunidad de replicar—. Él es Alistear mi hermano quien me sigue en edad. Stear ya conoces a Candy, nuestra estimada huésped, a quien esperamos tener mucho tiempo más en nuestra casa —le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice que Candy contestó con otra idéntica.

—Es un placer, Candy —Stear hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza, dedicándole una sonrisa—. Probablemente no me recuerdes. Nos conocimos días atrás, cuando tú estabas a punto de darte un baño de agua fría…

—¿Qué cosa? —Candy abrió mucho los ojos.

—Oh, disculpa por eso. Estaba de visita el día que caíste enferma y tuvieron que darte un baño con agua fría… ¡No es que haya visto nada!

—¡Stear…! —gruñó Albert.

Las mejillas de Candy se encendieron tanto como las de Stear.

—Creo que las mujeres de esta familia no somos las únicas sin un filtro —musitó Pauna tras su taza de té.

—Yo lo siento, juro que no vi nada —Stear se puso todavía más rojo.

—Stear, creo que tu té se está enfriando —masculló Albert, interrumpiéndolo.

—Mis disculpas —añadió él, cubriéndose los labios con la tacita de té.

—No tiene importancia —Candy sonrió, bebiendo su propio té, aguantando la risa que luchaba por emerger a borbotones desde lo más profundo de su interior. Un sitio que ni siquiera recordaba que existiera hasta ahora.

Desde que conoció a Albert, su vida había cambiado tanto que no podría terminar una lista detallada ni aunque acabara con el papel de todo el mundo, pero quizá, lo que más destacaba en ese momento para ella era el sentirse feliz. La prueba de ello era la sensación de la risa que había vuelto a su vida. Una sensación que la llenaba de plenitud, y que hacía tanto, tanto tiempo que no sentía, que había olvidado que existía.

Stear retomó la palabra al poco tiempo, y Candy aprovechó la oportunidad para observarlo detenidamente por primera vez. Era bastante parecido físicamente a Albert, aunque con el cabello negro, su estatura era más baja y sus ojos tenían un color azul brillante, como el mar profundo, usaba anteojos redondos se veia muy intelectual. Y a diferencia de Albert, no parecía existir ninguna máscara que ocultara los sentimientos de ese hombre, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras veía a su hija correteando tras las pompas de jabón que su tía Rosmary hacía para ella.

—Es encantadora —comentó tCandy—. Tu esposa y tú sois muy afortunados.

—Sí, eh…. Gracias —una sonrisa triste apareció en sus labios—. En realidad, mi esposa falleció. Pero estoy seguro de que te agradecería el cumplido, Candy. Eres muy amable.

—Oh, Dios, lo siento tanto —Candy se llevó una mano a los labios.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada —Stear sonrió—. No es que esperara que lo supieras ni nada. Es decir, ¿por qué habrías de saberlo? No nos conocemos de nada… ¿o sí?

Albert carraspeó, interrumpiendo su conversación.

—Lo siento. Mejor cierro la boca. Sencillamente no controlo lo que digo cuando estoy cerca de ti, Candy… Es decir —carraspeó—. Oh, creo escuchar a Daisy, ¡ya voy, mi amor! —Se puso de pie con una sonrisa forzada—. Si me disculpan, mi hija me necesita.

Candy observó a Stear alejarse por los jardines con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. No comprendía el motivo de su nerviosismo, pero algo le decía que él era una persona agradable y con el tiempo podrían llegar a conocerse mejor.

Daisy llegó en ese momento, corriendo como un torbellino y se ocultó bajo la falda de Candy.

Albert se puso nervioso, pero Candy le hizo una señal para que se quedara quieto, y riendo hizo salir a la niña con cosquillas y palabras dulces. La pequeña niña, una vez libre del enredo de enaguas en el que se había metido, se sentó en su regazo y se comió el resto del bocadillo de Candy.

Albert observó con singular cariño cómo ella cuidaba de la pequeña, mimándola al extremo, ofreciéndole otro pastelito a su elección y ayudándola a beber un poco de té sin quemarse los labios.

—Creo que le gustas —Pauna sonrió, poniéndose de pie—. Stear se pondrá muy contento.

—Es una preciosa niña —sonrió Candy, abrazándola con cariño— Un angelito…

—A ella no le gusta mucho que la abracen —le explicó Pauna cuando Daisy comenzó a revolverse en sus brazos hasta conseguir escapar de su regazo. Salió disparada a los jardines, riendo sin parar.

—Lo siento tanto, iré a por ella…

—No te preocupes, Candy, ella siempre hace eso —Pauna la tranquilizó—. Voy con ella. Disculpadme, por favor —Pauna salió corriendo tras la niña, llamándola por su nombre en vano, porque la pequeña no contestó y siguió corriendo a toda prisa.

—Albert, lo siento tanto.

—No te preocupes, Candy. Como te explicó Pauna, eso es normal en Daisy. No hiciste nada malo, al contrario, te has portado excelente con ella. Estoy seguro de que Stear estará encantado contigo.

Candy suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

—No estoy segura de que le agrade. No debí mencionar a la esposa de Strar de haber sabido… —Candy lo miró, preocupada—, no pretendía ser descortés.

—No lo has sido. No podías saberlo y, de todas formas, no has dicho nada malo. Stear lo sabe y, al contrario, estoy seguro de que está encantado contigo. Has sido muy amable con Daisy y eso es lo único que cuenta para él.

—¿Y por qué no iba a serlo? Esa pequeña es un ángel.

—Lo sé —Albert sonrió, aunque la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos—Desgraciadamente, no hay muchas personas que piensen como tú. Especialmente dentro de la alta sociedad…

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Daisy no habla, y tiene un comportamiento… peculiar.

—¿Está enferma?

—No… No lo sé, en realidad —se encogió de hombros—. No puedo decir con certeza qué tiene, he visto las mismas características en algunos pocos casos antes, pero es realmente extraño y ningún paciente es igual… Como sea, no es algo grave. Daisy es una niña muy dulce, inteligente a su manera, noble como ninguna otra persona. Sin embargo, es poca la gente capaz de percibir esa nobleza que posee.

—No puedo creerlo. Si esa niña es todo corazón —Candy frunció el ceño—. ¿Quién podría pensar algo distinto de ese dulce angelito?

—Muchas personas. Por desgracia —Albert tomó su mano—. Me alegra que tú no seas una de ellas.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Antes muerta que ser tan… estúpida —bufó, encontrando la palabra adecuada, una que no sacara colores al rostro de Albert. A veces podía ser capaz de hablar con el peor vocabulario de una taberna. Lo sabía bien: el dueño de la taberna más grande de la localidad era el cliente más fiel de su padre, y en su juventud ella había sido la principal ayudante de su padre. Escuchó muchas cosas que el delicado oído de una dama decente no debería haber oído nunca en su vida. Y quizá ella no era muy decente, porque le encantaba repetir esas palabrotas cuando tenía ocasión—. Porque no existe otra palabra para definir al que ose tratar a una pequeña tan encantadora de otra manera que no sea como a un dulce ángel.

Albert rio ligeramente.

—Tienes toda la razón —la besó en los labios—. Pero no te enfurezcas o terminarás echando humo por las orejas. Vamos, deja ese tema ya y toma tu té antes de que termines despotricando contra todos los malos corazones de la tierra. Aunque pensándolo bien, no sé si será adecuado tenerte cerca de los cuchillos de mantequilla… Te ves tan enojada que podrías usarlos como arma y salir a luchar contra el mundo entero.

—Muy gracioso —bufó ella—. Y lo haría gustosa si me topara de frente con cualquier individuo con tan poco corazón como para atreverse a decir o hacer cualquier cosa contra esa pequeña.

—Y con ello, te has ganado mi eterno respeto, querida mía —él tomó su mano y la besó en los nudillos—. Cuenta conmigo para secundar cualquier acto que desees emprender, mi valerosa guerrera.

Candy soltó una carcajada, llamando la atención de los demás que ya regresaban a tomar asiento en la mesa.

—¿De qué os reís tanto? Compartid con nosotros aquello que es motivo de tanta alegría y así podremos reírnos todos —dijo Stear muy animado, sentando a la pequeña Daisy en sus piernas.

Candy sonrió, contenta de verlo más relajado.

—Por cierto, Candy, te agradezco que trataras tan bien a mi hija. Es muy amable de tu parte.

—No hay nada que agradecer —ella no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendida, ¿cómo se había enterado?

Stear compartió una mirada con Pauna, y Candy tuvo la sospecha de que la hermana menor de la familia había tenido algo que ver en el cambio de su hermano.

—Antes de que cualquiera diga nada, Candy y yo tenemos algo muy importante que anunciar —dijo Albert, poniéndose de pie y tomando la mano de Candy con sumo afecto.

Pauna se quedó con una galleta a medio camino hacia la boca y Rosmary escupió el sorbo de té que acababa de beber.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —chilló Pauna, poniéndose de pie y corriendo a abrazarlos a ambos—. ¡Vais a casaros!

—¡Pero si todavía no lo he dicho! —gruñó Albert, fingiéndose molesto.

—¡No tienes que hacerlo, tonto! ¡Es obvio! —rio Rosmary, corriendo a abrazarlos también—. ¡Me alegro tanto por los dos!

—Pero si acabo de veros, ¿por qué no me dijisteis nada? —reclamó Stear, poniéndose de pie con Daisy en los brazos, dispuesto a unirse al momento familiar.

—Me alegro de que no lo hicieran —dijo Pauna—, no hubiera sido justo que te dijeran a ti primero que iban a casarse. La vez anterior fue a Rosmary… ¡auch!

—Oh, ¿te pisé querida? Lo siento tanto —Rosmary le dedicó una falsa sonrisa a su hermana.

—Si nos concedéis un minuto, por favor —Albert apartó a sus hermanos, de modo que quedaran ellos dos, frente a frente. Antes de que Candy pudiera comprender lo que sucedía, Albert estaba arrodillado ante ella, con un hermoso anillo de compromiso en la mano.

—Candy, amor mío, ¿te casarías conmigo? —le preguntó, mirándola con una devoción tal que le derritió el corazón.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —Candy sintió que las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos cuando él colocó la sortija en su dedo—. Albert, no puedo creerlo… ¿cuándo has hecho esto?

—Es algo que tenía guardado —él se encogió de hombros—. Una reliquia familiar que supuse te gustaría.

Candy sonrió, volviéndose hacia los hermanos de Albert, que por algún motivo, lucían algo sorprendidos, incluso pálidos.

—¿No es la anterior sortija…?

—Pauna, es una sortija hermosa, es todo cuanto importa —Rosmary le dio un codazo en las costillas, haciéndola callar—. Vamos todos, tomemos asiento. Permitamos que los novios se relajen; en adelante tendremos mucho trabajo para planear la boda. Este puede ser su último momento de paz antes de la ceremonia.

—En ese caso, deberíamos celebrarlo — dijo Stear en tono de broma.

—Muy gracioso, Stear —bufó Rosmary.

—Sólo fue una broma inocente.

—Pues mejor no digas nada que no sea útil. Sabes que me tomo las bodas muy en serio.

—Las bodas y todo lo demás —Stear puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tengo una idea que encantará a todos —Pauna los interrumpió antes de que la discusión pasara a mayores—. Eso si es que Albert se decide a cooperar.

—No prometo nada —contestó Albert, sin perder de vista el rostro de Candy. Sencillamente le fascinaba verla sonreír. Y más le fascinaba que fuera él quien hubiera provocado esa sonrisa en su rostro.

—Oh, no puedes negarte. No a Cand, y ella me ha prometido que intercedería en mi favor.

Candy sonrió ligeramente, comprendiendo a qué se refería.

—Es cierto, Albert, lo siento. Deberé pedirte que hagas aquello que Pauna desea.

—Lo que tú desees dalo por hecho, amor mío.

—¿No te lo dije yo? —Pauna aplaudió, llena de orgullo—. ¿Candy, podrías acompañarme dentro de casa un momento? —le pidió Pauna, guiñándole un ojo.

—Por supuesto —Candy sonrió de oreja a oreja, poniéndose de pie.

—No os vayáis a ningún lado —les dijo Pauna, llevándose a Candy del brazo con ella al interior de la casa—. Estaremos de vuelta en un segundo.

—Ya que nos hemos quedado a solas un momento —Stear se acercó a Albert—, ¿me puedes explicar cómo vas a desposar a tu esposa… otra vez?

Albert frunció el ceño.

—No es ninguna broma, te lo pregunto muy en serio. Podrías meterte en un buen lío…

—No lo haré —Albert lo interrumpió, vehemente—. Existen mil maneras de hacerlo; una boda falsa, renovación de votos, pagarle a quien sea… Haré lo que sea necesario para convertir a Candy en mi esposa.

—Otra vez…

—Sí, otra vez —masculló Albert, exhalando una bocanada de aire—Estoy decidido, Stear. Nada me detendrá para estar junto a la mujer que amo, ahora que la vida me ha dado una segunda oportunidad.

Strar bajó la vista, como si un pensamiento triste pasara por su cabeza.

—Te entiendo… —dijo tras unos minutos de silencio—. De estar en tu lugar, haría exactamente lo mismo —lo miró a los ojos, palmeando su hombro con afabilidad—. Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, hermano. Te la mereces.

Albert sonrió, estrechando a su vez el hombro de su hermano.

—Te lo agradezco, Stear. Y espero que algún día tú también la encuentres, una vez más.

Stear se encogió de hombros.

—El verdadero amor sólo llega una vez. Y dado que estoy seguro de que la mía realmente se ha ido y descansa en paz, me temo que esa oportunidad ha pasado completamente para mí —sonrió, esta vez de forma más profunda—. Sin embargo, eso no implica que no sea feliz. Tengo a mi pequeña Daisy, a mis hermanos y a una cuñada por partida doble —bromeó—. No podría pedirle más a la vida… Quizá un par de sobrinos en los próximos dos años, pero no hay presión.

Albert rio sonoramente, acompañado por Stear Por el rabillo del ojo, Albert notó que Candy salía una vez más de la casa, acompañada por Pauna. Ambas sonreían, mientras avanzaban hacia ellos.

—Me da gusto encontrarte tan alegre — le dijo Candy, manteniendo los brazos juntos a su espalda.

—¿Cómo no estarlo? Tengo a la mujer más hermosa del mundo a mi lado, y pronto se convertirá en mi esposa —intentó abrazarla, pero ella se apartó.

Albert arqueó una ceja, extrañado por su reacción.

—Me alegra que te sientas de ese modo, espero que ese sentimiento ayude a persuadirte a hacer algo especial por mí…

—¿A qué te refieres? —la ceja de Albert se levantó aún más. Candy lo miró, sonriéndole de la forma más inocente que consiguió.

—Por favor, Albert, ¿tocarías algo para mí?

—¿Tocar…?

—Sí, una pieza… —ella llevó los brazos hacia el frente, colocando el violín que había llevado oculto a su espalda ante ellos—, para mí.

Toda alegría se borró del rostro de Albert.

—¿De dónde ha salido esto?

Pauna y Candy compartieron una mirada de complicidad.

—Oh, vamos, Albert, no seas malo. Toca algo para nosotros… Por los viejos tiempos —le pidió Pauna, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Por favor —añadió Candy, alzando el violín hacia él.

Albert suspiró y tomó el violín. Se sentía extraño al tenerlo una vez más en sus manos. Sentir el peso frío de la madera, percibir la tensión de las cuerdas bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Lo colocó sobre su hombro y comenzó a raspar las cuerdas con el arco.

Y la música nació por sí misma…

Era una melodía triste, llena de emoción.

Todos guardaron silencio. Incluso Daisy parecía extasiada con la música, recostada sobre el pecho de su padre.

Candy observó con fascinación a Albert mientras tocaba. Él mantenía los ojos cerrados, su rostro lucía impasible, y a la vez, lleno de emoción… como si la música lo transportara a otra dimensión, muy lejos de ellos. A un sitio donde él era feliz, donde todo era perfecto, y gracias a esa melodía, ellos conseguían compartir ese mundo con él.

Candy cerró los ojos, embelesada con esa imagen, con esa melodía tan encantadora, que le llegaba al alma, transportándola a otro mundo, junto a Albert.

Y ya no se encontraba en ese jardín, se encontraba en otro sitio muy distinto. Era invierno, la nieve caía alrededor, pero la gente no lo notaba. Bailaban con alegría, protegidos con bufandas y chales tejidos, gorros y abrigos de lana muy usados, alrededor de un gran fuego en torno al que se servían bebidas y comida navideña. Albert, a un costado de la fogata, tocaba alegremente el violín, acompañado por sus hermanos y otros miembros del pueblo, dando vida a la fiesta navideña local.

Elizabeth se acercó a él y le dio una taza humeante de café. Albert dejó a un lado el violín y tomó el café, calentándose los dedos con el hierro del asa de la vieja taza.

—¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo? —le preguntó después de beber un sorbo.

—No sería correcto —contestó Candy, echando un vistazo en derredor—. Tú eres el único violinista.

—Podrán sobrevivir un rato sin el violín. Es lo bueno de que se trate de una orquesta informal —sonrió Albert, dejando la taza sobre uno de los troncos ubicados en torno a la fogata y tendiéndole una mano—. Vamos, Candy. Baila conmigo. Aunque sólo sea una pieza.

Candy suspiró y estiró la mano, entrelazando los dedos con los de él.

—Está bien, supongo… —se encogió de hombros—. No puedo decirle que no al conde de Lakewood.

—No. No puedes decirle que no a tu esposo —corrigió él, acercándola por la cintura y uniendo sus labios a los de ella en un apasionado beso.

Candy trastabilló, regresando a la realidad de golpe. Al abrir los ojos, encontró a su alrededor todo como lo había visto hacía un segundo antes, sólo que a la vez, nada era igual… Algo había sucedido en su interior. Fue como si una cortina se descorriera, despejando la bruma que cubría su mente… Y todo quedó claro ante ella.

—¿Candy? —Albert había dejado de tocar y ahora la miraba fijamente, preocupado—. ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Te has sentido mal una vez más?

Candy lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, tomando largas bocanadas de aire, boqueando igual que un pez fuera del agua. Y es que así se sentía, como si estuviera ahogándose…

—¡Albert…! —le dijo, sin dejar de mirarlo, como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez—. ¡Tú eres mi Albert! ¡Tú eres mi marido!

Continuara...,? ﾟﾎﾻ?

 _ **En esta historia, Daisy sufre de autismo. Con esta pequeñita se difunde el tema del autismo.**_

 _ **El autismo es una condición de discapacidad que perdura a lo largo de la vida, presentándose en todas las razas y grupos sociales sin distinción alguna. Es muy probable que en esa época desconocieran completamente este mal. La palabra autismo fue utilizada por primera vez por el psiquiatra suizo Eugene Bleuler en 1912.**_

 _ **Sin embargo, la clasificación médica del autismo no ocurrió hasta 1943, con el doctor Leo Kanner, del Hospital John Hopkins. A pesar de esto, el autismo es un trastorno poco conocido, en especial en países del tercer mundo, y lo que se sabe de él aún es escaso. Hacen falta investigaciones, recursos y ayuda, mucha ayuda, para integrar a estos niños a la sociedad, así como para educar sobre el tema a la gente.**_

 _ **Es necesario que todos sepan que una persona diferente no es menos que ellos, merece respeto, aceptación y cariño.**_


	27. Chapter 25

**CAPITULO 25**

 _Windsor, Gran Bretaña_

Albert mezcló las últimas hierbas en el mortero, tal como su maestro, el doctor White le había ordenado, antes de hacer las últimas anotaciones en su libro y cerrarlo. Estaba exhausto, esas dos primeras semanas de clase habían sido las más difíciles de toda su carrera de medicina (y eso que ya se había titulado). ¡Por Dios, sin duda ésas habían sido las semanas más arduas de su vida! No obstante, si la fama que precedía al doctor White sobre sus exuberantes conocimientos y la excelencia de sus medicamentos era cierta, bien merecía la pena el esfuerzo. Tenía un motivo de mucho peso para haber elegido ir a estudiar esa especialidad con el doctor White tan lejos de casa, cuando bien podría haber elegido otro puesto más cómodo en un hospital de Londres o en la misma universidad donde hizo sus estudios en Oxford. Ofertas no le habían faltado. Sin embargo, él quería más. Quería ser un descubridor de nuevas alternativas médicas, nuevas curas, un visionario del futuro que trajera nuevas esperanzas al mundo. Y por lo que sabía, nadie mejor que el doctor White para aprender las bases de todo ello.

Su meta siempre había sido convertirse en el mejor médico y curador que puso los pies sobre la tierra. Se lo había prometido a su hermano. No volvería a ver a otro niño morir de sarampión ni de ningún otro mal de estar en sus manos el evitarlo. Y si el arduo trabajo era la clave para avanzar hacia la prosperidad, tal como el doctor White le había enseñado durante su primera clase, estaba determinado a trabajar arduamente para conseguir su meta.

Con un nuevo brío reluciendo en sus ojos, se dedicó una vez más a la tarea de machacar la mezcla de hojas de varias plantas medicinales cuando escuchó las ruedas de un carruaje deteniéndose ante la fachada de la morada. Por instinto levantó la vista. Solía trabajar frente a la ventana, donde se recibía la mejor luz. Y fue cuando la vio…

Sencillamente el corazón se le paralizó cuando sus ojos se toparon con esa criatura celestial.

Un ángel, tenía que ser un ángel. Sencillamente esa criatura no podía ser una mujer cualquiera…

Ella sonreía, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y el rostro asomado por la ventanilla del carruaje, disfrutando de la delicada brisa que jugueteaba con sus cabellos dorados como el oro, desprendiéndolos de su tocado.

El cochero abrió la puerta y ella bajó. Albert no perdió detalle de cada uno de sus movimientos, ni de sus delicadas mejillas encendidas a causa del viento, sus grandes y luminosos ojos verde brillante, como el de las hojas en primavera y las esmeraldas que observaban todo a su alrededor con intensa curiosidad, como si deseara comerse el mundo a su paso.

Era preciosa. La mujer más bella que pudo poner un pie sobre la tierra o el firmamento. Ni siquiera el hecho de que su peinado se hubiera deshecho menguaba su belleza. Todo lo contrario, su cabello, desordenado y suelto en varios mechones, enmarcaba en suaves rizos dorados su rostro y cuello, resaltando las finas y delicadas facciones de su encantador rostro.

Alguien debió hablarle, porque ella se giró y comenzó a acomodarse el desordenado tocado.

Quien fuera con quien mantenía la conversación, debió ponerla de bastante mal humor, pues sus cejas se juntaron y sus labios se tensaron en una línea. Pronto su interlocutora se dejó ver cuando el cochero la ayudó a bajar del carruaje. Se trataba de una mujer de edad madura. Tenía el cabello caoba y facciones duras, la nariz recta y puntiaguda, y unos ojos pequeños y brillantes, suspicaces. Le recordaba bastante a la institutriz que el viejo Andrew contrató para instruir a sus hermanos.

Tras la mujer se apeó una niña de unos nueve años, su rostro era bastante similar al de la joven que lo había embelesado, pero sus facciones eran idénticas a las de la mujer mayor, así como el color de su cabello.

La joven belleza se apartó ligeramente de las otras dos damas, buscando el reflejo de la ventana para terminar de retocar su peinado. Justamente delante de él…

Albert dejó de respirar cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos… y fue magia. Él sonrió, y se sorprendió agitando la mano en un saludo, sintiéndose un completo idiota. Para su sorpresa, ella contestó al saludo con una sutil sonrisa.

—¡Candice! —escuchó que la mujer de cabello castaño la llamaba.

—Enseguida voy, madre —respondió la joven.

Candice.

Candice. Albert se encontró repitiendo su nombre, saboreándolo en sus labios. Ella lo miró una última vez, se terminó de colocar el sombrero y se marchó, siguiendo a su madre hacia la entrada principal del edificio… donde se encontraron con el doctor White Y por la forma en que la mujer mayor lo besó en los labios, toda duda con respecto a la relación que podían guardar con su profesor quedó sepultada.

Los agudos ojos de halcón del doctor White se cruzaron con los suyos, y Albert se sorprendió al encontrarse encaramado sobre la ventana, por haber seguido de cerca los pasos de la bella Candice.

Con un movimiento brusco, se apartó de la ventana y volvió a su trabajo. El doctor White tenía severas reglas, entre ellas, no acercarse a su familia. Sus compañeros se lo habían advertido al llegar, y ahora comprendía el motivo…

Pero, Dios, ¿cómo iba a conseguir quitarse a esa joven de la cabeza? Sólo le había hecho falta un vistazo para saberse completa y absurdamente perdido por esa mujer.

Candy apenas podía respirar mientras entraba por la puerta principal. Había sido un largo viaje desde Londres, donde habían estado los dos últimos meses de visita en casa de su abuela. Se sentía ansiosa por volver a casa, extrañaba mucho a su papá y a los sirvientes, además de su propia habitación; sin duda dormir con Patty y su aterradora colección de bichos de jardín no era la mejor forma de conciliar el sueño. No obstante, había algo, o mejor dicho alguien, que ocasionaba el mayor deseo en ella de volver a casa…

Su padre lo había llamado para presentarlo, y nada más escuchar su nombre los nervios la recorrieron de arriba abajo. Albert Andrew. Así es como dijo su padre que se llamaba «su alumno estrella», el hombre (el primero en la historia de formación de la escuela White) que sería su ayudante personal y vigilaría de cerca el minucioso jardín de hierbas, flores y plantas medicinales que su padre había hecho crecer en su propia casa.

Apenas pudo dominar la emoción cuando su padre lo presentó ante la familia. Conforme a lo que su papá les había contado en sus cartas, Albert se quedaría a vivir en su casa, por lo que lo vería a diario.

Y eso no podía causarle mayor alegría.

No lo conocía en persona, pero en cierta forma, sentía que ya lo conocía gracias a la correspondencia de su padre, y sentía tantos deseos de profundizar ese conocimiento que apenas podía soportar el impulso de correr a entablar una conversación con él.

—Mi hija, Candice —escuchó su propio nombre en los labios de su padre.

Candy hizo una reverencia y apenas pudo dominar una sonrisa nerviosa cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de Albert.

—Puedes llamarme Candy. Todos me llaman así.

—Candy, entonces —contestó él, dirigiéndole una sonrisa tímida.

—Y mi hija menor, Patricia —su padre continuó las presentaciones, antes de conducir a su nuevo ayudante rumbo al ala oeste de la casa.

No es que la casa fuera muy grande, pero su padre necesitaba bastante espacio para trabajar, y su familia no sólo lo respetaba, sino que le ayudaba en todo lo necesario para que sus investigaciones concluyeran exitosamente. Candy en especial, quien sin duda adoraba cada uno de las investigaciones de su padre (a quien quería tanto que sencillamente había olvidado que no era su verdadero padre).

Candy le leía a Patty por enésima vez la maravillosa historia de Un sueño de verano , la favorita de su hermana menor, mientras las dos, acomodadas sobre una manta bajo el roble del jardín, disfrutaban de esa hermosa mañana de verano. De pronto, una alta figura les hizo sombra. Candy alzó la vista, tan sorprendida como Patty por la repentina intrusión. Quien fuera se había aproximado hasta ellas sin hacer el menor ruido.

—Disculpen si las interrumpo. No era mi intención perturbarlas.

—¿Albert? —Candy sonrió al reconocerlo. Era tan alto, que su figura se cernía como una montaña sobre ellas, y al contraste con el sol, su figura no era más que una silueta oscura y no había conseguido reconocerlo—. No nos interrumpe en absoluto, por favor, tome asiento con nosotras. Estamos leyendo uno de los favoritos de Patty Sueño de una noche de verano .

—¿No es una lectura un poco… compleja para una niña tan pequeña?

—¿Pequeña? ¡Qué va! —replicó Patty—. Soy perfectamente capaz de leer a Shakespeare. Mi padre dice que, de ser hombre, podría estar ahora mismo en la universidad.

—Sin duda —Albert sonrió—. Sin embargo, tienes suerte de ser una niña. Puedes jugar a las muñecas y pasar el día con tu hermana. Si estuvieras en la universidad, no podrías hacerlo.

—Sí, supongo… —ella se encogió de hombros—. Pero ya no tengo con quién jugar desde que la pobre Penélope se rompió —un suspiro de tristeza escapó de sus diminutos labios, a pesar de su evidente esfuerzo por ocultarlo.

—Bien, sobre eso… —Albert alargó la mano que había mantenido oculta tras la espalda y le tendió una muñeca a la niña. Los ojos de Patty se abrieron como platos, al tiempo que la alegría volvía a su rostro.

—¡Penélope! —exclamó, envolviendo a la muñeca en un abrazo—¡Estás viva!

—Sólo necesitaba unas pocas suturas —Albert le guiñó un ojo— Pero tendrás que ser más cuidadosa con ella en adelante, ¿de acuerdo? Las muñecas no son buenas para las caídas de los árboles.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, Albert —se alzó de puntitas y lo besó en la mejilla—. ¡Muchas gracias! Eres el mejor médico del mundo —rio, saliendo a la carrera rumbo a la casa, llamando a gritos a su madre para que viera la fabulosa resurrección de Penélope.

—Gracias Albert —Candy sonrió, y le dedicó una mirada tan emocionada como la de su hermana. Una mirada que le calentó el corazón.

Había pasado todas las noches de esa semana trabajando en la muñeca. Gracias al cielo que la señora White se había negado a hacer el sepelio de Penélope, como la pequeña Patty había querido. Quitarle las marcas de tierra al vestido de la muñeca habría sido bastante difícil.

—No es nada. Sin duda mi fama traspasará fronteras, seré conocido como «el hombre que salvó a una muñeca» —bromeó, haciendo reír a Candy.

—Para Patty significa mucho lo que has hecho… y para mí —bajó la vista, al tiempo que el rubor encendía sus mejillas.

Albert sintió que la respiración se le agitaba. Sin duda apreciaba a Patty, pero si había hecho todo eso había sido para agradar a Candy. Dios, habría montado una tienda de muñecas con tal de ganarse una sola de sus sonrisas.

—Tengo una hermana pequeña también, sé lo importante que son para ellas sus muñecas.

—¿Tienes una hermanita?

—De hecho tengo dos hermanas, y tres hermanos varones —Albert sonrió—. Los años me han enseñado a mantener un buen surtido de juguetes caseros.

—Es increíble —sonrió ella, sin perder detalle de sus palabras.

—No ha sido nada, sólo un poco de práctica. Mi tutor tiene por pasatiempo restaurar artefactos antiguos, incluidas las muñecas, y aprendí de él.

—Un pasatiempo extraño.

—Sí, bueno… No es un hombre común —se encogió de hombros—Tiene un gran corazón, y supongo que no le gusta ver que se desecha algo que todavía podría tener una segunda oportunidad…—había algo en su voz, una tristeza mezclada con afecto, que llamó la atención de Candy.

—Sin duda debe ser un gran hombre —Candy sonrió—. Me encantaría poder conocerlo algún día.

Los ojos de Albert se iluminaron.

—Estoy seguro de que él sería de su agrado, y usted del suyo, por supuesto. Es un hombre extraordinario, y siempre ha sabido apreciar a las damas encantadoras como usted… —él se calló al tiempo que sus mejillas se encendían.

Candy sonrió, bajando tímidamente las pestañas.

—Mi padre me ha contado que él los adoptó a usted y a sus hermanos cuando no eran más que un montón de niños medio salvajes que vivían en una choza en el bosque… —al notar el horror en la mirada de Albert, Candy se corrigió—. Lo siento, no quise que sonara así…

Albert se había puesto muy serio. Candy pudo notar la tensión en un músculo de su mandíbula, cerrada tan firme que bien podría haber soldado sus muelas unas con otras.

—No quiero importunarla con mis cosas. Será mejor que me vaya…—dijo él, poniéndose de pie.

—¿He dicho algo malo? —Candy se levantó también, dirigiéndole una mirada de preocupación—. Oh, claro que he dicho algo malo… ¡Siempre digo algo malo! Soy tan torpe…

Albert arqueó una ceja, desconcertado ante esa confesión.

—No lo es… Sólo necesito volver a mis labores, señorita —se inclinó hacia ella—. Que pase una linda mañana.

—¡No! —Candy lo sujetó del brazo antes de siquiera darse cuenta de lo que hacía—. Por favor, no se vaya… Lo siento tanto, no sé lo que digo cuando estoy nerviosa, sencillamente digo lo primero que me viene a la mente… Por favor, no se ofenda.

—Está bien, señorita…

—Candice. Ya se lo he dicho, llámeme Candice, o Candy.

—Bien… Candy —él asintió, aunque todavía no la miraba—. No me ha ofendido. Sólo ha dicho la verdad. Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo que volver al trabajo.

—Por supuesto… Esto… Me gustaría escuchar más de su vida. Si no le importa, por supuesto —aclaró, hablando a toda velocidad—. ¿Cree que podríamos charlar otro día? Podría invitarlo a tomar el té con mamá y conmigo.

—No creo que sea apropiado para una dama como usted estar en mi compañía.

—Por favor, insisto —ella sonrió, retorciéndose las manos, nerviosa—Espero que no se moleste, pero deseo tanto conocerlo… Es decir, todos nosotros. No sólo yo —se corrigió, hecha un mar de nervios—. Mi padre me ha hablado tanto de usted y su pasado que prácticamente siento que lo conozco…

—¿Lo ha hecho? —las cejas de Albert se arquearon al tiempo que sus mejillas se encendían todavía más.

—No me entienda mal —ahora eran las mejillas de ella las que estaban encendidas—. Me parece una historia tan sublime cómo usted ha cuidado de sus hermanos desde tan pequeño, y ha luchado para abrirse camino hasta convertirse en médico, ¡y el mejor de su clase!

—No es para tanto —él apartó la mirada, sus mejillas al rojo vivo.

—Claro que lo es. Y que mi padre le tomara tanta estima como para convertirlo en su mano derecha… —ella inspiró hondo, con orgullo—Es usted un hombre digno de admiración, Albert.

Él no la miraba, mantenía la vista fija en otro punto.

—Yo no lo creo así —el músculo en su mandíbula se tensó más—. De cualquier forma, no creo que sea un tema importante. Mi vida es sólo una más de las miles que se viven a diario en este lado mundo —hizo una inclinación de cabeza—. Hasta pronto, Candice.

Candy lloraba en silencio en su habitación. Se había sentido como una completa idiota al hablar con Albert. No había dejado de decir todo cuanto se le había venido a la cabeza, empeorando con cada palabra la situación en lugar de mejorarla. Ahora él debía pensar que era una tonta sin cerebro y mantendría la mayor distancia posible entre ellos. Tal como había hecho durante la cena familiar, en la que ni siquiera se había presentado.

Deseaba salir, despejarse, tomar un poco de aire fresco. A pesar de que ya llevaba ropa para dormir y era tarde, decidió que no podría conciliar el sueño si no se despejaba antes la cabeza. Y para hacerlo, necesitaba respirar el aire frío de la noche, eso sin duda la ayudaría, o al menos el frío la aturdiría lo suficiente como para desmayarse por una hipotermia. Lo que fuera primero. Por lo que no se preocupó de cubrirse con su chal y se escabulló fuera de su habitación, rumbo a los jardines.

Afuera estaba muy oscuro, no había luna, ni siquiera una estrella, y los truenos amenazaban con una tormenta en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, ella continuó avanzando, decidida a tomar un poco de aire. Si se mojaba, mejor. Una pulmonía le vendría bien, ¡estar muerta le vendría bien! Después del desastre de la conversación con Albert, sólo deseaba que se la tragara la tierra y que no la escupiera de regreso jamás…

Escuchó el sonido de un violín. La melodía provenía del jardín, estaba segura. No era muy alta, pero alcanzaba a escucharla con nitidez.

Antes de percatarse de lo que hacía, se encontró siguiendo el sonido de la música hasta hallar el origen:

Albert. Sentado en los escalones de un antiguo kiosco, rasgaba las cuerdas del violín con destreza, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, perdido en la melodía que hacía nacer de su instrumento.

De pronto, como si se hubiera percatado de que no se encontraba solo, dejó de tocar y abrió los ojos.

Candy se encontró paralizada como una estatua delante de él. Hubiera deseado escapar, pero sus pies sencillamente se habían plantado en el césped como si fueran las raíces de otro árbol más del lugar.

—Yo… lo siento —tartamudeó, abrazándose a sí misma—. No quería…

—No debería estar aquí sola y de noche, Candice —le dijo Albert, su voz sonando como la de un padre o un hermano mayor protector—. El doctor White y su madre se enfadarán mucho si la llegan a encontrar en este sitio y en estas condiciones.

Ella frunció el ceño. Una cosa es que estuviera enfadado por su estúpida verborrea, otra muy diferente que la tratara como si fuera una tonta niña pequeña que se escapa de casa para hacer travesuras.

—Sé muy bien lo que hago, muchas gracias —alzó la barbilla, dirigiéndole una mirada desafiante—. No necesito permiso de nadie para asomarme a la seguridad a mi propio jardín.

—Le recuerdo que es un jardín conjunto, no sólo de su familia. Y cualquier persona podría entrar en él y verla, encontrarla en este estado… inapropiado para una dama.

—Soy bastante mayor como para saber cuidarme sola, señor Andrew. Y si deseo salir a caminar… —se quedó callada cuando él se puso de pie y en menos de dos zancadas estuvo delante de ella, plantándole cara—, lo haré —terminó la frase a pesar de todo, tragando saliva cuando sus agudos ojos se fijaron en ella.

Estaba muy oscuro, su silueta apenas perceptible gracias a la tenue luz de unas cuantas farolas cercanas de una casa vecina. Sin embargo ella podía verlo con claridad, percatarse de cada una de sus facciones, de sus labios, rígidos, tensos en una línea, su nariz imperfecta y tan perfecta para ella con esa extraña torcedura, y esa mandíbula cuadrada y masculina.

Sin embargo, eran esos ojos tan brillantes, dirigiéndole esa mirada intensa, lo que bien pudo atravesarle el alma.

—Si es tan grande su deseo de salir de noche, señorita Candice, me temo que tendré que ofrecerme a escoltarla.

—No es necesario —replicó ella, intentando mantener una postura resuelta, a pesar de que las piernas le temblaban y su voz sonó como si hubiera provenido de la garganta de una rana y no de la suya— Soy perfectamente capaz de caminar yo sola.

—Sin duda. No obstante, debo insistir en que me permita tener el honor de acompañarla, señorita —Albert le tendió el brazo, provocando, con sus palabras y con aquel gentil gesto, que el corazón de Candy se paralizara—. No me perdonaría saber que usted ha sufrido algún inconveniente estando yo aquí para evitarlo. Será un placer escoltarla de vuelta a su casa…

—Ya le he dicho que no…

—O bien podría pedirle a su padre que la acompañe. Tengo entendido que suele pasar buena parte de la noche en vela, por lo que él me ha contado… —y allí quedó todo rastro de ilusión. Con un suspiro de fastidio, Candy tomó el brazo de Albert y emprendió la caminata antes de que él tomara la iniciativa.

—Noto que está algo… impaciente —él buscó la palabra adecuada, retrasando el paso a pesar de la obvia necesidad de ella de ir deprisa.

—Sólo deseo terminar con esto de una vez —murmuró ella, con la vista fija en frente y la barbilla muy erguida.

—¿Para de ese modo poder encontrarse con algún novio secreto?

Candy se detuvo en seco y se volvió a mirarlo con la boca abierta, incapaz de dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Cómo dice? —preguntó Candy, escandalizada.

—No tiene que intentar engañarme, Candice —él le dirigió otra de esas intensas miradas, y ella creyó percibir algo más en sus ojos que sólo esa preocupación paternal de la que hacía gala—. Es bastante obvio, ¿no le parece?

—¡¿Cómo se atreve?! ¡Yo no tengo ningún novio! Sólo he venido en busca de un poco de aire fresco.

Albert inspiró hondo, dedicándole una mirada especulativa al tiempo que mantenía una máscara infranqueable en su propio rostro que le hacía imposible a Candy saber qué estaba pensando.

—Señorita Candice, perdóneme si esto suena un tanto…

—¿Descarado? —bufó ella, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

—Entrometido —corrigió él, ladeando la boca en una sonrisa torcida—.Sólo me preocupo por usted.

Candy abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Lo dice en serio? —la ilusión era palpable en su voz.

—Por supuesto. No quiero que su familia sufra a causa del escándalo, ni usted tampoco, por supuesto —añadió al notar que el brillo de los ojos de ella desaparecía tan rápido como había aparecido en esa oscura noche, iluminando su corazón como el más cálido sol de mediodía—. No es adecuado que una dama salga de su casa en estas circunstancias, en mitad de la noche y vestida con ropa de dormir—añadió, intentando arreglar las cosas, aunque sólo pareció empeorarlas.

Candy sintió que las mejillas se le encendían, al tiempo que echaba una mirada hacia abajo. Había olvidado completamente que iba vestida sólo con el camisón de dormir.

—Cualquier persona con deseos de malinterpretar las cosas, no dudará en crear un escándalo en base a una acción completamente inocente, como dar un simple paseo por el jardín y tomar un poco de aire —él continuó hablando, pero sus palabras sonaban confusas, casi titubeantes.

—Entonces… ¿me está diciendo que realmente usted tiene ideas malintencionadas conmigo?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—Usted ha pensado precisamente eso.

—Sí… ¡Es decir, no! —exhaló, llevándose una mano a la cara—Señorita, sólo deseo ayudarla, se lo juro.

—Le creo —dijo Candy, tras unos minutos de silencio que parecieron eternos—. Y se lo agradezco… Es decir, preocuparse tanto por mi buen nombre y el de mi familia, habla muy bien de usted, señor.

—Es mi deber. Estimo en demasía a su padre y a su familia, y a usted, por supuesto. —Albert puso tanto énfasis al pronunciar estas palabras que Candy bien podría haber subido al cielo, soñando con que significaban algo más profundo para él de lo que realmente eran.

Candy inspiró hondo, agradeciendo la oscuridad que ocultaba el azoramiento grabado en sus mejillas.

—Supongo que tiene razón, señor Andrew —aseguró, deseando con toda su alma que la tierra se abriera en ese momento y se la tragara completita—. Es un buen punto el que usted ha planteado y sin duda no debo estar en este lugar —hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza— Si me disculpa, me iré a la cama. Buenas noches.

—Señorita Candice… —ella se quedó estática al escucharlo llamarla, sintiendo una oleada de confusión atenazarle el estómago; deseaba permanecer a su lado y al mismo tiempo correr lo más lejos posible de él. ¿Qué buscaría? ¿Darle más lecciones de buen comportamiento? ¿O es que quizá se habría decidido a recitarle un par de versos de amor bajo la luz de las estrellas, como tantas noches ella había anhelado que él hiciera?

—Señorita Candice, yo… —carraspeó, tocando ligeramente su hombro.

Candy se volvió, manteniendo los ojos fijos en los suyos, brillantes y anhelantes, expectante de lo que él fuera a decirle.

—Yo… Usted… —él volvió a carraspear y bajó la mirada. De no ser porque estaba muy oscuro, Candy habría jurado ver el color encenderse en sus mejillas—, usted ha dejado caer esto… —él tendió un brazo, dejando al descubierto un trozo de tela ante su rostro.

Candy observó lo que él le alargaba con ojos entornados, intentando distinguir en la oscuridad de qué se trataba, hasta que reconoció aquella pieza de tela. Una prenda de vestir.

Una detallada pieza de encaje que sujetaba sus medias a sus pololos. ¡Su pieza de encaje que sujetaba sus medias a sus pololos!

—¡Dios! —Sintió que la sangre de todo su cuerpo se le iba al rostro en ese mismo segundo. ¡Había tirado su encaje! Seguramente se había enredado con su camisón cuando dejó todo amontonado sobre la cama al desvestirse, y ahora se había caído allí, justo en el jardín, frente a Albert…—. Oh, por Dios… —gimió, aguantando un sollozo al tiempo que salía corriendo, de vuelta a la casa.

Se encerró en su habitación y se echó a la cama a llorar por la vergüenza. Sin duda Albert no volvería a dirigirle la palabra, y lo tenía merecido. Era una boba. Una completa y total boba que no podía decir una palabra inteligente en su presencia y no podía caminar sin hacer algo ridículo, como llevarse enredada una prenda interior para dejarla caer justamente cuando se encontrara con él. Gracias al cielo que no habían sido sus pololos, o definitivamente habría muerto de vergüenza allí mismo.

No dejó de llorar hasta que salió el sol a la mañana siguiente, e incluso entonces las lágrimas parecían reacias a quedarse en su sitio, dentro de sus ojos.

Candy se negó a bajar a desayunar. Demasiado avergonzada por lo sucedido la noche anterior, se inventó un malestar inexistente; cólicos menstruales. Su padre podía ser médico, pero nunca ponía en tela de juicio los malestares femeninos. (De hecho, no quería oír una palabra al respecto.)

Pasaba de mediodía cuando Candy escuchó un sonido que le resultó familiar; la melodía de un violín. Lo extraño era que provenía justamente del otro lado de su ventana…

Se puso de pie y avanzó hasta la ventana, la cortina estaba corrida, por lo que al abrirla, el sol brillante de ese día de verano la deslumbró, pero no tanto como la sonrisa que Albert le dedicaba desde el otro lado del cristal.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó ella, abriendo de lleno la ventana y asomándose por el alféizar—. ¡Te vas a partir el cuello, Albert!

—No lo haré. Soy demasiado bueno para eso.

Candy sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

—Veo que no tienes problemas de confianza —se cruzó de brazos—,aunque dudo que eso evite que mi padre te parta la cabeza si te encuentra aquí.

—Él acaba de salir, y también tu hermana con tu madre. Estamos solos —le guiñó un ojo, ontinuando con su melodía.

Candy bufó, intentando no demostrar la alegría que le ocasionaba el verlo allí, haciendo algo tan extraño, claramente sólo para ella.

—¿Podrías explicarme qué haces allí antes de que te mates?

—Supuse que no me dejarías entrar a tu habitación si tocaba a tu puerta. Además, eso habría ido contra la reglas de la casa.

—¿Y pararte fuera de mi ventana no lo es? —preguntó, irónica.

—No, jamás se mencionó —contestó él, bajando el violín—. ¿Te importaría dejarme entrar?

—Creía que eras lo bastante bueno como para dejarte caer por el tejado.

—Lo soy. Sin embargo, sé que no será del agrado de los vecinos encontrarme en este sitio. Podrían tomarlo a mal, y las malas lenguas hablan demasiado, si comprendes a qué me refiero.

—Supongo que tienes razón —con una sonrisa curvando sus labios, Candy se movió a un lado, permitiéndole entrar en la habitación. Albert se inclinó por el hueco de la ventana y se introdujo en la habitación con una agilidad asombrosa para su estatura; era como un felino, y como tal le resultaba totalmente fascinante.

Albert se enderezó en la habitación, mirándola fijamente, sin pronunciar una palabra. Se quedaron en silencio, uno frente al otro, sin saber exactamente qué debían hacer o decir.

—Gracias —musitó él, después de lo que pareció una eternidad—. Por dejarme entrar, me refiero.

—No es nada. De todos modos no me habría gustado que cayeras por el tejado y hubieras roto ese hermoso violín —ella bromeó, haciéndolo reír—. Tocas muy bien, ¿quién te enseñó?

—Mi padre… —Albert esquivó su mirada— Bonita habitación, por cierto. Muy… femenina. ¿Esas acuarelas son tuyas?

—Podría decirse, ya que las compré —Candy sonrió—. En realidad, no soy buena con el pincel. Ni con casi nada… —bajó la vista—. No fui dotada con grandes habilidades. De hecho, no fui dotada con ninguna.

—Eso no puede ser cierto —él le dirigió una de esas intensas miradas que podían atravesarle el alma.

—Lo es —Candy sonrió, aunque él alcanzó a percibir amargura en sus ojos—. De cualquier manera, no es de mi falta de talento de lo que deseo hablar, sino del hecho que lo ha traído hasta aquí, señor Andrew —se puso seria, comenzando a hablarle de manera formal una vez más—. Le advierto que mi padre es muy estricto con sus normas, y no le agradará nada saber que usted ha subido a mi habitación. Espero que tenga un buen motivo para haberlo hecho, porque le aseguro que el que lo haya hecho por el tejado y no por la puerta no menguará su deseo de arrancarle la cabeza si esto llega a sus oídos.

—En realidad, es tu madre la que me preocupa. Creo que ella sería capaz de extraerme otra parte de mi cuerpo de llegarse a enterar de esto, y de una manera bastante… salvajemente dolorosa —sonrió cuando ella soltó una risita.

—Albert Andrew, es usted un granuja. Nunca lo habría pensado de…

—Ti.

—¿Qué? —ella arqueó las cejas, sorprendida.

—¿Por qué has empezado a hablarme de manera tan formal otra vez? Cuando me saludaste me hablaste de tú. Resulta encantador —sonrió al notar que sus mejillas se encendían—. Me gustaría que lo siguieras haciendo, si no te molesta.

Ella apartó la mirada.

—Además, fuiste tú quien lo sugirió primero, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, bueno… Creí que no te agradaba… —se encogió de hombros.

—Por supuesto que sí —él avanzó un paso, demasiado concentrado en su rostro afligido como para notar sus acciones—. Es una excelente idea. Me gustaría que…

—No —dijo ella sin mirarlo, provocando que el alma se le cayera a los pies—. No me refiero a eso —corrigió al notar que él se había puesto serio—. Creí que yo no te agradaba.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Imposible! —Él se acercó y tomó una de sus manos—Eso nunca podría ser, Candy, ¡jamás!

—Siento tanto las cosas que dije el otro día… yo, a veces hablo sin sentido… —lo miró con los ojos bañados en lágrimas— No pretendía ofenderte, Albert, te lo juro.

—No me has ofendido, Candy. Sólo dijiste la verdad sobre mí. Una verdad que puede resultar molesta, pero que es la verdad al fin.

—¿Molesta?

—No es tradicional que un caballero provenga de donde yo vengo—suspiró—. Tú eres una dama refinada, de buena familia, y yo provengo de lo más bajo… —se pasó una mano por el cabello, dirigiendo una mirada triste al violín sobre el escritorio—. He hecho de todo en esta vida para ganarme el pan, Candy. Tocar el violín en las esquinas de las calles es la única que resultaba agradable, pero eso no servía para ganar dinero para mi familia y, si no sacaba lo suficiente, tenía que buscar el modo de llenar los estómagos de mis hermanos por otros medios… —apartó la vista—. Robar era un hábito en mí hasta que mi tutor me encontró y me cambió la vida. Sin embargo, mi pasado es una parte de mí que siempre arrastraré. Un pasado que la mayoría de la gente repudia…

—Yo no lo hago —ella lo miró a los ojos. Se retorcía las manos, nerviosa, pero la intensidad que leyó en sus ojos le hizo saber que hablaba con el corazón—. Te admiro, Albert. Ansiaba tanto hablar contigo, conocerte… Eres un hombre como nunca he sabido de otro. Has luchado para sacar a tu familia adelante, has sido un hombre capaz de abrirte camino en la adversidad, que ha luchado de forma incansable por conseguir sus metas… ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar que alguien te repudiaría?

—No me importa si lo hacen —él la miró a los ojos—. Sólo me importa si tú lo haces. Es tu opinión la única que tiene peso para mí.

Candy sintió que las mejillas se le encendían al tiempo que el corazón se le aceleraba.

—Nunca podría repudiarte, Albert —sonrió tímidamente—. Te admiro… yo no pretendía ofenderte, sólo quería conocerte, hablar contigo…—agachó la mirada—. Siento si dije cosas inconvenientes, me pongo tan nerviosa cuando estoy cerca de ti… —se llevó una mano a los labios, silenciando sus palabras.

Albert tomó esa mano y la estrechó con la suya. Ninguno de los dos llevaba guantes, por lo que Candy pudo percibir la calidez de su piel contra la suya.

—No has dicho nada inconveniente. Fui yo quien actuó de modo irracional… Supuse que no querrías volver a verme… —de pronto, él parecía tan nervioso como ella—. No de la forma que yo deseo que me veas, sino como una especie de loco de circo.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Por supuesto que no! —enfatizó, negando con la cabeza—¡¿Cómo podría hacer algo así, cuando yo misma no soy capaz del menor logro?!

—Te menosprecias demasiado, Candy. Eres merecedora de muchas más cosas de las que siquiera llegas a imaginar —trazó la curva de su mejilla con una caricia que a ella la llevó al cielo.

—Oh, no lo soy. Te lo aseguro —ella bajó la vista, incapaz de mirarle más tiempo a los ojos— Mi madre siempre reniega de mí, dice que no tengo ni la menor oportunidad de conseguir marido con mi falta de talento.

—Excelente.

—¿Cómo has dicho? —ella alzó las cejas, perturbada por su declaración.

—De ese modo tengo el camino libre para ganarme tu corazón—Albert sonrió, apartando un mechón de cabello de su rostro y colocándolo tras su oreja—. Aunque sin duda tu madre está equivocada. No es posible que media ciudad no esté dispuesta a luchar por ganarse tu afecto, Candy. Y te aseguro que estaré dispuesto a luchar contra el más valiente adversario si es que se llega a poner en mi camino. Haría lo que fuera para salir vencedor en esta lucha, Candy.

Candy sintió que flotaba entre las nubes en ese preciso momento. Y sólo entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo inapropiado que era aquello. Ella en camisón, con el cabello suelto, y un hombre en su habitación, acariciando su rostro…

Aunque al ser ese hombre Albert Andrew, sin duda merecía la pena el riesgo de ser sorprendida y terminar los días de su vida encerrada en un convento.

Como si hubiese leído su pensamiento, él se apartó, dirigiendo la vista a la ventana.

—Debo marcharme. Tus padres volverán en cualquier momento —él sonrió, tomando su violín y dirigiéndose de nuevo a la ventana.

—Espera —Candy lo alcanzó en el alféizar, asomando la mitad del cuerpo por el tejado antes de que él pudiera alejarse—. Nunca dijiste el motivo que te trajo aquí.

—Verte —Albert sonrió, aproximándose a su rostro—. No podía dejar pasar otro minuto sin verte —y sin más, la besó en los labios. Un beso suave, cálido, que la hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza, provocando que su cuerpo temblara como una hoja en otoño. Albert debió percibir su debilidad, porque la estrechó entre sus brazos, ahondando ese beso mágico.

—Creí que no te agradaba…—musitó Candy cuando él se apartó ligeramente, ambos respirando de forma agitada—. Creí que te molestaba… Anoche…

—Sí, siento eso —él sonrió, una mueca ladeada que le paralizó el corazón—. Mi comportamiento estuvo fuera de lugar… Debo admitir que estaba celoso.

—¿Celoso? ¿De qué?

—Del novio que supuse que tenías y con el que ibas a verte.

Una tímida sonrisa curvó los labios de Candy.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —la ilusión iluminó su mirada—. ¿Estabas celoso por mí?

—Como un loco —admitió—. Lo que me recuerda… —metió la mano en su bolsillo y extrajo la pieza de encaje que ella había perdido la noche anterior. La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Candy.

—Oh no…

—Sé que lo tradicional es que un caballero guarde un guante de su dama, ¿pero te importaría si conservo esto?

—¿Un trozo de encaje? —ella arqueó una ceja.

—Tu trozo de encaje —él sonrió de una forma que provocó que a ella se le encendieran las mejillas como tomates.

—No sé si sería apropiado… Además, ¿para qué la quieres?

—Sólo como un recuerdo —Albert sonrió, guardando la pieza de tela de vuelta en su bolsillo—, de la mujer que me ha robado el corazón.

Esta vez Candy estaba segura de que flotaba entre las nubes. De no ser porque Albert aún la tenía envuelta en su fuerte abrazo, estaba segura de que habría salido volando por la ventana.

—Te amo, Albert —las palabras sólo surgieron de sus labios, directas desde su corazón.

Albert sonrió, pegando su frente a la suya.

—Y yo te amo a ti, Candy. Desde el primer instante en que te vi, has sido la dueña de mi corazón —la besó suavemente en los labios—Incluso desde antes de conocerte, siempre supe que llegaría el día en que te encontraría. Tú, la perfecta mujer de mis sueños.

Candy sonrió, negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Estoy muy lejos de ser perfecta.

—Eres perfecta para mí.

Candy sintió un fuego arder en su interior cuando Albert la besó una vez más, un fuego que unió sus almas de un modo que nunca nadie podría llegar a separar jamás. Y supo, en ese mismo instante, que su vida había cambiado para siempre.

Recostada sobre el abrigo de Albert extendido sobre el césped, Candy observaba las estrellas, consciente de la mirada fija de Albert en su rostro.

—Siento tanto lo que ha sucedido esta tarde, Albert —le dijo en un murmullo triste, sin poder guardar por más tiempo ese dolor en su interior. Desde esa tarde, cuando habían recibido la visita de lady Leagan y su odioso hijo, Candy había deseado disculparse con él por el mal comportamiento de Neal

—No tienes que disculparte por la mala educación de otros, Candy.

Ella sonrió. Así era Albert, demasiado bueno como para hablar mal de otros.

—Y menos de un idiota descomunal como ese Leagan.

Bueno, la mayoría de las veces…

—No puedo creer que te haya dicho eso… Ni que tú me dieras una de esas flores. Papá va a cortarte la cabeza cuando se entere —bromeó, aunque la preocupación estaba grabada en su rostro.

—Descuida, siempre siembro más, por si acaso —le sonrió, guiñándole un ojo.

—De cualquier manera me molesta tanto que tengas que pasar por algo así, cuando tú… —suspiró—. ¿Por qué no sólo le hablas a papá sobre lo que sientes por mí, Albert? Estoy segura de que él te entenderá.

—Tal vez… o tal vez no —la miró a los ojos—. Y no voy a correr el riesgo de que me aparte de ti, cuando todavía no tengo nada que ofrecerte.

—No necesito nada —estrechó su mano—, sólo a ti, Albert.

—A mí siempre me has tenido —la besó en los labios.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —ella se enderezó sobre los codos, buscando su mirada—. No quiero que mantengamos más tiempo nuestro amor en secreto. No quiero más estúpidas visitas de hombres, como ese Leagan, para cortejarme, cuando sé dónde está mi corazón.

—Mientras tú sepas dónde está, no corremos ningún riesgo —le aseguró él, a pesar de que ni siquiera él parecía satisfecho con esas palabras.

—Quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa también —replicó Candy, apartando la mirada para que él no notara las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Albert cogió su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a la cara.

—Yo también lo deseo, Candy. Con toda mi alma —acarició su mejilla de una forma tierna, casi dolorosa. Permaneció en silencio un largo tiempo antes de volver a hablar—. Mi padre era un hombre perdido en el alcohol; su único talento fue tocar el violín en alguna ocasión, el único conocimiento que me transmitió, y no para mi beneficio, sino para el suyo. Me ponía a tocar en las esquinas, y si no reunía lo suficiente para comprar su botella me golpeaba… Tengo marcas en la espalda que darán prueba de ello hasta el día en que me vaya a la tumba. Aprendí a robar antes que a leer, Candy. Y mi mayor habilidad radica en la caza furtiva; puedo ser tan silencioso y hábil que podría sorprender a un maldito lobo… disculpa —añadió al notar que las cejas de ella se arqueaban por la sorpresa al escuchar esa palabra—A lo que voy, es que ninguna de esas habilidades cuentan para ser un verdadero caballero. Un hombre como el que tu familia querría que tú desposaras. Un hombre como ese Leagan, o cualquier otro lord que venga a asomar su nariz aristócrata en busca de tu mano —apartó la vista, ocultando la furia que le quemaba las entrañas al tener que soportar verla en compañía de otros que no fueran él—. Y hasta el día en el que yo no sea alguien a quien tú puedas presentar con orgullo como tu pretendiente, no te haré pasar por la vergüenza de tenerme a tu lado, Candy.

—¿Estás demente? —la vehemencia de sus palabras la desconcertó—. Te lo he repetido hasta el cansancio, Albert, nada de eso me importa. Eres tú el hombre al que amo, el hombre al que admiro como nunca he admirado a nadie más. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar que podría avergonzarme de ti? Sí, fuiste un ladrón, ¡porque tenías que alimentar a tus hermanos o hubieran muerto de hambre! ¿Eres hábil? Estupendo. La mayoría de los hombres que conozco no saben ni ponerse una camisa por sí solos. Y me encanta cómo tocas el violín para mí —posó una mano en su mejilla, acariciando su rostro con suma ternura—. No hay mayor deseo en mi corazón que el de que llegue el día en el que pueda llamarme tu esposa… Sólo temo no ser lo suficientemente buena para ti, y que sea ése el motivo por el que no me lo has pedido.

¡Lo había dicho! Definitivamente ella tampoco era una dama de la aristocracia común, de ésas que jamás hubieran hablado de este tema frente a un hombre sin esperar a que el caballero fuera el que tocara el tema del matrimonio.

—¡No! —él se enderezó, ahuecando las palmas en sus mejillas, enfatizando sus palabras con ese gesto—. ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Tú eres mucho más de lo que merezco!

Ella bajó la vista, apartando el rostro del suyo.

—No, no lo soy —suspiró con tristeza—. De ser así, al menos habrías considerado la posibilidad de pedir mi mano, y no sólo evadido el tema con excusas.

—Candy, te lo juro —estrechó sus dos manos entre las suyas—. No hay día ni noche en el que no piense en convertirte en mi esposa.

—¿Y por qué nunca lo has dicho?

—Yo… yo… —tartamudeó, percatándose de que ninguna excusa tenía validez en ese momento—. Tienes razón —ella se giró, dirigiéndole una mirada indignada—. No hay excusa, Candy —aclaró, antes de darle oportunidad de molestarse. Y arrodillándose ante ella, ante su visible azoramiento, le preguntó—: Candy, Candice White, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Estás bromeando? —preguntó en un murmullo bajo, casi sin voz.

—No bromearía con algo así, Candy. Jamás —sonrió, mirándola tan intensamente que Candy sentía que era capaz de leer su alma—¿Me harás el honor de convertirte en mi esposa, Candy?

—¡Sí, Albert! — Sonrió , colgándose a su cuello en un abrazo colmado de emoción—. ¡Claro que sí!

Albert sonrió también, besándola en los labios en un beso lleno de pasión y de amor.

—Te amo, preciosa —le dijo con la voz entrecortada por la emoción—Te amo como nunca imaginé llegar a amar a nadie.

—Y yo a ti, Albert —Candy parpadeó, sacudiendo el velo de lágrimas de felicidad que nublaba su visión—. Siempre voy a amarte. Hasta el último de mis días. Siempre, siempre.

—Siempre, siempre —repitió él, uniéndose en un nuevo beso con ella. Un beso que quedaría para siempre guardado en su corazón.

—¿ Tu tutor es un conde? —preguntó Candy en un susurro, su rostro tan pálido como el papel.

Albert miró en derredor. Lord Andrew charlaba en voz baja con el doctor White y su mujer.

Su tutor había insistido en acudir en compañía de Albert a pedir formalmente la mano de Candy a su familia, y ahora se encontraban juntos en el vestíbulo. La noticia de su título parecía haber conmocionado tanto a los padres de Candy que ni siquiera habían tenido oportunidad de hacerlos pasar al saloncito, donde una doncella aguardaba con impaciencia cargando una bandeja con el servicio de té.

—¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? —preguntó Candy, frunciendo el ceño.

—No creí que fuera de importancia. Lord Andrew es mi tutor, no mi padre. Yo nunca seré conde, y todo cuanto tú o tu familia necesitabais saber de mí ya lo sabéis. El linaje de mi tutor no cambia nada… ¿o sí?

Candy mantuvo la vista fija en la mirada de sus ojos inquisidores. Odiaba cuando le dedicaba esas miradas especulativas, como si todavía no se convenciera de que él era lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

—Claro que no. Te amaría igual aunque tu tutora fuera la mismísima reina —bromeó—. Es sólo que me habría gustado que me lo dijeras. Siento como si me hubieras mentido.

—No te lo dije, no te mentí.

—Ocultar es casi tanto como mentir —lo fulminó con la mirada—Además, evidentemente nos habría hecho más sencillas las cosas con mis padres —musitó, dirigiendo una mirada a su madre, quien se deshacía en sonrisas ante el conde.

Albert asintió.

—Seguramente lo habría hecho, pero necesitaba ganarme el aprecio de tu familia por mí mismo. Es algo que necesitaba hacer… No puedo explicarlo.

—Te entiendo —ella estrechó su mano, y en su sonrisa él supo que así era. Eso le encantaba de Candy, no necesitaba explicarse para que ella lo entendiera. Era como si compartieran una comunicación más estrecha que las palabras.

—Por favor, pasen al salón. El té está listo —la invitación de la señora White los interrumpió. Albert le dirigió una sonrisa a su futura suegra, quien ya se dirigía al salón del brazo de su tutor.

Sí, sin duda habría sido mucho más sencillo para él ganarse el aprecio de aquella mujer de haber mencionado antes quién era su tutor. Sin embargo, no cambiaría nada. Él se había ganado su lugar actual en el mundo gracias a su arduo trabajo. Candy lo amaba por eso, y eso le hacía amarla aún más.

Y quizá fuera el miedo a que eso cambiara lo que lo había llevado a callar.

—¿ Qué quieres decir con que él te ha dejado su título en herencia?

Vestida de negro de pies a cabeza, Candy lucía demasiado hermosa para encontrarse de luto. Albert observó a su mujer con cariño, parecía tan sorprendida como él, tan «molestamente sorprendida» como él.

Eso amaba de ella. Siempre compartía sus mismos pensamientos y sentir.

—Candy, ¿podemos jugar en el jardín? —La pequeña Pauna, acompañada de Willian y Archie, entraron en el despacho del antiguo conde. El despacho que ahora sería de Albert…

—Claro que sí, cariño —Candy se acercó a los niños y los besó en las mejillas—. Archie, cuida bien de tus hermanos, ¿de acuerdo? No permitas que se alejen demasiado de casa. Estaré con vosotros en un par de minutos.

—Llevaré mi juego nuevo de té —Pauba sonrió—. Podremos tomar el té mientras los chicos juegan a la pelota.

—De acuerdo. Pero ve con cuidado, y pide a la señora Elroy que te ayude, querida.

—Ella está ayudando a Rosmary a ponerse el nuevo vestido negro que le has enviado —dijo Willian—. Candy, ¿de verdad debemos llevar esta ropa? El negro no me sienta bien. Me veo como un mayordomo diminuto.

—No molestéis a Candy con estas cosas, chicos —intervino Albert—.Id a buscar a Stear, ¿vale? Decidle de mi parte que cuide de vosotros mientras Candy y yo terminamos de hablar.

—De acuerdo —mascullaron los chicos, dándose la vuelta para salir por la puerta.

—Hey chicos, esta tarde podremos ir por zarzamoras al bosque, ¿os gustaría? —les preguntó Candy antes de que se marcharan—Prepararemos tartas, ¿os parece?

El rostro de los tres niños se iluminó.

—Los chicos no cocinan —replicó Archie

—Tú sí lo harás —le dijo Albert—, si quieres comer tartas.

—Está bien —Archie se encogió de hombros y se acercó a Candy y, sin más, la abrazó por la cintura—. Gracias, hermana.

Candy sonrió, y lo abrazó a su vez. Archie al principio había sido el más reacio a aceptarla en su familia, pero ahora la quería tanto que incluso le había pedido permiso para llamarla hermana mayor. Y cada vez que lo hacía Candy sentía que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

—Vamos, chicos, estaremos con vosotros en unos minutos, ¿de acuerdo? —les dijo Albert, acariciando la cabeza de su hermana pequeña.

Los niños obedecieron y salieron de la habitación, dejándolos a solas.

—Pobrecillos —musitó Candy, hundiendo la cabeza sobre el pecho de su marido cuando él se aproximó a ella para abrazarla—, van a extrañar mucho al viejo conde.

—Andrew siempre fue como un abuelo para ellos, le tenían mucho cariño. Sin duda van a extrañarlo. Rosmary está desconsolada, y Stear sencillamente se niega a hablar del tema…—Albert suspiró— Me alegra que estés aquí, o el dolor de esos corazones rotos sería mucho mayor.

—Incluso tu corazón roto —ella lo miró a los ojos— Sé lo mucho que tú también le querías. Puedes llorar si lo deseas, cariño.

—Yo estoy bien —apartó la vista, pasándose una mano por el pelo, nervioso—. Lo que quiero es que ellos estén bien. Será difícil para ellos adaptarse a la noticia… Ahora formarán parte de la aristocracia, y son sólo unos chiquillos nacidos en una cabaña del bosque, ¿cómo se lo van a tomar?

—El conde se aseguró de darles una buena educación, ellos actuarán de maravilla —Candy le dirigió una mirada inquieta—. Eres tú el que me preocupa en realidad… No pareces contento con la noticia.

Albert suspiró, fijando la vista en la ventana.

—Andrew dijo muchas mentiras para conseguir que yo fuera reconocido como su hijo… Manchó su nombre con la intención de favorecerme… —suspiró, agachando la mirada—. Yo no merezco ese sacrificio de su parte.

—Lord Claude lo deseaba así, querido. Debes respetar sus decisiones.

—No está bien —él le dirigió una de esas miradas intensas que eran capaces de llegar hasta lo más profundo de su alma—. No está bien que el buen nombre de un hombre, que no hizo más que el bien en su vida, sea manchado de esa forma. No lo permitiré, Candy.

Candy inspiró hondo, acercándose a uno de los estantes de libros ubicados tras ella. Tomó un viejo libro encuadernado en piel y extrajo algo de él. Un sobre.

—Quizá esto te convenza de lo contrario. —Candy le tendió el papel.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Lord Claude me pidió que te lo diera si reaccionabas de este modo.

—¿Tú…? —Albert le dirigió una mirada que le estremeció el corazón, como si lo hubiese traicionado—. ¿Tú sabías esto?

—No es como si hubiera estado tramando nada a tus espaldas, Albert—le aclaró, frunciendo el ceño.

—No he dicho eso.

—Pero prácticamente lo has pensado —lo acusó, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

—Lo siento… Sé que sólo intentabas ayudar a lord Claude… Él te quería como a una hija. Sé que te tenía confianza… Es sólo que no me lo esperaba, Candy —suspiró—. Aún no puedo creerlo. No puedo aceptarlo…

—Albert, el viejo conde deseaba realmente reconocerte como su hijo y darte este beneficio porque él te quería como a un hijo —sonrió, intentando confortarlo—. Nunca dejó de decirme lo muy orgulloso que se sentía de ti.

Albert tomó el sobre con manos temblorosas.

—Léelo. Sé que una vez que lo hagas, entenderás los motivos que tuvo para actuar como lo hizo. Y los míos para ocultarte su decisión—añadió—. Él me lo pidió, y no podía faltar a mi palabra, ¿lo entiendes, no es así?

Albert asintió, sin mirarla, pues sus ojos estaban fijos en el papel con la caligrafía del viejo conde escrita en la superficie.

Candy creyó notar el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero antes de avergonzarlo haciéndole saber que lo había visto cerca de llorar, salió de la habitación, dejándolo a solas con las últimas palabras del único hombre al que Albert había podido llamar «padre».

Una hora más tarde, Albert se aproximó a la mesita de té ubicada en la terraza. El frío aumentaba, había nevado, probablemente la última nevada de la temporada. La primavera estaba cerca. Sus tres hermanos pequeños parecían encantados con el clima; Willian y Archibald jugaban a la pelota, observados por Candy y Pauna, quienes los vitoreaban desde sus puestos en la mesita de té.

Al verlo acercarse, Candy le dijo algo a Pauna antes de ponerse de pie y salir al encuentro de su marido. Albert le dedicó una mirada afectuosa, sus ojos rojos e hinchados, como si hubiese estado llorando.

—He leído la carta —contestó a la muda pregunta de su esposa.

—¿Y qué has decidido?

Albert inspiró hondo, observando a su alrededor de una forma que a ella le hizo saber su respuesta antes de que él la pusiera en palabras. Esa era una mirada de Albert, una mirada que implicaba responsabilidad y amor. Nunca faltaría el amor en nada que Albert hiciera.

—Celebraremos una fiesta de Navidad para la gente del pueblo —le dijo en voz baja, abrazándola por los hombros y atrayéndola hacia él—. Andrew siempre festejaba las navidades para su gente. Es una tradición que deseo continuar.

—Sin duda él estaría orgulloso de ti —Candy lo miró a los ojos, estudiando con afecto cada parte del rostro de su marido, a quien cada día admiraba más y amaba más, si es que eso era posible—¿Tocarás el violín en la fiesta?

—Si tú me lo pides —él le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que eran capaces de derretirla como un trozo de mantequilla dejado bajo el sol.

—En ese caso, te lo pido —sonrió, besándolo en la mejilla—, conde de Lakewood.

La sonrisa de Albert se esfumó.

—¿Me querrás igual, a pesar de que ahora tengo un título?

La risa de Candy le calentó el corazón, apartando el dolor que lo había entumecido a causa de la muerte del viejo conde.

—Albert, te amo. Nunca podría amarte menos o de forma que no sea total, completa y con pura devoción. Eres Albert, mi Albert. Mi dulce, amado, tierno y adorado esposo. Y eso nada ni nadie lo cambiará jamás. Ni siquiera un tonto título —bromeó, inclinándose de puntas para besarlo en la mejilla.

Albert sonrió, esta vez plenamente, y la atrajo hacia sí, uniendo sus labios en un beso suave y tierno, colmado de amor, devolviéndole con ese gesto las exactas palabras que ella le había expresado, y más, mucho más…

Sin duda ella era y por siempre sería su mujer, su dulce, amada, tierna y adorada esposa, a la que amaría hasta el último de sus días, sin importar lo que fuera que les deparase el destino en el futuro.

Continuara...


	28. Chapter 26

**CAPITULO 26**

 _ **El día que por fin me vi reflejado en sus ojos, ella reconociéndome como yo la reconocía a ella, sentí tanta alegría como un poeta al alcanzar las estrellas, y tanto miedo como el que despierta con la peor de sus pesadillas hecha realidad…**_

 _ **Del diario de Albert Andrew.**_

—¿ Qué has dicho? —el temor era claro en la voz de Albert.

Candy lo estudió detenidamente, su cuerpo, su rostro, sus ojos de un tono azul muy claro, y reconoció cada parte de él. No entendía cómo no lo había visto antes. Era como si le hubieran quitado una venda de los ojos que le impedía ver con claridad. Era Albert, ¡su Albert!

Su marido…

¿Pero cómo…?

—Eres Albert, mi marido —repitió ella en un susurro, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Dios mío, lo ha recordado —Rosmary se llevó una mano a los labios, reprimiendo un grito.

Candy la miró ahora a ella y luego a Pauna y a Stear, a la vez que el reconocimiento llegaba a su mente. Cientos de imágenes de ellos, más jóvenes, Rosmary y Stear un par de alegres adolescentes, Pauna apenas una niña encantadora, junto a Archie y Willian… Todos junto a Albert, riendo como una gran y feliz familia, con ella unida a su alegría…

—¿Qué está pasando? —musitó, mirando a todos a la vez mientras un mar de imágenes inundaba su cerebro. En ellas veía a Albert a su lado, Albert vestido como médico, Albert caminando por los jardines, con ella del brazo, Albert en su cama…

—Candy, cálmate, respira profundo… —le pidió Albert, arrodillándose delante de ella y tomando su rostro entre sus manos—Todo va a estar bien, sólo cálmate.

—¿Que me calme? —bufó ella, respirando cada vez de forma más agitada—. ¿Cómo demonios voy a calmarme? ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡¿Por qué no me habías dicho quién eras?! —miró a las dos mujeres y al hombre sentados del otro lado de la mesa—. ¡¿Por qué ninguno de vosotros dijo nada?!

—Teníamos miedo, Candy —susurró Albert, volviendo con las palmas su rostro al frente, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos—. No sabíamos cómo reaccionarías.

—¿Cómo reaccionaría? —Se puso de pie, apartando la silla con un movimiento brusco.

Daisy soltó un chillido, y Stear se apuró a alejarse de la mesa con la pequeña en brazos.

—¿Cómo pretendías que reaccionara al esconderme algo así?—continuó reclamándole Candy, bajando el tono de voz a un siseo para no espantar más a la pequeña, a pesar de que ya se encontraba lejos de ellos—¿Es que ya no me querías a tu lado y decidiste que sería más sencillo apartarme de tu vida, igual como hicieron mis padres?

—No, Candy, te lo juro…

—¡No me toques! —Los ojos de ella se inundaron de lágrimas—. ¡No quiero saber nada de ti, igual como tú no has querido saber nada de mí! —le dedicó una mirada llena de odio y dolor…, y por primera vez Albert deseó que no lo hubiera reconocido, porque todo cuanto vio en esos ojos, fue desprecio—. No quiero volver a verte en mi vida, Albert Andrew…

—Candy, por favor… —musitó Pauna.

—No… —Candy negó con la cabeza, secándose con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas que corrían a borbotones por sus mejillas—, no pretendáis esconder la verdad con palabras melosas… Todo es tan claro ahora… y no… no permitiré que me engañéis otra vez —dijo entre sollozos—. Si no me queríais a vuestro lado, no me quedaré ni un segundo más imponiendo mi presencia, ¡ni un segundo más!

—¡Candy, espera! —gritó Albert, pero Candy no se detuvo a escucharlo, ya corría por los jardines, lejos de ellos.

—¡Ve tras ella, Albert! —gritó Rosmary, abrazando a Pauna, quien se había puesto muy pálida y lloraba en silencio—. ¡No permitas que se marche así, podría lastimarse!

Albert debió hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para dejar de lado el estado de pasmo en el que había caído para salir corriendo tras su mujer, quien ahora parecía haber adoptado la verdadera forma de un fantasma, porque prácticamente se había desvanecido entre los árboles del bosquecillo que rodeaba la propiedad.

—¡Candy! —gritó a toda voz, sin dejar de correr—. ¡Candy, regresa aquí!

¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota? ¡Por supuesto que debió decirle algo antes! ¿Cómo no esperar que reaccionara de esa manera, si él mismo le había privado de la verdad que con tanto ahínco deseaba ella poseer?

Albert se forzó en concentrarse. En otro tiempo, sus instintos le habían ayudado a mantenerse a él y a su familia con vida cuando de él dependía encontrar a las criaturas silenciosas que se ocultaban en el bosque, aquellas que servirían para llenar sus estómagos y evitar que sus hermanos perecieran de hambre. Sus sentidos se habían agudizado a un grado que le era sumamente sencillo, en comparación con cualquier otro hombre común, dar con un sonido en la distancia y rastrearlo como si se tratara de un sabueso.

Así pues, esperó, obligándose a sí mismo a calmar y relajar la respiración… El chasquido provocado por una rama al partirse fue la respuesta, prácticamente instantánea, a su silenciosa pregunta. Sin dudarlo, se dirigió a la derecha, la dirección de la que provenía el sonido. A medida que avanzaba dio con otras huellas que delataban el paso de Candy por esos lugares; huellas mezcladas con las hojas caídas, pequeñas ramas rotas, signos que para cualquier ojo no entrenado habrían pasado desapercibidos, pero eran claras como un camino marcado por el fuego en una noche oscura para él.

A los pocos minutos dio con ella; corría sin sentido alguno entre los árboles, llorando de forma desgarradora.

—¡Candy! —gritó, pero su llamada no hizo más que ahuyentarla más y se maldijo por ser tan estúpido. Apuró el paso. Ella por poco se enreda entre unas zarzas al huir de él. Terminaría haciéndose daño si no la detenía pronto.

No le costó ningún trabajo llegar a ella; la aferró por la cintura y la abrazó contra su cuerpo, pasando por alto los gritos desesperados de ella y sus intentos por soltarse.

—¡Déjame ir!—gritó Candy, dándole un buen puñetazo en el rostro que lo hizo ver las estrellas.

—Dios… te has vuelto fuerte, mujer —masculló Albert, aferrándola con más fuerza contra su cuerpo, y esta vez agarrando bien sus manos para evitar un nuevo golpe como ése.

—¡Claro que me he vuelto fuerte, soy una mujer sola! ¡Las mujeres solas tenemos que velar por nosotras mismas! —chilló, su rostro lleno de dolor—. ¡Suéltame inmediatamente, no tienes ningún derecho…!

—Tengo todo el derecho a retenerte. Soy tu marido.

—¡No lo eres! ¡Tú me abandonaste!

—Candy, yo no te abandoné. Si te tranquilizas, podremos hablar…

—¡No quiero calmarme, suéltame pedazo de…! —Intentó morderlo, pero él apartó la mano antes de que ella fuera capaz de enterrarle los dientes.

—¡Ya basta! —gruñó, cansado de esa situación, y sin más, la alzó y la montó sobre su hombro, como un saco de patatas.

—¡Suéltame, Albert…! —Candy se zarandeó contra su espalda, sin dejar de patalear, pero sencillamente él era demasiado grande y fuerte como para que ella pudiera conseguir poner cualquier tipo de resistencia.

—No voy a soltarte. Eres mi mujer, y me escucharás, maldita sea.

—¡No blasfemes! Y no soy tu mujer, ¡no lo he sido durante los últimos ocho años en los que me abandonaste y definitivamente no lo seré ahora! —Le golpeó la espalda con los puños sin conseguir nada—.¡Bájame, te he dicho! ¡No voy a volver a casa contigo, Albert! ¡Suelta…!

—Grita todo lo que quieras, pero esta vez, Candy, las cosas serán como yo diga —hubo algo en su voz, una mezcla de amenaza y seguridad, que a ella le hizo saber que no habría poder humano capaz de quitarle esa determinación.

Indignada, se dejó llevar por él de vuelta a lo que una vez fue su hogar, reuniendo todas las palabras de odio que le diría al hombre que la había abandonado a su suerte después de jurarle amor eterno, una vez que tuviera a su marido de frente una vez más.

Pasaron delante de un par de doncellas que se quedaron petrificadas como estatuas al verlos, incluso con el sacudidor en la mano a medio levantar, observándolos pasar con ojos desorbitados. Una Rosmary sumamente seria y una Pauna llorosa les salieron al paso en las escaleras, pero Albert sencillamente las rodeó y continuó subiendo, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

A diferencia de tan sólo unas horas atrás, cuando esa casa le resultaba tan desconocida, ahora Candy reconocía cada rincón, cada uno con un recuerdo cálido que iba despertando cada vez más su memoria.

Ahora podía verlo todo con tanta claridad que le resultaba abrumante. Dolorosamente abrumante. Esa casa, esa preciosa mansión, Albert la había comprado como regalo de bodas para ella. La mansión que ella siempre soñó llegar a poseer. Y la había nombrado «Paradise Hall» en honor a la vida que ambos tendrían juntos. Un paraíso en la tierra, le había dicho…

Sí, cómo no. Antes de que él se aburriera de ella, seguramente.

Las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos cuando Albert abrió las puertas de su habitación, ahora familiares para ella, y los introdujo a ambos en ella, cerrándolas tras él con una patada, sin soltar a Candy hasta llegar a la cama, donde la dejó caer con cuidado sobre la fina colcha. Los olores, ahora conocidos, invadieron la mente de Candy, inundándola de recuerdos. Era abrumador; de haber entrado en ese dormitorio hacía unas horas atrás, le habría sido difícil distinguirlo de cualquier otro de la casa; sin embargo, ahora sabía perfectamente a quién pertenecía, reconocía cada uno de los muebles… ¡ella los había seleccionado! Albert y ella nunca durmieron en habitaciones separadas, como hacían otras parejas de nobles. Para ellos, cada noche era especial…

—Candy, tenemos que hablar de esto —le dijo Albert en un tono firme, pero sereno, tomando una silla y acomodándose delante de ella, de forma que pudieran verse las caras—. Las cosas no han sido como tú piensas.

—No veo cómo no podría ser así, cuando he sido testigo de ocho años de tu ausencia —espetó ella, sarcástica—. Puede que haya perdido la memoria, Albert, pero no soy estúpida. Sé que me abandonaste —alzó la nariz, intentando adoptar una pose fría y altanera, muy parecida a la que él le había dedicado la primera noche que se encontraron en el baile de Annie.

Dios, parecía que habían pasado siglos desde entonces, y no sólo unas pocas semanas.

—Debí ser toda una molestia para ti, ¿no es así? Una mujer enferma, sin memoria, ¿quién querría a alguien así a su lado? Mis padres no lo hicieron, no podría esperar otra cosa del hombre que juró amarme hasta el último de sus días.

—¡Candy, basta! Las cosas no fueron así…

—¿En serio? Porque yo no recuerdo haberte visto en ocho largos años, ¡ocho años en los que con dificultad recordaba quién era yo! ¡Ocho años de soledad…! —Su voz se quebró, al tiempo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas—. ¿Cómo pudiste, Albert…? ¿Cómo pudiste abandonarme?

—Candy, oh, mi Candy… —él se sentó a su lado, en la cama, y la rodeó por los hombros, atrayéndola contra su pecho en un abrazo, ignorando su rechazo—, te juro que las cosas no fueron como piensas. Yo nunca te abandoné. Estuve a tu lado, aunque tú nunca lo supiste.

—¿Qué…? —Candy se apartó lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos, y por primera vez notó que él también tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Él apartó el rostro, pasándose en silencio una mano por los ojos. Candy sabía que Albert nunca habría permitido que nadie lo viera llorar. Mostrar su lado vulnerable hablaba de él y de esa situación mucho más que las simples palabras.

—Habías perdido la memoria, Candy —dijo él tras una pausa que pareció eterna — No me reconocías, ni recordabas nada de nuestro pasado juntos…. Tu padre dijo que lo mejor sería que me apartara hasta que tú estuvieras mejor, de modo que tu memoria fuera regresando poco a poco, y que el imponerte mi presencia no te fuera a ocasionar un choque emocional.

—¡Eso nunca habría sucedido! ¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso? ¿Cómo pudiste aceptarlo…?

—No lo hice… —se volvió y la miró a los ojos, atravesándola con la intensidad que le dedicó en esa sola mirada—. No en un principio. Te amo, Candy. Siempre te he amado, y te quería a mi lado. No me importaba nada, yo quería estar a tu lado cada instante, cuidarte, mimarte como siempre lo hice.

Candy se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras, al tiempo que cientos de imágenes de él a su lado abrumaban su mente. Era cierto, él siempre la había cuidado, mimado al extremo. Había sido su reina personal…

Se dejó llevar por la imagen de él a su lado, cuidando de ella durante un resfriado, obsequiándola con toda clase de golosinas para mimarla, leyendo novelas góticas y endulzando sus jarabes como si ella fuera una niña pequeña.

Sí, él siempre la había mimado. Dios, sabía que era cierto…

—Fue lo que le dije a tu padre, Candy —continuó él—, y lo hice. Te saqué de ese hospital, donde ibas a quedarte de forma permanente, y te traje a casa. Supuse que estar en contacto con nosotros, tu familia, y todo lo que conocías, ayudaría a traer de vuelta tu memoria. Sin embargo, tú… tú empeoraste, Candy… No me reconocías, ni a mis hermanos. Querías marcharte, estar con la gente que te era familiar, tu madre y tu hermana…

—Yo… yo no lo recuerdo —Candy negó con la cabeza.

—Estabas demasiado trastornada para conseguir hacerlo, Candy. No eras tú misma en aquel entonces. El accidente aún era reciente y tú sencillamente… me borraste del mapa de tu existencia.

Candy inspiró hondo, tragándose las lágrimas.

—Yo… no lo sabía…

—No fue tu culpa, Candy —Albert tomó su rostro entre sus manos, secando con sumo cariño las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas—No fue culpa de nadie. Las cosas pasaron así, y no podíamos cambiarlas… —bajó la mirada, entrelazando sus manos con las de ella—. Supuse que si te llevaba a casa, con tus padres, nunca querrías regresar a mi lado, y me negué a hacerlo. Pero con el paso de los días, no hacías más que intentar escapar, como si esta casa fuera una prisión para ti, en lugar de tu hogar. Y te amaba demasiado como para hacerte sufrir de ese modo… No podía ser tan egoísta como para retenerte a mi lado a la fuerza y cedí a tus deseos. Te lleve de vuelta con tu familia en Londres, donde se habían mudado desde Windsor tras el accidente. Me instalé en mi residencia cercana, con la intención de hacerte visitas regulares, y continuar tratando el tema de nuestra relación de pareja. No obstante, tú parecías completamente reacia a verme, y tu familia comenzó a negarme la entrada. Busqué otras formas de verte, pero nunca salías, ni siquiera a tomar el sol al jardín… Te envíe cartas. Nunca fueron respondidas… No sé si te las dieron siquiera.

Candy tragó saliva, liberando una de sus manos para acariciar su mejilla, intentando consolarlo, transmitirle; aunque fuera sólo un poco, el amor que sentía por él, y cuánto sentía haberlo rechazado en otro tiempo…

Dios, ¡¿cómo pudo ser tan tonta?! ¿Cómo pudo alejarlo de su lado? Justo como había intentado hacerlo hacía tan sólo unos minutos atrás…

Albert no se merecía eso. Se merecía mucho más. A alguien mucho mejor que ella, que sólo era en ese momento una esposa incapaz de apreciar el amor que él siempre le había prodigado.

—Un par de meses más tarde, un asunto urgente me obligó a partir de Londres —prosiguió él, manteniendo la mirada fija en sus manos entrelazadas—. Cuando regresé, tus padres me dijeron que habías tenido una recaída… y que habías muerto.

—¡¿Qué…?! —Candy palideció.

—Supongo, que a su forma de ver, fue lo mejor para apartarme de una vez por todas de ti. A sus ojos yo no era más tu marido, sino sólo un hombre empecinado en alejarle de su lado a la fuerza, y lastimarte. Nos separaron para protegerte… y a mí me destrozaron el corazón.

—Oh, Albert… No lo sabía… Yo… —sus cejas se alzaron—. ¿Fue ese el motivo por el que Pauna se sorprendió tanto al verme en la fiesta?

—Ella no sabía nada de que tu muerte había sido una farsa. Tampoco los varones.

—¿Y tú? ¿Sí?

Albert asintió.

—Rosmary y yo lo supimos más tarde. Yo me enteré de que no estabas muerta unos meses después, cuando, por casualidad, te encontré vagando por las calles de Londres.

—¿Vagando?

—Eh… sí, bueno —la miró, claramente preocupado—. Quizá no debería ahondar en ello…

—Albert, por favor, sólo dilo —le pidió, casi le suplicó—. Necesito saberlo, por favor…

Albert pareció dudar, pero finalmente continuó:

—Tú no estabas bien, Candy. No sé muchas cosas, tus padres me ocultaron la mayoría de los hechos. Sólo sé que te buscaba y te encontré… pensé que eras un espíritu.

—¿Un espíritu? Es decir… ¿un fantasma?

Él asintió

—Salía por las noches a buscarte, Candy… Sé que suena a locura, pero en ese tiempo, no podía pensar con cordura. El haberte perdido me partió el corazón… —una lágrima rodó por su mejilla—. Supongo que afectó también mi razón. Sólo quería morir… y qué mejor lugar que las calles de Londres para buscar la muerte.

—Albert, no… —ella lo abrazó por el cuello—. No, por favor, no… Lo siento tanto, si hubiera sabido…

Albert hundió el rostro en su cabello, abrazándola como si no deseara dejarla ir jamás.

—Te busqué cada noche, Candy. Te busqué más allá de la muerte… Tenía la esperanza de que si podía verte, aunque fuera tu silueta escondida entre la niebla, podría recuperar una parte de ti. Y cuando te encontré, supuse que estaba en el paraíso… Hasta que la razón, que siempre me ha acompañado, me hizo saber que tú no eras un espíritu, que estabas tan viva como yo… y que todavía no podías reconocerme. Tu familia llegó y te llevó con ellos. Les exigí explicaciones, y todo cuanto quisieron decirme fue que tú nunca recobrarías la memoria y que estabas condenada a pasar el resto de tus días dentro de un asilo entre otros dementes.

—¿Un asilo? —repitió ella quedándose sin voz.

Albert la miró, posando su rostro entre sus manos.

—Yo me negué, por supuesto. No iba a permitir que te encerraran como si fueras una loca. Pero para cuando contacté con un abogado, tu padre fue a verme. Me dijo que a raíz de nuestro último encuentro, tu salud había mejorado considerablemente. Eras la misma de antes… sólo que sin recordar los últimos años vividos conmigo, ni a mí —la miró a los ojos, todavía húmedos por las lágrimas—. Me dijo que lo mejor sería arrancarte de todo aquello que pudiera inducir una vez más ese estado demencial en ti; Londres, tu casa, tu familia y yo, por supuesto. Te irías a vivir al campo, aquí, a Crawford, con tus tías. Me pareció irónico, pues Paradise Hall, tu propia casa de campo, estaba a unas cuantas millas, y fue cuando tu padre me suplicó que hiciera todo lo posible por nunca toparme contigo, ni tampoco mi familia. Como nosotros dos vivimos casi toda nuestra vida de casados en Londres, no reconocerías los alrededores, no asociarías esta casa a tu pasado unido a mí… —suspiró, acariciando delicadamente su mejilla—. Me convenció de que mi cercanía sólo te haría recaer, y terminarías tus días en un asilo… —con una delicadeza de pluma, trazó la línea de sus labios con el pulgar—. No podía hacerte eso, Candy. Nunca me lo habría perdonado… Así que decidí dejarte ir… Era lo mejor para ti… Lo siento tanto, amor mío.

—No, Albert, no digas eso —Candy estrechó sus manos y las besó—Soy yo quien lo siente… No sabía… Yo… —la voz se le quebró a causa del llanto.

—Ya, mi vida, ya… —Albert la abrazó, hundiendo la nariz en sus cabellos, inhalando el aroma de su mujer, aquel aroma que por tantos años había extrañado tanto como a la vida misma—. Ahora todo esto ha quedado atrás. No tenemos nada más de qué preocuparnos, estamos juntos de nuevo, y todo irá bien. Todo irá bien…

—Te eché tanto de menos —musitó Candy, con el rostro pegado a su pecho—. No te recordaba, pero siempre sentí que una parte de mí me faltaba… —lo miró a los ojos—. Tú.

Albert sonrió, recogiendo un mechón de cabello y colocándoselo tras la oreja.

—Siempre estuve a tu lado, aunque no pudieras verme.

Candy arqueó las cejas, negando con la cabeza, sin comprender.

—Te iba a ver, te observaba desde lejos, de forma que tú no pudieras descubrirme.

Candy sintió un estremecimiento cuando el recuerdo repetido de todos los momentos en los que se había sentido observada le llegó. Ahora lo entendía todo; había sido él, siempre él.

—Oh, Albert, te amo tanto… —musitó, quedándose sin palabras, y sin más, acercó sus labios a los de él y le besó.

Albert pareció sorprendido en un principio, pero enseguida se dejó llevar, profundizando ese beso que por tantos años había anhelado. El beso de su esposa al decirle que lo amaba…

Alzó a Candy en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama, besándola con una pasión renovada.

Lentamente le quitó la ropa, disfrutando del momento, de cada instante a su lado, besando cada parte de su cuerpo que iba quedando al descubierto, deleitándose con el conocimiento de saberse una vez más completo y totalmente dueño de esa mujer a la que adoraba con toda su alma.

Le hizo el amor lentamente, gozando esa unión única entre ellos, entre un marido y su esposa, deleitándose con el rubor encendido en sus mejillas al conducirla por el camino del placer hasta alcanzar el clímax.

Aún con la respiración entrecortada por la intensidad del momento acabado de vivir, Albert la estrechó entre sus brazos, cuidando de la persona a la que más adoraba en el mundo, rodeándola de mimos y besos, conduciéndola de vuelta al mundo que tanto tiempo atrás ella había abandonado, invitándola a volver y a no marcharse jamás otra vez. Porque en esta ocasión, en esta segunda oportunidad para los dos, ella se quedaría con él para siempre.

Sin duda que se quedaría para siempre.

—Los niños —dijo ella, cuando finalmente pudo recuperar el aire en sus pulmones, y el ritmo frenético de su corazón comenzó a menguar.

—Ya no son niños —rio Albert, besándola una vez más al tiempo que sus manos comenzaban a explorar nuevamente las curvas de su cuerpo—. Tendrán que acostumbrarse. Tenemos ocho largos años que recuperar, cariño.

Candy sonrió, dejándose llevar por sus caricias y sus besos, capaces de conducirla en vida directamente al paraíso. Su propio paraíso al lado de su marido.

Continuara...


	29. Chapter 27

**CAPITULO 27**

A la mañana siguiente, Candy despertó abrazada al pecho de Albert, sus piernas entrelazadas con las de él, sus manos rodeándola firmemente, a pesar de estar dormido, como si temiera que se la fueran a arrebatar durante el sueño. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios mientras pasaba una mano cariñosa por sus cabellos dorados. Lo amaba tanto…

Se odiaba a sí misma por haberle ocasionado tanto daño. Él no lo merecía. Era un hombre tan dulce, tan bueno, tan noble… Sin duda se merecía lo mejor en la vida, incluyendo una esposa que no lo olvidara, para comenzar.

Con un suspiro triste, intentó incorporarse para levantarse de la cama, pero al primer movimiento él la atajó y la volvió a atraer contra su cuerpo.

—Duerme Candy, es tarde… —murmuró él, besándola en la frente.

—Ya es de día.

—Eso nunca nos impulsó antes a abandonar la cama —él sonrió de forma pícara, bajando el rostro hasta su cuello, y allí comenzó a besarla, trazando con delicadeza un camino colmado de besos desde sus hombros hasta sus pechos.

Candy se deleitó con sus caricias, explorando a su vez las suaves curvas de los músculos de sus brazos y abdomen. Ese marido suyo tenía un cuerpo que habría causado envidia a un gladiador.

En el momento en el que la boca de Albert se apoderaba de uno de sus pezones, alguien llamó a la puerta, rompiendo la magia del momento.

—¡No molesten! —gruñó Albert, ignorando el sonido constante de la madera al ser golpeada por un par de fuertes nudillos. Y empecinados, porque no se detuvieron ante la amenazante voz del conde.

—Deberías ver de quién se trata —le dijo Candy, cubriéndose el torso con la sábana— Podría tratarse de algo importante.

—De ser así, lo habrían gritado desde el otro lado de la puerta—contestó él, arrebatándole la sábana con un movimiento ágil.

Como si hubieran escuchado su orden, alguien gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta:

—¡Candy, cariño, soy tu tía Pony! —Candy palideció al escuchar esa voz apesadumbrada—. ¡Estamos muy preocupadas por ti, cariño! Maria y yo hemos venido a verte, y nos han contado lo ocurrido ayer. Queremos saber si estás bien.

Antes de siquiera pensar en lo que hacía, Candy saltó de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta, haciendo flotar la sábana tras ella en su carrera.

—Tía Pony, tía Maria —Candy abrió la puerta de golpe, dejando a sus dos tías con los brazos extendidos—. No tenéis nada de qué preocuparse, estoy bien.

—Y vaya que estás bien —Maria arqueó las cejas, al tiempo que una pícara sonrisa curvaba sus labios—. Veo que tu marido te ha ayudado a recordar los detalles íntimos de tu vida de casada.

—¡Maria! —Pony le dio un codazo en las costillas—. Veo que estás… ocupada, cariño. Sólo queríamos asegurarnos de que estabas bien.

—Se lo dijimos —gruñó Rosmary de pie de brazos cruzados tras ellas, dirigiéndoles una mirada que bien pudo fulminarlas—. Ahora, por favor, retírense y permitan que Candy y mi hermano terminen de… hacer lo que estaban haciendo —sus mejillas se encendieron como tomates.

—Ponernos al corriente —contestó Albert, quien había llegado al lado de Candy sin que ella lo notara, silencioso como siempre—. Es lo que hacíamos, ¿no querida?

—Sí —ella asintió, sintiendo que el rubor coloreaba sus mejillas—. Eso mismo.

—Ojalá yo tuviera a alguien así para ponerme al corriente —Maria sonrió con la vista fija en el marcado y firme torso de Albert.

—¿Por qué no nos acompañan abajo a tomar el té? —les sugirió Pauna, quien había permanecido oculta tras una estatua—. En cuanto ellos terminen… sus asuntos, podrán bajar a ponernos al corriente de lo que vayan a hacer. Es decir… no al corriente como ellos han dicho…

—¡Pauna, te dije que te quedaras abajo! —chilló Rosmary—. Tú no tienes edad para ponerte al corriente de nada, ¿me has oído?

—Sólo intento ayudar.

—¡Ayuda a la cocinera a calentar el té! — gruñó, observando por el rabillo del ojo a la joven Pauna desaparecer por el pasillo—. Será lo único que calentará en un buen tiempo… Y en cuanto a ustedes dos, señoras —añadió, dirigiéndole una mirada airada a las dos ancianas—acompáñenme abajo. Mi hermano y mi cuñada podrán relatarles los hechos que ya les he repetido hasta el aburrimiento, cuando se hayan puesto presentables para acompañarnos.

—Está bien, no queríamos ser una molestia, querida —Maria le dirigió una mirada afectuosa a Candy—. Sólo estábamos preocupadas por ti y queríamos asegurarnos que estabas bien.

—No era nuestra intención interrumpir… de esta manera —añadió Pony—. Pretendíamos protegerte en caso de que te hubieran encerrado contra tu voluntad.

—Y como han visto que eso no pasó —gruñó Rosmary al borde de perder la paciencia—, insisto en que me acompañen abajo.

—Sí, sí… Vamos —Pony siguió a Rosmary

—Ustedes continúen… poniéndose al corriente —Maria les guiñó un ojo—. No hay prisa, podemos esperar.

Candy sintió que la sangre de todo su cuerpo le cubría las mejillas. Albert se apuró en cerrar la puerta, su rostro tan rojo como el suyo.

—Siento mucho eso —Candy musitó lo primero que se le vino a la mente, actuando como en los viejos tiempos— No puedo creer que mis tías… —no pudo continuar cuando Albert la sujetó por la cintura, atrayéndola contra su cuerpo y apoderándose de sus labios con un beso.

La sábana resbaló al suelo, derribando toda barrera que se interponía entre sus cuerpos desnudos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo…? —musitó casi sin voz, cuando su marido ahuecó una mano sobre su pecho.

—Siempre me han caído bien tus tías, no voy a decepcionarlas contradiciendo a sus deseos.

—Oh, sí, tú siempre tan obediente —bromeó ella, dejándose llevar en brazos por su marido de vuelta a su cama.

Una hora más tarde, sentados en la mesa de la terraza con el té servido y una suntuosa variedad de pastelillos dispuestos, Pony y Maria reían a carcajadas mientras Rosnary y Pauna terminaban de relatar lo sucedido la noche anterior, tomando turno después de que Candy hubiera terminado de contarles a todos cómo había sido el momento en el que recuperó la memoria.

—No sabes la alegría que nos da por ti, querida —le dijo Pony. estrechando su mano por encima de la mesa.

—Y también por ti, Albert —Maria le dirigió una mirada llena de afecto—. Siempre te he tenido en gran estima y sé que Candy no era feliz sin ti.

—Ni él sin ella —añadió Rosmary, con una sonrisa dirigida a la pareja.

—¿Vais a casaros, no es así? —preguntó Pauna, mordiendo una galleta decorada con confite de limón y frambuesa—. ¿Puedo ser tu madrina?

—Ellos ya están casados, Paun —le dijo Rosmary dejando su taza de té sobre el plato—. Aunque podrían celebrar una nueva boda, una renovación de votos o algo por el estilo. Sería maravilloso.

—Sería tan romántico —suspiró Pauna, apoyando el codo en la mesa y la mejilla en la mano— Ojalá yo encuentre a alguien que me quiera de esa forma algún día.

—Lo harás, pero en un día muy, muy lejano. Cuando yo esté viejo y a un paso de la tumba —gruñó Albert, haciendo reír a su hermana.

—Y tú baja el codo de la mesa, señorita —la reprendió Rosmary— Con esos modales terminarás desposando a un bárbaro.

—Excelente —musitó Pauna, poniendo ahora el otro codo sobre la mesa.

Rosmary le dio un golpecito en el brazo y ambas se echaron a reír, alegrando aún más el ambiente festivo de la mesa.

—Espera a que se lo cuente a tus padres —dijo Maria cuando dejaron de reír—. Tu madre se va a quedar de piedra con la noticia. Y no dudaré en recalcar que yo le aseguré que esta era una mala idea desde el comienzo.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Candy ante la mención de su familia.

—Tal vez sería mejor no decirles nada por ahora, tía —miró a Albert, quien también se había puesto muy serio—. No sé cómo se tomarán la noticia.

—¿Bromeas? Tu madre debe saberlo, cariño. Y se alegrará mucho, al igual que tu padre. Ellos no han hecho más que buscar tu bienestar, querida. Quizá de un modo un tanto…

—¿Estúpido? —dijo Rosmary.

—Poco convencional —aclaró Pony —, y sí, estúpido, pero lo han hecho sólo por amor, en busca de tu bien.

—Oh, sí, querida, no pienses mal de tu madre. Todo lo que te sucedió fue espantoso, y tan duro para Margaret. Ella estaba destrozada cuando tú… bueno, ya sabes…

Candy suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

—En realidad no —dijo, llevándose una mano a las sienes, que habían comenzado a palpitarle de repente—. Todo es aún tan confuso… Recuerdo a Albert, a los niños, nuestra vida juntos… Pero el accidente no puedo recordarlo.

Albert la abrazó por los hombros y la besó en la frente.

—Quizá deberías ir a descansar, amor. Han sido demasiadas emociones juntas para ti.

Candy buscó la mirada de Albert, quien se había puesto muy serio

—¿Qué pasó en el accidente? ¿Realmente hui a ver a una amiga? Ahora me suena tan ridículo…

Sus tías intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación.

—¿No lo recuerdas, querida? —preguntó Pony— ¿Nada en absoluto?

—Es todo tan confuso… Puedo recordar algunas cosas, a las personas, claro —le sonrió a Albert—, pero el accidente… —suspiró negando con la cabeza—, me temo que no puedo recordarlo.

—Está bien, cariño, no te fuerces —Albert posó su mano sobre la de ella, sonriéndole de forma ligera.

—¿Dime, me escapé con una amiga? ¿Tan frívola era?

—No, querida, claro que no —Albert acarició su mano con el pulgar—Fue un accidente. No huiste… Ibas a reunirte conmigo.

—¿A reunirme contigo?

—Ibas a nuestra casa en Londres después de una visita a tus padres. Eso fue lo que sucedió. Tus padres cambiaron la historia para que las piezas encajaran en la vida que tenías, sin recuerdos de tu vida como casada ni de mí.

—Eso es… horrible.

—Fue culpa mía lo que te sucedió, Candy. Yo debí cuidar de ti mejor. Merezco que me hayas borrado de tu vida.

—¡Albert, no digas eso ni de broma! —exclamó Candy, escandalizada. Al mirar a su marido, sintió que le ocultaba algo, pero no podía saber qué era. Todo era tan confuso en su mente… Y al notar la aflicción en el rostro de Albert, decidió que era mejor dejarlo pasar de momento—Eso es una tontería, Albert. Yo… no sé cómo pude olvidarte…

—Será mejor que nos vayamos, vosotros debéis hablar a solas —dijo Pony, poniéndose de pie.

—No es necesario…

—Será lo mejor —Maria besó a Candy en la frente y le guiñó un ojo de forma pícara—. Nos veremos en la fiesta de otoño.

Pony y Maria se marcharon tras una breve despedida, acompañadas por Pauna y Rosmary, quienes estaban impacientes por comentar los detalles del festejo con las dos ancianas.

Aunque Candy sentía que era sólo una excusa para volver a dejarlos a solas. Ocasión que Albert no dejó de aprovechar, llevándola de la mano con él de regreso al dormitorio.

—Calma, cariño —le dijo, besándola en el cuello, al tiempo que la recostaba sobre las mullidas almohadas—. Descansa un poco. Han sido demasiados momentos agitados para ti.

—Es sólo que no puedo creerlo —lo miró, su ceño fruncido por la concentración—, papá tenía razón… Yo no recuerdo nada, pero lo que me dijeron parece tan real, que realmente creo que iba a ver a esa amiga, que huía… Y sólo estaba de visita en casa de mis padres… Nunca lo hubiera imaginado… Oh, Albert, lo siento tanto…

—Deja de disculparte por algo que no es tu culpa.

—Pero es que yo…

—Shhh… —se apoderó de sus labios, besándola con avidez mientras sus manos revoloteaban por las curvas de su cuerpo. Candy se sintió perdida por sus caricias, incapaz de ponerle un alto a sus manos ágiles, desprendiéndola de sus ropas.

—Albert, yo… siento tanto haberte olvidado —le dijo entre jadeos, perdida por los labios de su marido descendiendo por su cuello, llenándola de besos.

—Olvida eso mi amor, estamos juntos de nuevo —Albert se deshizo al fin del molesto corsé y bajó la camisola hasta su cintura. Sin perder tiempo, ahuecó una mano en uno de sus senos, al tiempo que su boca se apoderaba de la cima de su otro pecho, haciéndola gemir de placer. Si lo hacía para hacerla olvidarse del tema, lo estaba logrando. No podía pensar en nada más que en ellos dos, juntos, unidos en esa cama en ese acto de amor.

—Te amo, Albert… Te amo tanto…

—Y yo a ti, preciosa.

—No soy preciosa, Albert…

Él la besó una vez más en los labios y la miró a los ojos.

—Candy, eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido.

—Mira mi cuerpo y cambiarás de opinión.

—Te veo, Candy, y veo a la misma mujer hermosa de la que me enamoré antes —la besó— y a la que sigo amando con todo mi corazón, con toda mi alma, con todo mi ser… Te amo, Candy. No me importa cómo luzcas, siempre serás la mujer más hermosa para mí. No importa qué ocurra, te veré y te veré por siempre igual, hermosa por lo que eres; el amor de mi vida.

—¿Aunque me ponga viejita y arrugada?

—Como una pasa —rio él, besándole la yema de los dedos.

—¿Te gustan las pasas?

—Sólo una —la besó— La que serás tú cuando envejezcas a mi lado y te conviertas en la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

—Creía que para ti ya lo era.

—Oh, sí, lo eres. Pero entonces lo serás más —sonrió—. Cada día que paso a tu lado me enamoro más de ti. Por lo que eres cada día más bella para mí. Para cuando seas una anciana serás un ángel encarnado, mi preciosa esposa.

—Oh, Albert… —sonrió, dejándose envolver por esos besos cálidos que le hacían latir el corazón a toda velocidad.

Albert se enderezó, sin dejar de contemplarla con veneración mientras se desprendía de la chaqueta y el pañuelo.

Candy le devolvió la mirada, y no apartó la vista cuando él se enderezó y comenzó a desvestirse. Lo observó con detenimiento mientras él se desnudaba, quedando expuesto en su esplendor masculino ante ella.

Albert se inclinó una vez más sobre la cama, apoderándose de sus labios en un beso feroz, colmado de pasión y de amor. Candy se estremeció al contacto cálido de sus manos sobre su piel; él la tocaba con la delicadeza que un artista le dedicaría a una obra de arte, detallando cada curva de su cuerpo con sus manos, viajando desde la punta de sus pies hasta sus costillas y su cuello, sin dejar un rincón sin reverenciar. El tacto de su piel sobre sus pechos la hizo estremecer de placer, y debió morderse un labio cuando él descendió la cabeza para surcar la cima de su seno con la lengua. Se apoderó con la boca de la punta de su pezón, chupando, tirando, soplando y volviéndola loca con cada ataque que se le ocurría hacer con la boca, para enseguida darle el mismo trato a su otro pecho, al tiempo que sus manos no cesaban su camino apasionado por su cuerpo, reclamando aquello que por tanto tiempo le había sido negado, y nunca más se permitiría perder.

Candy enredó los dedos en la dorada cabellera de su marido, incitándolo a continuar.

Albert se apoderó nuevamente de sus labios, acoplándose sobre su cuerpo.

—Te amo —le dijo con voz firme y gruesa, penetrándola de una embestida.

Candy no pudo contestar, demasiado extasiada con la ola de sensaciones que se unían con las emociones que volver a sentirse unida con su marido le ocasionaba. Lo amaba con todo el corazón; más allá de eso, lo amaba con toda su alma, con todo su ser… ¡lo amaba más que a su vida misma!

El clímax llegó para ambos al mismo tiempo; unidos gimieron cuando la cima del placer explotó en sus cuerpos, derritiéndose en sus terminaciones nerviosas hasta llegar a los rincones más recónditos de su cuerpo.

—¿Candy…? —Albert se alzó sobre sus brazos, buscando sus ojos, todavía dentro de su cuerpo—. Lo siento… No pude controlarme. ¿Te hice daño?

—No —ella sonrió, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, impidiéndole apartarse—. Sólo quería decirte algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Te amo.

Albert sonrió, inclinándose para besarla una vez más en los labios.

—Yo también te amo. Haría cualquier cosa por ti, preciosa. Cualquier cosa.

—Sólo quiero una cosa.

—¿Qué es?

—Quédate a mi lado.

Albert sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Hasta el último de mis días.

Candy sonrió, de una forma plena y pura como no había sonreído en años, atrayendo a su marido por el cuello para besarlo. Albert no se resistió a ese nuevo beso, la pasión los invadió a ambos, llevándolos a la cumbre del paraíso una vez más. Y varias más esa noche…

Continuara...


	30. Chapter 28

**CAPITULO 28**

Las siguientes semanas fueron un revuelo de risas y alegría como Candy no recordaba haber vivido en años. No desde su antigua vida, al lado de su marido.

Para Albert no pudo haber mejor momento para retomar su vida. Era como haber renacido; la casa una vez más parecía llena de luz, de música, de cantos y risas, y todo se lo debía a Candy. A su maravillosa y preciosa esposa.

La fiesta de otoño llegó antes de lo que habían previsto. Gracias al cielo que tanto Rosmary y Pauna como sus dos tías habían conseguido tener todos los preparativos listos para la fecha. No se hablaba de otra cosa en todo el pueblo ni en los alrededores; se decía que incluso algunos lores, cuyas casas de campo se encontraban en los alrededores de Crawford, habían decidido asistir con el deseo de brindar su apoyo al conde con su «acto de caridad», como llamaban al festejo. Aunque tanto Albert como su familia sabían que su verdadera intención era conocer a la esposa del conde de Lakewood, la mujer que se decía había robado su corazón al punto que el mismo conde había descendido al inframundo y rogado por ella a Hades, tal y como había sucedido en la leyenda de Orfeo y Eurídice.

Candy se reía ante la inventiva de la gente, Albert sólo permanecía serio.

Pronto el día llegó, y los jardines de la casa se tiñeron de color y de adornos festivos de la temporada otoñal. Rosmary y Pauna se ocuparon de vestir a Candy, y su esfuerzo se vio recompensado con la mirada de asombro que Albert le dedicó a su esposa al verla bajar la escalera, engalanada como una reina.

Archie y Willian quienes habían llegado de la universidad con la intención de ver a Candy y pasar la fiesta con su familia, no se mostraron tímidos y la colmaron de abrazos y palabras de afecto, que provocaron que a Candy le aparecieran lágrimas en los ojos.

Todos juntos dieron la bienvenida a sus invitados. Incluso la pequeña Daisy, de la mano de Stear, parecía encantada con el festejo.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo, querida? —le preguntó Maria, llegando con dos copas enormes de helado de crema y fresas.

—Mucho, tía, gracias —Candy la besó en la mejilla—. Todo ha quedado estupendo.

—Lo es, ¿no es así? —sonrió Pony, con dos platos de pastel de nuez en las manos—. Toma querida, debes comer. Estás en los huesos.

—Prueba el helado, no te arrepentirás —Maris le guiñó un ojo, dejándole ambas copas frente a ella, en la mesa en la que estaba sentada, al lado de los platos de pastel que tía Pony acababa de situar ante ella— Y date prisa, que te traeremos asado y un poco de nata.

—Creo que tus tías están deseando que pronto las conviertas en abuelas —Rosmary le guiñó un ojo, probando un bocado del helado.

—Oh, Dios… ¿Es por eso que me han puesto como un cerdo a engordar? —intentó bromear, ocultando el dolor de saber que eso jamás sería posible.

—¿Y por qué si no? —rio Rosmary.

Un caballero se aproximó a ella y la invitó a bailar, y la joven no dudó en aceptar, musitando una disculpa a Candy antes de alejarse con el caballero.

Candy los observó sonriendo, probando el helado mientras echaba un ojo a las parejas de la pista de baile. Albert bailaba con Daisy, Stear con Pauna, Willian y Archie habían sacado a un par de jovencitas del pueblo, y Rosmary parecía encantada con el caballero que la había invitado. Todo era perfecto.

De pronto escuchó un gemido, un sollozo que atravesó el aire, rasgando su corazón…

Candy sintió que los vellos de la nuca se le erizaban. Se puso de pie sin pensarlo, buscando en derredor… Y fue cuando lo vio. Anthony.

No entendía el motivo que podía tener el pequeño niño para aparecer ahora. ¿Por qué llorar cuando todos eran felices? ¿Sería que realmente buscaba hacerle daño a Albert…?

—Disculpe, milady…

Candy se dio la vuelta, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle el espinazo al escuchar esa voz. Y enseguida comprendió el motivo…

—¿Lord… Leagan?

Continuara...


	31. Chapter 29

**CAPITULO 29**

— El mismo —sonrió él, haciendo una elegante reverencia— Me alegra saber que me recuerda. Apenas tuvimos tiempo de estar juntos en Londres, compartiendo nuestra pieza de baile antes de que fuéramos tan brutalmente interrumpidos.

—Oh, sí… sobre eso… —Candy buscó a Albert con la vista, pero él estaba muy lejos y concentrado en Daisy. Él no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurría allí— Mi marido…

—El conde de Lakewood es muy afortunado por tenerla a su lado, milady. De eso no hay duda. Y ya que ha ganado su corazón, espero que no le importe menguar el dolor de mi derrota concediéndome una pieza de baile, milady —extendió una mano hacia ella.

—No lo sé… No sé si sería correcto.

—Se lo suplico, milady —hubo algo en su tono de voz, en el brillo encendido de sus ojos al tomar su mano incluso antes de que ella le concediera una respuesta, que le hizo saber que no iba a terminar bien.

No obstante no se resistió. Sólo era una pieza de baile allí mismo y a la vista de todos.

Hacer algo más habría ocasionado un escándalo. Además, confundida como se sentía todavía con todos sus recuerdos yendo y viniendo, envueltos en una cortina de bruma, confiar en las alarmas que sus instintos encendían habría sido realmente ridículo.

Se trataba de un vals sencillo. Él se acercó a ella, quizá demasiado cerca… Candy sintió la mano de él pegada a su cintura, aproximándola a su cuerpo de forma que ella pudo notar cada detalle de su rostro. Era guapo, sin duda, de facciones aristócratas, elegantes. Su piel era oscura de un bronceado magnifico su cabello castaño perfecto, sus ojos marrones intensos y fijos en ella mientras se movían al son de la música.

—Tengo entendido que ahora reside aquí, Candice —le dijo él de repente, buscando conversación.

Candy se tensó al escuchar ese tono tan familiar. Nada de señora o milady.

—Mi esposo y yo consideramos que es mejor vivir aquí, lejos del tumulto de Londres —contestó en un tono seco. Le costaba en suma manera mirarle a los ojos; él despertaba algo en ella que no podía identificar con exactitud, pero que sin duda la incomodaba…

—Entiendo que decidiera no residir en Londres. Realmente es poca la gente que vive allí. La mayoría sólo se queda para las temporadas sociales. Yo mismo tengo una residencia campestre en York. Sólo me traslado a Londres durante la temporada. Suele ser una pérdida de tiempo, no obstante… Disculpe, ¿se siente mal?

Candy había cerrado los ojos. Las brumas de su mente la acosaban más que nunca, se sentía extraña, mareada…

—Creo que debo sentarme un momento —dijo ella con voz débil.

—Aquí hay demasiada gente. Venga, la llevaré a un sitio donde podrá reposar.

—No… por favor, sólo quiero marcharme —Candy apenas pudo percatarse de lo que sucedía. Él la llevaba prácticamente en brazos, ocultando a la gente a su alrededor que ella no iba por voluntad propia dondequiera que la llevaba.

—Aquí, tome asiento —la situó sobre un viejo tronco caído. Candy se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, sintiendo que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas—. Tenga, beba esto.

—No bebo…

—Vamos, sólo será un sorbo —Candy sintió algo frío y metálico contra sus labios antes de que un líquido entrara en su boca y bajara por su garganta. Lo que fuera sabía fatal, le quemó la garganta y le hizo toser.

—Eso es, ande, beba un poco más —insistió él, pero Candy apartó la botella de un manotazo.

—¡Le he dicho que no quiero! Por favor, ya basta. —No sabía por qué, pero ese hombre la incomodaba—. Tengo que regresar. Mi familia se va a preocupar.

—Ellos están bien, usted debe quedarse conmigo

Algo en su mirada la hizo estremecer.

—Tengo que hablar con usted.

—Luego hablaremos. Ahora…

—¡No! —El hombre la sujetó por las muñecas, impidiéndole incorporarse—. ¡No puede irse!

—¿Qué…?

—¡Suéltala! —rugió una potente voz antes de aferrar al hombre por los hombros y apartarlo de ella.

Candy abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada al encontrar de pie ante ella a Albert, tan furioso que bien podía confundirse con un oso salvaje.

Rosmary corrió a su lado y la sujetó por los hombros, en un abrazo protector.

—Ya estás a salvo, Candy —le susurró al oído—. Todo está bien.

Candy no la escuchaba, sus ojos fijos en Albert, quien parecía dispuesto a matar a golpes al otro hombre, de no ser porque entre Stear y Archie lo sostenían por los brazos para impedírselo.

—¡No te vuelvas a acercar a ella! —gruñó Albert, forcejeando con sus hermanos.

Willian se había aproximado a lord Leagan para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, aunque por la expresión de su cara, estaba claro que habría preferido lanzarlo a un estanque con una enorme roca atada al cuello.

—Sólo quiero hablar con ella —replicó Leagan.

—Mi esposa no tiene ninguna necesidad de hablar contigo. Cualquier cosa que quieras con ella, la tratarás conmigo directamente.

—Este asunto le compete sólo a ella, y es con ella con quien lo trataré.

—En ese caso, tu asunto quedará sin tratar. Y de ahora en adelante, te prohíbo acercarte a mi mujer.

—¡Tú no puedes prohibirme nada!

—Ponme a prueba… —la amenaza era clara en la voz y la postura de Albert.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Leagan, sin alterarse, a pesar de que Candy e incluso los hermanos de Albert parecían temerosos ante su postura amenazante—. ¿Matarme como mataste a mi hermano?

Albert se tensó.

—Sal de mi casa —siseó.

—¿Se lo has dicho? —Leagan miró directamente a Candy— ¿Te ha dicho que él es el asesino de mi hermano?

—¡Te he dicho que salgas de mi casa! —Albert llegó a él en dos zancadas y lo levantó por las solapas.

—¡Albert, basta! —chilló Pauna, llegando en ese momento acompañada de Maria y Pony—. ¿Qué está pasando?

Albert, al notar a su hermana tan alterada, bajó al hombre de golpe.

—Lárgate de mi casa y no vuelvas —repitió, manteniendo los dientes apretados.

—¡No puedes impedirle saber la verdad…! —Leagan señaló a Candy.

—Pero puedo impedirte poner un pie en mi propiedad una vez más—gruñó Albert, alzando un dedo, amenazador—. Si te vuelvo a ver por aquí, te advierto que no seré tan benevolente.

El hombre le dedicó una mirada agria y miró por última vez a Candy de forma significativa antes de darse media vuelta y marcharse.

—¿Albert, de qué hablaba? —preguntó Candy, casi sin voz.

—De nada.

—¡Albert!

—Ahora no, Candy.—Albert le dedicó una mirada significativa a la gente, que comenzaba a agruparse en derredor, atraída por el escándalo—. Vamos adentro.

Una vez en la seguridad de su dormitorio, Albert comenzó a pasearse de un lado al otro.

—Esto… es algo que nunca deseé que sucediera, Candy… No del todo. Pero ha desencadenado las desgracias de mi vida como adulto.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que me marché de Londres para arreglar un asunto? —ella asintió con la cabeza, recordando su anterior conversación con él.

—Cuando yo vivía en casa de mis padres, cuando no podía… recordarte —le dolió sólo mencionarlo— Tú debiste marcharte y, cuando regresaste a Londres, mis padres te dijeron que yo había muerto…

Albert asintió.

—Ese asunto del que debía encargarme, era Leagan… Neal Leagan—la miró a los ojos—. El hermano del hombre al que viste afuera… El hombre al que le quité la vida.

Continuara...


	32. Chapter 30

**CAPITULO 30**

Candy se llevó una mano a los labios, ahogando una exclamación.

Recordaba la conversación con Psuna en la cabaña del bosque, cuando ella le contó sobre la esposa fallecida de Albert y cómo él había hecho justicia matando a su asesino. Si ella en realidad no estaba muerta, ¿qué pudo impulsar a Albert para retar a Leagan a duelo? Antes de que pudiera formular la pregunta, la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Rosmary sin anunciarse.

—Albert, yo se lo diré.

—¿Ross?

—No intentes detenerme, no es justo que debas responder en mi nombre, cuanto todo lo que hiciste fue protegerme —miró a Candy—Neal Leagan intentó propasarse conmigo, Candy, y mi hermano hizo lo que cualquier hermano mayor haría: lo retó a un duelo.

Candy sofocó un grito.

—Sólo que Leagan no era un hombre de palabra. Le tendió una trampa a mi hermano y por poco lo mata. Gracias al cielo, Albert está dotado con unos sentidos extraordinarios y fue capaz de plantarle cara a Leagan antes de permitirle terminar con lo que había tramado. Se enfrascaron en una pelea y Albert ganó. Así que, como ves, fue un acto en defensa propia.

—¿Realmente lo mataste? —le preguntó a su marido.

—Sí, lo hice —asintió Albert, sin demostrar emoción alguna en su tono de voz.

—Pero como te dije, no fue culpa de Albert —añadió Rosmary—. A su familia no le gustó nada y trataron de encarcelar a Albert, pero incluso en los tribunales lo encontraron inocente. Así pues, ese hombre no tiene ningúna razón para venir a esta casa a incomodarnos, Candy. Haz lo que mi hermano te ha pedido y no vuelvas a tener contacto con él. Será lo mejor para todos nosotros.

Albert la miró; parecía preocupado, inquieto. No se merecía aquello. No después de todo lo que él había hecho por ella, todo el tiempo sufrido y protegido. Lo menos que le debía era creer en su palabra y otorgarle la única petición que le hacía.

Candy se aproximó a él y lo abrazó, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho.

—No volveré a hablar con él. Te lo prometo.

— Te lo aseguro, te adoro, tienes que estar a mi lado —una voz ronca le dijo al oído, sujetándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Al levantar la vista, unos ojos de un rojo chocolate, que le resultaban repulsivos, le devolvieron la mirada—. Sé que no le amas. Nunca lo has hecho. Haces esto para castigarme y con toda razón, fui un tonto, un necio, ¡un completo estúpido por dejarte ir cuando tuve la oportunidad de poseerte para siempre a mi lado!

—¡Basta, Leagan! —Candy forcejeó, apartándose del hombre cuyas manos se negaban a dejarla ir— ¡Esto no es correcto!

—¡Eres mía, Candy! —Él tomó su barbilla entre sus manos y la obligó a encararlo antes de fundir sus labios con los de ella en un apasionado beso.

Candy despertó bruscamente, su frente cubierta por el sudor.

—Candy, ¿te encuentras bien? —Albert estaba a su lado, abrazándola—. ¿Has tenido otra pesadilla? —le preguntó él.

Candy no se percató hasta ese momento de su mano posada sobre su hombro, había sido él quien la había despertado.

Candy asintió, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos.

—Tranquila, mi vida. Todo está bien ahora —él la rodeó por los hombros y la atrajo contra su pecho en un abrazo protector—Descansa. Por la mañana, todo se sentirá mejor.

Candy asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de articular palabra. Incapaz de creer que realmente las cosas estarían mejor por la mañana… ¿Qué significaba ese sueño? Si es que había sido realmente un sueño… Porque, de tratarse de un recuerdo, ahora las cosas eran mucho más claras…

¿Había engañado a Albert con otro hombre…? ¿Con Leagan…?

Ahora era todo tan claro, las piezas encajaban: el motivo por el que sus padres le ocultaron la verdad y la enviaron a vivir apartada del mundo, prácticamente en el exilio, sin querer que pusiera un pie de vuelta en casa, donde todos podrían reconocerla y saber lo que había hecho…

Oh, Dios… ¿Podría ser verdad? ¿Sería ella una libertina, una adúltera…? ¿Había sido con Leagan con quien intentó huir el día que tuvo el accidente, y su familia se lo estaba ocultando a Albert…?

Miró a su marido con el corazón encogido. Lo adoraba, y por ello sabía que no era justo engañarlo. No cuando ella conocía la verdad…

Él merecía una esposa completa, una esposa que siempre le hubiese amado de forma incondicional. Si ella le había sido infiel, aunque no pudiese recordarlo, tendría que ser sincera con él…

Continuara...


	33. Chapter 31

**CAPITULO 31**

Pasaron un par de semanas y las cosas transcurrieron con normalidad aparente; sin embargo, Candy no podía quitarse de la cabeza los remordimientos.

Había intentado comunicarse con sus padres, pero sus cartas no habían sido respondidas aún, y lo comprendía. Los últimos días el clima había sido terrible y posiblemente el correo estaría retrasado.

Sabía que debía ser sincera con Albert, pero había decidido ser paciente y no decir una palabra hasta estar segura de la verdad. Sus intentos de hablar con sus tías habían fracasado: no respondían a sus dudas y sus rodeos con el tema no la habían llevado a ningún lado, por lo que había desistido de obtener la verdad por ese lado. La única que podía confirmar o negar la verdad era su madre, y hasta no hablar cara a cara con ella, no haría ni diría nada.

No obstante, la duda la mataba… ¿Habría engañado realmente a Albert? ¿Sería aquello lo que su mente intentaba ocultarle? ¿Sería por ello que no recordaba el «accidente»?

¿Habría intentado huir con Leagan y tuvo el accidente de camino? ¡¿Y si Albert estaba enterado de todo?! ¡El duelo habría sido por su culpa, y no por Rosmary, y todos ahora se lo ocultaban…!

¿Pudo haber sido ella tan frívola, tan mala…? No existía otra explicación. Ella no tenía amigas, no antes de Annie. Ella no tenía a nadie a quien ir a visitar…

Albert era tan bueno, que sin duda le estaba ocultando algo, y Rosmary le estaba ayudando a encubrirlo. Encubrir su propia mentira, su propia vergüenza, en lugar de echarla y repudiarla como debía…

¡No, no podía ser! Ella siempre había amado a Albert. Nunca le habría hecho algo así, nunca lo habría traicionado. Lo amaba demasiado para ello…

No, la explicación debía ser otra. ¡Tenía que ser otra!

—¿No es algo temprano para comenzar a poner los adornos navideños? —le preguntó Albert, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Nunca es temprano para la Navidad —sonrió Pauna, ayudándola con los adornos—. ¡Daisy! —Exclamó, cuando tras Albert entró Stear, llevando a la pequeña en brazos. Rosmary corrió a recibirla, como si fuera ella la niña y no la adulta. La alzó en brazos y la condujo al árbol, donde Pauna comenzó a adornar a la pequeña con las esferas de colores.

—Candy, ¿podemos asar castañas? Las adorabas, ¿recuerdas? —le preguntó Pauna, sin dejar de jugar con Daisy.

Candy sonrió, rememorando aquella misma carita soñadora en el rostro de una niña, y asintió sin dudarlo.

—Seguro que sí, Pau. Es más, las prepararé ahora mismo.

—No es necesario, la cocinera puede hacerlo —dijo Albert.

—Es el día libre de los sirvientes, ¿recuerdas? —Candy se puso de pie y lo besó en los labios—. Además, yo quiero hacerlo. Siempre has adorado mis castañas asadas.

—Te ayudaré —dijo Rosmary, poniéndose de pie también y dejando a Daisy en brazos de Stear

—No es necesario. Quedaos aquí, chicos y continuad con el árbol.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Pauna, jugando con los adornos.

—Completamente —le guiñó un ojo y se alejó por la puerta, dejando tras ella una imagen familiar encantadora: la chimenea encendida, la familia reunida en torno al árbol de navidad, decorando la estancia con guirnaldas y esferas hechas a mano.

Y más que nunca deseó estar completamente segura de ser merecedora de pertenecer a esa hermosa familia…

Aliviada de encontrarse a solas, Candy buscó entre los muebles de la cocina los elementos necesarios para preparar las castañas. Al ser el día libre de las doncellas, la cocina estaba desierta. A Albert le gustaba dar descansos «humanitarios» a sus empleados, una más de las cualidades que admiraba de su marido.

—Sí, sin duda es imposible que lo hubiese traicionado —gruñó, dejando con demasiada fuerza una cazuela sobre la estufa—. Nunca hubiese sido tan estúpida. Ni en un millón de años —continuó diciendo. Desenvolviéndose en la cocina con la naturalidad que tantos años de experiencia le habían dado, preparó lo necesario para asar las castañas. Una vez que estuvo todo listo, se dirigió a la despensa para buscar las dichosas castañas.

Al abrir la puerta de la despensa, descubrió a un antiguo conocido aguardándola en su interior.

—Anthony —musitó al ver el pequeño fantasma del niño.

El pequeño la observó fijamente al tiempo que su cuerpo cambiaba de forma, extendiéndose a lo largo y a lo ancho, hasta adoptar la forma de un adulto. Su cabello claro se hizo ocuro, su ropa andrajosa mudó a una fina de caballero, y de sus claras cuencas brillaron dos ojos de un rojo chocolate

—Neal… —murmuró Candy sin voz, sintiendo que toda la sangre le abandonaba el cuerpo.

—Vas a venir conmigo —le ordenó el hombre.

Candy se paralizó cuando el espectro alzó una mano hacia ella al tiempo que su ronca risa sobrenatural hacía eco en las paredes de piedra de la cocina.

Candy dio un grito descomunal desde lo más hondo de sus pulmones, pero no se escuchó ni el chillido de un ratón.

Desesperada, intentó huir, pero su cuerpo sencillamente no le respondió.

Neal Leagan se aproximó a ella, intentando cogerla por el cuello. Y entonces lo comprendió todo: Anthony no estaba allí para alterar a Albert, estaba allí para castigarla a ella, ¡castigarla por el terrible pecado que había cometido años atrás y olvidado tras el accidente!

Y sin duda, ahora lo pagaría con su vida…

Candy cerró los ojos, alzando una plegaria. No se podía mover, estaba aterrada, aterrada como nunca en su vida se había sentido.

De pronto, escuchó pasos rebotando contra la losa de la cocina, pasos de niño… Al abrir los ojos, vio al pequeño fantasma. A Anthony.

—Lo siento —le dijo casi sin voz—. Lo siento tanto…

El niño la miraba fijamente a medida que se acercaba a ella. De pronto desapareció y volvió a aparecer ante su rostro, provocando que Candy lanzara un descomunal grito por la impresión.

—Por favor, no me hagas daño… —le dijo con voz temblorosa. El niño no respondió, se aproximó más, hasta que Candy pudo ver con claridad cada detalle de su rostro. Un rostro tan similar al de Albert…

Si no hubiera estado tan pálido, habría jurado que era un niño vivo, sano y feliz como cualquier otro.

El pequeño alargó su mano hasta tocar la suya. Candy temblaba, no podía moverse ni apartarse. El contacto de su piel contra la suya la hizo estremecer. Era fría al tacto, pero palpable, sólida… como si fuera real. Él la miró, sus ojos de un color azul cielo, unos ojos profundos y serenos.

—Ven —escuchó que él le decía, tirando de su mano.

Candy no pudo resistirse, y por alguna razón, tampoco habría querido hacerlo.

Se puso de pie y lo siguió hasta la puerta trasera, aquella que comunicaba con el patio de lavado y los jardines de la casa. Continuaron avanzando por el césped hasta llegar al lindero del bosque. Entonces, de repente, el niño la soltó y se adelantó, perdiéndose entre los arbustos y árboles del bosque. Candy lo siguió, llamándolo suavemente mientras lo buscaba con la mirada. Estaba helando, y copos de nieve comenzaban a caer junto con el viento gélido, dificultando su visión. No llevaba abrigo, pero no se detuvo, desesperada por dar con él por un motivo incomprensible. Escuchó un crujido a su espalda y la espina dorsal se le tensó cuando una voz le habló.

—Candice—dijo una voz que reconoció al instante.

Candy se giró, quedando de frente ante el intruso: sus ojos marrones mudando a un tono miel intenso ante ella, igual que los de un felino preparándose a atacar a su presa.

—Leagan…

—Al fin has llegado. Te he estado esperando.

Candy temblaba como una hoja. Esos ojos no eran los de Neal, eran los de su hermano, el actual lord Leagan y, sin embargo, le ocasionaban la misma sensación de repulsión que los ojos de su hermano le habían provocado en su sueño.

—Lord Leagan —Candy retrocedió instintivamente, sintiendo que su mente comenzaba a convertirse en un océano rodeado de bruma—¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

—Tiene que venir conmigo —le dijo él en tono vehemente, aproximándose más a ella e intentando cogerla por la muñeca—Ahora.

—¡No iré con usted a ningún lado! —gritó Candy retrocediendo antes de que él pudiera alcanzarla—. ¡No se me acerque, se lo advierto…!

—¡Es imperativo que hable con usted! No le haré daño, confíe en mí—su voz sonaba a punto de perder la paciencia—. Ahora, venga antes de que los otros noten su ausencia.

—Usted y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar. ¡Por favor, márchese!

—Candy, usted no entiende…

—Entiendo perfectamente. Mi marido le ha ordenado no volver a esta casa. Le ruego que se marche o haré llamar a los sirvientes —se dio la vuelta para irse.

—¡Espere! —él la cogió por el brazo, obligándola a volverse con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—¡Suélteme! —El pánico comenzó a apoderarse de ella, luchando por alejarse de ese hombre que parecía dispuesto a no dejarla partir.

De algún modo consiguió soltarse y salió corriendo, pero él, más rápido que ella, le dio alcance con facilidad. Lucharon.

Candy intentaba escapar; cuando se soltaba, él volvía a atajarla. De pronto, él la cogió con fuerza por los hombros. Al hacerlo, él perdió el equilibrio y fue a caer al suelo, llevando a Candy consigo y cayendo sobre ella.

Candy se dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca. Vio chispas frente a los ojos antes de que el rostro borroso que tenía ante el suyo se hiciera claro…

Y lo vio a él. Neal Leagan… Y pudo recordarlo todo.

Continuara...


	34. Chapter 32

**CAPITULO 32**

Se escucharon gritos y voces apuradas, acompañadas por el sonido de varios pasos corriendo sobre la nieve. A través del velo de lágrimas que cubrían sus ojos, notó varias figuras oscuras moviéndose en derredor. Una de ellas se situó ante ella y la cogió en brazos. Su tacto y su aroma le parecieron tan naturales como su misma esencia. Albert.

Sólo el sentirlo cerca la hizo saberse a salvo.

Albert, furioso, bramaba cosas sin sentido para ella al tiempo que apartaba a su atacante y lo molía a golpes. De no ser por Stear, quien llegó a detenerlo, lo habría matado allí mismo con sus propias manos.

—¡Albert, detente! —chilló Rosmary— ¡No sigas!

Albert se soltó de los brazos de Stear, dedicándole al hombre, cuyo rostro ahora se encontraba deformado por los golpes, una mirada asesina mientras que alzaba el brazo hacia el cielo.

—Juro que si te vuelves a acercar a mi esposa, no habrá nada ni nadie que me impida terminar con tu vida, maldito bastardo.

El hombre lo miró fijamente y luego a su brazo alzado, iluminado por la escasa luz de ese día nublado. La camisa estaba hecha girones, por lo que su piel había quedado expuesta, otorgándole un aspecto salvaje que poco distaba de su comportamiento.

—Candy te necesita, está sangrando —le hizo saber Rosmary, quien había permanecido al lado de Candy, abrazándola con ayuda de Pauna.

Albert dejó de lado a Leagan y se aproximó a su mujer, adoptando ahora una actitud de calma protectora completamente distinta a la del hombre salvaje que había estado de pie ante ellos hacía un segundo.

Candy temblaba de pies a cabeza, observando a su atacante, tirado en el suelo, con ojos desorbitados.

—Tranquila, mi amor. Todo ha pasado. Todo está bien ahora —le dijo Albert, al tiempo que alzaba una mano para acariciar su rostro, pero ella lo apartó.

—Ahora lo recuerdo todo —ella lo miró, el terror reflejado en sus ojos—. Él… Neal… ¡Él me hizo esto! ¡Él quiso asesinarme!

—Neal está muerto, querida. Él es Daniel, ¿recuerdas? —Rosmary la abrazó por los hombros, dirigiéndose a ella como si le hablara a una niña pequeña que no entiende lo que sucede—. Ahora estás a salvo, no permitiremos que vuelva a acercársete.

—¡No, no él…! —Candy chilló, poniéndose de pie, moviéndose de un lado a otro, como si buscara algo inexistente—. ¡Neal…! ¡¿Dónde está Neal?!

—Cariño, Neal está muerto —Albert intentó abrazarla, pero ella no se lo permitió.

—¡Tú…! —lo señaló, sus ojos desorbitados, colmados de lágrimas— Tú dijiste que lo mataste. ¡Tú debiste hablar con él! ¡Él debió decirte algo!

—¿De qué estás hablando, cariño? —Albert le dedicó una mirada llena de preocupación, y ella supo lo que pasaba por su cabeza: ella estaba perdiendo la razón otra vez.

—¡Albert, no me trates como si fuera una estúpida! ¡Lo sé, lo sé todo…! —Inspiró hondo, llevándose las manos al vientre—. ¡Neal me robó a mi hijo!

 _Ocho años atrás…_

 _Candy irradiaba alegría mientras tostaba las castañas para Albert. Esa noche sería perfecta._

 _Habían preparado el árbol de Navidad con los niños, decorado las estancias y cosido tantas mantas para los pobres que los dedos le ardían a causa del continuo uso de la aguja. Sin embargo, bien valía la pena. Nunca se había sentido tan viva, ni tan dichosa. Y esa noche, la dicha sería completa cuando le comunicara a Albert, y al resto de la familia, la maravillosa noticia que había mantenido en secreto hasta estar completamente segura de que no se trataba de un error de cálculos._

 _Tomó el pequeño calcetín que había tejido. En su interior se hallaba una nota enrollada con el mensaje que Albert encontraría cuando lo hallara entre las castañas: « VAS A SER PAPÁ »._

 _Con una sonrisa curvando sus labios, escondió el calcetín en el interior de la canasta donde pondría las castañas. Pero entonces, la vio demasiado desnuda. Sin duda necesitaba un poco de color. Así pues, con esa idea en la mente, tomó su abrigo y el canasto, y se dirigió a los jardines. El frío era intenso, la nieve no tardaría en comenzar a caer. No obstante, las ramitas de abeto y muérdago lucían preciosas, y combinadas con algunas semillas de pino y unas bayas rojas, formarían un hermoso decorativo._

 _Se inclinó sobre un arbusto, dejando la canasta en el suelo, a su lado, mientras se dedicaba a cortar algunas de sus hojas. Fue por eso que no lo escuchó llegar y no se percató de su presencia hasta que él estuvo prácticamente sobre ella._

 _—Buenas tardes, lady Andrew._

 _—¡Lord Leagan! —chilló Candy, llevándose una mano al pecho en un intento vano de calmar a su sobresaltado corazón—. ¡Qué susto me ha dado…! —Miró en derredor, al tiempo que un escalofrío le recorría el espinazo. El lugar estaba desierto. Quizá hubiese sido bueno avisarle a alguien en la casa dónde se encontraba—. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?_

 _—¿Es que no es de su agrado mi presencia?_

 _—No… No es eso —se corrigió con prontitud—. Es sólo que me ha sorprendido. —Intentó recuperar la compostura y esbozar una sonrisa—. Vamos adentro, ¿le parece? Pediré que nos preparen el té._

 _—De hecho, no he venido por té, milady, sino por usted._

 _La sangre abandonó el rostro de Candy al mismo tiempo que lo hacía su sonrisa en sus labios._

 _—¿Disculpe…? —No tuvo oportunidad de terminar la frase. El hombre se abalanzó sobre ella como un tigre sobre su presa, cubriendo su boca con la mano mientras que con su otro brazo la sujetaba firmemente contra su cuerpo, inmovilizándola._

 _Percibió un aroma peculiar, y se percató de que su mano estaba envuelta en un pañuelo impregnado en algún tipo de sustancia. Comenzó a sentirse mareada y todo se volvió borroso a su alrededor._

 _—Te has atrevido a cambiarme por otro… ¡por un truhán cualquiera! Me has humillado ante la sociedad, ante el mundo, al despreciar mi amor y cambiarme por un completo don nadie —Candy se retorció en sus brazos, intentando escapar en vano; ese hombre era demasiado fuerte para ella—. Te ofrecí el mundo, Candice. Te di mi confianza, y mi corazón, y tú pisoteaste todo, ¡y me dejaste en ridículo!_

 _—Basta… —gimió Candy, sintiéndose sumamente mareada. Se escuchó un chasquido, una rama cayó sobre sus cabezas, liberándola de su captor. Candy no lo pensó, salió corriendo todo lo rápido que le permitieron las piernas, pero algo le impedía moverse… La sustancia había hecho efecto; su cuerpo apenas le respondía, y el hombre estuvo sobre ella antes de que pudiera poner distancia entre ellos— ¡Suélteme! ¡Ya basta, he dicho! —gimió, forcejeando con brazos y piernas._

 _—Calma, amor mío. Vendrás a mi lado, donde te corresponde estar. Serás mi mujer, como estaba destinado._

 _—¡Yo nunca seré nada tuyo! —chilló, su voz apagada por el efecto de la sustancia, seguramente cloroformo. Había visto a Albert y a su padre usarlo en varias ocasiones._

 _—Te lo aseguro, te adoro, tienes que estar a mi lado —su voz ronca le dijo al oído, sujetándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Al levantar la vista, unos ojos Rojos chocolate le devolvieron la mirada—. Sé que no le amas. Nunca lo has hecho. Haces esto para castigarme y con toda razón, fui un tonto, un necio, ¡un completo estúpido por dejarte ir cuando tuve la oportunidad de poseerte para siempre a mi lado!_

 _—¡Basta, Leagan! —Candy forcejeó, apartándose del hombre cuyas manos se negaban a dejarla ir—. ¡Esto no es correcto!_

 _—¡Eres mía, Candice! —Él tomó su barbilla entre sus manos y la obligó a encararlo antes de fundir sus labios con los de ella en un apasionado beso._

 _Candy reunió lo último de sus fuerzas y le dio un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula. Su rostro distorsionado por la furia fue lo último que vio antes de que él la golpeara en el rostro, cegándola por el dolor._

 _—Tú lo has querido así —escuchó vagamente que él decía antes de volver a colocar el pañuelo sobre su nariz._

 _Y todo se volvió oscuridad…_

De algún modo, la siguiente vez que abrió los ojos, Candy descubrió que se encontraba en su habitación, recostada sobre su cama. A su lado, Albert la mantenía abrazada. Notó a Pauna revoloteando por la habitación y a Rosmary de pie a un costado de la cama, hablando en voz baja con Pauna, quien parecía no decidir si usar aceite de almendras o de rosas.

—¿Qué importa qué fragancia tenga? Es un baño, ¡un tonto y simple baño! —exclamó Rosmary, impaciente.

—¡Importa! Lo que intentamos es relajarla —la corrigió Pauna.

—Date prisa, tenemos que meterla antes de que pierda más calor—gruñó Albert, sin dejar de abrazar a Candy, transmitiéndole su propio calor al frágil cuerpo entumecido de su esposa.

—Dame eso y ve con Daisy, seguramente debe estar asustada —le dijo Rosmary, cogiendo la caja con frasquitos de las manos de su hermana.

—Está con la señora Elroy, ella la adora.

—Lo hace porque la rellena de galletas y pastel —replicó la joven.

—Daisy no necesita tenerme pegada a ella día y noche, ya no es un bebé…

—¡Mi bebé! —exclamó Candy de repente, provocando que los demás se centraran en ella—. ¿Dónde está mi bebé?

Albert acunó su rostro entre sus manos, obligándola a centrar su atención en él.

—Cariño, ahora debes reposar. Hablaremos sobre esto mañana…

—¡No! No… por favor… —gimió, sintiendo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas—. Ya lo sé todo… Lo he recordado. A él… cómo me atacó…—sus manos temblaron cuando ella se limpió las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro—. Se mostró amable, cordial en un principio, pero algo había en él que me hacía desconfiar… Puso algo sobre mi nariz. Entonces me llevó… Nunca soportó que lo rechazara —sus ojos se mantuvieron perdidos en la nada mientras continuaba hablando—Me mantuvo secuestrada, lejos de todos, en una cueva en medio de la nada. No había luz, apenas me daba comida y agua… —su voz se convirtió en un ronco gemido—. Era su prisionera, su esclava…abusaba de mí…

Pauna dejó caer la caja, que hizo un ruido sordo contra el piso cuando se rompieron los frasquitos en su interior, invadiendo el ambiente con sus múltiples fragancias. Rosmary se llevó una mano a los labios, reprimiendo un gemido. Albert no notó nada de ello, su rostro fijo y atento a las palabras de su mujer.

—Mi vientre comenzó a hincharse — continuó ella su errático relato—y él… él supuso que era su hijo. Era lo mejor. Decidí no contradecirlo, temía que él fuera a matarlo si descubría que no era así… —Sus ojos se abrieron al tiempo que su voz se llenaba de miedo—. A mí…, a mí me quemaba la piel, me azotaba hasta dejarme la piel en carne viva… Lo hacía para castigarme, ¡y me repetía que me amaba cada vez que lo hacía! —Su voz se transformó en un gemido casi inaudible—. ¿Cómo trataría a un pequeño inocente, si descubría que no era su hijo, si a mí me trataba de ese modo?

—Lo entiendo, cariño. Está bien —Albert intentó tranquilizarla— Déjalo ya, todo está bien ahora…

—Oh, Candy, cuánto lo siento… —sollozó Pauna, envuelta entre los brazos de Rosmary, quien lloraba en silencio.

—Fue un infierno en vida. Pero lo soporté por mi hijo… —Candy sonrió, y extrañamente una luz de esperanza apareció en sus ojos— Y por fin llegó el día que él vino al mundo… —sonrió al tiempo que su mirada se perdía en la nada—. Cuando nació me sentí tan dichosa de ver a mi bebé con vida, de estrecharlo al fin en mis brazos… Y él también parecía contento, hasta que algo sucedió… Nunca supe qué—el terror nubló su vista una vez más—, pero él sabía, ¡sabía que mi bebé no era su hijo! —Sus ojos se posaron en sus manos—. Me lo arrebató de los brazos. Yo intenté luchar, pero fue en vano. Él era tan fuerte, y yo estaba tan débil… —gimió, abrazándose las piernas y hundiendo la cabeza en sus rodillas, comenzando a balancearse sin sentido—. Cogí una piedra y lo golpee con ella en la cabeza.

»Entonces él me atacó, intentó matarme, poner fin a todo —se llevó una mano al cuello, donde yacía la cicatriz que tantas veces había intentado ocultar con collares y cuellos altos—. Traté de impedirle que se llevara a mi hijo. Creí escuchar voces… Él debió escucharlas también, porque cogió al niño y escapó. Intenté detenerlo, pero no podía moverme… Todo estaba tan oscuro… —Sus ojos se posaron sobre el rostro atormentado de Albert—. No sé qué pasó después…

—Después te rescatamos —le dijo Albert, sus ojos húmedos fijos en ella, en un silencioso ruego para que se quedara con él y no se marchara a ese lugar oculto donde su mente la ponía a salvo del dolor de los recuerdos.

—Albert nunca dejó de buscarte —añadió Rosmary, su voz quebrada por el llanto—. Siempre dudó de Leagan. Cuando dio contigo, estabas casi muerta y él te salvó la vida.

Candy recordó fragmentos de lo sucedido. A Albert hablándole, curando la herida de su cuello antes de que se desangrara hasta la muerte, sus fuertes brazos envolviéndola en un abrazo protector, llevándola fuera de esa inmunda cueva. Despertar en una habitación extraña y blanca, su madre llorando y Albert a su lado. Albert siempre a su lado…

Pero el dolor era demasiado grande, la atravesaba como un agujero en su corazón, impidiéndole pensar con cordura, llevándola a un pozo de desesperación del que no era capaz de escapar…

Un pozo que amenazaba con arrastrarla a su interior una vez más…

—Quédate conmigo, Candy —le susurró Albert, su voz convertida en un suplicio atormentado—. Por favor, quédate conmigo…

Ella lo miró a los ojos, nublados por la tormenta que se debatía en su interior.

—Mi hijo… —musitó, sintiendo cómo el dolor comenzaba a partirla en dos a medida que los recuerdos se iban despejando en su memoria—. ¿Y mi hijo?

Albert negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarle, sin siquiera pestañear, como si temiera que la menor interrupción en su contacto visual ocasionara que ella se marchara otra vez.

—Lo siento, cariño…

—¿Él lo mató?

Albert tragó saliva, incapaz de contestar a esa pregunta con la verdad.

—¡Por favor, necesito saberlo! —chilló Candy, su rostro crispado por el dolor.

—Imagino que lo hizo… —contestó Albert al fin, su voz un suave susurro—. No lo sé con certeza. Lo busqué durante semanas, Candy…—aseguró, manteniendo el rostro de ella acunado entre sus manos—. Era difícil seguirle el rastro a ese desgraciado; tenía que cuidar también de ti, pues no recobrabas la conciencia y, cuando lo hiciste, no recordabas nada…

—¿Entonces no sabes qué fue de él?

Albert negó con la cabeza.

—Cuando llegué a esa cueva, estabas sola, desangrándote… No había nadie más allí. Si Leagan lo mató, no fue allí, querida. Y para cuando pude hallar a Leagan y enfrentarlo, no soltó una palabra al respecto.

—¡Pero era mi hijo! —Su mirada se llenó de reproche al fijarla en su marido—. ¡Tu hijo…! —Candy se puso a llorar de forma desconsolada—. Si hubieras sabido que era tuyo, no habrías parado de buscarlo…

—No digas eso, Candy—intervino Rosmary—.Albert buscó a ese niño por mucho tiempo; iba a quedarse con él por ser tu hijo; no le importaba que no fuera de él.

—¿Es verdad? —A pesar del dolor que la atravesaba, Candy se sintió tremendamente mal por haber acusado a su marido.

Sin embargo, en el semblante de Albert no había crítica, sólo amor. Él asintió, tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

—Ese maldito… —gruñó Pauna, hecha un mar de lágrimas—. ¡Albert hizo bien en matarlo! Nunca supimos qué fue de nuestro sobrino…

—Shhh, calla querida —Rosmary la acunó contra su pecho.

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron de forma desmesurada al fijarlos nuevamente en el rostro de Albert. Por el rabillo del ojo notó a las figuras de Rosmary y Pauna abandonar la habitación, dejándolos a solas.

—Tú realmente fuiste a retarlo a duelo, ¿no es verdad? Ibas a vengarte. Por lo que me hizo.

—Sí —contestó Albert sin emoción alguna en la voz. Era la verdad. La pura y dura verdad. Ese hombre había acabado con la vida de su hijo y por poco termina con la de su mujer. No iba a dejarlo con vida.

—Qué bien… —sollozó—. Me alegro de que lo mataras…

—No tengas esos pensamientos, Candy. Lo creas o no, realmente fue un acto en defensa propia. Fui a retarlo y el muy cobarde me tendió una trampa. Terminé matándolo al defender mi vida.

—De todas formas, me alegro, ¡me alegro! ¡Y espero que esté ardiendo en el infierno…! —Sollozó, temblando de rabia y de dolor.

Albert la acunó contra su pecho.

—Deja esos pensamientos de lado, cariño, que sólo te harán daño. Ahora estamos juntos, es todo cuanto importa. Todo cuanto vale.

Candy continuó llorando en silencio durante lo que pareció una eternidad, envuelta por los cariñosos brazos de su marido.

—Ese estúpido accidente nunca sucedió —continuó cavilando Candy— Todo fue una mentira… Con buena razón me parecía tan extraño que yo hubiera decidido partir por mi cuenta… Y pensar que llegué a creer que me lo merecía, como mis padres habían dicho.

—No los culpes, Candy—Albert le susurró, sin dejar de consolarla—Sólo intentaban protegerte… a su manera.

—¿Haciéndome sentir miserable por algo que nunca fue mi culpa?—replicó, comenzando a enfurecerse de repente—. ¿Qué hice yo para tener que ver con ese Leagan, con ese demonio, que se encaprichó conmigo y me destruyó la vida? ¡¿Qué culpa tuve yo de que él pusiera sus ojos en mí?!

—Candy, debes calmarte —le dijo Albert—. Esos pensamientos no te sirven de nada. Lo mejor es perdonar y dejar ir…

—¿Perdonar? —resopló, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—¿Cómo podré perdonar algo así?

—Sólo querían ayudar… No es que los defienda, pero es la verdad, cariño —pasó una mano por su cabello, ordenando los rizos dorados tras su oreja—. Todos queríamos lo mejor para ti —sonrió con tristeza.

—No importa. Da igual… Nada importa ya —las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos—. Mi hijo está muerto, mi vida perdida…

—Candy, por favor…

—¡No! Ya basta de compadecerte de mí, ¡también fue tu hijo el que murió! ¡Tu vida la que fue destruida! Déjame consolarte yo a ti… —Se puso de pie—. No es justo que sólo tú me consueles como si tú no estuvieras sufriendo… ¡Nada de esto es justo! —Se puso a llorar, dejándose caer hecha un ovillo sobre la alfombra. Albert la alcanzó y la abrazó en el suelo.

Candy pudo notar que lloraba en silencio, a su lado, compartiendo el mismo dolor que a ella le atormentaba.

—Oh, Albert, ¿por qué nos tuvo que pasar esto…? —gimió, hundiendo la cabeza en el pecho de su marido—. Lo siento tanto… tanto—levantó la cara y lo miró a los ojos, acariciando con suavidad su rostro—¿Podrás perdonarme alguna vez que dejara que me arrebataran a nuestro hijo?

—No digas eso, querida, no fue culpa tuya —Albert habló con vehemencia, acunando su rostro entre sus manos— Fue el acto de un desalmado, tú nada tuviste que ver. Antes que echarte tú la culpa, es mí culpa por permitir que un demonio entrara en nuestras vidas y te alejara de mi lado. ¡Yo debí estar allí para ti, para protegerte a ti y a nuestro hijo!

—¡Pero si no es tu culpa! —chilló Candy—. ¡Tú no podías hacer nada!

—Tú tampoco, cariño… —la sonrisa que Albert le dedicó estaba llena de amor y ternura.

—Fui yo a quien él escogió, Albert… A mí de entre todas las mujeres del mundo —sus ojos se encendieron por el enojo—. ¡Algo de culpa debo tener! Si tú hubieras elegido a otra mujer como esposa, no estarías involucrado en nada de esto… ¡probablemente tu vida sería otra!

—Sí, miserable, sin ti —enfatizó, tomándola con fuerza por los hombros—. Te tengo a ti, Candy. Nada más importa.

—¿Y nuestro hijo…? ¿Y si es él el niño pequeño que escucho llorar, llamando a su madre…? ¿El pequeño fantasma que veo caminando por los pasillos?

Albert curvó las cejas y negó con la cabeza.

—Shhh, calla ya —Albert la abrazó, consolándola sobre su pecho—. Él no puede ser, es Anthony, mi hermano pequeño, ¿recuerdas? Nuestro hijo era demasiado pequeño para ser ese fantasma. Ahora mismo debe estar en el cielo, como un ángel junto a Dios.

—Tú no crees en Dios.

—Creo en Él —la miró, con una sonrisa ligera en los labios—Puede que le odiara por lo que nos sucedió, pero tienes razón, no puedo negar su existencia… y menos ahora que tú has vuelto a mi lado —acarició su rostro—. Puede que me quitara parte de mi vida y mi corazón al llevarse a ese niño y alejarte de mi lado, pero me ha dado un regalo invaluable: la oportunidad de rehacer mi vida contigo. Y no hay nada que agradezca más, mi cielo.

—Oh, Albert… —sollozó, hundiendo una vez más la cabeza en su pecho—. Lo siento tanto…

—¿Ahora por qué, cariño? —bromeó, aunque la tristeza aún teñía su voz.

—Por haberte quitado todos estos años de felicidad… Si hubiera sido más fuerte, más valiente, habría podido afrontar todo esto que nos sucedió, y no me hubiera hundido en la miseria como lo hice…Olvidado todo, como si con ello se pudiera borrar el pasado…—hipó.

—Shhh, para de decir esas cosas, no tienen sentido. Si tu mente te hizo olvidar, probablemente lo hizo para protegerte. Yo vagaba por ti, y tú vagabas buscando a nuestro hijo. La diferencia estaba en que yo sabía lo que hacía y tú no… —suspiró— De no haber olvidado todo, Candy, absolutamente todo, como lo hiciste, probablemente te habrías vuelto loca por el dolor. Tu propia mente te protegió de esa herida que no te permitía seguir adelante, y ahora que el tiempo ha hecho su trabajo y que eres capaz de afrontar la verdad, te ha vuelto a dar los recuerdos perdidos.

—Vaya mente sabia —bufó ella, haciendo reír a Albert—. De todos modos lo siento… —levantó el rostro y buscó su mirada, humedecida por las lágrimas—. Tú sufriste tanto como yo y no te refugiaste en las brumas del olvido.

—Cada cual vive su dolor a su modo —Albert se encogió de hombros—. Yo soy más fuerte, he tenido que vivir muchas cosas desde niño, eso me ha enseñado a superar los obstáculos.

—Pero por ello mismo, la vida debería ser más condescendiente contigo, Albert. Has sufrido mucho más que cualquier otra persona, cargado con cosas que no te correspondían desde que eras un niño; lo menos que podrías haber tenido era una vida feliz de adulto…

—Te tengo a ti —él tomó su barbilla entre los dedos y le hizo alzar el mentón hasta que sus ojos se toparon—. No imagino mejor regalo de la vida. Tú eres mi felicidad. Tú eres mi vida entera, Candy.

Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Albert, eres demasiado bueno para ser real…

—No, no lo soy. Sólo me siento feliz por tenerte aquí —acarició su rostro—. Deja ir el pasado, Candy. De nada te sirve, créeme. Sigue mi consejo y olvida, deja eso que te entristece atrás y sé feliz hoy. El pasado es eso, el pasado, y quedó en el ayer. El futuro es incierto, no sabemos qué sucederá mañana, ni siquiera si despertaremos o seguiremos aquí para ver otra puesta de sol. Sólo tenemos esto, el hoy, el presente, este momento juntos, que es todo cuanto valoro, todo cuanto quiero, el mayor tesoro que me puede dar la vida. Ya me han quitado demasiado y no permitiré que me quiten este momento contigo.

Candy sonrió en una mueca apenas perceptible y lo abrazó por el cuello, aspirando el aroma de su piel, dejándose llevar por la calma y el placer que el tener a la persona que más amaba en el mundo tan cerca de ella le daba. Juntos una vez más. Juntos para siempre…

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Stear llevando por el brazo a un Daniel Leagan bastante magullado, pero ya aseado y vestido con una muda de ropa limpia.

Albert se tensó y se puso de pie, colocando instintivamente a su mujer tras él, formando un escudo protector con su cuerpo.

—¿Qué está haciendo ese hombre aquí? —espetó, dirigiéndole a Daniel una mirada asesina.

—Calma, hermano —Stear hizo lo mismo con el hombre—, tenéis que escuchar de sus labios lo que os tiene que decir.

—¡No queremos nada de ese hombre! —bramó Candy, saliendo al frente a pesar del intento de Albert por protegerla— ¡Usted y su familia son una desgracia para el mundo!

—Tiene razón al pensar así —Daniel habló, alzando una mano en señal de paz—, no la culpo, ni a su marido, por la opinión que demuestran hacia mi familia. Pero lo que he venido a decirles, tienen que escucharlo ambos. Deben creerme, no busco hacerles daño, todo lo contrario. Necesitan escuchar esta noticia que les he traído.

—¿Qué podría usted decirnos que nos resultara tan importante?—preguntó Candy, el enojo todavía sensible en su tono de voz.

—Es sobre su hijo —esa última palabra provocó un silencio sepulcral en la habitación—. Está vivo.

Continuar...

Ya empareje ambas historias, solo quedan dos capitulos, en este vemos en realidad todo lo que ha sufrido Candy, el ser secuestrada por ese vil Neal Leagan, violada constantemente , maltratada y que le arrebatara a su bebe de sus brazos... cualquiera desraria perder la memoria para evitar tanto sufrimiento.


	35. Chapter 33

**CAPITULO 33**

El rostro de Candy se puso tan blanco como el papel, al tiempo que las facciones de Albert adoptaban una expresión extraña, mezcla de sorpresa y enfado.

—Eso es imposible… —siseó él—. Lo he buscado durante años… ¡No hay pistas de él!

—No las hay porque mi madre lo escondió de forma que usted nunca pudiera dar con él.

—¿Por qué haría algo así? —chilló Candy—. ¿Qué le hice a ella para que quisiera causarme tanto daño?

—Sus intenciones fueron honorables. Después de lo que mi hermano le hizo a usted y a su familia —miró a Candy y luego a Albert— supuso que el conde de Lakewood querría vengarse con el hijo de mi hermano…

—¡Ese niño no era hijo de su hermano! —espetó Candy, las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

—Lo sé… lo descubrí hace poco, en realidad —los ojos de Daniel se posaron en Albert— Le debo una enorme disculpa, Andrew. Siempre supuse que el pequeño era hijo de mi hermano. Y como los demás, tenía entendido que lady Andrew había muerto, por lo que no puse objeción al proyecto que mi madre se impuso.

—¿Qué proyecto? —Albert frunció el ceño— ¿De qué demonios está hablando?

—Esconder al hijo de Neal —contestó Daniel—. Mi madre supuso que usted continuaría su venganza con el pequeño del mismo modo que asesinó a Neal… Sé que usted lo hizo en defensa propia, pero para ella… —se encogió de hombros—. Una madre a veces es ciega ante la verdad tratándose de sus hijos, ¿comprende? —suspiró, inclinando la cabeza—. No sabe cuánto lo siento. De haber sabido antes… —alzó la vista y la clavó en la pareja—. El pasado no puede cambiarse, pero sí puedo cambiar su presente. Si ustedes lo quieren, puedo conducirlos hasta su hijo.

Candy sintió que las piernas le fallaban y debió sostenerse en una silla cercana. Albert sencillamente se dejó caer sobre la alfombra, demasiado impresionado como para buscar algo con lo que sostenerse.

—¿Por qué no lo dijo antes? —chilló Candy.

—Intenté hacerlo —se defendió él cuando Candy prácticamente le saltó encima con la aparente intención de arrancarle los ojos de las cuencas; y lo habría conseguido de no haber intervenido Albert a tiempo, sosteniéndola por la cintura antes de que ella pudiera darle alcance—. Se lo aseguro, Candice cuando la vi en Londres creí que había visto un muerto.

Candy se calmó al fin, permitiéndole continuar.

—Me costó bastante desentrañar el misterio tras la verdad —dijo Leagan—. Saber que usted realmente seguía con vida y no había muerto como todos creíamos. Verá, yo estuve viviendo en América hasta hace unos pocos meses, ¡y no tenía ni idea de nada! Quería hablar con usted, revelarle la existencia de su hijo, pero cada vez que intentaba acercarme a usted, algo me lo impedía; su familia, su marido… —miró a Albert— Pero creo que ha sido mejor de esta forma, porque ahora sé toda la verdad. Verá, esperaba revelarle a usted, y sólo usted, la existencia del niño. No sabía cómo se tomaría la noticia el conde de Lakewood, y temía que quisiera hacerle algo a mi sobrino. Sin embargo, esta noche me ha quedado claro que él es el padre —señaló a Albert y luego a su brazo, descubierto por completo.

Candy siguió sus ojos hasta la marca en forma de ave en su muñeca. La marca de nacimiento en la muñeca de Albert que tantas veces había visto y que ahora parecía ocasionar fascinación en Daniel Leagan.

—Su hijo tiene lo mismo en el brazo —finalizó Daniel—. Fue así como supe que era su hijo, Andrew, y no el de mi hermano.

—La marca de los hombres de mi familia … —musitó Albert, llevándose una mano a la muñeca.

Daniel asintió.

—Si salimos ahora, podrán ver a su hijo para el amanecer.

—Albert… —Candy miró a su marido, las lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos—. ¡Oh, Albert, es un milagro!

Albert la abrazó y, por primera vez en su vida, hundió la cabeza en el cuello de su mujer y se puso a llorar como nunca en su vida lo había hecho: a llorar de felicidad.

Leagan House era una tranquila residencia más parecida a un mausoleo que a una mansión, pensó Candy. Se trataba de una construcción antiquísima, situada en el centro mismo de Londres. Sin embargo, Candy ni siquiera la miró al bajar del coche ante la puerta principal, pues sus pensamientos, así como su corazón, yacían en la personita que podría encontrarse oculta tras esas altas paredes de piedra.

Nunca un viaje en tren le había parecido tan largo, ni tampoco había notado que las calles de Londres estuvieran tan abarrotadas; y, por Dios, en su vida había visto escaleras tan largas. Sentía que los pasillos eran interminables y el aire le faltaba, al tiempo que todos sus pensamientos se centraban en una sola idea: iba a ver a su hijo.

Albert parecía compartir el mismo sentir mientras subía jadeando, llevándola a ella de la mano a toda carrera escaleras arribas, siguiendo al mayordomo que los conduciría a la habitación donde se hallaba el único ser que podría llenar el vacío que había en sus vidas.

Daniel, quien les pisaba los talones, se dio prisa en guiarlos por el pasillo abarrotado de puertas hasta la que debía ser la de la habitación del pequeño.

Y entonces, todo el mundo se detuvo para Candy. Los segundos se hicieron eternos mientras la mano de su marido giraba el picaporte, dejando ante ellos la vista de una estancia en penumbras. En su interior, recostado en una sencilla cama, descansaba el pequeño cuerpo de un niño dormido.

—Dios mío… —gimió Candy, aproximándose a la cama a paso lento,

abrazada al fuerte cuerpo de su marido para darse fuerzas, ¿o era él quien se estaba sosteniendo en ella? Ya no importaba, estaban juntos, el uno fortaleciendo al otro, impulsándose mutuamente a dar el siguiente paso con el corazón ansioso en la garganta, dispuestos a dar todo el amor que a gritos reclamaba ser derramado sobre ese frágil ser que hacía tanto tiempo les había sido arrancado de su vida.

La luz del amanecer se filtraba por la ventana, otorgando al rostro del pequeño una imagen angelical que por siempre quedaría grabada en sus memorias y sus corazones.

—Connor —lo llamó Daniel, quien se había aproximado al pequeño y ahora lo despertaba con suavidad, meciéndolo por el hombro—Pequeño, abre los ojos, por favor.

El niño se movió, todavía adormilado y abrió los ojos, de un azul cielo, idéntico al de Albert.

Candy sintió que las lágrimas escocían tras sus ojos al verlo. Era un niño hermoso, de cabello dorados, grandes ojos poblados de pestañas largas, la nariz de su padre y su mentón, sin duda.

—Tío… —el pequeño bostezó, quedándose quieto al ver a las otras dos figuras de pie junto a su tío, en su habitación. Sus ojos se abrieron todavía más, adoptando una expresión similar a la de Candy cuando se sorprendía.

—Connor, estas dos personas han venido a verte —comenzó a explicar Daniel—Tengo mucho que explicarte, pequeño, y puede ser difícil de comprender. Verás, ellos son…

—¡Mamá! —musitó el niño antes de que Daniel pudiera decir nada más. Candy arqueó las cejas, sorprendida, e intercambió una mirada de extrañeza con su marido— Al fin has venido a por mí, mamá—sonrió el niño, echándose a correr a los brazos de Candy.

Candy lo abrazó, acunándolo contra su pecho con todas sus fuerzas, con todo su amor, con todo aquello que había guardado por tantos años en su interior.

Albert se acercó, tímido, pero Candy alargó una mano y lo unió a su abrazo, convirtiendo ese momento en el primer instante familiar de ellos tres.

—Mi bebé —musitó Candy—. Al fin te tengo a mi lado, hijo mío.

—Mamá —sonrió el niño, sin dejar de abrazarla—. Sabía que vendrías a buscarme, siempre supe que vendrías a por mí.

Candy lo besó una y otra vez, incapaz de separarse de él, de dejar de mimarlo, como si quisiera compensar todos esos años perdidos en ese mismo instante.

—Hijo, él es tu papá —le hizo saber Candy, posando una mano en el pecho de su marido—. No sé si…

—Lo sé —el niño sonrió y ahora se colgó del cuello de Albert—. Tú eres mi padre, y has venido a por mí para llevarme a casa.

—¿Lo sabes? —Daniel arqueó una ceja—. ¿Cómo es que lo sabes, pequeño?

—Mi amigo me lo dijo.

—¿Qué amigo? —su tío parecía sorprendido.

—El que siempre viene a jugar conmigo. El que tiene mi misma marca—levantó la mano, enseñando en su muñeca una marca de nacimiento idéntica a la de Albert—. Anthony.

Albert palideció y miró a Candy, quien parecía tan sorprendida como él.

—¿Anthony has dicho? —preguntó Albert, intentando mostrarse sereno para no asustar al pequeño.

—Sí, Anthony —repitió el niño, esbozando una sonrisa— Él es mi amigo, aunque me dijo que era mi tío en realidad, y que un día mi mamá y mi papá vendrían a buscarme y me llevarían a vivir con ellos, y que entonces todo iría bien. ¿Es verdad, no es así? —Los miró a ambos, esperanzado—. ¿Me llevaréis a vivir con vosotros?

—¡Por supuesto que sí, cariño! —Candy lo abrazó una vez más, acunándolo contra su pecho al tiempo que las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos—. Te llevaremos con nosotros, y nunca más nos separaremos. Estaremos juntos para siempre.

—Siempre, siempre —sonrió el niño, abriendo sus bracitos para abrazar al mismo tiempo a su padre y a su madre, ajeno a las lágrimas de alegría y agradecimiento que bañaban el rostro de su padre al pronunciar una oración en silencio agradeciendo a su hermano menor por el milagro que les había otorgado al volver a unir a su familia.

 **F I N**

 **PROXIMO CAPITULO EPILIGO.**


	36. Epilogo

**EPILOGO**

Dos años después…

 _ **La vida no podría ser más bella. Tener a mi hijo en mis brazos cuando toda esperanza de llegar a verlo algún día había sido perdida. Es tan irreal que a veces me descubro a mí mismo observando su rostro dormido; no sé cómo llegué a su habitación, sólo soy consciente de su presencia, de la calidez de su cuerpo, del vaivén de su pecho al subir y bajar bajo las mantas. Apenas le conozco y ya lo amo más que a la vida misma. Daría todo por él, más allá de mi vida. Y este pequeño pronto se convertirá en hermano mayor. ¿Qué será del padre cuya razón se pierde rodeado de los grandes amores que llenan su corazón? Dicha, nada más que dicha, es lo que me espera. No podría estarle más agradecido a la vida; mi amada esposa, mi hijo adorado y ahora una nueva vida. Podría morir en este mismo momento y sería feliz.**_

 _ **Pero no, viviré, viviré mi vida, que al fin comienza. Porque hoy se me ha abierto una nueva oportunidad a la felicidad, y no tengo pensado desaprovechar un minuto de ella. Sé lo rápido que la vida puede cambiar, y cómo en un segundo todo lo que parecía tan real, tan sólido, se derrumba.**_

 _ **Pero si algo he aprendido gracias a mi última experiencia, es que tan rápido como todo puede venirse abajo, se puede levantar una vez más.**_

 _ **Los milagros existen. Vaya que existen…**_

 _ **Los veo a diario en la sonrisa de mi esposa y de mi hijo.**_

 _ **Del diario de Albert Andrew**_

Paradise Hall, Cheshire. 25 de diciembre.

Candy colocó la canasta decorada con las castañas recién asadas sobre la mesa, sonriendo encantada ante la escena familiar que tenía lugar a su alrededor. Reunidos ante el fuego de la chimenea, los miembros de su familia charlaban y reían con singular alegría. Connor, sentado sobre las rodillas de su abuelo, narraba a Daisy y a su tío Stear, la obra de teatro que estaban representando sus tías Rosmary y Pauna con marionetas.

Patty, sentada en un diván, no ponía ni pizca de atención en la obra; discutía con Willian y Archie sobre historia. Una vez más. Los hermanos de Albert habían ido a visitarlos para las navidades, y ambos parecían interesados en atraer la atención de su inteligente hermana menor, por lo que no cesaban de dar sus opiniones respecto a los temas que la chica proponía para debatir.

—Que un hombre se tropezara con un continente a su paso no lo convierte en su descubridor —decía ella, haciendo enfadar a ambos jóvenes a la vez— Si no, que les pregunten a todas las personas que vivían antes ahí su opinión al respecto.

Archie y Willian le contestaron algo, pero Candy centraba su atención en su madre, quien traía el pavo recién horneado a la mesa. Como era habitual, Albert había dado el día libre a los sirvientes para que también pudieran celebrar las navidades con sus propias familias, por lo que ellos mismos se estaban haciendo cargo de la comida del festejo, y todos ayudaban a su manera.

Margaret colocó el pavo en la mesa, dedicándole una encantadora sonrisa a su hija mayor.

Desde su reencuentro tras los eventos ocurridos al recuperar la memoria y la milagrosa llegada a sus vidas de Connor, su madre era otra mujer; un ángel lleno de vida, como la llamaba su padre. Porque sí, ahora era su padre. Nunca debió dejar de serlo, y nunca dejaría de llamarlo así, pensó Candy con alegría, observándolo reír con Connor en sus brazos de los chistes que contaba Rosmary con su marioneta.

—Necesitaremos más salsa —escuchó decir a Pony, ayudando a Margaret a llevar la comida a la mesa para la cena— El pavo estará seco.

—Estará delicioso, y no te quejes, Pony. El médico dijo que nada de salsas grasosas para ti, no lo olvides —replicó Maria, discutiendo como siempre con su hermana.

Candy rio, negando con la cabeza mientras que se acercaba a la repisa de la chimenea y encendía una vela colocada ante una figurita de un ángel con rostro de niño. Un niño travieso.

Un ángel en memoria del pequeño Anthony.

Candy encendió la vela con una sonrisa agradecida grabada en los labios. El pequeño fantasma no volvió a aparecer después de su gran revelación. Sin embargo, había dejado una huella permanente en sus vidas, y Candy cuidaba de mantener siempre encendida una vela sobre la chimenea en honor a ese pequeño ángel que le había ayudado a encontrar a su hijo y a recuperar su vida perdida.

Albert llegó a su lado, envuelto en varias guirnaldas navideñas que Daisy y Connor le habían puesto como decoración navideña, al considerar que, ya que era tan alto como un pino navideño, bien merecía también algunos adornos.

—Quizá deberías descansar, querida —Albert posó una mano sobre su vientre al tiempo que se inclinaba para besarla en los labios—Nuestra pequeña necesita que su madre se encuentre bien.

—¿Cómo sabes que no es un niño?

—Es una niña, lo he pedido como deseo de Navidad —le guiñó un ojo—. Y los deseos de Navidad siempre se cumplen.

—Tienes el corazón de un niño —sonrió Candy, colgándosele del cuello y besándolo una vez más—. Y a los niños siempre se les cumplen los deseos, así que sí, supongo que esta vez tendremos una hermosa niña.

Albert sonrió, abrazándola con suma ternura y cuidado, como si temiera lastimarla, a pesar de que sabía muy bien que eso no era posible.

Candy hizo lo mismo, encantada de ver a su marido resplandeciendo de alegría. En ocasiones su sonrisa era tan genuina y sus actos tan ingenuos como los de un niño. Le encantaba aquello de su marido. Ahora Albert tenía la oportunidad de actuar como un niño, ser el niño que no había podido ser de pequeño, y le fascinaba saber que, de cierta manera, su adorado esposo estaba recuperando un poco de su infancia perdida gracias a la familia que ahora formaban juntos.

Las carcajadas de su hijo centraron la atención de ambos en la función familiar de Navidad.

Una ogro muy enojada manipulada por Pauna daba una buena paliza a la marioneta de Rosmary, provocando las carcajadas de los pequeños y los adultos.

Candy miró con orgullo a su hijo. Connor ya no era el pequeño caballerito que había llegado hacía un par de años a casa, tan serio y bien educado que parecía un adulto en miniatura, como había sido su padre. Ahora su hijo era un niño al cien por cien, y jugaba con su padre y sus tíos, llevando por el camino de la amargura a la señora Elroy y a los empleados de la casa con sus juegos y travesuras, y sus escondites y carreras de arriba abajo por la enorme mansión, sin importar a quién o qué se llevasen con ellos en el camino.

Mimado al extremo por sus tías y tíos, incluso Leagan, quien seguía en contacto con el pequeño, Connor era un niño que irradiaba vida y seguridad, pero también ternura, compasión y mucho amor, al igual que su padre.

Y era precisamente eso lo que ella más adoraba en el carácter de su hijo.

—¿Cómo crees que se lo está pasando Connor? —le preguntó a su marido cuando él la abrazó por detrás, abarcando con sus anchos y poderoso brazos su abultado vientre.

—Son sus segundas navidades con nosotros, ya está ambientado, cariño. No debes preocuparte.

—Me preocupa que vaya a sentirse desplazado por la llegada del bebé.

—Te aseguro que no será así. Además, él está contento con su nueva hermanita. Incluso ha preparado un regalo sorpresa para ella.

—¡No me habías dicho nada! —se volvió, fingiéndose molesta—. No debes guardarle secretos a tu esposa.

—No puedo romper mi palabra de hombre, se lo prometí. Y él ya es mayor para tomar sus decisiones y quiere sorprenderte.

—Sólo espero que no se trate de otra competición hípica, como la última vez que vino de visita Leagan —esbozó una mueca que hizo reír a su marido. Daniel, quien se había vuelto cercano a la familia gracias al lazo que mantenía vivo con su hijo, solía visitarlos con regularidad y se había vuelto una persona de gran estima para Candy y para Albert.

Irónico tenerle tanto cariño al hermano del hombre que había intentado destruir su vida, pero así eran las cosas.

Daniel había propuesto ir de visita la siguiente semana. Le había prometido a Connor un poni de regalo, y el niño no podía estar más entusiasmado.

—Calma, es más bien una sorpresa relacionada con el bebé. Y tu amiga Annie ha participado en ella.

—¿Annie? —Candy arqueó las cejas, sorprendida. Annie llegaría al día

siguiente. Su amistad se había fortalecido a lo largo de los años, y ahora estaban muy unidas. Candy aún recordaba la cara que puso su amiga cuando se enteró de la noticia de todo lo acontecido en su vida; por primera vez había sido ella la que habló por horas, mientras Annie escuchaba en impávido silencio la narración de su vida—¿Cómo ha podido ella involucrarse?

—Sólo diré que no vas a tener que preocuparte por el ajuar de nuestra bebé hasta que tenga unos quince años. Ni tampoco de dotarla de juguetes —sonrió de gusto al notar su asombro—. Entre Annie y Connor han saqueado las tiendas de Londres para abastecer de por vida a esta pequeña —palpó su vientre.

Candy rio con ganas, acompañada por su marido.

—Es increíble cómo nuestro pequeño está creciendo —comentó Candy, con una sonrisa de orgullo en los labios— Es ya todo un hombrecito.

—Es alto para ser sólo un niño de nueve años —comentó Albert, igual de orgulloso—. Y muy listo. ¿Sabes que ya se ha aprendido todos los huesos del cuerpo humano?

—Es igual que su padre —sonrió Candy, inclinándose para besarlo en los labios—. Y si esta pequeña se parece a su hermano, estoy segura de que traeremos al mundo unos seres que harán de este mundo un mejor lugar.

—Sin duda —Albert le devolvió la sonrisa, estrechándola contra su cuerpo mientras la besaba con suavidad en los labios— Y tendremos que asegurarnos de poblar esta tierra con muchos niños que cambien este mundo para mejor.

Candy sonrió, fundiéndose en los labios de su marido, sabiendo en su corazón que la alegría que compartían se quedaría con ellos para siempre.

Siempre, siempre.

 **F I N**


End file.
